IF I COULD CHOOSE
by BaekQiu
Summary: [ch 21 up/END] Seandainya Baekhyun bisa memilih antara Chanyeol dan Sehun... /CHANBAEK/SEBAEK/GS for uke/preganancy/
1. Chapter 1

**IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan SEBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi (lupa judulnya *mian*)**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun menatap jam di tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Hari sudah larut. Pukul 9 malam. Bagi orang-orang mungkin belum terlalu malam, tapi bagi Baekhyun yang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah lebih dari jam enam sore, ini benar-benar sudah larut. Dan dia masih menunggu bus seorang diri di halte.

Ah, ini gara-gara mobilnya mogok. Gila. Di hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul, mobilnya mogok!

Tubuhnya lelah bukan kepalang. Menjadi seorang perawat memang melelahkan. Tentu saja tidak sama seperti saat dia masih di sekolah keperawatan dulu. Saat di sekolah keperawatan, dia paling-paling hanya akan menangani satu atau dua pasien untuk dirawat. Tapi di rumah sakit sungguhan, di dunia nyata, dia sudah lelah menghitung berapa banyak pasien yang dia rawat sejak shift pertamanya dimulai jam tujuh pagi hingga sore ini.

Belum lagi, dia masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sebagai seorang pemula, tentu saja Baekhyun harus banyak belajar dari para senior-nya di sana. Apalagi tidak semua senoir bersikap ramah dan baik padanya. Memiliki wajah cantik memang tidak selamanya membawa keberuntungan. Di hari pertamanya tadi, dia merasa dikerjai habis-habisan oleh para senior-nya itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas dengan kesal. Kapan bus itu datang? Astaga!

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bisa saja menghubungi ayahnya dan memintanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau merepotkan sang ayah. Dia selama ini sudah dicap sebagai seorang anak manja. Dia tidak mau terlalu tergantung pada sang ayah lagi. Dia akan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa dia bukan seorang nona manis yang hanya bisa merengek pada ayahnya, dia bisa mandiri.

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, Baekhyun memang sedikit waswas. Akhir-akhir ini sudah terlalu banyak pemberitaan di TV tentang kejahatan-kejahatan pada anak-anak dan perempuan. Dia selalu merinding bila melihat berita seperti itu di TV. Apalagi dia sudah melihat salah satu korban kejahatan itu secara langsung. Tadi ada salah satu pasien kelas III yang merupakan korban pemerkosaan.

Sungguh mengerikan kondisinya.

Dalam keremangan lampu di halte bus sepi itu, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang. Seorang pria duduk di sampingnya. Hanya berjarak satu meter saja. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi dia bisa memastikan pria itu bertubuh tinggi, dengan mengenakan kaos dan celana jins saja. Pria itu tertunduk seperti sedang menebah dadanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Mungkinkah...pria ini penjahat?

Tak terasa tangannya gemetar. Baekhyun berdiri, berniat untuk berlari dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari halte bus namun apa daya. Kakinya pun ikut gemetar, lemas. Dia hanya bisa beringsut mundur dengan keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipisnya sebesar biji jagung.

Astaga!

Haruskah dia berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan?

Tetapi tidak ada siapapun di sekitar sini selain dirinya dan pria asing mencurgakan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya jika pria ini benar-benar melakukan kejahatan padanya.

Tuhan...selamatkan aku.

Tiba-tiba, seperti mendengar doa Baekhyun dalam hati, pria itu terbatuk. Bukan hanya sekali. Berkali-kali dan terlihat seperti merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di dadanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal seolah menarik satu napas saja rasanya luar biasa menyakitkan.

Dan sebagai seorang perawat, Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang sekarat di depan matanya. Jiwanya terpanggil untuk menolong pria ini meski dirinya belum yakin apakah dia pria baik atau seorang penjahat seperti dugaan awalnya.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya setelah melewati pertentangan sengit hatinya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Tentu saja. Dia terlalu sibuk mencengkram dadanya dan bernapas putus-putus. Mungkinkah dia...sesak napas?

"Tuan..." Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya lebih mendekat dan memerhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Dari gejalanya, memang benar sepertinya pria ini mengalami gangguan pernapasan. Dia mengalami sesak napas.

Dengan cepat dan mengikuti nalurinya, Baekhyun segera menyandarkan punggung pria itu di dadanya. Hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah membuat pria ini duduk tegak agar jalan pernapasannya terbuka. Sambil menumpu pria itu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tas pria itu. Biasanya, orang penderita sesak napas selalu membawa obat dan inhaler di dalam tasnya. Tapi sialnya, pria ini tidak membawa apapun bersamanya.

"Tuan, tenanglah. Coba anda tarik napas dalam secara perlahan. Tarik napas..." Baekhyun memberi instruksi dan secara perlahan pria itu menuruti kata-kata Baekhyun. "Bagus. Sekarang buang napas anda pelan-palan."

Begitu seterusnya sampai pria itu tenang dan napasnya sudah kembali normal. Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Dia merasa lucu karena setelah seharian bergelut dengan pasien dan berbagai macam keluhan dan penyakitnya, Baekhyun masih dipertemukan dengan orang sakit dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

Pria itu masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada Baekhyun, mengambil napas pelan namun kentara sekali tubuhnya masih lemas. Baekhyun jadi merasa kasihan pada pria ini. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, mungkin pria ini sebaya dengannya. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat, dan tidak Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang tampan.

"Tuan, apa anda sudah lebih baik sekarang?"

Pria itu mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Terima kasih sudah menolong saya."

"Bukan masalah. Apa anda kuat berjalan sampai rumah sakit dekat sini? Saya bekerja di rumah sakit Nasional Seoul dan saya akan mengantarkan anda ke sana untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut. Setidaknya anda harus beristirahat barang satu malam di rumah sakit, sementara saya akan berusaha menghubungi keluarga anda."

"Terima kasih, nona."

Dan malam itu, Baekhyun urung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia menghabiskan malam di rumah sakit, menjagai pria asing itu sekaligus menunggu keluarganya tiba.

Pukul sepuluh lebih empat puluh delapan menit, seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi berjalan cepat menuju meja informasi. Baekhyun memperhatikan dua orang itu dari kursi tunggu sambil menahan kantuknya.

"Suster, di mana pasien bernama Park Sehun dirawat?" tanya pria tinggi itu.

Park Sehun.

Baekhyun langsung menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa barusan pria itu menyebutkan nama Park Sehun? Apakah dua orang itu adalah keluarga dari pria yang sudah ditolongnya tadi?

Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dan menghampiri kedua orang tersebut. "Selamat malam, apa kalian keluarga tuan Park Sehun?"

"Iya. Saya ibunya. Anda siapa?"

"Saya Byun Baekhyun, nyonya. Saya yang menemukan putra anda di halte bus dalam keadaan sesak napas dan membawanya kemari. Dan saya juga yang menelepon anda tadi."

"Oh. Ya Tuhan! Nona Byun terima kasih!" wanita paruh baya itu menyalaminya. "Sekarang di mana anak saya?"

"Mari ikut saya, nyonya. Anak anda dirawat di ruangan ini."

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut ketika Baekhyun keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit. Berkali-kali ayahnya menelpon dan menyatakan kekhawatirannya, namun dengan santai Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ada banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit sehingga dia harus lembur.

Ketika Baekhyun hampir melewati gerbang rumah sakit, sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

Pengemudi mobil itu menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan tampak lah wajah yang sedikit familiar. Bukankah dia...kakaknya Park Sehun?

"Di mana alamat rumah anda, nona? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolong adik saya, saya akan mengantarkan anda pulang."

"Ah, tidak terima kasih. Sepertinya saya naik taksi saja."

"Ini sudah malam. Berbahaya bagi seorang wanita naik taksi di tengah malam seperti ini. Ayolah naik."

Baekhyun sempat ragu untuk sejenak. Namun melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata pria itu, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu dan duduk dengan sedikit canggung di samping kursi kemudi.

"Maaf tadi saya tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri. Saya Park Chanyeol. Kakak Sehun."

"Saya Byun Baekhyun. Di mana Sehun-ssi dan ibu anda?"

"Ah, Sehun akan rawat inap selama beberapa hari. Dan ibu sedang menungguinya. Sementara saya akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian Sehun dan kembali lagi ke sini nanti," jelas Chanyeol. Kemudian dia melirik Baekhyun, "Bagaimana anda bisa bertemu dengan Sehun di halte bus?"

"Itu...saya bekerja sebagai perawat di sini. Dan sedang menunggu bus untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba saya melihat adik anda seperti menahan sakit di dadanya dan napasnya tersengal. Saya memberinya pertolongan pertama kemudian setelah adik anda lebih baik, saya membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Kemudian fokusnya kembali pada kemudi.

Suasana hening mendominasi udara di dalam mobil. Setelah Baekhyun menyebutkan alamat rumahnya, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Namun ada satu yang mengganjal pikiran Baekhyun sejak tadi. Bagaimana bisa orang sakit seperti Sehun dibiarkan berkeliaran di malam hari?

"Uhmm...apa Sehun-ssi sering mengalami sesak napas?" tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan lagi.

"Ya. Dia sudah mengidap penyakit itu dari sejak usia lima tahun. Adikku itu fisiknya cukup lemah. Dia tidak boleh kelelahan dan melakukan hal berat," kata Chanyeol sedih.

"Lantas, kenapa Sehun-ssi dibiarkan berkeliaran malam-malam tanpa membawa obatnya? Bahkan dia tidak memakai pakaian hangat saat saya menemukannya."

"Ah... Dia sedang marah padaku dan ibu. Lalu kabur dari rumah. Memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan sih. Hanya karena ibu melarangnya pergi ke Daegu seorang diri untuk menghadiri pameran lukisan temannya. Dia marah pada kami."

"Oh...Sehun-ssi penyuka lukisan?" Baekhyun malah bertanya hal yang tidak penting. Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol, hanya kata 'lukisan' itu yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

"Sehun seorang pelukis."

Wah, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun memiliki bakat mengulas kuas di atas kanvas.

Tanpa terasa, mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. sebuah rumah bergaya mediteranian di kawasan Gangnam. "Sudah sampai. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Chanyeol-ssi. Semoga adik anda cepat sembuh."

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan sebuah senyum. Kemudian mobilnya kembali melaju membelah jalanan Seoul.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sebagian lampu sudah dimatikan. Hanya lampu ruang tengah saja yang masih menyala, dan ayahnya sedang duduk di sana sambil mengusap kacamatanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau lembur atau pergi berkencan, Baekhyunnie-ku sayang?" sapa sang ayah.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk di samping pria yang sudah tak lagi muda namun masih tetap gagah itu. Kemudian dia memeluk ayahnya. "Sungguh, Yah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di rumah sakit. Ada pasien dadakan," jelas Baekhyun.

"Dan pasien itu adalah pria yang barusan mengantarmu pulang?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Bukan, Yah. Ya ampun. Dia hanya seorang kenalan."

"Dan seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal sudah berani mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini dia...sikap kolot ayahnya. Sudah berapa pria yang mundur mendekati Baekhyun gara-gara terlalu takut dengan ayahnya yang dikenal galak luar biasa.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Tadi saat aku akan pulang, aku bertemu seorang pria yang mengalami sesak napas. Aku membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi keluarganya. Kemudian kakak dari pria yang kutolong itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang. Mobilku mogok dan sedang di bengkel, Yah. Dan sudah sangat larut, jadi aku tidak menolak tawarannya. Sudah jelas, ayahku tersayang?"

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi ayah? Ayah bisa menjemputmu."

"Karena aku sudah dewasa dan aku tidak mau terus menerus bergantung pada ayah."

"Omong kosong," gerutu sang ayah tak terima. "Sampai kapan pun kau tetap putri kecil ayah. Mau kau ada di ujung dunia sekalipun, ayah akan datang dan menjemputmu."

Tuan Byun sebenarnya bukan seorang ayah yang galak. Dia hanya terlalu sayang pada putri sematawayangnya itu. Apalagi selama ini tuan Byun harus membesarkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Dia menjadi orangtua yang sangat protektif terhadap anaknya.

"Iya. Iya. Sudah malam, yah. Apa ayah tidak lelah? Ayah harus banyak istirahat. Besok pagi kan ayah harus ke kantor."

Ayahnya berdecak sambil mencolek hidung mungil anak gadisnya. "Ayah tidak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi karena kau sudah di rumah, ayah merasa lega. Sekarang ayah sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, yah," ujar Baekhyun sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi ayahnya. Kemudian ia naik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Baekhyun sudah _standby_ di rumah sakit tepat pukul tujuh. Memakai pakaian kebesaran seorang perawat, Baekhyun berjalan bersama rekannya untuk mengecek setiap pasien di lantai dua dan tiga. Kebetulan pasien yang ditolongnya semalam ada di kamar di lantai tiga. Park Sehun sudah dipindahkan ke kamar inap VIP.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun-ssi," sapa Baekhyun ramah.

Di dalam kamar rawat VIP tersebut, Sehun sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponsel-nya dengan bosan. Sang kakak, Park Chanyeol, masih terlelap di sofa panjang di sebrang ranjang Sehun. Sementara sang ibu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Mungkin sedang di toilet karena Baekhyun mendengar suara gemericik air dari sana.

"Selamat pagi," balas Sehun terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang menolongnya semalam. Terlebih, gadis itu mengenakan pakaian perawat rumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Sehun-ssi?"

"Bukankah kau..."

"Ah ya, mungkin anda lupa. Saya Byun Baekhyun. Semalam kita bertemu di halte bus."

"Aku ingat, Baekhyun-ssi. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau kau bekerja di sini sebagai perawat..."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyibukkan diri dengan mengecek tanda vital pasiennya itu. Detak jantung, tekanan darah, dan memastikan selang infus tidak tersendat atau cairannya tidak habis. "Saya sudah mengatakannya semalam. Mungkin anda lupa."

"Ah ya. Semalam aku terlalu panik karena dadaku sesak. Jadi aku tidak begitu mengingat apa yang kau ucapkan dengan baik."

"Tidak apa. Apa anda sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Jauh lebih baik. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Sama-sama. Sudah menjadi tugas saya," kata Baekhyun. "Sebentar lagi sarapan akan segera diantarkan. Jangan lupa semua makanan harus dihabiskan supaya anda cepat sehat, Sehun-ssi."

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Saya harus mengecek keadaan pasien lain."

"Baekyun-ssi, tunggu!"

Baekhyun mengurungkan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju pintu, kemudian menoleh pada Sehun dengan alis terangkat. "Ada apa?"

"Apa besok aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna kalimat Sehun barusan di otaknya. Kemudian dia tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja. Saya bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Tentu saja Sehun-ssi bisa bertemu lagi dengan saya besok."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku... apa kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain hari? Di luar rumah sakit ini?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Apakah pria ini...mengajaknya berkencan atau bagaimana? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Mereka kan baru bertemu dua kali. Satu kali saat Sehun sesak napas. Yang kedua adalah sekarang. Tidak mungkin pria ini mengajaknya berkencan.

Atau...ah, mungkin Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri. Bisa saja Sehun merasa sangat berhutang pada Baekhyun yang sudah menolongnya dan berniat untuk berterima kasih dengan cara mentraktirnya makan. Iya kan?

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lembut. "Tentu, Sehun-ssi."

.

.

.

Rupanya perkenalan Baekhyun dengan Sehun tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Hampir setiap hari Sehun mendatangi rumah sakit hanya untuk sekedar mengajak Baekhyun makan siang bersama. Tentu saja Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak paham motif di balik ajakan-ajakan Sehun. Dia tahu kalau Sehun menyukainya. Bahkan semua perawat di rumah sakit itu tahu.

"Kekasihmu sudah menunggu," kata Soohyun sambil menunjuk pada Sehun yang sedang menunggu di lobi utama rumah sakit.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia hanya teman. Kenalan," jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi sebentar lagi akan jadi kekasihmu. Lihat betapa gigihnya dia. Setiap hari datang untuk mengajakmu makan siang, untuk merebut hatimu."

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, tentu wajah Baekhyun menjadi bersemu merah. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Sehun adalah pria tampan. Dia memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang sempurna. Apalagi jika mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun adalah pria yang sakit-sakitan. Dia benar-benar gambaran dari seorang pangeran seperti di negeri-negeri dongeng.

"Cepat temui dia. Waktumu hanya satu jam."

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baru saja datang."

"Mau makan di mana?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_. Satu bulan terakhir ini memang Sehun selalu mengajaknya makan siang tanpa pernah absen satu hari pun kecuali di hari liburnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau mau makan apa?" kata Sehun.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Ah, kalau makan di luar, tentu akan memakan banyak waktu. Sementara hari ini tugasnya cukup menumpuk. "Bagaimana kalau di kantin rumah sakit saja? Makanannya cukup enak kok."

"Baiklah," ujar Sehun setuju.

Pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan jam makan siang di kantin rumah sakit. Baekhyun memang benar. Menu makanan di kantin ini memang tidak kalah rasanya dari makanan di restoran yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Bahkan, Sehun menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

"Aku membawa sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," kata Sehun setelah makanan mereka habis.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya penasaran. "Apa itu?"

Kemudian Sehun menyodorkan sesuatu. Seperti selembar kertas yang di atasnya terdapat sketsa wajah seorang gadis cantik. Baekhyun menerima benda itu dengan perasaan senang bukan kepalang. Itu sketsa wajahnya yang digambar oleh Sehun. "Cantik sekali. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

"Kau memang cantik," puji Sehun.

"Kapan kau menggambar ini?"

"Saat aku menunggumu tadi. Mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh menit."

"Wow. Aku tidak tahu kau sehebat ini, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tersenyum senang atas pujian dari gadis yang disukainya itu. "Terima kasih. Lain kali, datanglah ke studio-ku. Aku baru menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan dan aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya."

"Suatu kehormatan," kata Baekhyun. "Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi orang pertama?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tertegun. Dia tahu kalau Sehun menyukainya tapi dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang. Saat ini. Di kantin rumah sakit yang sedang penuh sesak ini.

"Sehun..."

"Aku tahu ini kedengaran tidak romantis. Apalagi kita sedang di tempat umum seperti ini, tapi...Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama. Aku sudah menyukaimu saat malam itu kau menolongku."

"Sehun...aku..." Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu. Tentu saja dia senang mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sehun, tapi perasaan senang itu sudah membuat lidahnya lumpuh.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

Sehun tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin ketika sang kakak, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia memperhatikan sang adik yang terlihat resah memilih pakaian dan menggantinya dengan pakaian lain. Begitu seterusnya. Sehun nampak tidak puas dengan penampilan apapun yang dia lihat pada dirinya di cermin.

"Ish!" umpatnya geram.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan cermin dan marah-marah?"

"Hyung. Pinjami aku bajumu. Kenapa semua bajuku jadi tampak jelek begini sih?" gerutunya.

"Memang adikku ini mau pergi ke mana hmm?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak, Sehun jadi teringat ucapan Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis cantik itu.

" _Kau serius, Sehun-ah?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk mantap, "Sangat serius."_

" _Tapi maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang."_

" _Kau tidak menyukaiku?"_

" _Jangan salah paham. Aku menyukaimu, Sehun. Hanya saja..."_

" _Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada kecewa._

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Datanglah ke rumahku lusa. Temui ayahku. Dan setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan jawaban dariku."_

"Aku akan menemui seseorang," jawab Sehun sok misterius.

"Ah aku sudah curiga. Ibu bilang satu bulan terakhir, kau sering keluar rumah di jam makan siang. Kau menemui seorang gadis ya? Kau sedang berkencan dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Awalnya Sehun ingin sedikit merahasiakan kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun dari ibu dan kakaknya. Toh, mereka belum resmi berkencan. Tapi melihat kerutan penasaran di dahi sang kakak, membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk menceritakan semuanya. "Apa hyung masih ingat Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir. "Ah...gadis perawat yang menolongmu itu?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Ya. Dia orangnya, hyung. Dia gadis yang selama ini selalu kutemui."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sejak awal. Sejak dia menolongku. Mungkin akan terdengar sangat klise, tapi kurasa ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Wah, adikku yang tampan ini sedang jatuh cinta rupanya. Beruntung sekali gadis itu bisa disukai olehmu, Sehun-ah..."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Justru Sehun merasa dirinyalah yang beruntung karena gadis secantik Baekhyun menyukainya. Yah, meskipun Baekhyun belum menerima perasaannya secara resmi.

"Jadi hari ini kau akan berkencan dengannya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku akan menemui ayahnya."

"Secepat itu?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ya. Secepat itu."

"Gila! Apa kau tidak lihat, Sehun? Bahkan hyung-mu ini belum memiliki kekasih."

Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh. "Maafkan aku kalau aku lebih populer dan lebih tampan dari pada hyung. Makanya hyung harus sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk diri sendiri. Jangan terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan. Yang hyung pikirkan selalu pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Sekali-kali, berkencanlah dengan gadis yang hyung sukai."

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum miris. Pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Ya, dia memang seorang _workaholic_. Tapi itu bukan salah Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Bukan keinginannya menjadi seorang penerus perusahaan setelah ayahnya meninggal. Dan Sehun, adiknya itu bahkan tidak dapat membantunya menjalankan perusahaan. Chanyeol mengurus semuanya seorang diri. Maka dari itu dia hampri tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baik. Terima kasih atas nasehatmu, tuan sok tahu," kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak gemas rambut Sehun. "Semoga sukses ya!"

.

.

.

"Siapa?" sang ayah meninggikan suaranya.

"Namanya Park Sehun. Kami sudah satu bulan ini cukup dekat, yah. Sehun adalah pria yang baik dan aku menyukainya," jelas Baekhyun takut-takut karena melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya.

"Di mana kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku pernah bercerita tentang seorang pria yang kutolong saat dia mengalami sesak napas sebulan yang lalu kan? Nah, dialah orangnya, yah."

"Ya Tuhan! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau menyukai laki-laki penyakitan seperti itu?"

"Ayah!"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari dia? Sudah tahu dia pria lemah. Melindungimu saja dia tidak akan mampu! Jangankan melindungimu, melindungi dirinya sendiri saja dia tidak bisa!"

Baekhyun menatap kecewa pada ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya bisa sekejam ini? Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak seburuk yang ayahnya pikir. Sehun memang memiliki penyakit, tapi bukan berarti Sehun lemah dalam segala hal. Sehun juga punya kelebihan.

"Aku mohon, yah. Sehun akan datang sebentar lagi ke rumah kita. Bersikap baiklah padanya," kata Baekhyun.

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Sehun...dia tidak bekerja di perusahaan atau apa... dia—"

"Ya Tuhan! Pengangguran?!" ayahnya semakin naik pitam.

"Dia melukis, yah. Dia seorang pelukis hebat."

"Pelukis itu sama seperti gelandangan. Beruntung kalau lukisannya laku dan disukai banyak orang, kalau tidak, mau makan apa kau!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya. Kenapa ayahnya jahat sekali? Bukankah ayah sayang padanya? Tapi kenapa setiap Baekhyun dekat dengan seorang pria, ayahnya selalu bersikap seperti ini? Inikah bentuk dari kasih sayang seorang ayah?

"Kami hanya berpacaran, yah. Bukan akan menikah besok. Ayah harus temui dulu orangnya, baru menyimpulkan suka atau tidak suka," kata Baekhyun.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, ayahnya berlalu. Dengan langkah besar dan cepat, pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di pelataran rumah. Tak berapa lama, mobil itu sudah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun.

Saat Baekhyun berlari keluar hendak menyusul sang ayah, mobil itu sudah tidak nampak di penglihatannya. Dan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut, dia menemukan sosok Sehun tergeletak di depan gerbang rumahnya—dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Park Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun. Dia secepat kilat berlari ke arah pintu gerbang, menyongsong tubuh Sehun yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

Segala pemikiran buruk berkecamuk di kepalanya. Apa mungkin ayahnya bertemu dengan Sehun dan mendamprat pria ini? Tapi tidak ada luka apapun di tubuh Sehun. Dia juga tidak mungkin tertabrak atau terserempat kendaraan.

"Sehun, sadarlah! Jebal... Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hiks..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC / DELETE?**

* * *

 **Hai, BaekQiu kembali dengan membawa ff baru!**

 **Mumpung lagi dapet inspirasi, apa salahnya langsung aku tulis dan publish... hahaha...**

 **Kalau review-nya banyak dan respon kalian bagus, ff ini bakal aku lanjutin...**

 **Kalau enggak...ya...terpaksa harus sampai chapter 1 aja.**

 **Pokoknya buat para reader jangan sungkan-sungkan meninggalkan jejak walaupun hanya satu atau dua kata. Okeh?**

 **Give me your REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW juseyoooooo... *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous chapter...**_

" _Kami hanya berpacaran, yah. Bukan akan menikah besok. Ayah harus temui dulu orangnya, baru menyimpulkan suka atau tidak suka," kata Baekhyun._

" _Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"_

 _Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, ayahnya berlalu. Dengan langkah besar dan cepat, pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di pelataran rumah. Tak berapa lama, mobil itu sudah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun._

 _Saat Baekhyun berlari keluar hendak menyusul sang ayah, mobil itu sudah tidak nampak di penglihatannya. Dan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut, dia menemukan sosok Sehun tergeletak di depan gerbang rumahnya—dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri._

" _Park Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun. Dia secepat kilat berlari ke arah pintu gerbang, menyongsong tubuh Sehun yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya._

 _Segala pemikiran buruk berkecamuk di kepalanya. Apa mungkin ayahnya bertemu dengan Sehun dan mendamprat pria ini? Tapi tidak ada luka apapun di tubuh Sehun. Dia juga tidak mungkin tertabrak atau terserempat kendaraan._

" _Sehun, sadarlah! Jebal... Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hiks..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan SEBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi (lupa judulnya *mian*)**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun sengaja menolak tawaran Chanyeol untuk mengantarkannya hingga tepat di depan rumah Byun Baekhyun. Dia lebih memilih naik taksi. Terkadang Sehun merasa sangat sebal pada ibu dan kakaknya yang overprotektif. Demi Tuhan, Sehun sudah dua puluh lima tahun! Apakah ke mana-mana dia masih harus dibuntuti kakak dan ibunya?

Sehun adalah pria dewasa meski keadaan fisiknya lemah bila dibandingkan dengan pria-pria lain seumurannya. Tapi kelemahannya itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan bagi ibu dan kakaknya untuk mengekang Sehun. Bahkan cenderung mengurungnya di rumah.

Sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Seolah hendak melompat dari sangkarnya.

"Tenanglah, Park Sehun..." Ia menarik napas. "Kalau kau panik, sesak napasmu bisa kambuh."

Baru saja dia akan menekan bel di pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun, pintu itu sudah secara otomatis terbuka. Sehun yang awalnya sedikit heran hanya mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin Baekhyun tahu kalau dirinya sudah datang, pikirnya. Namun dugaannya salah ketika sebuah mobil mercedes hitam melintas dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya yang tengah berdiri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria paruh baya yang mengemudikan mobil itu. Dari wajahnya yang sedikit mirip dengan Baekhyun, Sehun bisa menebak bahwa pria ini adalah ayah Baekhyun. Tapi...mau pergi ke mana ayah Baekhyun ini? Bukankah mereka akan bertemu hari ini?

"Perkenalkan, saya Park Sehun. Saya teman Baekhyun," Sehun memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Ah...kau," gumam tuan Byun, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah? Tapi saya sudah membuat janji dengannya akan bertemu di sini."

"Sudah kubilang Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah! Baekhyun tidak bisa ditemui!" bentak tuan Byun yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"M-maafkan saya, tuan. Tapi saya—"

"Sekarang, tinggalkan rumahku!"

Kaca jendela mobil tertutup dengan cepat dan mobil mercedes hitam itu berlalu meninggalkan kepulan asap yang membuat udara kotor. Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung di situ mau tak mau menghisap asap tersebut. Berbekal keterkejutan karena penyambutan 'kurang ramah' ayah Baekhyun dan asap knalpot yang mulai memenuhi paru-parunya, Sehun mulai terbatuk.

Dan betapa paniknya Sehun, ketika dia merasakan dadanya sesak. Dia kembali mengalami kesulitan bernapas. Lehernya seperti tercekik. Setiap helaan napas yang dia lakukan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dia mulai mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan dan menemukan besi pagar sebagai tumpuan. Namun sesaknya semakin parah. Seperti kematian sudah berada di pelupuk matanya.

Sehun mulai lemas dan menyerah dengan paru-paru sialannya. Dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Semakin mengabur dan mengabur. Hingga segalanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Dengan panik Baekhyun berlari bersama perawat lainnya, ikut serta mendorong blangkar yang membawa tubuh Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri.

Ya Tuhan... selamatkan Sehun, batin Baekhyun. Ini salahku. Kalau mau menghukum, hukumlah aku...

Air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi. Wajah Sehun yang tak menunjukkan warna apapun selain pucat benar-benar membuat hati Baekhyun teriris. Dalam satu bulan ini Baekhyun sudah banyak melihat berbagai kondisi pasien. Dari mulai korban tabrakan, pembunuhan, korban perkosaan, dan lain-lain yang melibatkan banyak darah dan tubuh yang terluka di sana sini, tapi baru kali ini dia merasa dunianya akan kiamat ketika melihat Sehun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah mengantar Sehun hingga ke pintu ICU, perawat lain segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak 'kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk? Aku juga seorang perawat' tapi dia sudah lelah. Tenaganya terkuras habis oleh tangisan dan keterkejutan. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa bersandar di dinding luar pintu ICU sambil berdoa dan terus berdoa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?" isaknya.

Lama dia termenung dalam lumpur rasa bersalah, hingga dia teringat sesuatu. Dia belum menghubungi keluarga Sehun. Ah, untung saja dia sempat mengambil ponsel Sehun tadi. Baekhyun mulai membuka daftar kontak di ponsel-nya dan langsung menemukan nama 'Chanyeol hyung' di daftar paling atas.

Dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi Baekhyun segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ini saya, Chanyeol-ssi. Saya Byun Baekhyun."

"..."

"Sehun pingsan dan sekarang dia berada di ruang ICU di rumah sakit Nasional Seou—"

KLIK. Sambungan terputus. Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Chanyeol pasti sedang kalang kabut saat ini.

Ah, bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi keluarga Sehun nanti?

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit terasa begitu menyiksa bagi seorang Park Chanyeol untuk bisa sampai di rumah sakit Nasional Seoul. Jalanan begitu macet sore ini. Dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Chanyeol bersumpah serapah di dalam mobilnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit dan bertanya pada perawat yang bertugas di mana adiknya dirawat, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ruangan tersebut. Di sana, di depan ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat, duduk seorang gadis yang tengah tertunduk sedih.

Tentu saja Chanyeol mengenali sosok itu. Dia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu hingga Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan berdiri. Kemudian Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan mata penuh amarah milik Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku?" geramnya.

Mata basah dan merah milik Baekhyun menggelenyar ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu kalau kakak Sehun bisa seseram ini. Kesan ramah dan sopan yang diberikannya dulu saat menawarkan tumpangan pada Baekhyun hilang sudah, berganti menjadi monster yang setiap saat siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup. "A-aku..."

"Kau tahu betul kalau adikku lemah. Dan kau...gadis sepertimu...sudah memanfaatkan kelemahannya! Sudah puas kau bermain-main dengan adikku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Lantas kenapa adikku bisa jadi begini?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"M-maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Sehun bisa jadi begini. Aku menemukannya pingsan di depan gerbang rumahku," kata Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, mencari setitik kebohongan di mata itu. Namun nihil. Sepertinya memang gadis Byun ini berkata jujur. Chanyeol segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan memegangi tangannya.

Baekhyun menyusut airmatanya dengan punggung tangan ketika Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat dari jendela di daun pintu yang menampilkan sosok Sehun yang tengah berbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernapasan di mulutnya.

Chanyeol teringat percakapannya tadi dengan ibunya di rumah. Sesaat setelah Sehun meninggalkan rumahnya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

" _Bu, apa ibu tidak mencium sesuatu yang janggal dari Sehun?"_

" _Hmm? Sesuatu yang janggal? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, nak?"_

" _Sehun bilang dia berkencan dengan gadis perawat itu."_

" _Maksudmu...Byun Baekhyun? Gadis yang menolong Sehun waktu itu?" tanya sang ibu terkejut. Tapi keterkejutan yang Chanyeol baca di wajah ibunya, adalah rasa terkejut bercampur dengan rasa senang._

" _Iya bu. Gadis itu."_

" _Omo! Ya Tuhan! Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun berkencan? Ini berita bagus, Chanyeol-ah... Ibu senang sekali..." pekik ibunya bahagia sekaligus terharu._

 _Chanyeol menampakkan wajah murungnya. Kenapa ibunya malah bahagia? Bukankah ini sesuatu yang janggal? "Bu..."_

" _Kenapa? Tampaknya kau tidak senang, Chanyeol-ah."_

" _Apa ibu tidak merasa curiga, kenapa gadis itu bisa menyukai Sehun? Maksudku, dia gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih tampan dan memiliki fisik yang kuat. Kenapa dia memilih Sehun?"_

 _Ibunya terdiam menatap Chanyeol. "Yeol... Sehun itu adikmu!"_

 _Menyadari ucapannya sudah menyinggung sang ibu, Chanyeol segera meminta maaf. "Bukan itu maksudku, bu. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah...aku takut gadis itu hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan Sehun saja. Sehun terlalu polos dalam hal percintaan. Sedangkan gadis itu tampak sudah pernah mengencani ribuan laki-laki sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau Sehun patah hati dan sedih, bu."_

" _Tapi ibu pikir Baekhyun gadis yang baik. Dia juga sopan dan ramah."_

" _Bu... Jangan tertipu oleh penampilan luarnya. Kita belum tahu seperti apa gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu."_

" _Kenapa kau curiga sekali pada Baekhyun? "_

 _Entahlah. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia hanya merasa bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cocok dengan adiknya. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Kecantikannya begitu memperdaya dan dia takut kalau suatu hari Baekhyun mencampakkan Sehun demi pria lain yang lebih baik. Sebagai seorang kakak sudah sewajarnya dia merasa khawatir._

" _Kecurigaanmu tidak beralasan, Chanyeol-ah. Nanti kapan-kapan ibu akan menyuruh Sehun mengajak Baekhyun makan malam di rumah kita. Nanti kita bisa lebih mengenalnya."_

Satu jam kemudian Sehun siuman. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol kesal, kata pertama yang Sehun ucapkan ketika kesadarannya pulih adalah Baekhyun. Sehun mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas. Pasalnya dia sudah mengusir gadis itu dan melarangnya untuk menemui Sehun lagi. Dan sekarang, malah adiknya yang merengek ingin dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Sudah, jangan mencari gadis itu. Dia tidak cocok untukmu, Sehun."

"Hyung! Pertemukan aku dengan Baekhyun! Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan pada hyung-mu ini kenapa kau bisa tak sadarkan diri seperti tadi!" bentak Chanyeol. Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentak adiknya. "Gadis itukah yang membuatmu begini?"

"Demi Tuhan, hyung! Ini bukan kesalahan Baekhyun! Aku hanya menghirup asap knalpot dan sesak napasku langsung kambuh! Itu saja! Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Baekhyun!" Sehun menjerit frustasi.

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah. Ibu bahkan tidak tahu kau di sini. Nanti malam setelah kau lebih baik, kita akan pulang."

"Tidak! Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun dulu!"

"Baekhyun sudah pulang. Setelah mengirimmu ke sini, dia langsung pulang," Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan adiknya. Bagian Baekhyun yang sudah pulang sih kemungkinan benar. Tapi Chanyeol lah yang mengusir Baekhyun. Padahal awalnya Baekhyun bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal hingga Sehun sadarkan diri.

Sehun ingin sekali menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol namun rasa sakit di dadanya mulai berulah lagi. Kalau dia tidak tenang, bisa jadi penyakit sialannya akan kumat lagi. Dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sehun memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia mulai berbaring dan terlelap beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

"Ini," Soohyun menyodorkan kopi yang dia beli di vending machine pada Baekhyun. "Kau kan sedang libur, kenapa masih berkeliaran di rumah sakit dengan mata sembab begitu?"

Baekhyun menyeruput kopinya pelan, kemudian menghela napas. "Sehun masuk rumah sakit. Sesak napasnya kambuh lagi."

"Dan kau menangisinya sampai matamu bengkak begini? Ckckck... Sudah kubilang kalau kau mencintai Sehun, Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang perasaanku saat ini. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah kesehatan Sehun."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, pria tampan yang menunggui Sehun di kamar rawatnya itu siapa?" tanya Soohyun yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

"Dia Park Chanyeol. Kakak Sehun."

"Astaga! Dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil ya. Mana boleh kakak beradik dua-duanya punya tampang rupawan begitu! Kau sudah lihat dua adik laki-lakiku yang keduanya seperti monyet?" gerutu Soohyun yang sukses membuat Baekhyun tergelak.

"Adikmu tidak mirip monyet. Mereka lucu seperti kelinci."

"Tetap saja binatang," gumam Soohyun. "Eh, tapi aku senang kau sudah tersenyum sekarang. Jangan bersedih, Baekhyun-ah. Aku yakin Sehun baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Soohyun-ah. Kau memang satu-satunya teman baikku."

Obrolan Baekhyun dan Soohyun harus terhenti ketika mata Baekhyun sekelebat menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan vending machine dan sedang memencet salah satu tombolnya dengan gusar berulang kali namun minuman yang dia inginkan tidak keluar juga.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri di sampingnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Dia pikir gadis ini sudah pergi dari beberapa jam yang lalu sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengusirnya. "Mesin ini memang sedikit error. Kau harus menendang bagian sampingnya dua kali seperti ini."

DUK DUK

KLONTANG

"Ini," Baekhyun menyodorkan minuman yang ternyata orange juice itu pada Chanyeol.

"Thanks," gumam Chanyeol, sangat pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengar Baekhyun.

"Apa Sehun sudah siuman?"

"Baru saja. Dan kini dia sudah tidur lagi," sahut Chanyeol sambil menenggak minumannya. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi tadi."

"Aku? Aku...aku hanya ingin memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja," sahutnya.

"Sehun akan pulang malam ini juga. Jangan harap kau bisa menemuinya. Aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparmu ke luar jendela kalau kau berani melakukannya," ancam Chanyeol.

"Aku lega kalau Sehun sudah sadar. Setelah ini aku akan pulang."

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. Gadis itu, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, terus berjalan hingga sosoknya tak dapat tertangkap lagi oleh indra penglihatan milik Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" sapaan marah ayahnya menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun di rumahnya.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan ayahnya. Kalau biasanya Baekhyun akan bergelayut manja di lengan ayahnya, kali ini tidak. Ayahnya sudah keterlaluan dan tidak ada toleransi lagi baginya. "Apa yang ayah lakukan pada Sehun?"

Ayahnya mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung.

"Jawab aku, yah. Apa yang sudah ayah lakukan pada Sehun sampai-sampai dia pingsan di depan gerbang rumah kita?" kali ini Baekhyun meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Cih! Bocah ingusan itu pingsan?" sang ayah tertawa mengejek. "Baru kugertak saja sudah begitu. Mentalnya benar-benar lemah, bukan hanya fisiknya saja."

"Ayah! Sehun bisa saja mati kalau aku tidak segera menemukannya dan cepat-cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit! Kenapa ayah kejam sekali? Ayah tidak punya hati!"

"Justru ayah melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, Byun Baekhyun! Ayah tidak mau kau menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang salah."

"Pria yang salah? Lalu seperti apa pria yang menurut ayah benar itu? Seperti Kim Joonmyun? Seorang dokter muda yang tampan yang ternyata dibalik senyum malaikatnya itu dia adalah seorang penjahat kelamin?"

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak ayahnya geram.

"Ayah dulu ingin menjodohkanku dengan Kim Joonmyun. Ayah bilang dia pria baik dan terpelajar. Dia seorang dokter yang hebat. Tapi kelakuan bejatnya itu...kenapa luput sama sekali dari penglihatan ayah? Waktu itu kalau saja ayah tidak segera datang, dia pasti sudah memperkosaku!"

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Karena ayah selalu menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja. Hanya dari pakaian yang membungkusnya saja. Hanya dari kedudukan yang dimilikinya saja. Tapi ayah tidak pernah melihat seseorang jauh ke lubuk hatinya."

"Masuk ke kamarmu!"

"Aku benar kan, yah?"

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang juga!"

"Baik, aku akan masuk ke kamarku. Tapi ayah harus memikirkan baik-baik perkataanku. Biarkan aku memilih sendiri apa yang terbaik bagiku, bukan yang terbaik menurut pendapat ayah," ujar Baekhyun pedih. "Itupun kalau ayah masih sayang padaku..."

Kemudian dia meniti tangga dan meninggalkan ayahnya terdiam di sofa ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Dengan gusar Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, sama persis seperti suasana hatinya yang murung. Airmata kembali meleleh di dua sudut matanya.

Seandainya aku tidak menyuruh Sehun datang ke rumah dan menemui ayah, batin Baekhyun menyesal. Mungkin saat ini Sehun akan baik-baik saja.

" _...kau...gadis sepertimu...hanya memanfaatkan kelemahannya! Sudah puas kau bermain-main dengan adikku?"_

Perkataan Park Chanyeol kini mulai terngiang lagi di kepalanya. Dan Baekhyun harus mempertanyakan pada diri sendiri kenapa Chanyeol menuduh dirinya seperti itu. Selama ini Baekhyun tulus berteman dengan Sehun. Dan tidak dapat Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa dia menyukai Sehun.

Siapa yang tidak jatuh pada pesona pria tampan itu?

Sehun adalah Sehun. Dan Baekhyun menyukai Sehun apa adanya. Kenapa Chanyeol—bahkan ayahnya sendiri menentang hubungan yang bahkan belum terjalin itu?

Mungkin dia dapat mengerti alasan ayahnya menolak hubungan mereka, tapi Park Chanyeol? Dia tidak habis pikir, ke mana pria ramah yang memberinya tumpangan dulu? Kenapa kini Chanyeol sangat membencinya?

Pasti ada satu alasan.

Baekhyun yakin itu.

Tapi apa?

Mengusap airmatanya, Baekhyun membuka salah satu laci nakas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sketsa wajahnya yang dibuat Sehun tempo hari. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa di balik sketsa itu, ada sebuah tulisan kecil, tulisan tangan Sehun.

'Untuk Byun Baekhyun yang sudah menciptakan seribu kupu-kupu dalam diriku'

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian itu, Sehun benar-benar membenci kakaknya. Dan bahkan ibu mereka pun mempertanyakan sikap Chanyeol yang dinilai sangat berlebihan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi Sehun. Dia adikku dan dia adalah tanggungjawabku. Aku hanya ingin dia tidak tersakiti, bu," kilah Chanyeol ketika ibunya mendatangi ruang kerja Chanyeol malam itu.

"Tapi kau terlalu keras padanya. Ibu khawatir, sudah tiga hari Sehun mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya dan menolak untuk makan."

"Dia sudah dewasa, bu. Kalau dia lapar, dia pasti keluar dari guanya itu."

"Nah, kalau Sehun sudah dewasa, biarkan dia memilih apapun yang dia inginkan. Biarkan dia bersama gadis yang dia sukai," kata ibunya yang tak pernah lelah mendebat Chanyeol untuk membela Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Dokumen yang harus dia periksa masih menumpuk di atas meja. Itu saja sudah hampir membuat kepalanya pecah. Kenapa harus ditambah dengan masalah Sehun yang begitu manja? "Bu, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau gadis itu tidak cocok untuk Sehun."

"Ibu tidak mengerti di mana letak kekurangan gadis itu. Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku punya alasan yang tidak bisa kubagi pada ibu. Pokoknya sebisa mungkin jauhkan Sehun dari gadis itu. Dia bukan gadis terbaik untuk Sehun."

"Tapi Sehun mencintainya!"

"Sekali kukatakan tidak, jawabanku tetap sama, bu!"

Ibunya terdiam cukup lama dan itu membuat Chanyeol menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang ibu yang kini sedang melemparkan tatapan sedih bercampur kecewa. Astaga! Apakah dia sudah bertindak berlebihan dengan membentak ibunya?

"Ibu kira kau yang paling tahu keadaan Sehun, Chanyeol-ah..."

"Justru karena aku tahu, aku tidak ingin dia tersakiti."

"Baru kali ini ibu melihat Sehun begitu gigih dan bersemangat. Sejak kecil dia sudah tidak memiliki teman karena kita selalu mengekangnya. Melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu. Selama ini yang dia lakukan hanya melukis dan melukis. Dan setelah bertemu Baekhyun, Sehun seperti menemukan lagi kebahagiaannya..." ibunya berkata sambil berurai airmata. "Ibu tidak ingin merenggut kebahagiaan Sehun."

Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi? Apalagi melihat ibunya menangis. Chanyeol menghela napas, mengalah.

Demi Sehun, gumamnya dalam hati. Apapun ibu lakukan demi Sehun. Tapi tidak satu kalipun ibu pernah berpikir melakukan sesuatu demi aku!

.

.

.

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah mengizinkan Sehun menemui Baekhyun, namun adiknya itu tetap saja murung. Pasalnya, sejak kejadian itu Baekhyun seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Gadis itu sudah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi tatkala Sehun datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemuinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, bukankah itu Park Sehun?" Soohyun menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengecek data pasien di komputernya.

"Kalau dia bertanya padamu, tolong katakan kalau aku tidak masuk hari ini," pinta Baekhyun.

"Tapi alasan yang itu sudah kukatakan padanya kemarin."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, katakan kalau aku dipindahtugaskan ke rumah sakit di luar kota."

"Kau sudah gila?" pekik Soohyun. "Ada masalah apa sih antara kau dan Sehun? Kenapa kau menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin diganggu saja."

"Tapi, kasihan sekali si tampan itu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi siang. Dan sekarang sudah hampir jam pulang, dia masih tetap duduk di sana menunggumu."

"Biarkan saja," gumam Baekhyun. Itu yang terbaik yang diinginkan kakaknya bukan?

Hari itu, Baekhyun pulang sedikit larut. Dia harus mengikuti operasi pertamanya dan mendampingi dokter dalam melakukan pembedahan. Padahal bukan dirinya yang melakukan operasi—dia hanya membantu dokter dan menyediakan alat, tapi lelahnya luar biasa. Belum lagi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing karena mencium bau darah. Ah, padahal dia kan sudah terbiasa dengan bau-bau seperti itu.

"Aku duluan ya, Soohyun-ah," ujar Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada satu-satunya teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu. Soohyun balas melambaikan tangan padanya.

Melintasi lobi utama, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sehun. Dia masih setia duduk di sana menunggunya.

Astaga!

Baekhyun melirik jam di tangannya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam! Sehun duduk di sana dari jam dua belas tadi siang!

"Baekhyun-ah!" sapa Sehun dengan senyum tampannya seperti biasa.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan, segera melangkah ke arah Sehun dengan jengkel. "Kau ini dungu atau apa? Kenapa sampai malam begini masih di sini?"

"A-aku menunggumu, Baekhyun-ah. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang tapi kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggumu sampai pulang. Aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang sampai rumah."

"Kakakmu tidak menyukaiku. Dia memintaku untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganmu. Dia bilang aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang, Sehun-ah. Tidak usah temui aku lagi," ujar Baekhyun, setengah mati menahan rasa nyeri di hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol hyung. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu. Ayahmu juga tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Aku akan terus mendatangimu dan memperjuangkan perasaanku."

Memperjuangkan cinta, Baekhyun tertawa miris di dalam hatinya. Dan aku sudah menyerah hanya karena Park Chanyeol tidak menyukai keberadaanku.

Memanas mata Baekhyun mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dia benar-benar kesal pada pria bodoh ini, sekaligus merindukannya. Oh sial, batin Baekhyun. Melihat Sehun yang tetap tersenyum meskipun wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, mau tak mau hati Baekhyun luluh juga. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyakiti pria sebaik Sehun dan membiarkannya menunggu sepanjang hari?

"Kau belum makan sejak tadi siang? Pasti kau juga belum minum obat, iya kan?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Airmata sudah meleleh di pipinya, tapi dia tidak peduli. "Di mana mantelmu? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Park. Rumah itu tak kalah luas dari rumah miliknya. Halamannya pun dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang indah dan berwarna-warni. Baekhyun menebak, pasti ibu Sehun senang sekali berkebun. Buktinya, halaman rumahnya disulap menjadi taman bunga yang indah begini.

Kalau bukan karena undangan nyonya Park untuk makan malam bersama, Baekhyun tentu malas sekali berkunjung ke rumah Sehun. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin menghindari Chanyeol—kakak Sehun yang selalu menatapnya dengan tajam dan tidak suka. Dan sampai saat ini Baekhyun tidak pernah menemukan jawaban atas alasan Chanyeol begitu membenci dirinya.

"Selamat sore, nyonya Park. Apa kabar?" sapa Baekhyun ketika ibu paruh baya itu menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Baekhyun membalas senyum itu dan membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah! Senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau cantik sekali," pujinya senang.

"Anda terlalu memuji, nyonya. Anda juga sangat cantik."

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil saja aku ibu seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun... Sekarang kau sudah menjadi kekasih Sehun dan itu berarti kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami," ucapan nyonya Park yang tak ayal membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

Ah ya, kini Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan sedang asyik-asyiknya dimabuk cinta. Lihat saja Sehun yang tak mau beranjak jauh dari sisi Baekhyun dan terus menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Bahkan ibunya, tidak pernah menemukan Sehun sebahagia ini. Dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah anugerah—yang mampu merubah Sehun yang selalu murung menjadi ceria seperti ini.

"Ah...baiklah, bu," ujar Baekhyun canggung sekaligus ada gelenyar-gelenyar bahagia di hatinya.

Ya Tuhan... dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu. Lidahnya belum terbiasa. IBU. Betapa bahagianya bisa memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan ibu. Karena ibu Baekhyun meninggal satu tahun setelah melahirkannya, dia jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan itu. Terlebih sejak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya tidak menikah lagi.

"Sehun-ah, daripada kau hanya berdiam saja di situ, kenapa kau tidak bawa barang belanjaan kalian ke dapur," suruh ibunya.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sikap manjanya memang tidak luntur. Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Baekhyun hanya memandang kekasihnya itu dengan gemas. "Ya," sahut Sehun malas.

Setelah obrolan singkat di ruang tengah, nyonya Park mengajak Baekhyun ke dapur. Baekhyun dengan senang hati membantu ibu Sehun memasak. Dan rupanya ada banyak sekali menu yang akan mereka buat untuk makan malam ini. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya kurang begitu pandai memasak hanya bisa membantu memotongkan sayuran dan menyiapkan bumbu.

"Kalau kau menikah dengan Sehun, akan kuajarkan resep-resep rahasiaku padamu," kata nyonya Park yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas.

Menikah...

...dengan Sehun.

Memang belum terpikirkan untuk melangkah ke jenjang lebih jauh. Apalagi hubungan mereka baru berjalan beberapa hari saja dan belum tahu batu sandungan apa yang menanti mereka kedepannya. Namun memikirkan tentang menikah dan memiliki keluarga kecil bersama Sehun, hanya memikirkan saja, sudah membuat hati Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan.

Ketika Sehun masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Hampir seluruh makanan sudah selesai dimasak, mereka hanya tinggal memindahkannya ke atas piring dan menatanya di atas meja makan.

"Baekhyun-ah, boleh ibu minta tolong padamu?"

"Oh... apa itu, bu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tolong antarkan makanan ini pada Chanyeol. Dia sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa bergabung untuk makan malam bersama kita."

Mendengar nama pria itu, raut wajah Baekhyun berubah. "Sakit?"

"Ah anak itu. Dia terlalu banyak bekerja dan selalu mengabaikan kesehatan dirinya. Maklum, di usianya yang baru tiga puluh, dia sudah diangkat menjadi presiden direktur di perusahaan keluarga kami. Suamiku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu dan satu-satunya penerus adalah dirinya."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Oh, jadi Chanyeol adalah tulang punggung keluarga ini. Itu sebabnya dia sangat melindungi Sehun. Dia menggantikan peran ayahnya yang sudah meninggal di rumah ini. "Baiklah, bu. Di mana letak kamar Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ada di lantai dua. Di ujung lorong sebelah kanan."

Dengan sigap Baekhyun membawa nampan yang berisi nasi beserta lauk pauknya. Tidak lupa didampingi dengan segelas jus, air putih, dan sebutir obat. Dia menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya dia enggan. Siapa yang mau bertemu dengan orang yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukaimu? Tidak kan? Tapi apa boleh buat. Chanyeol sedang sakit sekarang. Dan biasanya, orang sakit tidak akan berbahaya. Bahkan singa pun jika sedang sakit, dia akan kehilangan buasnya bukan?

Ketika kakinya sampai di depan pintu kamar berwarna coklat tua itu, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk. Namun karena tidak mendapat jawaban, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang tidur, pikirnya.

Kamar Chanyeol cukup gelap ketika Baekhyun melangkah masuk. Dan di keremangan itu, matanya cukup jeli untuk melihat bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Ke mana perginya pria itu? Tetapi setelah mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi, barulah Baekhyun yakin pria itu ada di dalam sana. Dan dia bisa bernapas lega.

Terima kasih Tuhan, pikir Baekhyun. Aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya.

Buru-buru dia menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Dan segera berbalik kembali menuju pintu. Namun sesuatu seperti menahan langkahnya. Di sana di atas meja tulis milik Chanyeol, terpajang sebuah foto manis. Dan benda itu berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Di foto itu ada dua orang bocah laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru duduk di kelas satu sekolah menengah, sementara Sehun masih bocah sekali. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat gigi ompong Sehun yang membuat pria itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Saat sedang asyik menatap foto itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kasar tangannya, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau berbalik dengan terkejut. Kemudian dia menemukan mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya marah. Sama marahnya seperti tatapannya dulu saat Baekhyun mengirim Sehun ke rumah sakit untuk kedua kalinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku?" geramnya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya kasar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yeorobunnnnnn chapter 2 is up!**

 **Aku putusin untuk ngelanjutin ff ini karena ide sedang mengucur deras (emang lu pikir keran air?) dan karena aku lihat respon kalian bagus.**

 ***bow***

 **Gimana? Di tunggu review-nya yaa...**

 **Banyak yang nebak kalau Sehun dengerin obrolan Baekhyun dan ayahnya... ternyata oh ternyata...penyebab dia pingsan sebenarnya sepele aja. Tapi yakin deh, orang yang sesak napas nya udah akut, ngisep asep knalpot aja bisa bikin penyakitnya kumat. -_- (berdasarkan pengalaman seorang teman)**

 **Ada yang penasaran gak sama lanjutannya?**

 **Kalau iya, tinggalkan jejak ya... *wink***

 **satu atau dua kata dari kalian sangat berharga buat aku loh...**

 **Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih atas dukungan kalian buat ff ini. Trims buat yang udah nge-review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow...**

 **Yang belum nge-review, ayo review sekarang juga... sebelum terlambat. Hehehe...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Annyeong!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous chapter..._

 _Buru-buru dia menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Dan segera berbalik kembali menuju pintu. Namun sesuatu seperti menahan langkahnya. Di sana di atas meja tulis milik Chanyeol, terpajang sebuah foto manis. Dan benda itu berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun._

 _Di foto itu ada dua orang bocah laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru duduk di kelas satu sekolah menengah, sementara Sehun masih bocah sekali. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat gigi ompong Sehun yang membuat pria itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan._

 _Saat sedang asyik menatap foto itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kasar tangannya, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau berbalik dengan terkejut. Kemudian dia menemukan mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya marah. Sama marahnya seperti tatapannya dulu saat Baekhyun mengirim Sehun ke rumah sakit untuk kedua kalinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku?" geramnya._

 _Baekhyun hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya kasar._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan SEBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi (lupa judulnya *mian*)**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu menusuk, seperti hendak melubangi bola matanya. Dan Baekhyun menjadi lemah dalam cengkramannya. Tangannya terasa sakit, namun ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari rematan Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya. Tatapannya.

Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya, menghempaskan lengan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Dan dengan berani, mempertemukan matanya dengan pria itu.

"Kau benar-benar lancang," geram Chanyeol. "Siapa yang memberimu izin masuk ke kamarku?"

"Aku jadi ragu, apa benar kata ibumu kalau kau sedang sakit? Sepanjang karierku sebagai seorang perawat, baru kali ini aku melihat orang sakit yang begitu membabi buta sepertimu." Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, menantang. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana dia berkata seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya tidak bisa begitu saja diintimidasi. Dia bukan gadis lemah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentaknya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan makanan untukmu. Tidak ada maksud lain. Kenapa kau begitu mencurigaiku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanyanya, mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Setahuku rumah ini bukan hanya milikmu. Ini milik Sehun dan ibunya juga. Dan ibunya mengundangku makan malam."

Sambil menggertakkan giginya, Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah. Namun tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari gadis di depannya. Seolah jika dia lengah barang sedetikpun, Baekhyun akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan dirinya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun hanya diam di sana. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

Chanyeol berpaling dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Punggung tangannya dia taruh untuk menutupi matanya yang terpejam. "Keluar. Aku butuh istirahat."

Baekhyun memerhatikan Chanyeol yang kini sudah berbaring. Wajah pucat yang tadi luput dari perhatian Baekhyun, kini bisa dengan jelas dia temukan di wajah pria itu. Dia benar-benar sakit rupanya. "Makan malammu kutaruh di atas meja."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan tetap pada posisinya seperti itu. Baekhyun menghela napas. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia segera menyelinap keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Makan malam yang awalnya Baekhyun kira akan terasa sangat canggung, malah berbalik menjadi makan malam paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Di rumahnya yang demikian sepi, Baekhyun terkadang menghabiskan makan malam dalam kesendirian. Tidak ada ayah, apalagi ibunya. Ayahnya memang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun untuk sekedar makan malam di rumah.

Maka dari itu, melihat keluarga kecil yang bahagia di kediaman keluarga Park ini, membuat hati Baekhyun hangat. Dia menyukai suasana akrab seperti ini. Dia begitu senang melihat betapa perhatiannya nyonya Park pada anak laki-lakinya itu. Baekhyun jadi merindukan ibunya. Dia ingin juga diberi perhatian seperti itu.

Nyonya Park memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat baik. Senyum keibuannya terpancar di bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik warna lembut itu. Dan Baekhyun harus mengakui betapa irinya dia pada Sehun. Sehun benar-benar beruntung mempunyai ibu sebaik nyonya Park.

"Sehun bilang kau anak satu-satunya, Baekhyun-ah. Pasti orang tuamu sangat memanjakanmu," kata nyonya Park.

Baekhyun tentu tidak bisa begitu saja mengiyakan perkataan nyonya Park. Meski dia terlahir sebagai anak satu-satunya, dan ayahnya selalu memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan, tetapi terkadang materi saja tidak bisa memenuhi kehausan Baekhyun akan kasih sayang dan kebersamaan.

Di usianya yang menginjak tujuh belas, Baekhyun sudah memiliki mobil pribadi. Dan kalau boleh jujur, berkat koneksi ayahnya pula dia kini bisa bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit Nasional Seoul. Hidupnya selama ini selalu mudah. Mudah mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan. Kecuali waktu berharga ayahnya.

Jika semua limpahan materi itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'memanjakan', mungkin benar, Baekhyun memang anak yang begitu dimanjakan orangtuanya.

"Ah, tidak juga, bu. Ayahku terkadang lebih senang memanjakan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya daripada memanjakan anak sematawayangnya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi orangtuamu pastilah orang yang hebat. Mereka sudah membesarkanmu menjadi gadis yang cantik, sopan, sekaligus pintar."

"Ayah memang orang hebat dalam menangani pekerjaannya. Tetapi terkadang dia kewalahan mengurusiku. Setelah ibu meninggal, ayah harus berperan ganda di rumah kami—menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu bagiku."

Baekhyun jadi merasa pedih dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ya, ayahnya memang orangtua tunggal yang harus berperan ganda di rumah, sekaligus menjadi pemimpin dari ratusan karyawan di perusahaannya. Betapa egoisnya Baekhyun sudah membentak ayahnya dengan penuh amarah beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan hingga kini mereka belum bertegur sapa lagi. Harga diri Baekhyun memang tinggi, tetapi ego ayahnya lebih tinggi lagi.

Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa semakin hari ayahnya bukan menjadi semakin muda. Ayahnya bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa bantuan kacamatanya. Dia sudah semakin tua. Perasaan bersalah menelusup ke relung hati Baekhyun dan lintasan memori tentang dirinya yang sudah bertindak kurang ajar kemarin. Pokoknya, sepulang dirinya nanti dari rumah Sehun, dia harus meminta maaf.

Ketika Baekhyun tiba di rumahnya yang selalu terasa sepi, dia kembali melihat sosok ayahnya yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Entah apa yang sedang pria tua itu lakukan. Dia selalu menyibukkan diri, entah itu dengan pekerjaannya atau hanya melakukan kegiatan yang terkadang tidak lebih penting daripada mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kali ini sang ayah tengah membongkar tape lama yang selalu dia simpan di gudang.

Dan ketika Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya, dia mengangkat wajahnya. "Sudah pulang?" sapanya berusaha sedingin mungkin. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu, terselip nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Mencari tahu apakah benda ini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dulu ibumu dan ayah sering mendengarkan musik dari tape ini. Benda ini punya banyak kenangan."

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir sama sekali. Ayahnya toh bukan orang miskin yang sampai harus mengais barang bekas di gudang belakang rumahnya. Dia bahkan bisa membeli seribu barang yang lebih bagus dari itu. Kenapa harus susah-susah membetulkannya di bawah lampu temaram ruang tengahnya?

Tapi seperti yang ayahnya bilang barusan, benda itu menyimpan banyak kenangan antara dirinya dengan wanita yang paling dicintainya. Dan hanya Baekhyun-lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki kenangan itu. Atau mungkin, dirinya hanya terlalu kecil untuk mengingat waktu kebersamaan dengan ibunya.

Baekhyun menatap sedih ayahnya. Pria ini kesepian dan aku bahkan tak menyadarinya sama sekali, batin Baekhyun. "Aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin, yah." Baekhyun duduk di samping ayahnya dan menunduk dalam.

Ayahnya terdiam beberapa saat. Tangannya berhenti mengotak-atik benda usang itu, beralih untuk melepas kacamata yang bercokol di pangkal hidungnya. Kemudian dia menaruh kacamatanya di atas meja kopi. "Kim Joonmyun adalah anak dari kolega ayah. Sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ayah begitu terkesan dengan apa yang ayah lihat pada dirinya. Muda, kaya, berprestasi. Seorang dokter! Kemudian ayah mulai berangan-angan betapa serasinya jika seorang dokter muda sepertinya bisa bersanding dengan anak perempuanku yang seorang calon perawat."

"Yah..."

"Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup ayah, ayah salah menilai seseorang. Dan itu membuat ayah begitu terpukul. Setelah menangkap basah apa yang dilakukannya padamu waktu itu, selama satu bulan ayah selalu mendapat mimpi buruk yang sama. Tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan. Ayah benar-benar menyesal, nak."

"Aku tahu, yah."

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya. Dia sendiri tidak bisa melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Tidak mudah untuk bisa sembuh dari sebuah trauma yang menyakitkan. Namun jika dia tetap tenggelam di dalam lumpur yang sama tanpa mencoba untuk keluar, Baekhyun tahu dia hanya akan menyia-nyiakan masa depannya. Dan Kim Joonmyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang menertawakan keterpurukannya—walau dari balik jeruji besi sekalipun.

"Siapa nama pria itu?" tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba. Matanya menerawang.

Baekhyun harus berpikir dulu beberapa saat untuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang dimaksud ayahnya adalah Sehun. "Ehmm...Park Sehun?"

"Ah ya dia. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia sudah lebih baik."

"Kalau kau begitu mencintainya, ayahmu ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memberimu restu."

Baekhyun berkedip tak percaya. Ayahnya...menyetujui hubungan mereka? Ya Tuhan! Hati Baekhyun memekik senang. Dia langsung merangkul ayahnya dan mendekapnya erat. "Terima kasih, yah. Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengecupi pipi ayahnya layaknya bocah lima tahun yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah yang paling diidamkannya. Bahagia bukan main.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, bu. Aku hanya akan pergi ke pantai!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat betapa tidak sukanya Sehun diperlakukan seperti bocah ingusan oleh ibunya.

Tidak memedulikan kekesalan Sehun, ibunya sibuk memasangkan syal di leher anak bungsunya itu. Sementara Chanyeol duduk mengawasi dari sofa ruang tengah tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Sekarang kan sudah masuk musim dingin. Kenapa kau berkeras ingin pergi ke pantai?"

"Aku bosan diam di rumah terus," sahut Sehun.

"Tenang saja, bu. Aku akan menjaga Sehun untuk ibu," tambah Baekhyun.

Sehun menoleh pada kekasihnya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Hei, harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, sayang."

"Sudah diam dan dengarkan ibumu ini," kata ibunya, mencuri lagi perhatian Sehun. "Jangan lupa minum obat yang sudah ibu siapkan di dalam tas. Jangan sekalipun kau melepaskan baju hangat dan syal-mu ini. Kalau kau lapar, segera katakan pada Baekhyun."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Dia benar-benar malu. Di hadapan kekasihnya, ibu memperlakukannya seperti bayi. "Pantainya hanya dua jam saja dari Seoul, bu! Astaga!" geramnya.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian," Chanyeol tiba-tiba menawarkan diri. Akhirnya dia membuka suara setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi penonton saja.

"Ini kencan, hyung! Bukan acara piknik keluarga! Kenapa tidak ada orang yang mengerti?" ujar Sehun frustasi.

"Tidak usah, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku yang akan mengemudi," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendelik padanya. Hhh...lagi-lagi, batin Baekhyun. Ada apa dengan pria ini? "Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku punya lisensi mengemudi."

Ibu tertawa renyah. "Aigoo~ Baekhyun-ah, kami percaya padamu. Tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Kami hanya khawatir karena Sehun tidak pernah pergi jauh tanpa didampingi olehku atau Chanyeol."

"Lagipula, hyung kan punya banyak pekerjaan di kantor," tambah Sehun.

"Dan kami janji, sebelum jam 9 malam kami sudah kembali ke Seoul," kata Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapat restu dari sang ayah, Baekhyun kini sudah tidak lagi menutupi hubungannya dengan Sehun dari siapapun. Dia dan Sehun menjadi pasangan kekasih yang terkadang tak terpisahkan.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan di pantai nanti," kata Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. Mereka kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Baekhyun di balik kemudi, sementara Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun siap menyalakan mobilnya. "Jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Sudah. Lama-lama kau cerewet seperti ibuku ya."

"Kau mau aku dipanggang kakakmu yang galak itu kalau aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik?" kata Baekhyun setengah bercanda.

"Hyung memang sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik," kata Sehun. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita berenang?"

"Park Sehun, kau lupa ya? Sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin. Kita bisa mati membeku."

"Baiklah, kalau bermain pasir dan membuat istana bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Itu permainan anak-anak, Sehun."

Sehun memberengut. "Benar itu memang permainan anak-anak. Tapi saat aku kecil pun aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Baiklah-baiklah... kita akan membuat istana pasir. Lalu apa lagi?" tanyanya ketika mobil mereka sudah masuk ke jalan yang lebih besar.

"Menangkap kepiting, mungkin?"

"Oke!"

"Lalu...makan siang di restoran seafood di pinggir pantai?"

"Kedengarannya bagus."

"Menikmati matahari tenggelam dan mengambil foto kita berdua."

"Oke, sudah diputuskan. Itu agenda kita hari ini," sahut Baekhyun senang.

.

.

.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya ibunya ketika Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil dengan terburu-buru. Mobil Baekhyun baru saja meninggalkan pelataran rumah keluarga Park.

"Kantor. Ada meeting dengan klien penting," sahut Chanyeol dan segera melesat menuju mobilnya.

Ibunya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Sedetik yang lalu anak sulungnya itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sehun dan Baekhyun pergi ke pantai, tapi sekarang dia sudah bergegas kembali ke kantornya karena ada pertemuan penting dengan klien.

Ketika mobilnya sudah melesat membelah jalan Seoul, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel-nya. Menghubungi seseorang yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya di kantor. "Batalkan semua pertemuanku hari ini. Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting."

"Tapi tuan Park..." protes sang sekretaris dari sebrang telepon.

"Kau tuli? Jadwal ulang semua pertemuanku! Hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon dan melemparkan ponselnya dengan gusar ke kursi di samping kemudi.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Kenapa dia sebegitu terbakarnya?

Dan yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak habis pikir adalah dia membatalkan semua janji temu dengan klien-nya hanya untuk membuntuti sang adik yang sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya!

"Aku pasti sudah gila..." gumam Chanyeol frustasi.

Dan dirinya memang sudah gila ketika dalam waktu tak sampai dua jam, dia sudah sampai di pantai yang dituju dua sejoli itu. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membuntuti mobil Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kalau sampai ketahuan, kira-kira alasan apa yang harus dia katakan pada mereka? Sudah pasti dia akan kehilangan mukanya di depan Sehun, apalagi Baekhyun.

Arghhhhh!

Jika ditelisik lebih dalam, yang kesepian dan hidupnya sangat monoton bukan hanya Sehun. Park Chanyeol juga. Sejak kecil, Chanyeol dituntut untuk menjadi anak yang selalu dapat diandalkan. Harus menjadi juara dalam segala bidang. Harus menjadi seorang kakak yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi adiknya. Dan pada akhirnya, menjadi penerus perusahaan yang sudah susah payah dirintis oleh orang tuanya.

Dan ketika ayahnya meninggal, semua beban terpaksa beralih ke pundaknya.

Lain dari adiknya, Chanyeol terlahir dengan keberuntungan yang akan membuat siapapun merasa iri. Dia tampan dan pintar. Sempurna. Ketika dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah, selain menjadi juara kelas, diapun selalu menjadi rebutan para gadis di sekolahnya. Kalau dia mau, ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang sudah pasti mau merelakan jiwa dan raganya untuk Chanyeol. Tetapi saat itu, Chanyeol terlalu naif untuk memanfaatkan keberuntungan itu.

Semua pernyataan cinta ditolaknya. Tak ada satupun gadis yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar.

Hal yang sama terjadi ketika dia masuk universitas. Apalagi ketika dia menyadari ayahnya sudah mulai sakit-sakitan. Keluar masuk rumah sakit sudah menjadi rutinitas. Chanyeol mulai menyibukkan diri dengan banyak mempelajari seluk beluk perusahaan ayahnya. Terkadang pulang larut untuk membantu ayahnya dengan urusan kantor.

Semua yang menempanya, membuat Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi pria berhati dingin. Dia bahkan sering menjuluki dirinya sendiri seorang robot, kemudian tertawa miris setelahnya. Hidupnya sudah diplot sedemikian rupa, sampai-sampai merubah nasib pun rasanya tidak mungkin.

Dan seorang Byun Baekhyun...

Entahlah.

Pertama kali dia berjumpa dengan gadis itu, tidak ada kesan yang mendalam. Hanya tipikal gadis biasa yang sudah berbaik hati menolong adiknya yang malang. Dia cantik—tapi hanya itu saja yang bisa dengan mudah dijumpai dari diri Byun Baekhyun. Tidak lebih. Chanyeol merasa berterima kasih pada gadis itu. Kalau tidak ada dia, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun di malam yang dingin itu, di halte bus yang sepi.

Tapi ketika Sehun ternyata menaruh hati pada gadis itu, sisi lain di hatinya merasa amat penasaran. Sehun yang selama ini selalu mengurung diri dan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan melukis dan melukis tanpa memedulikan dunia luar, kini dia jatuh cinta! Sehebat apa gadis itu?

Apa mungkin dia menggoda Sehun?

Tapi dengan apa?

Dengan senyum manis dari bibir tipisnya itu kah? Dengan sikap dan gerak lemah lembutnya kah? atau dengan tatapan matanya yang memikat?

Ah, ya! Byun Baekhyun pasti menggoda adiknya! Dengan semua yang dimilikinya, pria mana yang tidak tergoda? Bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun...

Lamunan Chanyeol terhenti tatkala mobil yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya berhenti. Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir pantai yang cukup sepi. Kemudian mereka keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol berhenti cukup jauh, dan harus puas dengan hanya memerhatikan mereka dari dalam mobilnya.

"Cih! Kekanak-kanakkan!" rutuknya ketika melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berkejaran sambil menyipratkan air laut ke wajah masing-masing. Baekhyun menjerit ketika tiba-tiba Sehun meraih pinggangnya dan membawa gadis itu mendekat ke bibir pantai. Dan dalam waktu yang sangat bertepatan dengan datangnya ombak, Sehun menjatuhkan kekasihnya. Kemudian dia tertawa senang sekali melihat Baekhyun yang basah kuyup.

Tanpa berkedip, Chanyeol menatap tajam dua insan itu. Ada yang terbakar di dalam tubuhnya. Entah apa. Tapi rasanya panas sekali. Sakit. Nyeri. Berdenyut. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tepat berada di atas kepala mereka ketika Baekhyun mengajak Sehun untuk makan siang. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka menikmati makan siang di restoran pinggir pantai. Hanya restoran sederhana, tapi dari pengalaman Baekhyun, restoran inilah yang menyajikan hidangan laut paling enak di sini. Kesannya begitu romantis. Menikmati makanan lezat dengan kekasih, ditemani oleh deburan ombak dan angin musim dingin.

"Jangan lepaskan syalmu. Nanti kau kedinginan," kata Baekhyun. Tangannya mencegah Sehun untuk melucuti syal yang melilit lehernya. "Harusnya kita datang ke sini saat musim panas."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Pakaianmu basah. Tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sehun. Tadinya dia ingin memberikan syalnya pada Baekhyun, tapi berhubung gadis itu menolaknya, dia memakainya kembali.

"Hhhh...ini kan perbuatanmu! Kalau kau tidak menceburkanku ke air, aku tidak akan basah. Tapi tenang saja, aku membawa pakaian ganti di mobil."

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah cemberutmu. Dan rupanya kau tetap terlihat cantik saat marah."

"Oh..." Baekhyun mengerling. "Kau mulai pandai merayu rupanya."

"Itu fakta."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tuan Park," kata Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemu. "Bagaimana? Apa sup kepitingnya enak?"

"Lezat sekali. Dari mana kau tahu makanan di sini paling enak?"

"Dulu saat libur sekolah, ayah sering mengajakku ke sini. Dan katanya, restoran ini adalah tempat pertama kali ayah dan ibuku bertemu."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal ayahmu... aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya sejak kejadian itu," kata Sehun. Nada bicaranya berubah. Dia menjadi murung.

"Hei... tidak apa-apa. Ayah sudah merestui kita. Aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu. Sekarang ayah sudah bisa menerima hubungan kita," ujar Baekhyun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Syukurlah..." Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Terkadang sampai saat ini, aku masih memikirkan kenapa waktu itu ayahmu begitu tidak menyukaiku."

Baekhyun tersenyum pedih. Mustahil dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. Dia tidak ingin pria-nya ini bersedih. Lagipula, dia tidak sampai hati untuk berkata jujur pada Sehun. "Sudahlah. Ayah terkadang memang begitu. Dia seperti batu. Mudah panas, tapi juga mudah sekali dingin. Jika detik ini dia marah, maka detik berikutnya dia akan menyesalinya."

Kemudian sisa senjanya mereka habiskan dengan duduk berdua di atas kap mobil. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Sehun. Menatap lurus ke arah pantai sambil menikmati warna oranye yang ditimbulkan oleh pantulan matahari di atas air laut. Sang surya sudah hampir tenggelam. Langit menjadi indah. Ah, oranye adalah favoritnya.

Sambil menautkan jemari satu sama lain, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ini adalah sore terindah. Bukan hanya itu, ini adalah momen terindah dalam hidup Sehun. Dia merasa bahagia sekaligus bersyukur. Memang benar, tidak ada nikmat Tuhan yang bisa didustakan.

"Sehun..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Hmm entahlah. Mungkin biru."

"Aku suka oranye."

"Seperti warna air laut saat ini?"

"Ya," angguk Baekhyun. "Aku punya angan-angan, kelak aku ingin menghabiskan masa tuaku dengan tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir pantai. Hidup bahagia dengan suami, anak, bahkan cucu-cucuku. Setiap sore aku akan duduk di teras, menatap laut sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan kue. Bukankah itu indah?"

"Hmm," Sehun mengangguk. "Apakah aku ada di sana? Di dalam angan masa tuamu itu?"

"Mungkin."

"Jawabanmu tidak pasti," protes Sehun. "Bila dibandingkan denganmu, keinginanku cukup sederhana."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bisa selalu bersamamu. Seperti ini. Kau dan aku. Kita berdua."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Kini dia sudah duduk tegak dan menatap Sehun. Menyelami mata coklat indah milik kekasihnya itu. Oh Tuhan, dia selalu berpikir bahwa menyaksikan matahari tenggelam di pinggir pantai adalah sesuatu yang indah. Tetapi menyaksikan wajah Park Sehun bersama dengan matahari tenggelam di pinggir pantai, sungguh merupakan sebuah kombinasi sempurna.

"Bolehkah aku...?" bisik Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia merasakan bibir milik Sehun menyapu lembut bibir tipisnya. Terasa hangat dan mendebarkan. Sebuah ciuman sederhana namun sarat akan makna.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun. Sementara tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Waktu seolah berhenti bagi mereka berdua. Tetapi matahari tetap tenggelam di ufuk barat dan tertelan oleh samudra luas yang membentang.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Kau sudah berapa lama bekerja menjadi sekretarisku? Kenapa merevisi laporan saja tidak becus?!"

Sang sekretaris berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Dia tahu atasannya itu, sang CEO muda, bukanlah orang ramah berhati malaikat. Tetapi dia tetap saja dibuat terkejut ketika Park Chanyeol memarahinya habis-habisan hanya karena kesalahan yang menurutnya sepele. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya salah ketik saja!

"M-maafkan saya, sajangnim."

"Maaf kau bilang?" Chanyeol malah semakin naik pitam. Diambilnya berkas pekerjaan sang sekretaris lalu dilemparkannya berkas itu dengan gusar ke hadapan perempuan muda itu. "Maafmu itu tidak berguna. Cepat perbaiki! Dalam satu jam, berkas sialan itu harus sudah ada di mejaku!"

"B-baik, sajangnim..."

Buru-buru sang sekretaris memunguti berkas yang tercecer di lantai. Wajahnya merah padam dan tampak seperti dia akan menangis kapan saja. Setelah berkas tersebut lengkap di dalam dekapannya, dia segera membungkuk pada atasannya dan menyelinap keluar.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya pening bukan main. Suasana hatinya buruk sekali. Apapun—bahkan hal sepele sekalipun, bisa dengan mudah memantik emosinya. Dan dia tahu betul alasan di balik semua ini.

Gadis itu. Seorang gadis bermarga Byun yang dengan lancangnya terus menerus merongrong hati dan pikirannya.

"Sialan!" rutuknya. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sudah berapa ratus kali dia melihat seorang pria dan wanita berciuman, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya menjadi gila seperti ini! Dia toh bukan bocah ingusan. Tetapi dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang melanda hatinya saat ini. Kenapa dia begitu marah? Apa salahnya Baekhyun dan Sehun berciuman? Mereka bahkan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih!

Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, dia benar-benar menyesal sudah menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga dengan membuntuti dua sejoli dimabuk cinta itu seharian penuh.

Merasa suasana hatinya tidak akan menjadi lebih baik hanya dengan berdiam diri saja di dalam ruangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu pengap, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Menyambar kunci mobil dan keluar dari ruangannya, Chanyeol langsung disapa oleh tatapan penuh tanya dari sekretarisnya. Namun gadis muda itu tidak punya cukup nyali untuk bertanya pada sang atasan ke mana gerangan dia akan pergi meskipun dia tahu saat ini bukan jam istirahat. Dia sudah cukup mendapat dampratan tadi.

Masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Chanyeol segera melesat membelah jalanan Seoul yang siang itu cukup lengang. Dia melirik jam di tangannya dan paham kenapa tidak banyak kendaraan di jalanan. Itu karena jam kantor belum berakhir. Masih pukul dua siang.

Dia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah toko kaset di daerah Myungdong dan memarkirkan mobilnya di sana. Tempat itu adalah favoritnya. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau seorang Park Chanyeol yang dingin dan menyebalkan itu, ternyata sangat menyukai musik. Musik adalah hidupnya. Dan jika saja sang ayah mengizinkan dirinya untuk menjadi apapun yang dia mau, mungkin saat ini dia sudah menjadi seorang musisi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke rak-rak yang dipenuhi oleh CD ber-genre R&B dan Hip-hop. Menenggelamkan dirinya untuk memilah dan memilih setiap CD di sana dan tak jarang mencobanya dan mendengarkan lagu dari dalamnya. Dia benar-benar menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, perasaannya menjadi sedikit membaik.

Dia memejamkan mata, menyesapi setiap alunan musik yang diperdengarkan dari _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya. Gumaman halus keluar dari mulutnya. Dan tanpa terasa alunan musik itu berakhir, Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Oh tidak...! Jangan lagi, batinnya putus asa sekaligus kesal.

Dia melihat Byun Baekhyun berdiri di bagian rak lagu pop. Dia sedang asyik memilah dan memilih. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang sepunggung tergerai indah. Dilihat dari samping seperti ini, dia bahkan terlihat sangat cantik.

Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. Batinnya terus merutuk. Dia pasti sudah gila. Dia melihat Baekhyun lagi!

Tidak cukupkah Tuhan menyiksanya selama satu minggu ini?

Kenapa Byun Baekhyun selalu ada di mana-mana?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol berhalusinasi. Satu hari Baekhyun akan duduk di depan meja kerjanya dan tersenyum padanya, di hari yang lain Baekhyun sedang berbaring di sampingnya di atas tempat tidur ketika dia membuka mata, kemudian di hari berikutnya dia melihat Baekhyun sedang memunggunginya dan sibuk memasak di dapur.

Dan kini...bahkan di tempat umum seperti ini...dia masih mengangankan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Sudah cukup, batinnya berteriak frustasi. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Chanyeol menaruh earphone itu ke tempatnya berasal dan dengan langkah besar dia menghampiri sosok halusinasinya itu. Biarlah orang akan menganggapnya gila sekalipun, karena mungkin dia memang sudah gila.

"Kau! Berhenti mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi!" teriaknya kencang dengan penuh amarah.

Sosok itu menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu mengeluarkan decihan karena di setiap angannya, Baekhyun selalu menampakkan wajah polos yang selalu membuatnya terperdaya.

"Akan kubuat kau jera karena sudah membuatku seperti ini..." katanya penuh tekad dan dengan cukup kasar dia menarik wajah gadis itu, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan seperti dugaannya, bibir tipis nan menggoda itu benar-benar lembut dan manis. Menjalarkan kehangatan ke dalam hatinya yang beku.

Tapi, tunggu...

Kenapa ini terasa begitu nyata?

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yeorobun...apa yang udah aku buat ini?**

 **Argggghhhhhhh aku nggak percaya aku udah ngetik adegan yang terakhir itu!**

 **Semoga itu juga bukan halusinasiku aja!**

 **Heuheuheu...**

 **Dan, salahkah aku karena udah update chapter ini terlalu cepat? Apalah daya...tangan ini tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi...hehehe...*alay nya kumat***

 **Yang minta chanbaek moment mana suaranyaaaaaa? Semoga kalian cukup sabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...hehehe...**

 **Gimana perasaan kalian setelah membaca chapter yang ancur ini? Aku butuh pendapat dan komentar kalian guys!**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review juseyo!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N :

Untuk lebih memperjelas para readers biar gak galau... Ini adalah ff CHANBAEK.

Tapi aku belum ada niatan untuk mematikan karakter Sehun... biar kalian semua pada baper... wkwkwk (*evil smirk)

Terus...aku gak janji kalau ending-nya happy ya...bisa juga sad. Tergantung bagaimana cerita ini nantinya membawa mood-ku ini pergi...hahaha... (author-nya aja masih galau)

Alur cerita ff ini memang sudah terlalu **mainstream**. Kalian pasti udah sering menemukan ff kayak gini di luar sana. Tapi setiap author itu beda-beda dan hasil karyanya juga pasti berbeda (entah itu dari segi gaya bahasa, pemilihan kata, dll). Setiap cerita pasti memiliki keunikan dan daya tarik masing-masing, karena berasal dari kepala dan pemikiran yang berbeda.

Dan dalam penulisan ff ini, aku lebih mengedapankan cerita yang **realistis**. Yang cukup masuk akal. Dan sudah pasti akan ada reader yang berpendapat kalau daya imajinasi ff ini 'kurang maen' dan kurang greget. Tapi apalah daya, prinsip aku dalam menulis selalu seperti ini. (mungkin biar aku gak kebanyakan ngayal kali yaaa...wkwkwkwk)

So please, bare with me... *wink*

End of cuap-cuap, langsung aja cuss ke chapter 4 guys!

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Previous chapter..._

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol berhalusinasi. Satu hari Baekhyun akan duduk di depan meja kerjanya dan tersenyum padanya, di hari yang lain Baekhyun sedang berbaring di sampingnya di atas tempat tidur ketika dia membuka mata, kemudian di hari berikutnya dia melihat Baekhyun sedang memunggunginya dan sibuk memasak di dapur._

 _Dan kini...bahkan di tempat umum seperti ini...dia masih mengangankan seorang Byun Baekhyun?_

 _Sudah cukup, batinnya berteriak frustasi. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!_

 _Chanyeol menaruh earphone itu ke tempatnya berasal dan dengan langkah besar dia menghampiri sosok halusinasinya itu. Biarlah orang akan menganggapnya gila sekalipun, karena mungkin dia memang sudah gila._

" _Kau! Berhenti mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi!" teriaknya kencang dengan penuh amarah._

 _Sosok itu menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu mengeluarkan decihan karena di setiap angannya, Baekhyun selalu menampakkan wajah polos yang selalu membuatnya terperdaya._

" _Akan kubuat kau jera karena sudah membuatku seperti ini..." katanya penuh tekad dan dengan cukup kasar dia menarik wajah gadis itu, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan seperti dugaannya, bibir tipis nan menggoda itu benar-benar lembut dan manis. Menjalarkan kehangatan ke dalam hatinya yang beku._

 _Tapi, tunggu..._

 _Kenapa ini terasa begitu nyata?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan SEBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi (lupa judulnya *mian*)**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja didampingi perawat amatiran seperti dia!"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, antara menyesal dan ingin menangis.

Astaga! Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini? Lihat saja dokter Kang yang biasanya selalu sabar menghadapi kekurangan-kekurangannya selama menjadi perawat di rumah sakit ini, sekarang mendampratnya habis-habisan di depan perawat lain dan teman-teman dokternya.

"Maafkan saya, dok," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Maaf?" dokter Kang melotot tajam. Melemparkan tatapan paling mengintimidasi pada perawatnya itu. "Kau tidak diajari di sekolah keperawatanmu? Berada di ruang operasi, kau harus sepenuhnya konsentrasi! Kita sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa manusia! Bukan kucing! Astaga!" geramnya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk lebih dalam. Kalau bisa, dia juga ingin memaki dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata paling kejam. Ah, dia rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke laut dan memberikan tubuhnya sebagai santapan siang hiu-hiu.

"Sudah. Sudah." Dokter yang lain menengahi. Menepuk pundak dokter Kang dengan niat agar pria paruh baya itu meredakan emosinya. Kemudian dia melirik Baekhyun. "Perawat Byun, kau boleh keluar."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Tanpa berani menatap sang dokter, dia membungkuk pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Ketika dia berhasil keluar dari ruangan dokter Kang yang terasa seperti neraka itu, Baekhyun disambut oleh wajah khawatir Soohyun.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Soohyun menghampiri Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah merah dan matanya basah.

"Soohyun-ah... Aku rasanya ingin mati saja. Dokter Kang marah besar padaku. Ya Tuhan..." Baekhyun terisak.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia begitu marah?"

Soohyun membawa Baekhyun yang masih sedikit syok untuk duduk meja mereka. Dia juga memberikan Baekhyun air putih. Dan gadis itu menenggaknya hingga tandas seperti orang yang sangat kehausan.

Satu jam yang lalu, Soohyun melihat Baekhyun masuk ke ruang operasi bersama dokter Kang. Dan ketika keluar dari sana satu jam berikutnya, dia menangkap gelagat yang tidak mengenakan dari ekspresi wajah dokter Kang dan Baekhyun.

"Aku...aku...astaga! Aku bodoh sekali, Soohyun-ah. Ini operasi penting dan aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana aku meletakkan pisau bedah dan klem. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong," jelas Baekhyun lirih. "Dan pasien sempat mengalami masa-masa kritis tadi. Untung saja dokter Kang segera mengatasi semuanya."

Soohyun hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan simpati. Dia tahu mendampingi operasi itu adalah pekerjaan terberat seorang perawat yang masih pemula. Dia tahu bagaimana mendebarkan dan gugupnya berada di ruangan itu, diiringi dengan bunyi-bunyian alat pendeteksi jantung dan pasien yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan mata.

Ah, tapi seamatir apa Baekhyun sampai mendapat dampratan dari dokter Kang? Bagaimanapun Baekhyun sudah bekerja di rumah sakit selama hampir dua bulan. Harusnya Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh dia lakukan.

Tapi melihat Baekhyun, Soohyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya lebih terpukul. "Sudahlah jangan bersedih. Aku yakin besok dokter Kang sudah melupakan kejadian hari ini. Bagaimanapun kau adalah perawat kepercayaan dokter Kang..."

"Justru karena aku sudah mengecewakannya, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku."

Soohyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Menenangkan gadis itu.

Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini, hanya ada satu orang yang Baekhyun rasa paling pantas untuk dipersalahkan. Dia adalah pria angkuh yang sudah memporak-porandakan pikirannya, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan ciuman di toko kaset itu. Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang padanya, berteriak marah di depannya, kemudian menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya. Jangankan untuk menolak, bahkan saat itu, Chanyeol tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bereaksi apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas.

Gila!

Park Chanyeol memang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya!

Bagaimana bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Kasar. Penuh amarah. Namun cukup mendebarkan. Tidak. Bukan hanya cukup, tapi sangat mendebarkan. Dan yang membuat hati Baekhyun merutuk kesal, ciuman itu sangat berbeda dari ciuman Sehun. Sensasinya benar-benar lain. Bagaimana bisa?

Apakah Baekhyun juga sudah kehilangan kewarasannya?

Apalagi sampai dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata malam harinya. Esoknya dia mengacaukan operasi yang dilakukannya bersama dokter Kang.

Sebegitu dahsyatnyakah ciuman seorang Park Chanyeol bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Demi Tuhan, ini bukan pengalaman pertama Baekhyun dalam berciuman. Dia pernah sekali mencium Sehun di pantai. Dia juga pernah mencium kekasihnya dulu saat di sekolah menengah, tapi anehnya, tidak ada yang seperti ciuman Park Chanyeol.

Heran sekali...

"Melamun lagi?!" Baekhyun tersentak ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Soohyun tengah menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Aku sudah berkeliling memeriksa setiap kamar pasien. Kemudian kembali lagi ke sini dan menemukanmu masih duduk dalam posisi yang sama. Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa dokter Kang marah padamu kemarin."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak melamun!"

"Tapi kau tidak sadar kalau ponsel-mu sejak tadi berdering."

Dengan terkejut Baekhyun melirik ponsel-nya. Dan benar saja. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan ketika Baekhyun membaca nama yang tertera di layar, di situ muncul nama Sehun.

"Halo?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini sudah keenam kalinya aku menelepon. Kau sedang sibuk ya?" tanya Sehun dari sebrang telepon.

Baekhyun melirik Soohyun sekilas kemudian berbisik pada Sehun. "Ya. Hari ini aku sedikit sibuk. Ada dua jadwal operasi. Maaf ya."

Bohong sekali, Soohyun mencibir tanpa suara pada Baekhyun. Kemudian dia kembali fokus pada data yang ditampilkan layar komputer di depannya.

"Apa kau lembur malam ini?"

"Uhm tidak. Aku pulang sore seperti biasa. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam di rumahku? Ibu mengundangmu lagi. Ibu sangat senang karena ada yang menemaninya memasak di dapur. Punya dua anak laki-laki benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan kalau soal masak memasak..." kekeh Sehun di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun. Namun senyumnya tidak bertahan lama mengingat jika dia datang ke kediaman keluarga Park, ada kemungkinan dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Malam ini aku tidak bisa datang," ujar Baekhyun dengan menyesal.

"Ah, kenapa? Lagipula kita sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Aku rindu padamu..." rengeknya manja.

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah. Beginikah cara Sehun merayu gadisnya agar mereka bisa bertemu? Tapi seingin apapun Baekhyun untuk datang, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak untuk hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan—mungkin. Dia belum siap...

"Sepupuku dari luar kota datang menginap. Tidak enak kalau aku tidak makan malam di rumah kan? Lain kali aku pasti datang," dustanya.

Terdengar desahan kecewa dari mulut Sehun namun akhirnya pria itu dapat memakluminya. "Baiklah. Lain kali kau tidak boleh menolak."

"Oke, aku janji," Baekhyun tersenyum.

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya bersama Sehun, Baekhyun menghela napas gundah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat senang bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan ibu Sehun. Apalagi wanita paruh baya itu sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi yang menjadi kendala utama, Baekhyun tidak siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi pria itu?

Karena pertemuan terakhir mereka di toko kaset itu...

...ah sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

 _Awalnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung. Merasakan benda lunak menyentuh bibirnya. Menyapukan kehangatan dan getaran-getaran aneh di dadanya. Juga, awalnya Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya ketika bibir itu terasa begitu pas dengan bibirnya. Saling mengisi dan seolah diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain._

 _Perasaan aneh pun muncul di hatinya. Ciuman ini...begitu berbeda dengan ciumannya dengan Sehun._

 _Ah ya, Sehun..._

 _Nama Sehun terus berputar-putar di kepalanya dan seketika itu juga kesadaran seperti menamparnya dengan keras. Dia membuka mata dan mata sipitnya melebar dengan terkejut. Secara kasar dia segera mendorong dada pria yang sudah dengan lancang menikmati bibirnya itu._

 _Park Chanyeol. Dia dipertemukan dengan mata coklat yang selalu mengintimidasinya. Dan sekarang mata itu sedang menatapnya bingung. Sama sekali tidak tersirat kemarahan. Hanya kebingungan. Chanyeol tampak seperti orang linglung._

 _Namun Baekhyun tidak menunggu sampai pria itu mengatakan sesuatu. Untuk apa? Dia toh tidak butuh penjelasan. Dan dia yakin kalau sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah mengajarkan pria ini sebuah kesopan-santunan. Kemudian tanpa disadari, tangan kanan Baekhyun sudah melayang ke pipi Chanyeol. Menimbulkan bunyi keras yang sudah jelas sangat menyakitkan._

 _Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang memaku kakinya ke lantai. Dan seolah tamparan itu bukan apa-apa._

" _Kurang ajar!" desis Baekhyun marah._

 _Dada Baekhyun naik turun menahan emosi yang meletup-letup. Matanya sudah merah, dan siap meluncurkan airmata kapanpun juga. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan langkah cepat segera meninggalkan toko kaset itu._

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol tidak dapat melupakan wajah marah gadis itu padanya. Betapa murka Baekhyun padanya. Dan baru pertama kali Chanyeol melihat percikan api amarah di mata sipit nan indah milik Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi di sisi lain, kemarahan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu menjadi semakin menarik. Menggoda. Dan menggugah rasa penasaran dalam diri Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang sudah menamparnya di muka umum malah membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik padanya?

Chanyeol meraih ponsel-nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kerja dan mendesah pelan. Selain telepon dari kolega dan keluarganya, ponselnya selalu sepi. Tidak ada pesan hangat dari orang terkasih. Jangankan kekasih, sahabatpun sudah satu per satu menghilang dari hidupnya. Semakin dia menyibukkan diri dalam dunia 'kerja'-nya, semakin menjauh orang-orang dari hidupnya.

Dengan bosan dia mengutak-atik ponsel-nya. Membuka mesin pencari dan tanpa sadar mengetikkan nama Byun Baekhyun di sana. Tapi dari hasil pencarian, tidak ditemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Padahal dia berharap ada secuil saja informasi tentang gadis itu. Entah itu hobi, makan kesukaan, atau apapun. Foto mungkin?

Ah, gila! Ini benar-benar sudah diluar kendali!

Dia ingin melihat gadis itu lagi. Dia benar-benar seperti orang yang kecanduan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengundang Baekhyun untuk makan makan malam?"

Chanyeol mendengar usulan ibunya pada Sehun siang itu ketika dia pulang di jam makan siang. Sengaja dia kembali ke rumah karena dia lupa membawa serta berkas penting untuk diberikan kepada klien-nya nanti sore. Dan tanpa direncanakan, kupingnya menangkap obrolan antara ibunya dan Sehun.

"Ide bagus, bu," sahut Sehun yang langsung meraih ponsel-nya dan menghubungi kekasihnya.

Ibu yang baru saja menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol segera menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tumben sekali kau pulang siang-siang begini..."

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar, bu. Ada berkas yang tertinggal."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian makan siang saja? Ibu akan masakkan nasi goreng kesukaanmu. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Nasi goreng buatan ibunya memang makanan favoritnya. Kemudian tanpa harus diminta dua kali, Chanyeol mengikuti langkah ibunya menuju ruang makan. Sehun sudah duduk di sana sambil memandangi ponsel-nya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponku..." gumamnya entah pada siapa. Kemudian ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk di seberangnya, Sehun tersenyum. "Eoh hyung! Aku tidak lihat hyung datang."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel-mu," sahut Chanyeol acuh.

"Baekhyun tidak menjawab teleponku."

"Mungkin dia sibuk. Dia kan perawat. Pasiennya pasti banyak."

"Tapi ini jam makan siang. Memang dia tidak dapat waktu istirahat?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin dia punya kekasih lain. Dan sedang makan siang bersama kekasih barunya."

Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu ucapan asalnya bisa membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tidak mungkin... Baekhyun sangat mencintaiku. Dia gadis yang setia."

Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja, batin Chanyeol bosan.

Sehun kembali pada ponsel-nya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun dan akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum lega karena kali ini Baekhyun menjawab teleponnya. "Baekhyun-ah, ini sudah keenam kalinya aku menelepon. Kau sedang sibuk ya?" tanyanya.

"..."

"Apa kau lembur malam ini?"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam di rumahku? Ibu mengundangmu lagi. Ibu sangat senang karena ada yang menemaninya memasak di dapur. Punya dua anak laki-laki benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan kalau soal masak memasak..." Sehun terkekeh sendiri.

"..."

"Ah, kenapa? Lagipula kita sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Aku rindu padamu..."

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan rengekan adiknya hanya mampu memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana bisa anak manja seperti Sehun mendapatkan kekasih seperti Baekhyun? Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Dia tidak ingin terlalu dini mengakuinya tapi mungkin...dia sedikit iri pada Sehun. Iri karena Sehun bisa sangat beruntung mendapatkan wanita seperti Baekhyun. Iri karena Sehun bisa merengek manja pada Baekhyun. Iri karena Sehun bisa bebas mencium gadisnya tanpa mendapatkan tamparan yang menyakitkan sesudahnya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menyetujui ide brilian ibunya. Ya, mengajak Baekhyun makan malam di rumah benar-benar ide cemerlang. Itu bisa mengobati kecanduannya pada gadis itu bukan? Dengan begitu dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun dan mungkin kalau dia beruntung bisa melihat senyum Baekhyun. Yah...meskipun senyum itu pastilah bukan untuknya. Tapi tidak apa, asalkan bisa melihat Baekhyun dalam wujud nyata. Bukan dalam halusinasi, ataupun dalam mimpi.

Tetapi melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terlihat kecewa, Chanyeol pun mau tak mau merasakan goresan kecewa dalam hatinya. "Baiklah. Lain kali kau tidak boleh menolak," kata Sehun. Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menjatuhkan bahunya dengan lemas. Dia terlihat lebih kecewa daripada Sehun yang notabene adalah kekasih Baekhyun sendiri.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria penyabar. Tidak. Dia tidak memiliki toleransi untuk hal seperti itu. Baik itu dalam masalah pekerjaan, maupun masalah yang menyangkut perasaan. Semua orang di kantor tahu akan hal itu, tapi gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun tentu saja tidak tahu.

Chanyeol adalah pria ambisius yang harus mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, dengan cara apapun. Maka ketika rasa ingin bertemu Chanyeol pada Baekhyun memuncak dan tidak dapat dicegah lagi, dia mulai melakukan hal gila seperti menumpahkan kopinya sendiri ke telapak tangannya.

"S-sajangnim, m-maafkan saya... ya Tuhan..." sang sekretaris gelagapan melihat kopi yang hendak ditaruhnya di atas meja Chanyeol, tumpah mengenai tangan sang atasan galaknya. Dengan panik dia mencari tisu dan berusaha mengeringkan tangan Chanyeol.

Apa ini adalah hari sialnya? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak hati-hati dan menumpahkan kopi yang baru saja diseduh air panas itu ke tangan Chanyeol?

Matilah aku, batinnya hendak menangis.

Tetapi tanpa terduga, Chanyeol tidak menampakkan amarahnya. Dia hanya meringis pelan dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh keluar."

"T-tapi sajangnim..."

"Keluar."

"Baik."

Dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat luar biasa, sang sekretaris meninggalkan ruangannya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa saat ini tangannya perih dan terasa terbakar. Namun dia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan segera meraih kunci mobilnya. Dia keluar dari ruangannya dan berkata singkat pada sang sekretaris. "Aku pergi dulu untuk mengobati ulahmu ini."

Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang sekretaris malang itu, Chanyeol berlalu sambil bersiul riang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri ketika dia melihat Chanyeol melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan mendaftarkan diri di meja pendaftaran. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat khawatir dan berpikir mungkin penyakit Sehun kambuh dan Chanyeol membawa adiknya itu untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi ketika Baekhyun melihat pemuda tinggi itu datang seorang diri, dia jadi yakin kalau Sehun baik-baik saja.

Tapi untuk apa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit?

Ah, apa peduliku, batin Baekhyun. Kemudian dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

"Perawat Byun!" panggil salah satu staf. Baekhyun pun menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tolong tangani pasien yang di sebelah sana," kata staf itu. "Dia mengalami luka bakar, jadi tidak perlu memanggil dokter. Kau bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Baiklah," sahut Baekhyun.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sudah menunggunya di balik tirai hijau rumah sakit itu, Baekhyun melangkah ke sana dengan santai. Dan ketika dia menyibakkan tirai yang memisahkan antara ranjang pemeriksaan yang satu dengan lainnya, Baekhyun tercekat. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia sadar dengan siapa dia sedang berhadapan di sana.

"Wah, aku harus mengadu pada pihak rumah sakit!" gerutu Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun hanya mematung di hadapannya. "Pelayanannya tidak profesional! Perawatnya amatir sekali! Bagaimana jika lukaku semakin parah? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau rasanya sakit sekali, eh, dia malah terbengong!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun curiga, setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Sedang apa? Kau tidak lihat luka di tanganku ini?"

Baekhyun melirik telapak tangan kanan Chanyeol yang merah—jelas sekali itu adalah luka bakar. Rupanya pria ini tidak sedang membual. Baekhyun mendekat dan mulai mengeluarkan obat-obatan satu persatu dari tempatnya. Diambilnya tangan Chanyeol dan diperhatikan baik-baik luka itu.

Cih, hanya luka bakar biasa, decih Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah dia akan mati saja!

Dan tanpa banyak mengeluarkan kata, Baekhyun dengan terampil mulai merawat luka itu. Hanya luka bakar tingkat pertama. Tidak ada kulit yang melepuh. Hanya saja warna kulitnya berubah menjadi kemerahan. Tapi sungguh, itu bukan luka yang pantas untuk dipusingkan. Apa lagi sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Apakah pria ini tidak pernah diajari cara pertolongan pertama di sekolah dulu?

Dari ranjang tempat dia duduk, Chanyeol bisa dengan leluasa memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang dengan telaten mengobati tangannya. Jemari lentik nan halus Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya. Ah, gadis ini benar-benar cantik. Dilihat dari segi manapun dia tetap cantik.

Kecantikan yang memperdaya.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada bibir tipis merah muda yang sempat dicicipinya tanpa sengaja beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah rasanya masih sama? Manis? Lembut? Membuatnya kecanduan? Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran. Tapi dia harus mengubur rasa penasarannya tatkala Baekhyun selesai merawat lukanya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Masih menampakkan wajah dingin dan tidak suka.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang kini sudah diperban. Dia mulai merapikan kembali peralatannya.

"Begini caramu memperlakukan setiap pasien yang datang untuk berobat ke sini?"

Baekhyun mendelik padanya. "Aku sibuk. Tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni ocehanmu, tuan Park yang terhormat."

"Kau itu gadis yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui."

"Kau pria paling kurang ajar yang pernah kutemui," balas Baekhyun tanpa rasa takut.

Dan ketika dia hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol beserta tatapan yang penuh intimidasi miliknya, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. Menahan gadis itu untuk pergi.

Baekhyun menatap lengannya yang dicekal dengan gusar. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. "Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Hei, aku minta maaf soal kemarin."

"Lepaskan dulu tanganku! Dasar pria brengsek!"

"Kalau aku pria brengsek, berarti kau wanita jalang! Kau sudah menamparku di muka umum! Kau mempermalukanku!"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan kasar hingga cengkraman Chanyeol terlepas dan menatap pria itu dengan garang. "Kalau kau tidak menciumku tiba-tiba, kau tidak akan mendapatkan tamparan itu!"

"Apa itu berarti jika aku ingin menciummu lagi, aku harus bilang padamu? Baru kau akan mengizinkanku?"

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya. Pria ini...sudah benar-benar melantur! Bagaimana bisa pria sebrengsek ini mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Sehun yang baik dan penuh kesopan-santunan?

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak punya muka untuk menemui Sehun!"

"Itu bagus. Karena kau tidak pantas untuk adikku. Sejak awal aku menentang hubungan kalian."

"Kau..." Baekhyun menatap geram pada Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Apa salahku sampai kau membenciku seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung amarahnya.

"Hal yang kumau adalah kau menjauhi adikku. Dan kau bertanya apa kesalahanmu? Jawabannya adalah kau tidak punya kesalahan. Aku hanya murni tidak menyukaimu. Itu saja. Tidak semua kebencian harus memiliki alasan, bukan?"

Dengan begitu, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tercengang dengan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan setengah mati Baekhyun berusaha melupakan semuanya. Dia memang membenci Park Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak mungkin selamanya menghindari Sehun dan ibunya. Jadi dia sesekali tetap mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Park, hanya saja di saat Chanyeol dipastikan sedang berada di kantornya.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Sehun membawa Baekhyun untuk berkunjung ke studionya. Letak studio itu berada di belakang rumah. Sebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari bangunan utama kediaman keluarga Park. Dan ketika Baekhyun melangkah masuk, indra penciumannya segera disambut oleh bau khas dari cat minyak. Juga, lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung indah memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

Baekhyun terperangah. Untuk pertama kalinya dia masuk ke tempat seperti ini—yang dulu hanya bisa dia lihat dari tv. Dia tidak pernah mengenal satu seniman pun dalam hidupnya sebelum dia bertemu Sehun. Ruangan ini benar-benar menjelaskan siapa Sehun sebenarnya. Ruangan yang mencerminkan kepribadian pemiliknya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai melukis?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang tak lepas mengamati satu persatu lukisan di situ.

"Sejak usiaku tujuh tahun," jawab Sehun. Kemudian dia menunjuk salah satu lukisan yang dipajang di pojok kiri paling atas. "Di sana. Itu adalah lukisan pertamaku."

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti ke mana arah tangan Sehun bergerak. Kemudian matanya dipertemukan dengan sebuah lukisan sederhana namun begitu indah. Lukisan yang menampilkan punggung seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Tentu saja mata Baekhyun tidak sedang menipunya. Lukisan itu benar-benar indah.

Tujuh tahun dan sudah mampu menciptakan karya seni seindah ini? Baekhyun hanya mampu berdecak kagum.

"Siapa perempuan yang ada di dalam lukisanmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Itu ibu."

"Kenapa kau melukis ibumu dari belakang?"

"Aku sangat menyukai punggung ibuku. Dulu ketika masih kecil, jika aku sulit tidur, ibu akan menggendongku di punggungnya. Dan katanya setelah itu aku langsung terlelap."

Baekhyun memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan. Perasaannya pun saat ini sulit untuk dijelaskan. Antara kagum dan terharu. Sehun itu hebat. Dia juga tampan dan berbakat. Selain itu, dia punya cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan betapa dia sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Kurang sempurna apa seorang Park Sehun?

Dan Baekhyun semakin jatuh pada pesona yang dipancarkan pria ini.

"Oh ya. Aku kan sudah janji akan menunjukkan lukisan baruku padamu," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia berjalan menuju lukisan yang ditutupi kain putih polos. Bahkan kanvas-nya saja masih terpasang pada _easle_ -nya.

Sehun menarik lepas kain tersebut dan mempertemukan mata Baekhyun dengan sebuah coretan-coretan warna yang membentuk sebuah gambar. Hal yang pertama kali dapat Baekhyun tangkap dari lukisan itu adalah kupu-kupu. Binatang itu memenuhi seluruh kanvas dan memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda.

Untuk seorang penikmat seni lukis amatiran seperti Baekhyun, lukisan kekasihnya ini tentulah merupakan sebuah _masterpiece_. Bagaimana bisa Sehun melukis seindah ini? Dan, apa makna dari lukisan ini? Baekhyun hanya mampu bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Yang menciptakan kupu-kupu itu adalah kau. Aku hanya menggambarnya diatas kanvas," terang Sehun.

Bersemu merah sekali wajah Baekhyun. Kata-kata itu sama seperti tulisan Sehun yang terdapat di balik sketsa wajahnya yang pernah dia beri pada Baekhyun dulu.

"Lukisan ini memang tampak sederhana, tetapi bagiku mempunyai makna yang begitu besar," tambahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun yang sedang duduk. Dia menunduk sementara Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap kekasihnya. Dengan spontan Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat hingga mereka bersentuhan.

Di mana Baekhyun bisa menemukan pria seromantis ini?

Baekhyun menaruh tangannnya di wajah Sehun dan mengamati wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Matanya...hidungnya...bibirnya...benar-benar tanpa cacat. Namun seperti biasa, wajah Sehun memang selalu tampak pucat. "Apa sesak napasmu masih sering kambuh?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak sesering dulu. Bahkan satu bulan terakhir ini sesak napasku tidak pernah kambuh."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengontrol emosi," kata Baekhyun sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dada Sehun dan membuat lingkaran imajiner di sana. "Dan, meminum obatmu dengan teratur."

"Sudah kulakukan, nyonya Park," sahut Sehun.

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Nyonya Park? Apa barusan Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan nyonya Park? Tiba-tiba saja dada Baekhyun bergemuruh. "K-kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun malah bertanya balik. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak mau menjadi nyonya Park? Menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini? Menjadi istriku—mungkin?"

Baekhyun berkedip tak percaya. Sejauh ini, tidak ada pria yang benar-benar serius padanya. Dan Park Sehun adalah pria pertama yang menginginkan Baekhyun menyandang nama belakang miliknya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun terharu. Dia juga bahagia. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa begitu saja menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Hubungan mereka baru berjalan beberapa bulan saja. Dan untuk berpikir ke jenjang pernikahan, jujur, Baekhyun belum memiliki rencana itu. Dia hanya ingin menikmati apa yang ada di depan matanya saja. Tidak ingin terburu-buru.

"Oh... kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah rupanya..."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memilikimu, Baekhyun-ah."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bisa menaklukan ayahku. Itu adalah rintangan terbesar untuk mendapatkanku. Asal kau tahu, tua-tua begitu, ayahku bukan orang yang mudah," kata Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Apapun akan kulakukan," kata Sehun mantap.

"Sekalipun harus mendaki gunung Himalaya?"

"Eihh itu terlalu berat. Kau lupa aku punya sesak napas?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan gemas. "Kau bilang kan apapun!"

"Kecuali itu."

"Bagaimana kalau, menyebrangi selat Gibraltar tanpa menggunakan perahu?"

"Nanti sebelum aku bisa menikahimu, aku sudah mati tenggelam."

"Mana perjuangannya? Katanya kau mau melakukan apapun!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Untukmu aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku sekalipun," kata Sehun semakin menarik pinggang Baekhyun. "Tapi sebelum mati, aku ingin menciummu sepuasnya."

"Boleh. Siapa takut?"

Dan mereka berciuman di dalam studio itu. Ciuman yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi...hahaha**

 **Noh udah ada kan chanbaek moment-nya walaupun masih kayak kucing dan anjing. Sebaek nya juga ada...hohoho...**

 **Adil kan?**

 **REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW juseyo...!**

 **See you in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous chapter..._

" _Aku tidak sabar untuk memilikimu, Baekhyun-ah."_

" _Kalau begitu, kau harus bisa menaklukan ayahku. Itu adalah rintangan terbesar untuk mendapatkanku. Asal kau tahu, tua-tua begitu, ayahku bukan orang yang mudah," kata Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda._

" _Apapun akan kulakukan," kata Sehun mantap._

" _Sekalipun harus mendaki gunung Himalaya?"_

" _Eihh itu terlalu berat. Kau lupa aku punya sesak napas?"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan gemas. "Kau bilang kan apapun!"_

" _Kecuali itu."_

" _Bagaimana kalau, menyebrangi selat Gibraltar tanpa menggunakan perahu?"_

" _Nanti sebelum aku bisa menikahimu, aku sudah mati tenggelam."_

" _Mana perjuangannya? Katanya kau mau melakukan apapun!" rengek Baekhyun._

" _Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Untukmu aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku sekalipun," kata Sehun semakin menarik pinggang Baekhyun. "Tapi sebelum mati, aku ingin menciummu sepuasnya."_

" _Boleh. Siapa takut?"_

 _Dan mereka berciuman di dalam studio itu. Ciuman yang sangat manis._

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan SEBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi (lupa judulnya *mian*)**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika mobil milik Chanyeol memasuki pelataran rumahnya sore itu, dia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sebuah mobil lain yang cukup familiar. Dahinya berkerut sesaat sebelum dia menyadari siapa pemilik mobil itu. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun.

Miash punya nyali juga dia datang kemari, batinnya sambil melangkah keluar dari mobilnya.

Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Rasa lelah yang dia rasakan sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi hilang sudah berganti dengan perasaan antusias yang tidak dapat dia jelaskan. Tentu saja Chanyeol merasa geram karena setiap ancaman yang dia berikan pada Baekhyun untuk menjauhi Sehun tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh gadis itu. Akan tetapi di sisi lain, dia merasa tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah gadis itu.

Ah, sudah berapa lama sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di rumah sakit? Pasti sudah lama sekali karena Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat akibat rasa ingin bertemu yang membuncah. Tetapi ketika dia melihat perban yang masih membalut telapak tangan kanannya, pada akhirnya dia sadar bahwa mungkin waktu berjalan terlalu lambat. Mungkin sekitar dua hari yang lalu.

Ketika dia melangkah dengan cepat melintasi ruang tengah, perasaan kecewa menelusup ke relung hatinya karena tak mendapati baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun di sana. Ibu yang kebetulan melintas di situ mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat sang anak sulung mengedarkan pandangannya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya ibunya penasaran.

"Uhmm t-tidak..." gumam Chanyeol, tapi matanya masih dia edarkan ke seluruh ruangan. Apa mungkin di dapur? Atau di kamar Sehun? Tidak mungkin di kamar Sehun kan...? Sedang apa mereka di kamar?

"Chanyeol?" ibu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, namun pria tinggi itu tampak tidak menyadarinya dan masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Park Chanyeol?"

"Ng?" akhirnya dia menoleh pada ibunya.

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu? Apa itu? Biar ibu bantu carikan..."

"T-tidak usah bu. Aku sedang tidak mencari apa-apa," jawabnya. Tapi ibu tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mencari sesuatu? Sementara tingkah dan ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya?

Ibu hanya mampu menggeleng sambil menghela napas. "Baekhyun bilang kemarin dia belajar membuat kue dan memberi satu toples untuk kita. Kau mau coba?"

Nah Baekhyun... di mana dia?

"Ng? Tidak. D-di mana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau mencari Sehun? Ya Tuhan... kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi... Ibu pikir kau mencari barang yang penting..." gumam ibunya setengah kesal. "Sehun ada di studionya bersama Baekhyun."

"A-aku ada urusan dengan Sehun," kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan ibunya.

Entah apa yang membawanya melangkah menuju studio Sehun. Urusan apa, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu. Di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah keinginan untuk bertemu gadis Byun itu. Melihat wajahnya. Melihat betapa memperdaya senyumnya. Bahkan amarahnya pun, dia ingin sekali melihatnya lagi.

Studio lukis Sehun memang sedikit terpencil dari bangunan utama namun ruangannya cukup luas dan disuguhi pemandangan kolam renang dan taman kecil di sekitarnya. Pantas saja Sehun betah sekali mengurung diri di tempat ini, batin Chanyeol. Dia memang jarang berkunjung ke tempat pribadi Sehun ini. Karena biasanya Sehun tidak suka ada orang lain memasuki wilayah privasinya. Alasannya adalah orang-orang bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya melukis.

Tapi lain hal dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah inspirasi barunya untuk melukis. Tak terhitung berapa banyak sketsa wajah yang Sehun buat setiap malamnya. Dan semua sketsa itu hanya menggambarkan satu wajah; Byun Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya, sketsa-sketsa itu dia simpan rapi di kamar tidurnya tanpa Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Hanya menjadi koleksinya saja.

"Sehun-a—" Kalimat Chanyeol harus berhenti di tengah jalan ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata. Bukan hanya mata, tapi juga hatinya. Sehun sedang mencium kekasihnya dengan mesra. Ya, kekasihnya.

Dua kali. Dua kali Chanyeol menyaksikan adegan menyakitkan itu. Kenapa Tuhan seolah sengaja membuatnya menderita?

Menyadari keberadaan tak terduga Park Chanyeol di sana, kedua insan itu segera melepaskan diri. Baekhyun berdiri dengan canggung sambil memperbaiki apapun yang ada di tubuhnya. Rambutnya, pakaiannya, apapun asal dia tidak harus bertemu mata dengan pria itu. Dia sungguh malu karena Chanyeol memergokinya sedang berciuman dengan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun hanya dapat melemparkan sebuah cengiran pada hyung-nya. "Eoh, hyung! Ada apa?" tanya Sehun santai.

Ada apa?

Ada apa?

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku ke sini, batin Chanyeol bingung.

"A-aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol yang kemudian segera menyesali ucapannya yang tidak masuk akal itu. Beginilah kalau dia berkata tanpa dipikirkan secara matang. Sehun baik-baik saja. Lihat saja wajahnya yang terlampau sumringah. Di lihat dari segi manapun Sehun tidak pernah terlihat sesehat dan sebahagia ini. Mungkin karena ada Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Aku? Aku...baik-baik saja."

"Ah syukurlah... kupikir sesak napasmu kambuh lagi," kata Chanyeol pura-pura. Dia menghela napas dan menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Baekhyun walaupun sekilas. Gadis itu hanya diam di tempatnya. Tidak memberikan satu lirikan pun padanya dan sibuk menundukkan wajahnya. Dan jelas-jelas hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kecewa.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku sehat," kata Sehun.

"Barusan ibu memanggilmu. Kenapa tidak kau temui ibu sekarang?" kata Chanyeol berdusta.

Ya Tuhan... mulutnya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Ng? Baiklah..." kata Sehun tanpa menaruh rasa curiga apapun pada kakaknya itu. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku temui ibu dulu. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar."

"T-tap—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melayangkan protes, Sehun sudah berlalu meninggalkannya berdua bersama Chanyeol. Dan ditinggal berdua bersama orang yang paling dia benci benar-benar menciptakan suasana yang teramat sangat canggung.

Baekhyun duduk dan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol. Pria itu masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri dan sedang menatap Baekhyun tanpa suara. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya, Baekhyun menoleh pada pria itu. "Apa lagi sekarang? Kau mau mengusirku dari sini?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menarik sebuah seringai dari bibirnya. "Selalu berprasangka buruk itu tidak baik, nona." Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun sehingga kini dia sudah berdiri menjulang di depan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk. Dia menunduk, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Matanya dengan leluasa menikmati setiap inci wajah gadis di hadapannya, yang sedang menatapnya kesal. Semakin lama semakin dia sadari bahwa Byun Baekhyun benar-benar menawan. Cantik seperti bidadari. Bidadari angkuh. Tetapi Chanyeol menyukainya. "Aku..."

Baekhyun membalas tatapan pria itu. Menanti si pria bertubuh tinggi itu mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Aku... hanya ingin tahu apakah lukaku sudah sembuh..." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang di perban.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu tak percaya. Hanya itu? Yang benar saja! Dia pasti bercanda!

Namun tak ayal Baekhyun segera membagi perhatiannya pada luka bakar itu. Luka bakar yang beberapa hari lalu ditanganinya. Kemungkinan luka ringan seperti itu sudah membaik dalam beberapa hari. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka perban yang melilit tangan Chanyeol dan sesekali pula dia melirik Chanyeol. Begitu seringnya dia memergoki Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan wajahnya—bukan luka di tangannya.

"Kau rajin mengoleskan salepnya kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalau ada waktu. Aku sibuk, tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengoleskan salep untuk lukaku."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau kau malas mengobati lukamu?"

"Aku bilang kan aku tidak sempat, bukan malas."

"Tetap saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau mengoleskan salep ke lukaku setiap hari?" tanya Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Baekhyun mendelik padanya. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar. Pria ini selalu saja menyulut amarahnya. "Ahhh!"

"Astaga! Maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun panik ketika Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Dia meraih kembali tangan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati dan meniup-niupnya seolah-olah dengan meniupnya, rasa sakit Chanyeol akan berkurang.

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan luka Chanyeol tentu saja tidak menyadari sebuah senyum telah terukir di bibir pria itu. Mendapat perhatian dari seorang wanita merupakan sesuatu yang langka untuk Chanyeol. Oke, mungkin ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang memberikan perhatian yang lebih dari ini pada Chanyeol, tapi yang tulus melakukannya—mungkin hanya Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol merasa senang bukan kepalang.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil masih berpura-pura meringis kesakitan. Ya, dia hanya berpura-pura.

"Kau yang selalu memulai pertengkaran denganku."

"Sudah kau pertimbangkan ucapanku kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"Jauhi Sehun," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap pria di depannya itu jengkel. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku. Kalau kau hanya main-main dengan adikku, sebaiknya kau segera tinggalkan dia. Sehun bukan tempat di mana kau bisa dengan sesuka hati mempermainkan perasaannya."

"Aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk menyakiti Sehun, apalagi mempermainkannya. Aku tulus menyukai Sehun. Kenapa kau selalu meragukanku?"

"Karena wanita sepertimu tidak dapat dipercaya."

"Selalu berprasangka buruk itu tidak baik, tuan," ujar Baekhyun meniru kalimat Chanyeol tadi. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjauhi Sehun. Aku menyukai Sehun, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kami saling mencintai. Jadi, apapun omonganmu, apapun pendapatmu, tidak berpengaruh untukku dan hubungan kami."

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba meletup di dadanya. Perasaan apakah ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan?

Belum sempat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, Baekhyun sudah berdiri. Dia mengambil tasnya yang ditaruh di atas meja dan menatap Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tatapan mata yang amat berani. Angkuh dan menantang.

"Selamat sore, tuan Park. Aku pamit pulang," katanya, dengan sengaja menyenggolkan bahunya dengan bahu Chanyeol. Kemudian gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak makan malamnya ketika mendengar ucapan adiknya malam itu. Dengan wajah serius yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, Sehun berkata pada ibunya, "Bu, aku ingin menikahi Baekhyun."

Menikah?

Menikah... _menikah?_

Ya Tuhan!

Tahu apa bocah manja ini soal pernikahan, batin Chanyeol kesal.

Sejak tadi sore, sejak obrolannya dengan Baekhyun tadi, suasana hatinya memang sudah buruk. Apa masih harus ditambah lagi dengan keinginan Sehun yang tidak masuk akal ini?

Sebelum ibunya sempat bereaksi, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyela. Dengan nada dingin andalannya, berusaha menyembunyikan degup tidak mengenakan di hatinya. "Kau masih muda. Usiamu baru dua puluh lima. Kenapa harus terburu-buru?"

Sehun menoleh pada kakaknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa salahnya aku menikah muda, hyung? Sekarang ataupun nanti, toh pada akhirnya aku dan Baekhyun akan menikah juga."

"Tapi kau tidak mengerti. Pernikahan itu bukan hal yang gampang! Pernikahan bukan perkara main-main!"

"Memang hyung mengerti? Hyung juga belum pernah mengalaminya kan?"

"Yak, Park Sehun! Aku lebih tua darimu. Setidaknya kau harus dengarkan apa yang kukatakan!" geram Chanyeol.

"Shireo! Aku tanya pendapat ibu saja..."

Ibunya yang bisa membaca situasi segera menengahi. Dia paham sekali kenapa anak sulungnya tampak tidak setuju dengan keinginan Sehun itu. Sebagai anak pertama, tentu Chanyeol tidak ingin didahului adiknya. Dan sebetulnya, ibu lebih setuju jika Chanyeol menikah lebih dulu ketimbang Sehun yang terkadang masih sangat manja itu.

"Hyung-mu benar, Sehun. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Tunggulah dua atau tiga tahun lagi. Sampai kau benar-benar siap," kata ibunya bijak.

Chanyeol melirik ibunya dengan sedikit tak percaya. Matanya membulat lebar. Demi Tuhan, apa barusan dia salah dengar? Ibu membelanya? Berada di pihaknya? Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya?

Tak terima keinginannya di tentang oleh hyung dan ibunya, seperti biasa Sehun akan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Dia merengek seperti bocah lima tahun. "Tapi aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun, bu~~ Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak ada Baekhyun di sisiku..."

Ibunya menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut. Sekilas dia menatap Chanyeol dan menangkap raut murung di wajah anak sulungnya itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia setuju dengan rencanamu?"

Nah, itu poin penting. Chanyeol memasang kupingnya baik-baik.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun mau. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi Baekhyun bilang, aku harus menghadapi ayahnya dulu. Minta persetujuan ayahnya."

"Tapi hyungmu belum menikah, Sehun," ibunya masih tidak setuju. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun, bukan. Tapi karena menurutnya, yang paling membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup saat ini bukan Sehun, melainkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras selama ini. Menggantikan peran ayahnya di rumah, juga di perusahaan. Kemudian dia juga harus menjaga Sehun dan ibunya. Memastikan dua orang yang paling dia sayangi itu tidak kekurangan satu apapun. Chanyeol berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kalau saja ada seorang istri yang mendampinginya, mungkin beban hidup Chanyeol tidak akan seberat ini. Karena setidaknya ada tempat untuk berbagi dan ada seseorang yang menjaga dan memberinya perhatian. Dan tentu saja, memberinya cinta.

"Kenapa hyung tidak cepat menikah saja?" dengan kekanak-kanakkan Sehun bertanya.

Dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan memutar bola matanya. "Coba tempatkan dirimu di posisiku. Apa menurutmu dengan pekerjaan yang menggunung, aku punya waktu untuk mencari kekasih dan berkencan?"

Ibu menghela napas dengan sedih. Seandainya suaminya masih hidup, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan menanggung semua beban keluarga seorang diri. Dan kalimat Chanyeol barusan seolah menjadi sebuah tamparan imajiner bagi orang tua sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu kencani saja sekretarismu, hyung. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di kantor dan dia cukup cantik," kata Sehun setengah bergurau.

Namun bagi Chanyeol yang sedang dalam suasana hati tidak baik, gurauan Sehun malah membuatnya geram. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara seenteng itu? Meskipun hanya sebuah candaan, tetap saja Chanyeol kesal bukan main dengan kata-kata adiknya itu. "Apa maksudmu?" desisnya dengan mata tajam mengawasi sang adik.

"Maksudku, karena hyung tidak punya kesempatan untuk pergi mencari wanita dan berkencan di luar sana, kenapa tidak berkencan dengan rekan satu kantor saja?"

Biasanya Chanyeol tidak begini. Sehun memang selalu bersikap manja dan berbicara semaunya. Dan Chanyeol selalu bisa bersabar menghadapi adiknya yang kekanak-kanakkan. Bahkan meskipun sang adik sudah mencuri seluruh cinta dan perhatian orang tua mereka, Chanyeol masih bisa mengalah. Tapi kali ini...bukankah Sehun sudah keterlaluan? Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia berdiri sambil menggebrak meja makan dengan keras. "Apa kau pikir gurauanmu itu lucu, Park Sehun?!" bentaknya.

Sehun terdiam. Terkejut dengan amarah sang kakak yang tiba-tiba meledak bagaikan granat. Tentu saja dia tahu sikap dingin Chanyeol dalam berbicara. Namun sepanjang persaudaraan mereka, Chanyeol tidak pernah semarah itu padanya. Tidak pernah sampai membentaknya seperti itu.

Ibu juga ikut terkejut. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah melihat anak sulungnya sesensitif ini. Sehun memang terkadang kekanak-kanakkan, tapi demi Tuhan, itu bukan hal yang baru. Kenapa Chanyeol meresponnya dengan begitu berlebihan? Ya Tuhan... Ibu sampai mengelus dadanya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari ibu dan adiknya, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan meja makan. Setiap langkah yang dia lakukan penuh amarah dan kekesalan. Rasanya ingin menangis ketika tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengerti dirinya. Yang paham akan keinginannnya. Semua orang hanya bisa menuntut banyak darinya. Sementara dirinya tidak mendapat apapun sebagai gantinya.

Dua orang yang ditinggalkan di meja makan tertegun. Sehun yang pertama membuka mulut. Dia berbicara pada ibunya dengan hati-hati. "Apa aku salah bicara, bu? Sampai-sampai hyung marah sekali seperti itu..."

"Jangan khawatir, nak. Mungkin hyung-mu sedang dipusingkan dengan pekerjaan kantor. Nanti juga dia akan membaik dengan sendirinya," kata ibu sambil mengusap rambut anak bungsunya, tersenyum lembut.

Namun Sehun tidak dapat begitu saja bernapas lega. Pasalnya, ini bukan hal yang biasa dari hyung-nya. Mungkin memang benar dia sudah bersikap kurang ajar pada Chanyeol yang sudah sangat menyayanginya selama ini. Dia sudah menyinggung perasaan sang kakak. Dan harus meminta maaf secepatnya.

Ketika ibu beranjak dari meja makan untuk memastikan keadaan Chanyeol, anak sulungnya itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan menenteng kunci mobilnya.

"Mau pergi ke mana malam-malam begini, nak?" tanya sang ibu.

Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan marah dan kesal, bahkan tidak memedulikan keberadaan ibunya. Dia berjalan acuh menuruni tangga dengan ibu yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan khawatir. "Ke mana pun, asal tidak di rumah ini," sahutnya begitu dingin.

"Ibu minta maaf jika kata-kata Sehun sudah menyinggung perasaanmu."

Chanyeol baru menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar kalimat sang ibu barusan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Bahkan ibu rela meminta maaf padanya atas nama Sehun!

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Kalau saja dia bukan pria, dia sudah menangis sejak tadi. Permohonan maaf ibunya tidak membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Sebaliknya, justru membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Demi Sehun... Semua orang rela berkorban demi Sehun! Semua orang mencintai Sehun! Tapi aku...?

Dengan hati terluka, Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park, menembus udara dingin menusuk yang disuguhka kota Seoul malam itu.

.

.

.

Seperti kebanyakan orang yang sedang mencari pelarian dari masalah mereka, hanya diskotik lah tempat yang pas untuk melakukannya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang bercokol di kepala Chanyeol malam itu. Pekerjaan, klien, tender, percintaan, Byun Baekhyun... Semuanya berputar-putar di pikirannya. Dan dia berpikir, tempat inilah yang paling pas untuk melepas penat.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu sering berkunjung ke tempat ini. Namun jika dalam keadaan di mana dia merasa sudah diujung tanduk dan putus asa, Chanyeol sesekali akan bertandang. Minum beberapa gelas wine, sedikit mabuk, dan melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Meskipun dia harus membayar semuanya dengan rasa pening yang menerpa kepalanya ke esokan harinya.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap meja bar kemudian memesan minuman. Sambil menenteng gelas tulip bertangkai di tangannya, dia memandang ke kerumunan orang-orang di lantai dansa. Dalam keremangan, dia melihat ada banyak sekali gadis yang sedang menari. Pakaian mereka minim. Mereka meliuk-liuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan luwes. Di mata Chanyeol saat itu, mereka tampak sangat seksi dan menggoda.

Tetapi, dia masih belum bisa mengeyahkan pikiran yang merisaukan hatinya itu... Dia tidak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu tidak suka melihat Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun? Aneh sekali. Apa dirinya menyukai Baekhyun? Tapi...Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari adiknya! Baekhyun adalah calon adik iparnya!

Tetapi, apakah semua itu salahnya kalau ternyata Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada calon adik iparnya sendiri? Hati dan perasaan bukan dirinya yang mengatur. Dia tidak punya kendali apa-apa atas apapun yang dirasakan hatinya. Ah tapi, terlalu dini untuk mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Mungkin saja hanya perasaan iri.

Tetapi, irikah perasaan ini?

Dia pernah merasa iri pada Sehun. Waktu itu ayah menentangnya untuk menjadi seorang musisi. Ayah bilang, seorang musisi tidak memiliki masa depan. Tetapi Sehun, bisa dengan bebasnya menjadi apapun yang dia mau. Termasuk menjadi seorang pelukis. Ayah begitu mendukungnya.

Nah, apakah perasaan ini sama seperti ketika Chanyeol iri pada kebebasan Sehun? Rasanya ini berbeda. Lain dari perasaan iri yang pernah dirasakannya. Tapi, apa ini?

Chanyeol menenggak minumannya lagi ketika salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis di sana sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga gadis itu kini berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. Ini gelas kelima Chanyeol—kalau dia sendiri tidak salah hitung, dan penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Dia memicingkan mata dan menatap gadis di hadapannya lekat-lekat.

"Byun Baekhyun?" gumamnya sedikit tak percaya.

"Ya, tampan. Kau bisa memanggilku apapun," gadis itu membalas.

"Oh...Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Sebuah kebetulan dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu di sini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun senang mengunjungi diskotik. Dan oh, dia juga menggunakan pakaian minim. Lain sekali dengan penampilannya sehari-hari.

"Mau ke lantai dansa denganku?" ajak gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menari, Baekhyun."

"Akan kuajari bagaimana caranya. Sekarang, ayo ikut aku..." gadis itu menarik tangan Chanyeol. Dan dengan senang hati pria tinggi itu mengikuti langkah _Baekhyun_.

Chanyeol berdiri kaku di antara puluhan orang yang sedang menari. Si gadis memegangi kedua tangan Chanyeol dan mengajarinya beberapa gerakan supaya pria itu menirunya. Chanyeol hanya meniru sekenanya karena kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Namun lama kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa dengan hiruk pikuk dan dentuman musik itu.

Baru beberapa menit mereka menari, gadis itu menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga peri pria itu. "Di sini membosankan. Mau pergi ke suatu tempat denganku?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ada kamar yang disewakan di lantai dua. Kita bisa bersenang-senang di sana."

Bersenang-senang? Dengan Baekhyun? Kedengarannya bukan ide yang buruk. Tidak perlu ditanya dua kali, Chanyeol segera mengangguk setuju.

Entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah berada di sebuah kamar sempit yang terdiri dari kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Lampunya temaram sekali dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun. Dia hanya bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu menghimpitnya ke pintu.

Napasnya dan napas gadis itu beradu. Panas. Udara terasa membakar. Chanyeol melepas jaket di tubuhnya dan segera melemparkannya ke lantai. Himpitan tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis itu menciptakan percikan-percikan yang aneh di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa antusias.

Dia berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada siapapun di sini kecuali mereka berdua. Dalam ruangan yang sangat privasi. Apapun dapat terjadi di ruangan sempit ini. Dan entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau memang ini merupakan hasratnya yang terpendam, Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini giliran dirinya yang menghimpit sang gadis.

Dengan tidak sabar diraupnya bibir gadis itu. Menghisap. Melumat. Mengulum. Hingga kedua belah bibir gadis itu terasa panas dan membengkak. Chanyeol memang sedang tidak berada pada akal sehatnya. Persetan dengan akal sehat. Dia sudah tidak peduli. Toh, orang lain pun tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati malam ini bersama _Baekhyun_. Itu saja.

Selagi bibirnya bekerja di bibir gadis itu. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh si gadis. Dan berakhir dengan sebuah remasan pada belahan pantat gadis itu. Chanyeol meremasnya dengan kuat. Menciptakan sebuah desahan dari mulut wanita di hadapannya. Gadis itu mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, sementara tungkainya sudah melingkar di pinggang sang pria.

Dalam posisi itu, Chanyeol berjalan tersaruk-saruk untuk menemukan tempat tidur. Dia menghempaskan tubuh si gadis ke atas ranjang dan segera menindihnya. Gadis itu terkekeh senang ketika Chanyeol kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya dan lehernya kini menjadi sasaran ciuman ganas Chanyeol. "Ah ya di situ, tampan..." desahnya.

Mendapat respon yang baik, Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk menggerayangi tubuh gadis itu. Pakaian minim yang dikenakan sang gadis pun memudahkannya untuk segera menelanjanginya saat itu juga. "Tubuhmu indah, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya yang agak parau.

"Kau suka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku milikmu...hanya milikmu..." bisik gadis itu seduktif.

"Sungguh? Kau akan meninggalkan Sehun dan menjadi milikku?" tanya Chanyeol sumringah. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher sang gadis dan menatap gadis yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah Chanyeol itu dengan binar bahagia. Namun kemudian dahinya berkerut bingung.

Wajah gadis di depannya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Baekhyun. Padahal dia yakin sedari tadi dia sedang bersama Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa wajah gadis ini jadi berubah asing?

Dia...bukan Baekhyun? Astaga! Gadis ini bukan Baekhyun!

Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari atas tubuh gadis itu. Dia menjambak rambutnya, antara frustasi dan ingin memaki. Untung saja belum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari ini. Dengan linglung Chanyeol segera memungut jaketnya dan berlalu tanpa kata, meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih tertegun dengan tubuh bugilnya.

.

.

.

Sejak pagi, ibu memang menjadi sedikit pendiam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Di mulai dari pertengkaran kedua anaknya, kemudian berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang pulang ke rumah larut malam dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Keduanya tidak lazim terjadi di dalam keluarganya.

Chanyeol adalah anak sulungnya yang dewasa dan melindungi. Dia begitu mirip dengan suaminya. Tegas dan penuh wibawa. Namun semalam adalah kali pertama dia melihat sisi lain dari anak sulungnya itu. Sekesal apapun Chanyeol pada Sehun, dia tidak akan sampai hati untuk membentak adiknya seperti semalam. Jujur, ibu menjadi resah melihat kerenggangan hubungan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Ah, masalah percintaan memang tidak pernah menjadi topik di meja makan keluarga mereka. Tidak lazim mereka membahasnya secara blak-blakan seperti semalam. Makanya tidak heran jika terjadi perselisihan antara Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Kedua anaknya memang sudah dewasa. Chanyeol sudah berusia tiga puluh tahun dan Sehun dua puluh lima tahun. Keduanya sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Dan ibu pun merasa sudah waktunya dia memiliki seorang menantu.

Dia selalu membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika dia mempunyai seorang menantu. Mereka bisa berkebun bersama. Memasak dan mencoba resep baru bersama. Berbelanja pakaian bersama-sama, bahkan pergi ke salon kecantikan bersama.

Oh, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati ibu berbunga-bunga. Jika kelak dia memiliki menantu, dia tidak akan kesepian lagi di rumah. Setidaknya ada yang menemaninya mengobrol. Karena meskipun Sehun selalu di rumah, dia lebih senang bercumbu dengan lukisan daripada menghabiskan waktu berbincang dengan sang ibu.

Ibu menjadi tidak sabar.

Tetapi melihat Chanyeol yang seakan acuh pada perempuan, mau tak mau membuatnya khawatir. Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu Chanyeol menemukan wanita yang dia cintai kalau selama ini Chanyeol selalu dingin pada setiap wanita? Apalagi dengan Sehun yang kini sudah memiliki kekasih dan mendesak ingin segera menikah.

Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja dia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sampai kapanpun, jika dia membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanya, ibu yakin anak sulungnya itu tidak akan pernah menikah. Dia terlalu dingin, sikapnya persis seperti suaminya dulu. Kalau saja dulu dirinya tidak berinisiatif untuk mengawali perkenalan mereka terlebih dahulu pada sang suami, mungkin mereka tidak akan menikah dan memiliki dua orang putra yang tampan sekarang.

Ah mungkin aku harus turun tangan demi Chanyeol, ujar ibu dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yeorobuunnnnnnn!**

 **Apa kabar semua? Masih adakah yang menunggu FF abal ini?**

 **Maafin author yang beberapa hari terakhir ini sibuk sekalee... (dan tidak ada inspirasi...kekeke) Tapi begitu inspirasi udah ada di kepala, ehhhhhh, buyar semua gara-gara banyak tersebar kiss scene-nya Yeol sama Mabel Yuan...Wkwkwkwk...**

 **Sempet aku berpikir untuk menjadi anti-fans aja kalau pada akhirnya aku bisa dapet ciuman 'hot' (ekhemmm) dari PCY. Hahahahaha... Tapi segera aku tersadar bahwa aku g boleh banyak ngayal...nanti kena bash...**

 **Seperti biasa aku mau ngucapin thanks alot buat semua yang udah review, fav, dan follow! Review-nya udah aku baca semua, guys! Makasih banyak ya buat dukungan atas FF ini!**

 **Aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya...**

 **Dan yang belum meninggalkan jejak, silahkan tinggalkan jejak... aku nggak gigit koq... Mau komen apapun asalkan baik, sopan, dan membangun, aku terima...hehehe...**

 **Segitu dulu deh...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...!**

 **PS : kapan kalian pengen aku update lagi...? a) minggu depan; b) tujuh hari lagi; c) sepekan mendatang; d) terserah author deh**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHANBAEK shipper mana suaranyaaaaa?**_

 _ **Yuhuuuuuuuuu...!**_

 _ **Guys, kalian pasti udah pada nebak kalo bakalan ada penambahan karakter baru ya kan?**_

 _ **Nah ini dia... ;)**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Previous chapter..._

 _Ibu menjadi tidak sabar._

 _Tetapi melihat Chanyeol yang seakan acuh pada perempuan, mau tak mau membuatnya khawatir. Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu Chanyeol menemukan wanita yang dia cintai kalau selama ini Chanyeol selalu dingin pada setiap wanita? Apalagi dengan Sehun yang kini sudah memiliki kekasih dan mendesak ingin segera menikah._

 _Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja dia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sampai kapanpun, jika dia membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanya, ibu yakin anak sulungnya itu tidak akan pernah menikah. Dia terlalu dingin, sikapnya persis seperti suaminya dulu. Kalau saja dulu dirinya tidak berinisiatif untuk mengawali perkenalan mereka terlebih dahulu pada sang suami, mungkin mereka tidak akan menikah dan memiliki dua orang putra yang tampan sekarang._

 _Ah mungkin aku harus turun tangan demi Chanyeol, ujar ibu dalam hati._

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi (lupa judulnya *mian*)**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nyonya Park melintasi lapangan taman kanak-kanak itu dengan perasaan sedikit berdebar. Mungkin karena sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia ingat pernah mengantarkan kedua anak laki-lakinya bersekolah. Juga karena alasan lain, dia akan menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang diharapkan akan menjadi _masa depan_ untuk anak sulungnya.

Nyonya Park menghampiri satu kelas yang diketahuinya adalah kelas di mana gadis itu mengajar. Dia mengintip dari jendela dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang mengajar anak-anak dengan telaten dan penuh kasih sayang. Nyonya Park tersenyum. Dia menunggu sampai bel pulang sekolah berakhir dengan berdiri di sana; memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Ketika bel pulang berdering dan anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas untuk kembali pada asuhan orangtua masing-masing di rumah, gadis itu adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas sambil memekik pada salah seorang anak, "Jangan berlari! Nanti kau jatuh, Hyun!"

"Kyungsoo?" nyonya Park menyapa. Senyum tak pernah surut dari bibirnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ketika seseorang melafalkan namanya. Matanya yang bulat melebar ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. "N-nyonya Park?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Apa kabar, Kyungsoo?"

"Nyonya Park! Ya Tuhan! Apa kabar? Kenapa anda bisa datang kemari? Oh Ya Tuhan! Sudah lama sekali saya tidak berjumpa dengan anda, nyonya," ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan wanita paruh baya itu di sini. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa. "Saya baik, nyonya. Anda sendiri bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga baik, Kyungsoo.

"Saya dengar tuan Park sudah..."

"Ya. Ayah anak-anak sudah meninggal. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun saja."

"Oh maafkan saya, nyonya. Saya dan ibu tidak datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk suami anda..."

"Tidak apa. Aku datang kemari bukan untuk membicarakan hal menyedihkan itu," kata nyonya Park sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, antara bingung dan penasaran. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruangan saya saja, nyonya?"

"Baiklah. Ayo."

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo bukan seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Dulu sebelum jatuh sakit, ibunya adalah seorang pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman keluarga Park. Kyungsoo kecil sering membantu ibunya memasak, atau melakukan pekerjaan lain seperti menyapu, mengepel, dan membenahi kamar tidur kedua putra keluarga Park.

Kyungsoo juga kerap membantu nyonya Park merawat bunga-bunga di halamannya. Itu mengapa nyonya Park sangat menyukai Kyungsoo. Gadis itu cantik dan sopan. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja nyonya Park teringat pada gadis itu. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak ibu Kyungsoo berhenti bekerja di rumahnya. Dan dari kabar yang dia dengar, Kyungsoo kini sudah menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berpikir untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo.

Ya, mengapa tidak, pikir nyonya Park.

Oleh karena itu tadi siang dia datang ke taman kanak-kanak tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Dan kabar baiknya, ternyata sampai saat ini Kyungsoo masih lajang. Dan kesempatan ini tentu saja tidak akan disia-siakan nyonya Park.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, mengerahkan ingatannya untuk mengenali sosok yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat, dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat, bu. Ada apa dengan si Kyungsoo ini? Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba ingin membicarakannya? Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan," kata Chanyeol sambil membolak-balikkan berkas di atas meja kerja.

Ibu menghela napas sedikit kesal. "Apa tidak bisa kau simpan dulu pekerjaanmu dan dengarkan ibumu ini? Ada hal penting yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganmu."

"Tidak bisa, bu. Berkas ini harus sudah selesai kuperiksa malam ini juga," kata Chanyeol dengan cukup sabar. "Tapi kalau ibu bersikeras, aku akan menyisihkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mendengarkan ibu."

"Ya ampun! Kau anggap apa ibumu ini? Klien?" protes ibunya. Namun tak ayal, wanita paruh baya itu segera mengutarakan maksudnya pada Chanyeol. Dia tahu anaknya memang sibuk. Tapi menunda pembicaraan ini juga rasanya dia tidak sanggup. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo. "Kau ingat kan dulu kita pernah mempekerjakan seorang pembantu rumah tangga?"

"Bibi Do?" tebak Chanyeol. Memang hanya wanita itulah satu-satunya pembantu rumah tangga yang pernah bekerja di kediaman keluarga Park.

Ibu mengangguk antusias. "Nah, itu kau ingat. Kyungsoo adalah anak perempuan bibi Do."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Lantas?"

"Kyungsoo sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Sekarang dia bahkan bekerja menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak," terang ibunya.

"Bu..." Chanyeol menatap ibunya. Dia tidak paham kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba menceritakan gadis itu. "Tidak usah bertele-tele."

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari anak sulungnya, ibu berdehem pelan. "Maksud ibu adalah...uhm...ibu ingin mengundang Kyungsoo untuk makan malam di rumah. Nanti kalian bisa mengobrol banyak hal. Siapa tahu kalian cocok. Kalian bisa memulainya dari perteman—"

"Apa maksud ibu?" Sekarang Chanyeol menatap ibunya curiga.

Ibu menghela napas. Memang sulit sekali berbicara pada anak sulungnya ini. Responnya selalu dingin. "Ibu hanya sedang berusaha mencarikan calon istri untukmu," kata ibu pada akhirnya, membeberkan apa yang ada di kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Dengan waswas ibu menanti reaksi di wajah anak sulungnya itu.

Chanyeol menatap ibunya untuk beberapa saat tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian dia kembali pada pekerjaannya, menelusuri berkas-berkas di atas meja.

"Kalau Sehun ingin segera menikah, lakukan saja. Jangan pedulikan aku. Pada akhirnya aku mungkin hanya akan menikahi tumpukan berkas ini. Lagipula hanya mereka yang selalu setia di sisiku, tidak pernah mau beranjak pergi," kata Chanyeol pahit.

"Jangan begitu, nak. Ibu ingin kau hidup bahagia. Dan ibu yakin Kyungsoo bisa membahagiakanmu. Menjadi istri yang baik bagimu kelak."

Tahu apa ibu soal kebahagiaanku, batin Chanyeol sedih. Apa dengan menjodohkanku bisa membuat hidupku bahagia? Bukankah itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti perasaanku? Merenggut kebebasanku dalam memilih wanita mana yang kuinginkan?

"Waktu sepuluh menit ibu sudah habis," kata Chanyeol sambil melirik jam dinding di ruang kerjanya. "Segeralah tidur, bu."

Ibu mendesah putus asa. "Baiklah, ibu akan pergi. Tapi setidaknya kau harus mempertimbangkan tawaran ibu barusan."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia menyaksikan ibunya menyelinap keluar dari ruang kerjanya dalam diam.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Kepalanya pening bukan main. Selama ini dia selalu merasa kasihan pada Sehun. Adiknya itu terlahir kurang beruntung karena sejak kecil sudah sakit-sakitan dan segala bentuk aktifitasnya benar-benar dibatasi oleh orangtua mereka. Tapi rupanya dia salah. Dia lebih menyedihkan dari Sehun.

Dirinyalah orang yang tidak beruntung itu. Menyukai musik dianggap sebagai sebuah dosa dan pekerjaan tak berguna oleh ayahnya. Padahal musik adalah satu-satunya pembangkit semangat dalam hidup Chanyeol yang terkesan begitu monoton itu. Lalu sekarang, ibu beranggapan bahwa dirinya tidak mampu mencari calon pendamping hidupnya sendiri. Dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih dan memutuskan apapun dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya menerawang.

Kyungsoo... Anak perempuan bibi Do... Batinnya berusaha mengingat-ingat. Apa mungkin yang dimaksud ibu adalah gadis yang bermata belo itu? Yang setiap kali aku berpapasan dengannya, dia selalu terkejut seperti sedang melihat hantu? Dia memang cukup cantik. Tapi siapa pun dia, kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak menginginkannya...

.

.

.

Mungkin orang akan beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akalnya. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia memang sudah kehilangan akalnya—mungkin. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak terkejut ketika menemukan mobilnya sudah terparkir di halaman rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Chanyeol tidak langsung turun. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di dalam mobilnya, mengawasi pintu masuk utama rumah sakit itu dengan seksama. Sebentar lagi... Ya, sebentar lagi dia akan datang pada gadis Byun itu. Dan...menyatakan perasaannya, mungkin?

Persetan dengan Sehun!

Dan, persetan dengan perjodohan yang akan diatur ibunya!

Kalau orang lain bisa bersikap egois, dia bisa sepuluh kali lipat lebih egois!

Di dunia ini, bukan hanya Sehun saja yang bisa menjadi 'pemeran utama', dirinya pun bisa mendapatkan posisi itu. Tentu dengan sedikit usaha dan beberapa trik licik. Asalkan bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun, apa pun rela dia lakukan. Termasuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari pusaran percintaan ini.

Dia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun. Harus.

Menghela napas panjang, Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan dengan langkah besar memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Untuk beberapa saat dia berdiri di lobi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Biasanya Baekhyun ada di sana, mengobrol dengan staf atau teman sesama perawatnya menjelang jam makan siang begini.

Dan sepertinya memang dewa keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya kali ini. Byun Baekhyun ada di sana. Dengan pakaian perawat kebanggaannya. Tampak cantik dan menggoda seperti biasa. Memperdaya.

.

.

.

"Kau lagi?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya ketika mendapati sosok Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di lobi rumah sakit pada jam makan siang.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihatku," kata Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sebuah seringai khas dan tatapan mata yang sudah kerap sekali dia berikan pada gadis itu.

"Ini jam makan siangku. Waktuku hanya satu jam. Kalau kau sakit atau ada urusan apapun, silahkan hubungi staf yang sedang bertugas."

"Justru aku datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu makan siang," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. "Maaf? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Makan siang. Denganku. Di luar. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol memperjelas setiap kata-katanya.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa hambar. "Tidak, terima kasih. Kau pasti sedang melantur. Lagipula aku akan makan siang di kantin rumah sakit saja."

Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Meladeni Chanyeol yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan hanya akan membuang waktu istirahatnya saja. Sementara pekerjaan yang melelahkan sudah menantinya hingga sore hari nanti. Dan Baekhyun butuh asupan tenaga supaya bisa menjalani sisa pekerjaannya hari ini.

Namun belum sempat dia melangkah, Chanyeol sudah menghalangi jalannya. Menatapnya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Baekhyun mundur dengan jengah. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak suka ditolak."

"Kalau begitu jangan mengajakku. Karena untukmu, aku akan selalu berkata 'tidak'."

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Gadis ini menarik. Sungguh menarik. Menarik sekaligus selalu membuatnya mendidih. "Bisa tidak kau bersikap manis sedikit saja padaku?"

"Tidak."

Astaga! Chanyeol ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Gadis ini benar-benar pandai membuatnya frustasi. Putus asa atas penolakan Baekhyun, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menyeret gadis itu.

"Yak!" pekik Baekhyun. Otomatis teriakannya menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana. "Lepaskan tanganku!" kali ini Baekhyun memelankan suaranya, tapi nada jengkel masih tetap berada di puncak suaranya.

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol singkat sambil menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit.

Percuma saja meronta. Tenaga pria ini begitu kuat. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti ke mana pun Chanyeol membawanya. Pria itu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memasangkan _seatbelt_ layaknya seorang _gentleman_.

Kemudian dia berjalan cepat ke sisi lain mobilnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Setelah memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuk dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau ingin makan siang di mana? Punya rekomendasi restoran yang bagus?" tanya Chanyeol setelah hampir lima menit mereka tidak bicara.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mendelik sebal. Wow, pria ini pandai sekali berakting. Dia bersikap seolah Baekhyun dengan senang hati pergi bersamanya. Bicaranya santai sekali.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau di restoran jepang? Kau suka sushi?" tanya Chanyeol, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Oh, atau kau mau makan pasta?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin mencekikmu sampai kau mati! Puas?" geramnya jengkel. "Sekarang, kembalikan aku ke rumah sakit!"

"Tapi aku lapar," protes Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh tidak, dari mana dia belajar merengek seperti itu?

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau juga lapar kan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

"Ayolah kali ini saja kau tidak usah jual mahal," kata Chanyeol. Dan kalimatnya itu sukses membuat emosi Baekhyun meledak.

"Jual mahal?!" Baekhyun terbelalak. "Aku bukan jual mahal! Kau tahu? Aku hanya tidak suka berada di sekitar pria brengsek sepertimu!"

Raut wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah serius. "Jaga mulutmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku berbicara kasar?" tantang Baekhyun. Mendapat tatapan geram dari Chanyeol pun dia sama sekali tidak gentar. "Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!"

Dengan perasaan teramat jengkel, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Dia menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. Tatapannya seolah hendak melubangi bola mata gadis itu. "Coba katakan sekali lagi," kata Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

"Be-reng-sek!"

Dalam satu kejapan mata, Chanyeol menyumpalkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu terbelalak dengan terkejut. Otaknya belum bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun lumatan lembut Chanyeol di bibirnya membuatnya tersadar. Chanyeol menciumnya lagi! Untuk kedua kalinya!

Tapi kali ini ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya namun masih terpaut jarak yang cukup dekat dari gadis itu. Dia menatap Baekhyun dalam, membuat gadis itu merasa sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh. Jantungnya menggila. "Aku selalu berpikir kalau gadis kasar sepertimu itu lebih menarik. Kau membuatku merasa tertantang. Tertantang untuk menaklukanmu."

Baekhyun tidak mampu membuka mulutnya lagi. Sepanjang jalan, dia hanya bisa membisu. Pikirannya kacau. Dan dia tidak berupaya lagi menahan Chanyeol untuk membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa heran pada dirinya. Sekaligus jengkel. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak berbuat apa-apa pada pria yang sudah jelas sudah bertindak kurang ajar padanya. Sudah melecehkannya. Bukan hanya sekali. Tapi dua kali. Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan, bukannya memberi pria kurang ajar itu sebuah pelajaran _lagi_ , dia malah menghabiskan jam makan siangnya bersama pria itu.

"Makan yang banyak. Menurutku kau terlalu kurus," ujar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Aku muak," gumam Baekhyun.

"Makanannya tidak enak? Kalau begitu aku akan memesankan makanan yang lain."

"Aku muak padamu. Pada semua tingkahmu, Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Apa itu salah?"

Baekhyun berdecih tak percaya. Dia tahu betul, ada motif lain di balik ajakan makan siang pria ini. Dan demi Tuhan, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak pria brengsek itu saat ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti, sesuatu yang buruk pasti sudah direncanakan Chanyeol untuknya. Untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari kehidupan Sehun. "Apa pun yang kaulakukan. Apa pun usahamu. Aku akan tetap menjadi adik iparmu."

Chanyeol membuang napasnya sedikit gusar. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu sekarang? Aku hanya ingin makan."

"Selera makanku sudah hilang. Kembalikan aku ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Chanyeol melirik jam di tangannya. "Masih ada tiga puluh menit waktu tersisa."

"Kalau begitu, cepat katakan apa pun maksudmu datang menemuiku hari ini."

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Itu saja, Baek."

Baekhyun sudah hampir menyerah memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengaku. Pria itu bergeming. Menyantap makanan di depan matanya dengan begitu lahap. Wajahnya yang selalu memancarkan aura mengesalkan dan dingin, kini hanya menampilkan sesosok pria sederhana yang sedang kelaparan.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun mendapat kesempatan untuk memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama. Kalau dilihat seperti ini, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidaklah buruk. Malah Baekhyun sempat berpikir kalau Chanyeol lebih tampan dari Sehun. Pria ini sedikit lebih tinggi dari adiknya. Tubuhnya tegap. Matanya juga tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan, juga tidak seperti matanya yang seperti bulan sabit.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol cukup menarik.

Tetapi sikap dingin dan bossy-nya, ya Tuhan...! Tidak akan ada orang yang tahan tinggal berlama-lama di dekatnya. Auranya benar-benar membuat orang ingin berlari menjauh.

Dan ketika Baekhyun masih asyik mengawasi pria itu, dengan tidak diduga, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Baekhyun harus menahan malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat dia membuang mukanya ke samping.

"Mau pesan makanan lain tidak?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi diperhatikan Baekhyun.

"T-tidak," sahutnya gugup. Dan setelah mengusir rona merah di wajahnya, barulah Baekhyun berani menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Bagaimana kabar Sehun?"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya?

"Kau kan kekasihnya. Kenapa tanya padaku?" Chanyeol menatapnya tidak suka.

"Tapi kau orang yang tinggal satu atap dengannya!"

"Aku sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus bayi besar sepertinya terus menerus."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Sehun bukan bayi besar!"

"Kalau bukan, lantas aku harus menyebutnya apa? Kenyataannya dia memang manja seperti bayi."

"Dia adikmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Justru karena dia adikku, aku tahu dengan betul seperti apa dia."

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat. Tapi kau salah menilai Sehun. Sehun tidak semanja yang kau pikirkan," ujar Baekhyun. Merasa memiliki keharusan untuk membela kekasihnya, bahkan di depan sang kakak sekali pun. "Dia cukup dewasa. Dan...romantis."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku juga bisa bersikap romantis."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau harus peduli."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Dan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi nyaring. Pria itu berdecak kesal dan semakin kesal ketika melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel-nya. "Sudah kubilang aku sedang ada urusan di luar! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!" ujarnya jengkel pada siapa pun yang sedang tersambung dengannya di seberang telepon.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Tuh kan, tabiat aslinya muncul juga!

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu! Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi sekretarisku, kenapa kau tidak pernah paham?!" amuknya. Dan dengan itu, dia memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ponsel-nya dia banting ke meja.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar orang bertempramental buruk!" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Diam-diam dalam hatinya pun dia mengakui bahwa dirinya bukan tipe pria penyabar dan penuh toleransi. Dia pria menyeramkan yang setiap hari membuat sang sekretaris selalu ingin mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya. Namun entah kenapa sekretaris malang itu sampai saat ini masih bertahan. Mungkin karena dia benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit sekarang," kata Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Itu yang kutunggu sejak tadi," sahut Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan bahu. Dia menyeka mulutnya dengan napkin kemudian segera berdiri.

Setelah membayar tagihan makanan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera meninggalkan restoran. Pada jam makan siang seperti ini memang hampir setiap restoran di penuhi pengunjung. Dan situasi seperti ini benar-benar menjadi tidak menyenangkan ketika ada pengunjung tak sabar yang secara tidak sengaja menubruk tubuh Baekhyun hingga gadis itu terhuyung ke samping. Untung saja Chanyeol dengan sigap merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh.

"Yak! Bisa tidak kau lebih berhati-hati?!" ujar Chanyeol berang pada orang yang menubruk Baekhyun barusan.

"Maafkan aku," kata orang itu.

"Maaf? Kau bisa melukainya!" Chanyeol melayangkan protes lagi namun Baekhyun segera mencengkram lengan kemejanya, meminta pria itu untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah yang sebenarnya sepele ini.

"Sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun pelan. Dia masih dalam posisi yang teramat canggung; berada di pelukan Chanyeol. Dia ingin melepaskan diri namun Chanyeol malah semakin erat menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Aneh. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dan Baekhyun harus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikir kalau pelukan Chanyeol begitu hangat. Dada bidangnya cukup nyaman untuk bersandar. Dia merasa...terlindungi. Dan nyaman.

Astaga!

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya kembali di parkiran rumah sakit. Dan tanpa menunggu pria itu membukakan pintu untuknya, Baekhyun segera keluar. Dan ketika dirinya baru beberapa saat mengambil langkah, Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Baekhyun pun menoleh.

"Aku harap masih ada lain kali untuk kau dan aku makan siang bersama," kata Chanyeol yang kelihatan _cukup_ tulus di mata Baekhyun.

Namun gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya. "Terus saja berharap, tuan Park..." katanya sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

"Woooooo teganya kau pada sahabatmu ini..." Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke rumah sakit, dia menemukan Soohyun sedang merajuk. Wajahnya ditekuk masam dan Baekhyun segera menyadari kesalahannya.

"Astaga, Soohyun! Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku makan siang di luar. Maafkan aku karena ini sedikit mendadak dan tak terduga..." kata Baekhyun menyesal.

"Tidak apa~ Tumben sekali Sehun menjemputmu untuk makan siang bersama... Aku jadi teringat awal-awal hubungan kalian... Betapa gigihnya Sehun mengejarmu saat itu..." ujar Soohyun yang dengan cepat segera melupakan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun. Dasar gadis ini...

"Tapi bukan dengan Sehun," potong Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lantas?"

"Park Chanyeol..." sahutnya pelan. Seolah ada penyesalan dalam ucapannya barusan. Dan hal itu bisa ditangkap oleh sahabatnya.

Soohyun menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "Park Chan... astaga! Baekhyun! Bukankah dia kakak Sehun?"

"Aku...kami hanya makan siang bersama saja. Sebagai kakak dan calon adik ipar."

Soohyun memicingkan matanya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa begitu saja menerima penjelasan Baekhyun yang terdengar tidak meyakinkan. Tidak, apabila kondisi sang kakak ipar begitu tampan dan mempesona. Hal ini benar-benar mengusik kecurigaan Soohyun. Tapi apa mungkin Baekhyun...

"Kami tidak seperti itu." Baekhyun menghela napas jengah. Dia tahu ke mana arah pemikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Hati-hati saja. Bagaimana pun dia kakak dari kekasihmu. Dekat sih boleh, tapi jangan berlebihan," kata Soohyun memberi nasihat dengan bijak. Benar-benar hal yang cukup langka dari sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Bagaimana jika Soohyun tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah menciumnya dua kali...?

Tidak, kalau pun Soohyun tahu, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Yang menjadi momok menyeramkan bukanlah Soohyun. Tetapi Sehun. Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu kalau kakaknya sendiri sudah pernah mencium Baekhyun bukan hanya sekali tapi bahkan dua kali?

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandinya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Entah apa yang membuatnya mematung selama itu di sana. Hanya berdiam menatap pantulan dirinya tanpa bosan. Matanya tertuju lurus pada satu titik. Tangannya bertengger di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Bibir ini...

Chanyeol sudah menciumnya dua kali. Dan yang kedua, Baekhyun membiarkannya saja. Dia tidak marah atau pun menampar Chanyeol seperti yang pertama. Dia seperti lumpuh. Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran, jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat dan antusias.

Dia mulai mengingat-ingat semua ciuman-ciumannya dengan Sehun. Membandingkan satu ciuman dengan ciuman lain. Dan dia hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ciuman Chanyeol selalu berbeda. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seolah membuncah dan meletup-letup ketika bibir pria itu bersatu dengannya. Sementara dengan Sehun, perasaan yang timbul tidak pernah seekstrim itu.

Aneh sekali.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol dan tidak ingin mengenal pria itu lagi seumur hidupnya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena bagaimana pun Chanyeol adalah calon kakak iparnya. Dia adalah kakak Sehun. Tapi... wajarkah perlakuan Chanyeol padanya itu? Masih bisa dimaafkankah perlakuan kurang ajarnya? Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu?

Memikirkan semua itu sudah membuat kepala Baekhyun berputar. Dia harus melupakan semua ini. Kalau dia masih menginginkan hubungannya dengan Sehun tetap berjalan dengan baik, dia harus menganggap semua kekurang ajaran Chanyeol tidak pernah terjadi. Dan...dia harus berhenti meladeni apa pun yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Lupakan. Lupakan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang kemudian sekali lagi membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Air becucuran di wajahnya ketika sekali lagi dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol menyukaiku, batin Baekhyun sampai pada kesimpulan itu. Atau mungkin... yang Chanyeol lalukan padaku adalah murni karena dia ingin memisahkan aku dari Sehun? Menghancurkan hubungan kami?

Namun, Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa kedua dugaannya itu tidak meleset. Chanyeol menyukainya dan dia ingin Baekhyun berpisah dengan Sehun. Kemudian di akhir cerita, Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun berakhir dengannya. Hanya dengannya.

.

.

.

Memang tidak mungkin Chanyeol bisa menghindar dari Sehun selamanya. Bagaimana pun mereka tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Sekali pun Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian agar dirinya dan Sehun tidak saling bersinggungan. Pada akhirnya, ada satu waktu mereka bertemu juga.

Dia sudah menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil lembur setiap hari di kantor. Atau ketika dia pulang lebih awal, dia segera mengubur diri di ruang kerjanya. Asalkan dia tidak harus bertemu dengan Sehun. Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Setelah kejadian malam itu, dia seperti kehilangan muka di hadapan Sehun.

Dan sebenarnya Chanyeol pun tidak memungkiri ada sebersit perasaan marah pada adiknya itu. Mungkin juga rasa iri. Yang jelas, Chanyeol belum siap bertatap muka dengan adiknya itu. Karena malam itu adalah pertama kalinya dia benar-benar marah pada Sehun.

Rasanya memang tindakannya waktu itu agak berlebihan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya. Alhasil, malam itu dia meledak bagaikan granat. Mungkin saat ini Sehun masih tidak mempercayai bahwa kakak yang selalu menyayanginya bisa begitu murka padanya.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun ketika tanpa direncakanan dirinya bertemu dengan sang adik di ujung tangga.

Dengan enggan Chanyeol menoleh. Sekilas matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang tampak sendu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal tempo hari, hyung. Malam itu aku..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," potong Chanyeol cepat. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas kejadian itu lagi. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Tapi kenapa hyung seolah menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku hanya sibuk. Pekerjaanku sedang banyak."

Sehun menatap kakaknya, berusaha untuk membuat kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sang kakak terus menghindar. "Baiklah. Aku percaya, hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Aku pikir aku sudah keterlaluan karena sudah membuatmu marah dan tersinggung."

"Ya." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Begitu kaku dan dingin.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa jauh di lubuk hati Chanyeol, kakaknya itu belum bisa memaafkannya. Dia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan sang kakak tapi melihat Chanyeol yang tampak sekali sedang tidak ingin diganggu, membuatnya mengurungkan niat awalnya.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, akhirnya kau pulang juga!"

Tidak seperti biasanya, ibu menyambutnya dengan begitu riang sore itu. Chanyeol harus memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan apakah wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya itu adalah betul-betul ibunya atau bukan.

"Ya, aku pulang, bu." Chanyeol mengecup pipi ibunya, masih merasa sedikit heran.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam," kata ibunya dengan senyum yang tak lepas di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi dan turun dalam lima belas menit."

"Baiklah. Jangan lebih dari lima belas menit! Kau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo menunggu lama kan? Dia sudah membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat untuk kita!"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam.

Kyung...soo?

Ah, gadis itu...

"Ibu mengundangnya makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja," sahut ibunya ceria.

Chanyeol ingin sekali marah dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Tapi melihat keceriaan di wajah ibunya, dia urung melakukannya. Kemarin dia sempat mengatakan 'persetan' pada perjodohan ini, tapi sekarang, berkata 'tidak' saja dia tidak sanggup. Dia tidak punya hati untuk menolak kemauan ibu yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh berkata jujur, Chanyeol merasa sakit hati. Kenapa dirinya harus dijodohkan?

Tidak bolehkah dia menentukan takdirnya sendiri?

Tidak bolehkah dia memilih Baekhyun saja?

Jawabannya mungkin tidak.

Betapa menyedihkannya pria ini. Pada akhirnya, memang perjodohanlah yang sudah menantinya. Seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya dengan baik, yang bahkan sedikit pun dia tidak menaruh hati, suatu saat nanti akan menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Apakah tidak ada secercah kebahagiaan untuknya?

Ibunya memang tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Dan gadis bermarga Do itu sudah duduk dengan manis di meja ruang makan ketika Chanyeol masuk. Seperti biasa, wajah angkuh tidak pernah lepas darinya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia duduk dan menikmati apa pun makanan di depan matanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun ada di sana, bergabung untuk makan malam bersama mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini Kyungsoo. Kau masih ingat kan?" tanya ibunya membuka jalan percakapan untuk mereka.

Hanya untuk menghargai ibunya, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik gadis itu sekilas. Do Kyungsoo memang cukup cantik. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam kelam tergerai indah jatuh di bahunya yang sempit. Dia melemparkan senyum sopan yang begitu manis pada Chanyeol. Tetapi semua itu percuma saja karena di hati Chanyeol, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"Selalu baik," jawab Chanyeol sarkastis, tapi tidak ada yang menangkap nada bicaranya itu. Kemudian dia melirik ke samping kirinya dan menemukan Sehun sedang menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam. Lalu, dia kembali menyeret tatapannya pada gadis Do itu. "Kau?"

"Aku juga baik."

"Kalau begitu, bagus."

Selesai. Bagi Chanyeol, percakapan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia tidak akan menghamburkan kata-kata tidak penting untuk gadis yang sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya tertarik. Untuk apa?

Namun ibu yang tampak tidak senang dengan respon Chanyeol yang dingin, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geram. "Chanyeol memang irit sekali bicara, Kyungsoo-ya. Semakin dewasa dia memang menjadi semakin pendiam."

"Tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Bukan masalah. Saya juga bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara."

"Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak sedingin itu. Dia—"

"Bu!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ibu dan Kyungsoo menoleh seketika dengan terkejut. Tidak terkecuali juga Sehun. "Aku sudah selesai."

Dengan begitu, Chanyeol meninggalkan meja makan dan tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi sampai keesokan harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yeorobun jeongmal mianhae untuk update yang super duper telat ini...!**

 **Tapi setidaknya aku udah update ya meskipun aku merasa chapter ini failed banget. Tapi aku usahain chapter depan akan lebih baik lagi...heuheuheu...**

 **Buat readers yang sudah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview FF ini, kamsahamnida~ Review kalian itu penyemangat buatku...**

 **Buat siders, silahkan tinggalkan review yaa... aku cuman pengen baca pendapat kalian dan saran-saran kalian untuk FF ini. Nggak usah sungkan meninggalkan jejak ya. *wink***

 **Dan tidak lupa buat para follower dan fave! Gomawoyongggg!**

 **Udah ah, aku gak bakal banyak cuap-cuap... REVIEW juseyooooooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous chapter..._

 _Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam._

 _Kyung...soo?_

 _Ah, gadis itu..._

" _Ibu mengundangnya makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Tentu saja," sahut ibunya ceria._

 _Chanyeol ingin sekali marah dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Tapi melihat keceriaan di wajah ibunya, dia urung melakukannya. Kemarin dia sempat mengatakan 'persetan' pada perjodohan ini, tapi sekarang, berkata 'tidak' saja dia tidak sanggup. Dia tidak punya hati untuk menolak kemauan ibu yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu._

 _Sebenarnya kalau boleh berkata jujur, Chanyeol merasa sakit hati. Kenapa dirinya harus dijodohkan?_

 _Tidak bolehkah dia menentukan takdirnya sendiri?_

 _Tidak bolehkah dia memilih Baekhyun saja?_

 _Jawabannya mungkin tidak._

 _Betapa menyedihkannya pria ini. Pada akhirnya, memang perjodohanlah yang sudah menantinya. Seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya dengan baik, yang bahkan sedikit pun dia tidak menaruh hati, suatu saat nanti akan menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya._

 _Apakah tidak ada secercah kebahagiaan untuknya?_

 _Ibunya memang tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Dan gadis bermarga Do itu sudah duduk dengan manis di meja ruang makan ketika Chanyeol masuk. Seperti biasa, wajah angkuh tidak pernah lepas darinya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia duduk dan menikmati apa pun makanan di depan matanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun ada di sana, bergabung untuk makan malam bersama mereka._

" _Chanyeol-ah, ini Kyungsoo. Kau masih ingat kan?" tanya ibunya membuka jalan percakapan untuk mereka._

 _Hanya untuk menghargai ibunya, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik gadis itu sekilas. Do Kyungsoo memang cukup cantik. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam kelam tergerai indah jatuh di bahunya yang sempit. Dia melemparkan senyum sopan yang begitu manis pada Chanyeol. Tetapi semua itu percuma saja karena di hati Chanyeol, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Baekhyun._

" _Apa kabar?" sapa Kyungsoo ramah._

" _Selalu baik," jawab Chanyeol sarkastis, tapi tidak ada yang menangkap nada bicaranya itu. Kemudian dia melirik ke samping kirinya dan menemukan Sehun sedang menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam. Lalu, dia kembali menyeret tatapannya pada gadis Do itu. "Kau?"_

" _Aku juga baik."_

" _Kalau begitu, bagus."_

 _Selesai. Bagi Chanyeol, percakapan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia tidak akan menghamburkan kata-kata tidak penting untuk gadis yang sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya tertarik. Untuk apa?_

 _Namun ibu yang tampak tidak senang dengan respon Chanyeol yang dingin, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geram. "Chanyeol memang irit sekali bicara, Kyungsoo-ya. Semakin dewasa dia memang menjadi semakin pendiam."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Bukan masalah. Saya juga bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara."_

" _Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak sedingin itu. Dia—"_

" _Bu!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ibu dan Kyungsoo menoleh seketika dengan terkejut. Tidak terkecuali juga Sehun. "Aku sudah selesai."_

 _Dengan begitu, Chanyeol meninggalkan meja makan dan tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi sampai keesokan harinya._

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi (lupa judulnya *mian*)**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun tahu dirinya sudah bertindak bodoh. Harusnya dia berkata tidak saat Chanyeol muncul lagi di hadapannya ketika jam kerjanya hari itu selesai. Dan pria itu membawa alasan lain bersamanya hanya untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Ibuku akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi," kata Chanyeol sambil mencegat Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya. "Aku ingin memintamu menemaniku mencari hadiah untuk ibu."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Kalau pun memang benar nyonya Park akan berulang tahun, kenapa Chanyeol harus datang padanya? "Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Baekhyun jengah.

"Kau wanita. Kupikir kau akan tahu apa yang disukai wanita seperti ibuku."

Justru aku tidak tahu, batin Baekhyun sedikit merasa sedih. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun ibuku.

"Kau salah mendatangi orang," kata Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan Chanyeol yang tengah menghalangi pintu mobilnya. "Ajak saja teman wanitamu yang lain."

"Aku tidak punya teman wanita."

Tidak punya teman wanita? Pria setampan dan sekaya Park Chanyeol tidak punya teman wanita? Huh, yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak peduli. Bukan urusanku," ujar Baekhyun dingin, berusaha menyingkirkan dada Chanyeol dari penglihatannya.

Chanyeol boleh saja berbohong tentang apapun padanya, tapi ini...benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dan Baekhyun merasa kesal karena Chanyeol seperti menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa mengganggu hidupnya.

"Aku serius," tambah Chanyeol. "Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang kukenal dekat."

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Matanya dan mata Chanyeol bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Gadis itu berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata kelam Chanyeol, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun di sana kecuali kejujuran. Ah, entahlah.

Sekarang dia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol. Dan hatinya tidak jadi menolak ajakan pria itu. Mungkin kalimat Chanyeol barusan yang sudah membuatnya berubah pikiran. Baekhyun merasa tersanjung mendengar bahwa hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya wanita yang selama cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas, mengaku kalah berdebat dengan hatinya sendiri. "Asal kau tahu saja, tuan Park, kita tidak sedekat itu," ujar Baekhyun. Kemudian dia menaruh kunci mobilnya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Ya ya aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol tanpa bisa menutupi kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup di hatinya. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Tidak keberatan kan kalau mobilmu menginap semalam saja di sini?"

"Lantas bagaimana aku bisa berangkat kerja esok harinya?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu bekerja. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja."

Dalam waktu singkat, Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Pria itu segera menyalakan mesin dan melesatkan mobilnya membelah jalanan ibukota. Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya diam membisu. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana. Sementara Chanyeol terlalu sibuk pada kemudinya dan senyum aneh senantiasa tersungging di bibirnya. Dia juga kadang bersiul ringan. Tampak sekali kalau suasana hatinya sedang baik.

"Mau mendengarkan musik?" suara Chanyeol terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali fokus pada kemudinya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat sosok Chanyeol yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Tampak begitu tenang dan tidak berbahaya. Tidak ada kerutan kesal di dahinya dan tidak ada wajah murung penuh curiga. Apakah ini adalah Park Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya?

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menoleh untuk memperhatikan pria itu dari samping kemudi. Untuk beberapa saat dia sibuk mengamati, yang beruntungnya, sepertinya pria itu tidak menyadarinya.

Pria ini...yang sudah menciumnya dua kali. Mencuri ciuman darinya dengan lancang. Kurang ajar. Tapi...tidak ada kemarahan yang tersisa di hati Baekhyun untuk membenci pria ini. Apa yang sudah pria ini lakukan padanya? Menyihirnya? Membuatnya luluh? Dan kenyataan bahwa saat ini Baekhyun dengan suka rela mau menemaninya mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk sang ibu, membuat Baekhyun tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Pria setampan ini...tidak mungkin dia tidak punya teman wanita, kan? Gadis-gadis itu pasti sudah gila karena melewatkan pria sesempurna Park Chanyeol dari radar penglihatan mereka. Pria ini punya segala hal yang didambakan semua wanita. Mustahil tidak ada satu wanita pun...

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan sukses membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Dia segera membuang pandangannya ke samping untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Apa ada hal yang lebih memalukan lagi dari ini?

"A-aku tidak sedang melihatmu," sahut Baekhyun gugup. "A-aku hanya ingin bertanya kapan ibumu berulang tahun karena Sehun tidak memberitahuku."

"Lima belas Januari. Bulan depan."

"Bulan depan?" Baekhyun melotot geram pada pria itu. Matanya yang sipit kini berubah menjadi lebar. "Kau gila? Bulan depan itu masih lama, Park Chanyeol!"

"Selagi aku punya waktu, tidak apa-apa, kan? Mungkin kedepannya aku akan cukup sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk mencari kado ulang tahun untuk ibu," sahutnya santai.

Padahal alasannya jelas bukan itu. Chanyeol hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Semalam emosinya sudah benar-benar terkuras akibat ibu yang mengatur makan malam bersama gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. Dan Chanyeol ingin mencari sedikit pelarian dan baginya, Baekhyunlah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat. Meski gadis itu tidak pernah ramah padanya, tapi hanya dengan melihat wajah dan mendengarkannya berbicara, Chanyeol sudah merasa senang.

Semalam setelah dengan perasaan marah dia meninggalkan meja makan, Chanyeol segera mengubur diri di ruang kerjanya dan tidak muncul lagi untuk menemui Kyungsoo sampai gadis itu pulang. Ibu berusaha mendatanginya, mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dan memohon padanya untuk berbicara. Tapi untuk apa? Toh, pada akhirnya dia tidak akan menang berdebat ibunya. Padahal ini masa depannya sendiri, tapi seolah Chanyeol tidak pernah punya hak untuk ikut andil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah ibunya menyerah untuk membujuknya keluar, Chanyeol menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Tubuh dan pikirannya lelah bukan main. Dan menjadi berkali-kali lipat akibat ulah ibunya itu. Do Kyungsoo memang tidak memberikan kesan buruk padanya, tapi ide perjodohan itu saja sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa muak pada gadis itu. Pada semua orang yang ada di meja makan saat itu.

Sementara Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun sedang menahan hasratnya untuk mencakar wajah tampan pria ini. Bagaimana bisa pria semenyebalkan ini bisa tercipta di dunia? Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia memuji pria ini, sekarang, rasanya dia ingin menjilat kembali ludahnya.

"Lantas, kau berencana membeli apa untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibumu?" tanya Baekhyun geram.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya balik. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan matanya bertemu dengan manik milik gadis itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum fokusnya kembali pada kemudi.

"Perhiasan? Kalung? Liontin?" saran Baekhyun. Dia tidak punya ide apa pun saat ini.

"Hmmm," Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir. "Ide bagus. Tapi... apa kau punya ide lain?"

"Ibumu kan senang berkebun. Kenapa kau tidak mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hobi ibumu?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal tanaman," keluhnya. "Kurasa aku akan membeli perhiasan saja."

Setibanya mereka di sebuah mall di daerah Dongdaemun, Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke lantai empat di mana toko-toko perhiasan berada. Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya dan Chanyeol bisa sedekat ini. Dua minggu yang lalu mereka masih saling membenci dan memusuhi satu sama lain, tapi sekarang, mereka bisa berjalan beriringan tanpa saling melempar kata-kata kasar dan tatapan tajam. Yah..walaupun sesekali mereka juga beradu argumen.

Bahkan kalau orang lain menyaksikan mereka berdua, mereka akan tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi satu sama lain.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa sang pramuniaga ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki toko perhiasan tersebut.

"Saya mencari kalung untuk hadiah ulang tahun," kata Chanyeol dan sang pramuniaga dengan sigap membawa mereka ke etalase yang berada di sebelah kiri pojok.

"Wahh..." Mata Baekhyun berbinar mengagumi setiap benda berkilau yang dipajang dengan indah di sana. Semuanya tampak cantik. Siapa pun yang memakainya, pasti akan terlihat menawan.

"Ini koleksi kalung terbaru kami, tuan. Pasti sangat cocok sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasih anda yang cantik ini," kata sang pramuniaga.

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri mendengar penuturan pramuniaga itu. Kekasih? Astaga! Pasti dia sudah salah paham. "Saya bukan kekasihnya," kata Baekhyun.

"Oh, maaf. Saya pikir..."

"Tidak apa," ujar Chanyeol memotong kalimat si pramuniaga. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu tidak sempat menghindar ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dari jarak dekat. Apakah dia melihat rona di pipi Baekhyun? Semoga saja tidak. "Kau pilih yang menurutmu paling indah dan cocok untuk ibuku. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu," kata Chanyeol.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun berpaling pada perhiasan di depan matanya. Dan matanya mulai menyeleksi benda berkilau itu satu persatu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa yang ini bagus." Baekhyun dengan ragu menunjuk salah satu kalung dengan bandul sederhana namun terkesan manis dan elegan. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mengenakan perhiasan, jadi sangat wajar kalau saat ini dia sendiri merasa kebingungan untuk memilih. Pengetahuannya tentang perhiasan pun sangat minim.

"Ada lagi yang kau sukai?"

"Hmmm..." Baekhyun mengedarkan kembali pandangannya satu per satu pada benda-benda berkilau itu. Kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada satu kalung berbandul seperti sebuah tetesan air. Kali ini tanpa ragu, Baekhyun segera menunjuk kalung itu. "Ini juga cantik. Aku menyukainya."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu dia berbicara pada sang pramuniaga, "Saya ambil kalung yang ini dan ini," tunjuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan terkejut. "Kau akan membeli dua-duanya?"

"Ya, kenapa tidak," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

Menggelengkan kepala dengan heran, akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkan pria itu membayar dua kalung itu. Pasti harganya selangit, pikir Baekhyun. Tapi toh itu bukan masalah bagi pria kaya seperti Chanyeol. Membeli seribu kalung yang sama pun sepertinya pria itu mampu.

Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan setelah membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk ibu Chanyeol. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam bersama, Chanyeol segera mengantar Baekhyun pulang karena hari sudah malam dan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol masih harus bekerja keesokan harinya.

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun jengah ketika mereka sudah kembali duduk di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Kau yang selalu memasang wajah dingin tiba-tiba saja jadi murah senyum. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa heran?"

Kalau saja situasinya berbeda, mungkin Chanyeol akan marah besar mendengar komentar menyebalkan dari mulut gadis Byun ini. Tetapi karena hari ini suasan hatinya sedang baik, Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan nada mengejek yang dilemparkan gadis itu. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini," katanya tulus.

Tentu saja Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar nada bicara pria ini yang begitu lembut. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah membantuku memilihkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk ibu."

"Ya sudah, sama-sama," sahutnya, memilih untuk tidak mendebat.

"Aku sangat se—"

"Sebentar," potong Baekhyun ketika menyadari ponsel-nya berdering. Dia merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, membuatnya membulatkan mata. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan. Dia seperti sedang tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang. "Halo, S-sehun?"

Mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Sehun, seketika senyum Chanyeol surut. Tidak bisakah Tuhan membiarkannya sehari saja merasa bahagia bersama wanita yang dia sukai tanpa ada gangguan seperti ini?

Hari ini sudah jelas akan berakhir sempurna jika saja Sehun tidak menelepon!

"Aku? Aku sedang pergi bersama Soohyun..." ujar Baekhyun gelagapan.

Chanyeol membuang tatapannya ke jalanan di depan matanya. Tangannya yang memegang stir, memutih karena tanpa sadar sudah mencengkramnya terlalu kuat. Rahangnya mengatup rapat menahan letupan kekesalan dan kecemburuan di dadanya.

Kenapa Sehun harus menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Oh...aku juga merindukanmu, sayang. Maaf karena akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar sibuk. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu besok selepas aku bekerja?" ujar Baekhyun yang sesekali melirik ke sampingnya dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang fokus pada kemudinya dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terus mengobrol sampai Baekhyun terpaksa harus mengakhiri obrolan mereka ketika jalan menuju rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa blok saja.

"Uhm Sehun, aku sedang mengemudi. Aku akan menelepon lagi nanti setelah aku sampai rumah. Uhmmm... oke, bye!"

Ketika Baekhyun mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan menoleh pada Chanyeol, dia menemukan wajah asli Chanyeol yang dingin sudah kembali. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya atau pun bersuara. Karena sepertinya aura gelap sudah kembali menyelimuti tubuh si tuan Park ini.

"Seingatku namaku masih Park Chanyeol. Bukan Soohyun," ujarnya dingin. Kentara sekali kalau saat ini Park Chanyeol sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Yang barusan itu Sehun. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku sedang pergi denganmu, kan?" gumam Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

Apa semua ini kurang jelas, batin Baekhyun kesal. Kenapa masih harus bertanya? Sehun pasti akan menuduhku berselingkuh dengan kakaknya kalau aku berkata jujur.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," Baekhyun membuang muka. Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia jelas tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Apalagi gadis itu seolah ingin menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Jawab aku!" paksa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa amat terintimidasi oleh tatapan Chanyeol. "Karena..."

"Karena?" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Dengan terpaksa dia harus menepikan mobilnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sabar menanti Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau Sehun tahu tentang kita!"

"Bagian mana tentang 'kita' yang kau ingin Sehun tidak mengetahuinya?" tantang Chanyeol, menyeringai. "Bagian tentang kita yang 'jalan' bersama. Atau bagian tentang...ciuman-ciuman yang pernah kita berdua lakukan?"

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun geram. Bisa-bisanya pria ini... Dan tanpa dia sadari, tangannya sudah melayang ke pipi pria itu. Memberinya tamparan keras di sana.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa memedulikan rasa perih di sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan itu. Dia masih menyeringai, belum merasa puas mempermainkan mangsanya ini.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak usah bersikap baik pada pria brengsek sepertimu!" ujar Baekhyun penuh amarah. Dia menarik lepas sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di tubuhnya dan dengan emosi meletup-letup membuka pintu mobil. Lebih baik dia berjalan kaki saja sampai rumah daripada harus tinggal lebih lama dengan pria tak tahu diri itu!

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Dengan segala keegoisannya dan tidak memedulikan airmata yang sudah mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, dia menarik paksa gadis itu agar kembali duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun tersentak hingga punggungnya kembali menyentuh sandaran kursi.

"Tidak akan semudah itu kau pergi dariku, nona manis."

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan!" Baekhyun meronta.

"Semakin kasar mulutmu berbicara, semakin aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau gila! Kau pasti sudah gila! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Kali ini Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia menangis histeris di sana. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Dia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, tersedu-sedu seorang diri.

Sementara Chanyeol harus kehabisan kata-kata karena dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menangis histeris seperti ini. Dia hanya kesal dan ingin sedikit menggertak gadis itu, tapi reaksi Baekhyun benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Rupanya gadis angkuh yang seolah tak dapat ditaklukan ini mempunyai sisi rapuh. Dan tiba-tiba penyesalan mulai menjalar di hati Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol pelan pada akhirnya.

"Aku benci padamu." Suara Baekhyun teredam oleh tangannya yang sedang menangkup wajah, tapi Chanyeol dapat mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas. "Aku benci padamu, Park Chanyeol."

Aku tahu, batin Chanyeol. Aku juga membenci diriku sendiri.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Chanyeol pelan. Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya saat ini. Ah, mungkin tadi dia memang sudah berlebihan. Terbawa emosi. Terlalu cemburu sehingga tidak dapat mengontrol kata-katanya.

Saat ini Baekhyun pasti sangat ketakutan. Dia takut Chanyeol membocorkan tentang 'mereka' pada Sehun. Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun nantinya. Baekhyun takut Sehun akan membencinya.

Setelah Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang, dia menyusut air matanya sekali lagi dan menghela napas dalam. Chanyeol masih terdiam di sampingnya, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun semenjak permohonan maafnya tadi. Dia menyesal sudah membuat Baekhyun menjadi histeris seperti ini. Dia ingin memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkan gadis itu, tapi rasanya gadis itu justru akan semakin histeris dengan perlakukannya. Jadi dia lebih memilih diam.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa sangat heran kenapa dirinya bisa tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Dia hanya...takut. Ya, takut. Takut kalau suatu hari Sehun tahu dan membencinya. Sekarang saja dia sudah merasa sangat berdosa pada Sehun karena sudah mau menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Benar apa yang Soohyun katakan, seharusnya dia menghindari Chanyeol, bukan malah mengamini ajakan pria ini.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau. Tangisannya sudah sepenuhnya reda. "Sudah malam. Aku ingin segera sampai di rumah."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan hati-hati padanya. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Masih berani bertanya?" delik Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku hanya ce—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" potongnya cepat.

Chanyeol menghela napas namun tak ayal mengangguk. Dia kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membawa Baekhyun pulang. Tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan ketika dirinya khendak turun, Chanyeol menahan tangannya. "Apa lagi? Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata maafmu lagi!" kata Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok."

"Terserah," ujar Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli. Kalau pun Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya besok, dia bisa naik taksi menuju rumah sakit. Mau "Sudah? Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku akan masuk. Aku sudah lelah."

"Sebentar," kata Chanyeol. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas belanja perhiasannya tadi. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang mengecek isi kotak perhiasan itu dengan bingung.

Sedang apa pria ini?

"Untukmu." Chanyeol menyodorkan satu dari dua kotak perhiasan itu padanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku membeli satu kalung ini untukmu. Kau bilang kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tapi ak—"

"Aku memaksa," kata Chanyeol tegas.

Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun seperti kehilangan kata-katanya untuk berbicara. Dia hanya mematung ketika benda berkilau itu sudah berpindah dari kotaknya ke tangan Chanyeol. Pria itu membuka pengaitnya dan mendekat pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu harus menahan napas dan merasakan debaran dadanya yang menggila.

Park Chanyeol memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya.

"Cantik," pujinya. "Kalung itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bandul kalung itu. Bandul berlambang tetesan air dengan permata indah di tengahnya. Park Chanyeol membelikannya kalung ini.

"K-kenapa..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatapnya dalam. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Kemana perginya pria dingin dan menyebalkan itu? Yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun saat ini hanyalah pria tampan yang memiliki tatapan lembut dan memesona.

Oh Tuhan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bernapas saja rasanya sulit sekali. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Dadanya bergemuruh. Dunia seakan-akan berhenti bergerak. Dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah kehilangan kewarasan ketika Chanyeol mendekat untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan di dahi.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun...? Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau mendengarku?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun namun tatapan kosong gadis itu seolah tak bisa dihilangkan. Baru ketika Sehun menjawil pipinya dengan gemas, Baekhyun seperti terkesiap kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Oh...uhmmm...ya, Sehun... Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun linglung.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau melamun. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tentu saja ada, batin Baekhyun. Kakakmu.

Tapi Baekhyun pasti sudah tidak waras jika mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Sehun. Jadi langkah terbaik yang harus diambilnya adalah sedikit mengarang cerita—yang tentu saja tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Chanyeol atau apapun yang bisa membuat Sehun curiga. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit masalah di rumah sakit. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir karena itu bukan masalah besar," kata Baekhyun.

Wow, dia merasa takjub pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Sehun saja langsung memercayai ucapannya. "Dokter Kang lagi?"

"B-bukan. Hanya seorang senior yang terkadang menyebalkan dan senang membully," ujar Baekhyun. Memang benar. Ada beberapa seniornya di rumah sakit yang secara terang-terangan menaruh rasa tidak suka padanya, tapi bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun hal itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi demi menutupi sebuah kebohongan, dia harus mengarang kebohongan lain.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan seniormu?" tanya Sehun.

Oh tidak, dia tidak mau terus mengarang cerita. Baekhyun segera mengeluh malas. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas. Aku sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan waffle?"

Di kafe tempat Baekhyun dan Sehun berkencan ini, ada banyak sekali menu makanan manis yang menggiurkan. Waffle, pie, pancake... "Setuju. Dan tidak lupa memesan satu pineapple roswita."

"Dan devil pancake?"

"Ya," Sehun terkekeh. Kesukaannya pada makanan manis, membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun memang cocok satu sama lain. Mereka seperti ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Ah seharusnya aku diet..." keluh Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah sempurna seperti itu," komentar Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perempuan dan segala komplikasinya, Sehun."

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau tubuhmu sedikit lebih gemuk."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tapi aku sangat sangat sangat keberatan."

"Perempuan memang sulit. Pantas saja banyak sekali buku yang menguak segala misteri tentang wanita. Sementara tentang pria hanya sedikit."

Baekhyun mau tak mau terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan segala komplikasiku, sayang."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Sehun. Setelah itu dia memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan makanan lebih banyak dari yang mereka rencanakan barusan. Dan sebagai balasannya, Sehun mendapat delikan kesal dari kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin melihat tubuhku melar."

"Ya...ya...kau harus terbiasa dengan salah satu komplikasiku itu, sayang." Sehun mengedipkan matanya.

Dan ketika makanan tiba, dengan kalap Sehun dan Baekhyun menyantap dessert-dessert manis itu. Mereka sesekali bertukar candaan dan tertawa. Bersama Sehun selalu menyenangkan, Baekhyun menyadari itu. Sehun tidak pernah membuatnya marah atau kesal. Segala sesuatu seperti berjalan sesuai seperti apa yang seharusnya. Dan ini mungkin akan menjadi langkah awal yang baik jika mereka ingin membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Hubungan mereka memang belum berjalan terlalu lama, tapi empat bulan sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun mengenal Sehun lebih dalam. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Tapi mungkin bagi ayah Baekhyun, waktu empat bulan hubungan mereka terlalu singkat jika tiba-tiba mereka menginginkan sebuah jalinan serius.

"Ayah bukan tidak setuju, sayang," kata ayah Baekhyun ketika suatu malam Baekhyun mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya. Dia langsung mengutarakan rencananya dan Sehun. "Tapi kau masih muda. Kalian bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain lagi."

Baekhyun merengut. "Ayah masih tidak menyukai Sehun?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... kenapa kalian begitu terburu-buru?" tanya ayahnya. Tiba-tiba ayahnya menegang, dia menatap anaknya itu dengan curiga.

Dan Baekhyun cukup tahu ke mana arah kecurigaan ayahnya itu. "Tentu saja tidak, yah. Kami tidak seperti itu," sahut Baekhyun sambil menghela napas.

"Syukurlah," ayah menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu, kenapa harus buru-buru? Anak ayah yang cantik ini bahkan baru berusia dua puluh lima."

"Tapi ada beberapa temanku yang menikah muda. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia, yah."

"Hhhh... Kau kan tidak tahu apa yang akan menantimu dalam kehidupan pernikahan. Life isn't always about rainbows and unicorns, baby..." kata sang ayah. "Kalau kau tidak mengenal betul seperti apa pasanganmu, kau bisa menyesal nantinya."

Baekhyun merasa percuma jika dia merengek pun pada ayahnya, pria paruh baya itu pasti tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Tapi setelah Baekyun pikirkan lebih dalam lagi, ucapan ayah tentu saja ada benarnya. Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Toh, Sehun tidak akan pergi ke mana pun, kan? Dia akan tetap di sana menunggunya karena sejujurnya Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya siap untuk hubungan yang lebih serius. Dia memang mencintai Sehun tapi menikah adalah langkah yang besar dan penuh resiko. Hati kecilnya belum merasa siap.

.

.

.

Dan ketika tiba saatnya ibu Sehun berulang tahun, keluarga Park merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan di kediamannya. Saat itu adalah puncak dari musim dingin. Dan tahun yang baru, baru saja berjalan selama lima belas hari. Baekhyun mengendarai mobil di jalanan licin kota Seoul menuju kediaman keluarga Park dengan sebuah kotak kado di kursi samping kemudi.

Sehun menyambutnya di pelataran rumah ketika Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya. Dia tersenyum manis dan sore itu Sehun kelihatan lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dia memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi gadis itu singkat, kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Temperatur hangat menyambut Baekhyun ketika dia dan Sehun melangkah masuk. Terdengar suara dua orang lebih yang sedang mengobrol dari arah dapur, membuat Baekhyun sedikit penasaran. Dia bisa mengenali suara ibu Baekhyun, tapi suara perempuan yang satu lagi benar-benar asing.

"Apa ada orang lain selain kita di sini?" tanya Baekhyun pada kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Ada Kyungsoo noona."

"Kyungsoo noona? Siapa di—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, nyonya Park sudah lebih dulu menyadari kedatangannya dan dengan ceria menyapa Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah... Kau datang, nak?"

"Iya, bu. Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun!" kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan kado pada nyonya Park. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum bahagia dan mengambil kado dari Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai repot-repot begini, sayang."

"Ini tidak merepotkan, bu," kata Baekhyun. Kemudian nyonya Park membawanya ke ruang makan yang di sana sudah duduk Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan—entah siapa—di telepon. Sementara di dapur, berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk pesta kecil-kecilan ini.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun membalas senyum itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa wanita muda yang cantik itu.

"Ah, kenalkan dia Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo," kata nyonya Park pada Baekhyun. Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu menghentikan apapun aktifitas yang sedang dilakukannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Menyalaminya.

"Byun Baekhyun," kata Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Ah, dan kau tahu, Baekhyun? Kyungsoo ini adalah calon istri Chanyeol."

Calon istri? Chanyeol?

Baekhyun tidak menyadari betapa pucat wajahnya saat ini. Gadis itu adalah calon istri Chanyeol? Hah, dunia ini sungguh lucu. Dia bahkan masih ingat dengan betul ketika Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengannya.

Jadi...semua itu hanya omong kosong?

Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal kalau pria itu tidak bisa dipercaya, batin Baekhyun. Ada rasa nyeri yang berdenyut di dadanya. Tapi kenapa? Seharusnya dia bahagia karena Chanyeol tidak akan mengganggunya lagi kalau pria itu segera menikah.

Kalau begitu, pernyataan Chanyeol saat itu padanya...bohong?

Makan malam yang ditunggu itu pun tiba. Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengomel di telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya dengan gusar. Lebih gusar lagi ketika mendapati Baekhyun sedang asyik ber-lovey dovey bersama Sehun di depan matanya, di seberang meja makan. Dia semakin kesal saja.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya tidak berkata apa-apa dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan nyonya Park. Kue ulang tahun sudah teronggok manis di atas meja makan. Lilin berwarna-warni menghiasi kue penuh krim dan buah-buahan itu. Nyonya Park tampak sangat bahagia malam itu dan semua memberinya selamat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bu," kata Chanyeol, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak merusak momen berharga ibunya ini. Padahal sejak tadi mood nya sudah buruk. Tapi dia sekuat tenaga menahan diri. Dia mencium pipi ibunya dan memberikan sekotak kado untuk ibunya.

Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Selamat ulang tahun, bu." Dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk ibunya dan memberikan kado yang cukup besar. Dilihat dari bentuknya, sepertinya kado itu sangat spesial. Isinya sudah dipastikan adalah sebuah lukisan, hasil karya Sehun sendiri.

Suasana malam itu begitu hangat. Penuh canda tawa dan kesukacitaan. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol dan lebih fokus pada acara ulang tahun ini dan Sehun. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mulai mengambil alih perhatian semua orang dengan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dengan mesra, Baekhyun bisa merasakan denyut nyeri yang mendera hatinya.

Pria itu bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa lembut Chanyeol memperlakukan Kyungsoo. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada gadis bermata bulat itu. Memujanya...mencintainya... dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya semakin mengecil dan mengecil. Tidak berartikah ucapan Chanyeol padanya itu?

 _Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun..._

Sialan, batin Baekhyun. Rasanya dia ingin menangis. Kenapa dia harus mempercayai ucapan pria itu? Nyatanya sekarang dia sedang menyaksikan Chanyeol sedang asyik bermesraan dengan gadis lain!

"Aku ingin ke toilet," gumam Baekhyun pada kekasihnya. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, mereka semua berpindah dari ruang makan ke ruang tengah untuk mengobrol.

"Kau bisa menggunakan toilet di kamarku," kata Sehun.

"Tidak usah. Aku pakai toilet yang di dekat dapur saja," kata Baekhyun.

Gadis itu segera meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol dan berbelok ke sebelah kiri dapur di mana toilet itu berada. Kemudian dia segera mengunci diri di sana. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar butuh toilet. Dia hanya merasa sesak. Oh, astaga. Baekhyun belum pernah meras seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia benci sekali melihat Chanyeol berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia membenci Chanyeol. Dia juga membenci Kyungsoo dalam kasus ini. Mungkin membenci Chanyeol akan cukup masuk akal, tapi membenci Kyungsoo? Apa salah yang dilakukan gadis itu? Tentu saja tidak ada. Tapi Baekhyun benci sekali melihat senyum polosnya. Juga membenci betapa nyonya Park memuji kemampuan memasak Kyungsoo dan betapa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Baekhyun membenci Kyungsoo karena gadis itu sempurna. Dan Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengannya.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet, dia keluar sambil menghela napas dalam. Dan saat itu juga, seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, Chanyeol sedang berdiri di dapur. Menghadap ke lemari es, tengah mengambil air minum. Baekhyun ingin bersikap biasa saja namun nyatanya dia tidak bisa. Chanyeol ada di sana, berdiri dengan tampannya, namun sayangnya dia seperti tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Atau...memang dia sengaja mengacuhkanku?

Baekhyun berdehem pelan, berusaha memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia ada di situ. Dan upayanya berhasil, Chanyeol menoleh. Tapi pria itu tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Dia memandang Baekhyun dengan bosan. "Oh, kau di situ?"

"Ya. Aku baru saja menggunakan toilet," ujar Baekhyun canggung.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di sana yang sedang melongo bingung. Ada apa dengan pria ini?

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hola...everybody!**

 **Akhirnya aku bisa update di tengah-tengah kegiatanku yang hectic ini *ciee sok sibuk**

 **Apa kabar kalian semua?**

 **Masih adakah CHANBAEK shipper di sini?**

 **Semoga aja chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya karena jujur susah banget fokus untuk nulis kalau pikiran kebagi-bagi. Mikirin ini itu. Kalo aku nulis harus dalam pikiran tenang, di dalam kamar yang sunyi senyap tanpa ada gangguan adek yg hiperaktif. Heuheuheu...**

 **Seperti biasa, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian yaa...**

 **Yang udah review, fav, sama follow, thanks banget yaa... terima kasih juga atas kritikan dan saran-sarannya ... meskipun aku gak pernah bales review kalian satu satu, bukan berarti aku gak baca review kalian. Aku seneng banget sampe kadang-kdang senyum-senyum sendiri kalo keinget komen-komen kalian. (hihihi)**

 **Oh iya sedikit promosi nih. Hehehe... FF remake terbaruku yang berjudul STAR CRAVING BAEK. Check this out!**

 **s/12063219/1/STAR-CRAVING-BAEK-remake**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous chapter..._

 _Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun..._

 _Sialan, batin Baekhyun. Rasanya dia ingin menangis. Kenapa dia harus mempercayai ucapan pria itu? Nyatanya sekarang dia sedang menyaksikan Chanyeol sedang asyik bermesraan dengan gadis lain!_

" _Aku ingin ke toilet," gumam Baekhyun pada kekasihnya. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, mereka semua berpindah dari ruang makan ke ruang tengah untuk mengobrol._

" _Kau bisa menggunakan toilet di kamarku," kata Sehun._

" _Tidak usah. Aku pakai toilet yang di dekat dapur saja," kata Baekhyun._

 _Gadis itu segera meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol dan berbelok ke sebelah kiri dapur di mana toilet itu berada. Kemudian dia segera mengunci diri di sana. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar butuh toilet. Dia hanya merasa sesak. Oh, astaga. Baekhyun belum pernah meras seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia benci sekali melihat Chanyeol berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Dia membenci Chanyeol. Dia juga membenci Kyungsoo dalam kasus ini. Mungkin membenci Chanyeol akan cukup masuk akal, tapi membenci Kyungsoo? Apa salah yang dilakukan gadis itu? Tentu saja tidak ada. Tapi Baekhyun benci sekali melihat senyum polosnya. Juga membenci betapa nyonya Park memuji kemampuan memasak Kyungsoo dan betapa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak-anak._

 _Baekhyun membenci Kyungsoo karena gadis itu sempurna. Dan Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengannya._

 _Ketika Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet, dia keluar sambil menghela napas dalam. Dan saat itu juga, seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, Chanyeol sedang berdiri di dapur. Menghadap ke lemari es, tengah mengambil air minum. Baekhyun ingin bersikap biasa saja namun nyatanya dia tidak bisa. Chanyeol ada di sana, berdiri dengan tampannya, namun sayangnya dia seperti tidak mengetahui keberadaannya._

 _Atau...memang dia sengaja mengacuhkanku?_

 _Baekhyun berdehem pelan, berusaha memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia ada di situ. Dan upayanya berhasil, Chanyeol menoleh. Tapi pria itu tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Dia memandang Baekhyun dengan bosan. "Oh, kau di situ?"_

" _Ya. Aku baru saja menggunakan toilet," ujar Baekhyun canggung._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk pelan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di sana yang sedang melongo bingung. Ada apa dengan pria ini?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi (lupa judulnya *mian*)**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam itu udara begitu menusuk kulit. Dingin. Tetapi Baekhyun dengan hanya mengenakan piyama tidurnya, berdiri di balkon dengan segelas cokelat panas di tangan kanannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan kalau ayahnya tahu, pria paruh baya yang overprotektif itu pasti akan mengomeli anaknya habis-habisan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu, Baekhyun menghela napas resah. Kilasan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu menari-nari di kepalanya.

 _Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun..._

Apa arti kalimat Chanyeol padanya itu? Apakah pria itu menyukainya—dalam arti suka yang sebenarnya? Apakah pria itu sedang menyatakan perasaannya? Park Chanyeol yang dia kira sangat membencinya ternyata menyukainya?

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengenyahkan segala hal tentang Park Chanyeol dari otak mungilnya itu.

Ribuan kali batinnya menyangkal, tapi pendengarannya tidak menipu sama sekali. Chanyeol memang mengatakannya—dengan tulus. Dan tidak bisa dia pungkiri, kini jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sialan, rutuk Baekhyun, benar-benar kesal. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Kenapa jantung ini bertingkah berlebihan?

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan seperti biasa Baekhyun sudah siap menjalani harinya untuk melayani pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan medis di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Menuruni tangga dengan perasaan tak menentu, dia bertemu dengan sang ayah di ruang makan. Jam bahkan belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh, tapi mobil Chanyeol sudah lima belas menit menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Pagi, yah," sapa Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi ayahnya.

"Pagi," sahut sang ayah, yang sedang sibuk membaca koran di kolom bagian bisnis. Dia benar-benar tipikal ayah yang bisa kalian temukan di tv. Seorang ayah yang duduk di meja makan, dengan koran yang hampir menelan seluruh keberadaannya, dan secangkir kopi yang mengepul dan mengeluarkan aroma khas.

Baekhyun mengambil sepotong roti dan mengoles selai stroberi dengan sembarangan di atasnya, kemudian rotinya dia habiskan dalam beberapa gigitam besar. Sementara jus jeruk segera tandas dalam tiga kali tegukan.

Ayah memandang anak sematawayangnya itu dengan alis terangkat. Tumben sekali anaknya bertingkah seperti itu di pagi hari. Dia tampak buru-buru padahal biasanya jam seperti ini putrinya masih duduk dengan tenang menikmati sarapan. Dan yang membuatnya curiga adalah semalam Baekhyun tidak pulang bersama mobilnya.

"Di mana mobilmu, sayang?" akhirnya sang ayah membuka mulut.

"Bengkel?" sahut Baekhyun sambil menelan makanannya.

"Lagi? Mobilmu sudah tiga kali masuk bengkel dalam lima bulan terakhir," kata ayahnya.

Baekhyun hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran pada ayahnya itu. "Aku buru-buru, yah. Aku berangkat sekarang," kata Baekhyun, juga bermaksud menghindar dari pertanyaan lebih lanjut yang pasti akan dilontarkan ayahnya.

"Ayah akan mengantarmu," kata ayah sambil melipat korannya dan meneguk kopinya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman.

"Apa? Oh, tidak usah, yah. Aku akan pergi naik bus."

"Naik bus? Yakin?" tanya ayahnya.

"Yup. Aku akan naik bus saja. Lagipula tempat kerja kita kan berlawanan arah." Baekhyun menampilkan cengiran lebarnya lagi.

Menghela napas, ayah kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau," sahutnya sedikit kecewa. Dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa anak perempuannya kini sudah lebih mandiri dan seakan tak membutuhkan lagi bantuan ayahnya.

"Jangan kecewa begitu dong, yah. Aku tetap sayang pada ayah. Aku hanya ingin sesekali naik transportasi umum," kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk ayahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi ayahnya. Dalam hati dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi sang ayah.

Setelah berpamitan, Baekhyun segera melesat menuju gerbang rumahnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang mengenakan pakaian kerja lengkapnya sedang bersandar di luar mobilnya. Dia terlihat tampan dan segar. Dia benar-benar seorang eksekutif muda yang menawan.

Dan Baekhyun segera menggeleng kencang, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikirannya yang terus mengatakan bahwa pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu sungguh menawan. Berkarisma dan penuh wibawa. Dia sudah bertekad. Semalam dia sudah membuat keputusan. Dia tidak boleh goyah hanya karena melihat Chanyeol dengan segala daya tariknya yang kuat itu.

Melihat keberadaan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir Chanyeol. Seperti biasa gadis itu selalu memerdaya. Penampilannya tidak bisa dikatakan glamor tapi dia begitu menarik—menggoda.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu. Melihatmu di pagi hari bisa membangkitkan semangat bekerja," ujar Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "Wow, cara mengucapkan selamat pagi yang begitu unik darimu, tuan Park," sindir Baekhyun ketus. Kemudian dia duduk dengan nyaman di kursi samping kemudi.

Chanyeol memutar arah dan segera menempatkan diri di balik kemudi, dan dengan sigap memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun. kemudian memasangkan sabuk itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terkekeh pelan. "Kembali pada kepribadianmu yang menyebalkan, nona Byun?"

"Aku memang seperti ini—kalau kau belum menyadarinya juga."

"Tapi aku senang dengan sikap menjengkelkanmu ini," ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa kita tidak akan pergi?" Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Apa kau mau sarapan bersama dulu? Aku berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini dan tidak sempat sarapan."

"Aku sudah makan. Dan masalah kau sudah makan atau belum, seingatku itu bukan urusanku. Perjanjiannya adalah kau hanya akan mengantarkanku ke tempat kerja. Tidak ada sarapan bersama."

"Wow," Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, menyerah. "Oke, oke, aku paham. Tuan putri kita ini sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik rupanya. Baiklah kita pergi sekarang juga."

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju rumah sakit, Baekhyun menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Dia terus membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil atau lurus ke jalanan di depan matanya—ke mana saja asal bukan pada pria itu. Karena jika dia menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol, dia takut keputusan yang sudah dia buat semalam akan goyah. Atau lebih buruk lagi, keputusannya akan berubah.

Baekhyun tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tidak.

Sementara di sisi lain, Chanyeol terus membagi konsentrasinya antara mengendalikan kemudi, dan memastikan bahwa gadis Byun itu masih berada di sampingnya dan tidak menghilang menjadi udara kosong. Pasalnya, sejak mobil melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun, Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan sesekali menghela napas gundah.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kau pikir?" sahut Baekhyun kesal.

"Apa ini karena pernyataanku semalam?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_. Dia akhirnya bisa mencium perubahan sikap Baekhyun sebagai dampak dari ungkapan perasaannya semalam pada gadis itu. Mungkin gadis itu sedang bimbang saat ini. Atau mungkin...

"Rasanya kita harus meluruskan sesuatu di sini," gumam Baekhyun resah. kemudian dia melirik Chanyeol sekilas. "Kau...tidak lupa kalau aku kekasih Sehun, kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan poin penting itu?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Kau sadar kalau suatu hari nanti aku bisa saja menjadi adik iparmu, kan?"

Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Baekhyun? Aku tidak suka kalimat yang bertele-tele."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Apa semalam yang kaukatakan itu..."

"Kalau kau mempertanyakan kesungguhanku, jawabannya adalah YA. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku," potong Chanyeol cepat dan mantap. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sangat tipikal Park Chanyeol sekali.

"Tapi aku kekasih adikmu!"

"Lantas kenapa? Kau hanya kekasihnya, bukan istrinya. Apa aku tidak boleh menyukaimu?" tuntut Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun membalas tatapan pria itu. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa detik saja sebelum dia menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya mampu menatap tangannya yang saling bertautan. Baru dia sadari kalau tangannya begitu dingin dan berkeringat. "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Chanyeol. Maaf."

Tiba-tiba kesunyian merambat di udara. Hanya terdengar deru halus mesin mobil, dan ini membuat Baekhyun semakin dalam menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak berani melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat ini. Marahkah? Sakit hatikah? Atau...ah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pria di sampingnya ini berbuat nekat.

Sementara Chanyeol, si pria malang itu hanya mampu mencengkram stir mobilnya erat—sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya saat ini. Baekhyun menolaknya. Setan di kepalanya sedang menari-nari mengoloknya. Gadis Byun itu menolaknya. Tapi...bukankah dia sudah memprediksi hal ini? Dia sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya tapi kenapa rasanya masih sakit? Dadanya terasa amat nyeri. Byun Baekhyun telah mematahkan hatinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka ditolak," gumam Chanyeol lirih.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan tetap menolak," kata Baekhyun yang semakin menorehkan luka di hati Chanyeol. "Dan kumohon, jangan memaksakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau hanya akan menyakiti perasaan semua orang. Aku, Sehun, dan ibumu..."

 _Lantas bagaimana dengan perasaanku...?_ batin Chanyeol pedih.

Chanyeol tidak tahu seperti apa nasib hatinya saat ini. Patah? Hancur berkeping-keping? Ah, mungkin lebih dari itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Dia kembali membagi tatapannya pada jalanan di depan matanya. Menelan rasa pahit itu seorang diri. Hanya dirinya. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengerti perasaannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang mempedulikannya.

Ah, ya, dia lupa. Hidupnya memang sejak dulu seperti ini. Kenapa masih bersedih? Kenapa masih merasa sakit hati? Kenapa masih meratap? Bukankah dia sudah terbiasa?

Tidak ada percakapan lagi hingga mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan membungkuk hormat. "Aku harap kita masih bisa menjaga hubungan baik. Bahkan mungkin kedepannya kita bisa menjadi teman," ujar Bekhyun sebelum dia masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, tanpa berniat untuk membalas, Chanyeol segera melesatkan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian pria itu sampai mobil yang dikendarainya tidak terlihat lagi. Dia menghela napas dalam dan berbalik, siap menjalani harinya bersama pasien-pasiennya dan bau obat-obatan yang kadang membuat penciumannya mati rasa.

Ini yang terbaik, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

 _Di perayaan ulang tahun Nyonya Park._

.

"Tunggu!" cegah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol hampir menghilang meninggalkan dapur. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak menoleh. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, menunggu Baekhyun mengatakan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Chanyeol bertanya balik dengan nada dingin andalannya.

"Soal ucapanku waktu itu..."

"Kenapa? Kau masih memikirkannya? Kau tidak bisa melupakan hari itu?"

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak mau merusak hari bahagia ibu. Jadi simpan saja perasaan menyesal, sedih, bersalah, atau apapun yang kaurasakan itu untukmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau dengar," kata pria itu.

"C-chanyeol." Baekhyun menghampiri pria itu kemudian meraih tangannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya ketika Chanyeol dengan begitu dingin melepas cengkraman tangan Baekhyun. Menghempaskan tangan gadis itu sedikit kasar. Kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol kesal. "Kau sadar apa yang kaulakukan barusan? Bagaimana jika mereka memergoki kita? Mereka bisa salah paham!"

Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas. Dan dia benci kenapa dia harus cengeng seperti ini. Aneh sekali perasaannya saat ini. Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kalimat Chanyeol barusan? Dan cara Chanyeol menghempaskan tangannya barusan, seolah pria itu merasa jijik padanya.

Beginikah rasanya ditolak?

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan kembali ke ruang tengah di mana Kyungsoo dan nyonya Park masih asyik mengobrol dan Sehun yang sesekali menimpali walau tak sepenuhnya ikut dalam obrolan mereka. Chanyeol segera menempati posisi awalnya, duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan sedikit merapatkan jarak mereka.

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan nyonya Park sedikit menoleh dengan jengah. Siapa yang tidak jengah? Terakhir kali dia bertegur sapa dengan Chanyeol, pria ini masih acuh—bukan main. Sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi pria hangat—dan jangan lupakan perhatian dan perlakukan mesranya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya namun dia masih belum menemukan kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tengah beberapa menit kemudian dengan wajah muram yang sekuat tenaga berusaha dia sembunyikan. Dia duduk di samping Sehun dan hanya menjadi penonton saja di sana. Sementara yang lain saling bersahutan berbicara.

Nyonya Park tampak bahagia sekali malam itu. Alasan pertama, karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dia bersyukur karena di usianya yang kian bertambah, dia masih bisa menghabiskan hari-hari bahagia bersama kedua putranya. Alasan kedua, karena akhirnya Chanyeol mau membuka hatinya untuk Kyungsoo.

Ini merupakan ulang tahun terindah karena bisa merayakan pertambahan usianya bersama dua putra dan dua calon menantunya.

"Sudah lama mengenal Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika dirinya dan Baekhyun membantu membereskan ruang tengah dari piring-piring penuh kue, bungkus makanan ringan, dan gelas. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Chanyeol sedang naik ke kamarnya dan Sehun sedang membantu ibunya mencuci piring di dapur.

"Lumayan," sahut Baekhyun singkat. "Kau? Sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol?"

"Dulu ibuku bekerja untuk keluarga ini dan aku selalu datang kemari untuk membantunya saat akhir pekan. Jadi kalau kau tanya apakah aku sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol, yahhhh cukup lama. Tapi dulu kami tidak terlalu akrab," jelas Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum manis.

Dan kalian sekarang lebih daripada 'akrab', batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jadi merasa semakin kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Gadis bernama Kyungsoo ini tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan mereka. Dan gadis ini...jauh lebih dulu mengenal keluarga Park dibanding dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo pasti mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang keluarga ini—tentang Sehun dan juga Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Kudengar kau bekerja di Seoul National Hospital. Kau seorang dokter?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mendapati Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"Perawat."

"Oh," sahut Kyungsoo. Dia merasa sedikit ganjil dengan sikap Baekhyun. Aneh sekali. Padahal ini pertemuan pertama mereka tapi dia sudah merasa bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Tapi sekali lagi, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja karena dia belum mengenal betul kepribadian kekasih Sehun ini.

Namun tak berapa lama, Chanyeol muncul menyelamatkan kecanggungan di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Pria itu menghampirinya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Seolah ingin memamerkan kemesraan mereka pada satu-satunya orang di sana.

Mendapati tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol ini.

Buru-buru Baekhyun mengumpulkan piring kotor dan bungkus-bungkus makanan yang berserakan. Dia merasa gerah melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Park Chanyeol memang brengsek, pikirnya. "Aku akan ke dapur membantu Sehun," kata Baekhyun dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Dan Kyungsoo menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengutarakan rasa penasaran yang mengganjal hatinya sejak makan malam tadi.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin.

Kyungsoo sampai terkejut mendapati perubahan Chanyeol itu. Berapa banyak topeng yang dia punya? Hari ini baik, lalu berubah dingin, lalu bagaimana dengan esok?

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati sambil mencermati wajah Chanyeol.

"Kalau kukatakan tidak, toh kau tetap akan bertanya," sahut Chanyeol sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang. Kyungsoo turut duduk di ujung lain sofa.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya seperti ini padanya. Dia pikir Kyungsoo itu tipe gadis pemalu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil menggerutu. "Dasar perempuan! Diperlakukan baik, masih saja protes!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah ini yang kauinginkan? Kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan? Kau ingin aku menyukaimu! Kau ingin aku menaruh hati padamu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Tidak akan pernah. Dan sejak awal, aku sudah menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan sialan ini. Ini bukan keinginanku. Aku melakukan ini hanya karena aku menyayangi ibu dan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya."

"C-chanyeol..." Kyungsoo tergagap. Hatinya seperti diiris sembilu.

"Jangan berharap lebih padaku."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini," kata Sehun ketika dia mengantarkan kekasihnya sampai di tempat Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah namun tak ayal mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu," kata gadis itu sambil memandang kekasihnya lembut. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membetulkan syal yang melilit leher Sehun. "Di luar sangat dingin, masuklah. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Ah sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi sayang sekali hari ini kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdua saja."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali," kata Baekhyun. "Tapi kalau kau mau mengatakannya sekarang, aku tidak keberatan."

Sehun menghela napas dalam dan menatap kekasihnya itu serius. "Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku serius dengan hubungan kita, sayang, " kata Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun membeku. "Aku ingin bertemu ayahmu dan bisa lebih mengenalnya. Aku ingin kita—"

"Aku belum bicara pada ayah," potong Baekhyun berdusta. Dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan mata Sehun. "K-kita bicarakan ini lain kali, Sehun."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi bingung sekarang. Sehari yang lalu dia masih merasa begitu yakin dengan perasaannya pada Sehun, tapi setelah merasakan bagaimana panas hatinya terbakar ketika melihat Chanyeol bersama wanita lain, Baekhyun jadi meragukan perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah," angguk Sehun, tersenyum lemah untuk menyembunyikan sedikit kekecewaan yang merayap di hatinya. "Aku bisa menunggu."

"Terima kasih, Sehun," ucap Baekhyun. Tentu saja gadis itu merasa menyesal sudah membuat Sehun kecewa tapi dia juga tidak mau membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Lagipula, dia belum mendapat lampu hijau dari sang ayah untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius bersama Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. Tetapi Baekhyun dengan refleks segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dia merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat atau...entahlah, melakukan _skinship_ dengan Sehun terasa begitu salah saat ini. Dia masih dibayang-bayangi sosok Chanyeol. Dan ketika Baekhyun memikirkan hal itu, rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

Menyadari betapa terkejutnya Sehun atas penolakannya barusan, Baekhyun menjadi panik. Dia tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Sehun. Tidak. Hanya saja mood-nya saat ini... Ah, hatinya seketika mencelos mendapati Sehun yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Sehun pasti sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa sikap Baekhyun bisa berubah seperti ini.

Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, batin Sehun tak mengerti.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan situasi yang sudah berubah menjadi canggung ini. Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Penyesalan menjalar di setiap sel tubuhnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sehun yang terkejut, Baekhyun juga. Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini sikapnya pada Sehun. Hanya karena Chanyeol, dia menjadi dingin pada Sehun!

Astaga!

"M-masuklah. Aku pulang sekarang," kata Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat mereka saling diam.

Sehun mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke dalam rumahnya, termenung memikirkan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Aneh sekali. Dia masih baik-baik saja tadi saat makan malam, tapi barusan gadis itu seperti orang asing yang tidak Sehun kenal sama sekali. Dan penolakannya barusan... Astaga! Sehun tidak pernah merasa semalu ini dalam hidupnya.

Ketika dia hendak meniti tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, Sehun berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih di rumahnya meski hari sudah beranjak larut.

"Apa noona akan menginap di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Nyonya Park memintaku menginap malam ini," sahut Kyungsoo. "Kekasihmu sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja mengantarkannya sampai depan," sahut Sehun.

Melihat Kyungsoo berkeliaran di rumahnya lagi, membuat Sehun teringat ketika bibi Do masih bekerja di rumah ini. Saat itu dia masih kecil—mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun. Dan Kyungsoo mungkin berusia dua belas tahun. Kyungsoo selalu mengetuk kamarnya untuk mengumpulkan pakaian kotor dan membereskan tempat tidur. Dia tidak menyangka gadis inilah yang akan dinikahi kakaknya.

Kyungsoo memang gadis yang sangat baik dan pekerja keras. Tapi dari semua wanita, kenapa ibu ingin menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo?

Sehun mengenal dengan baik bagaimana kakaknya. Chanyeol jelas tidak menaruh perasaan sedikit pun pada Kyungsoo. Sehun masih ingat betul bagaimana kesalnya Chanyeol ketika untuk pertama kalinya ibu mengundang Kyungsoo untuk makan malam di rumah.

Dan kalau memang benar seperti itu, dia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Hyung-nya yang dingin itu... apa dia akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik?

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung karena mendapati Sehun yang diam saja sejak tadi—seperti tengah melamun.

Sehun segera tersadar dan menggeleng kencang. "Tidak ada, noona. Kalau begitu, aku ke atas dulu. Selamat beristirahat. Anggap saja noona sedang berada di rumah sendiri," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang Baekhyun lalui setelahnya benar-benar buruk. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun karena setelah malam itu, Sehun seperti menarik dirinya. Tidak pernah menghubunginya. Seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Sehun marah padanya. Baekhyun tentu saja merasa sangat bersalah. Apa salah yang sudah diperbuat Sehun? Tidak ada. Dan Baekhyun sudah menyakiti pria itu.

Chanyeol juga sama saja. Pria itu tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah sakit untuk mengejutkannya dan berusaha memaksa Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan makan siang bersama. Tidak ada lagi ciuman-ciuman paksa yang dilakukannya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasinya. Tapi memang semua ini bukan salah Chanyeol. Dirinyalah orang yang sudah menolak perasaan Chanyeol waktu itu.

Sekarang, Baekhyun sudah kehilangan keduanya.

"Kau tahu, tidak biasanya kau mengajakku keluar selepas bekerja," ujar Soohyun yang antusias sekali karena tiba-tiba saja hari itu Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk _hang-out_.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku sudah ganti pakaian. Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," sahut Baekhyun sok misterius.

Setelah mengemudikan mobilnya kira-kira lima belas menit dari rumah sakit, akhirnya Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di suatu tempat. Sebuah kedai kaki lima yang menjual makanan pinggir jalan yang lezat. Soohyun langsung melongo tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja! Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik dari ini?" protes Soohyun ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke daam kedai.

"Jangan remehkan tempat ini. Di sini makananya enak sekali. Kau harus coba dulu, Soohyun."

Soohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya namun tak ayal dia juga ikut memesan. Bagaimana pun perutnya tidak bisa dibohongi. Makanan yang dijual di kedai ini benar-benar menggiurkan. Dan perutnya sejak tadi memang sudah keroncongan.

Malam memang belum larut tapi udara dingin sudah hampir membekukan tubuh Baekhyun. Dia memesan sebotol soju. Bukan hanya untuk menghangatkan tubuh, tapi dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa meringankan beban pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu. Cepat katakan ada apa!" paksa Soohyun. Dia mendapati sahabatnya yang sejak tadi hanya duduk sambil melamun dengan segelas soju di tangannya. Makanan lain benar-benar terabaikan. Dan mau tak mau itu membuat Soohyun sedikit khawatir.

"Soohyun..." gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah merah, sedikit mabuk. "Menurutmu... apa mungkin seseorang bisa jatuh cinta pada dua orang yang berbeda dalam waktu yang bersamaan?"

Soohyun mengernyit bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Sudahlah lupakan."

"Ish," gerutu Soohyun. "Aku mengerti pertanyaanmu, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau...Sehun berselingkuh darimu?"

"Apa?" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Sudah kuduga! Pria tampan seperti dia mana bisa hanya dengan seorang gadis saja! Dia memanfaatkan ketampanannya untuk mendapatkan banyak wanita. Huh! Itu kenapa aku benci sekali pria tampan!" ujar Soohyun berapi-api. Baekhyun hanya mampu memutar bola matanya.

Astaga!

Kalau saja Soohyun tahu bahwa bukan Sehun yang hatinya mendua, tapi sahabatnya ini...

"Bukan Sehun," desah Baekhyun resah. Mungkin berkata jujur pada Soohyun akan sedikit mengurangi beban di hatinya. "Aku."

"Kau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Siapa—oh astaga! Park chanyeol?" Soohyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dengan wajah hampir menangis. Dia sudah memperingatkan Baekhyun sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak menyangka apa yang dikhawatirkannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun mulai terisak.

Soohyun menjadi panik melihat Baekhyun yang menangis. Dia menggeser tempat duduknya ke samping Baekhyun dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu sedikit tenang. "Sudahlah, Baek. Jangan menangis. Aku antar kau pulang, ya?"

"Aku harus bagaimana..." gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Soohyun menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan ini benar tapi...kau harus memilih, Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua orang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan. Kau hanya akan menyakiti mereka—juga dirimu sendiri. Apa lagi Sehun dan Chanyeol...mereka bersaudara, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku, Soohyun. Aku ingin bersama Sehun tapi aku tidak ingin Chanyeol bersama wanita lain..." Baekhyun semakin keras menangis. Pengunjung kedai yang lain meliriknya dengan heran. Mereka saling berbisik membicarakan Baekhyun, ada juga yang hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau harus memilih," kata Soohyun, mencengkram bahu sahabatnya dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatap matanya.

Baehyun dengan mata merah dan wajah basah, sekuat tenaga menahan cegukan di tenggorokannya. Dia tampak putus asa dan menyedihkan. Tidak pernah Soohyun menemukan sahabatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Apa aku masih bisa memilih, batin Baekhyun sedih. Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya ketika mendengar suara ibunya dari balik pintu. Chanyeol melempar handuk yang dia gunakan untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah, kemudian membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Sehun mengunci diri di studio-nya, Chanyeol. Sejak tadi siang. Ibu sangat khawatir," ujar ibunya panik.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Apa lagi ini? Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa bersikap dewasa sedikit saja? Kenapa selalu membuat seisi rumah khawatir dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkannya?

"Bu, sudahlah jangan terlalu memanjakan Sehun. Dia pria dewasa. Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," ujar Chanyeol lelah. Dia hendak menutup pintu dan berisitirahat tapi ibu memang tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol beristirahat dengan tenang kalau dia belum bisa mengeluarkan Sehun dari studionya.

"Ayolah, nak," mohon ibunya.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Chanyeol menyerah. Dia mengikuti langkah ibunya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke bagian belakang rumah mereka di mana studio Sehun berada. Lampu studio padam dan tempat itu tampak tak berpenghuni. Tapi ibu tahu Sehun ada di dalam dan mengurung dirinya di sana.

"Ibu membawa kunci cadangan kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ibu sudah mencoba membukanya dengan kunci cadangan tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak melepas kunci miliknya dari lubang pintu."

"Bocah itu!" gerutu Chanyeol. Dengan kesal dia mengetuk pintu studio itu. Dan ketika dirinya tak mendapat respon apa pun dari dalam, Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Yak! Park Sehun! Buka pintunya!"

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya mengetuk, tapi ketika ketukan-ketukan itu benar-benar diabaikan, dia mulai menggedor pintu itu kencang.

Ibu mengelus lengan Chanyeol untuk menenangkan anak sulungnya itu. "Chanyeol, jangan kasar seperti itu. Sehun tidak akan mau keluar kalau kau marah. Kita harus membujuknya."

"Demi tuhan, bu! Jangan perlakukan Sehun seperti anak-anak! Lihat sekarang hasilnya! Dia kelewat manja! Apa-apa harus dibujuk! Aku muak pada tingkahnya!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Tentu saja amarahnya membuat ibunya terkejut bukan main. Tidak pernah sekali pun anak sulungnya itu berkata kasar dan membentaknya seperti itu.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekesalannya, Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu studio Sehun dan masih setia mengetuk dan membujuk anak bungsunya untuk keluar.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan gusar. Dia meraih ponsel-nya dan menekan nomer di panggilan pertama. Hanya ada satu orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesedihan atau kemarahan—juga kebahagiaan adiknya.

Kemudian tak berapa lama teleponnya tersambung dengan seseorang.

"Halo?" jawab seseorang di seberang telepon. Itu bukan suara Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap layarnya dengan dahi berkerut, memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah menghubungi. Tapi memang itu nomor ponsel Baekhyun. "Siapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Uhm ini aku Soohyun. Apa ini Park Chanyeol?"

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ada di sampingku. Dia...uhm...kebetulan sedang mabuk..."

"Mabuk?"

"Apa kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Aku ingin mengantarnya pulang tapi aku tidak ta—"

"Di mana kalian sekarang?" potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Kami?" Soohyun bertanya balik dengan terkejut. "Kami di kedai pinggir jalan di kawasan Itaewon."

Setelah mendengar penuturan sahabat Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol segera menutup sambungan telepon. Dia menyambar mantel, dompet, dan kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya dan segera menghampiri kedai. Baekhyun yang mabuk membuatnya sangat khawatir. Dia masih ingat ketika di pesta ulang tahun ibunya, ibu menawarkan Baekhyun wine dan gadis itu menolaknya dengan alasan dia tidak bisa minum alkohol. Tapi sekarang, kenapa dia mabuk? Kenapa dia minum?

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan tidak stabil di kursinya—kepala menempel pada meja dan mata terpejam rapat. Soohyun duduk di sampingnya dan terus membujuk Baekhyun untuk bangun.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau datang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sebelum meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dia melingkarkan satu lengannya di punggung Baekhyun dan tangan yang lain di belakang lutut gadis itu. Kemudian dia menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari kedai. Soohyun mengikutinya dari belakang setelah membayar makanan dan minuman yang sudah mereka pesan tadi.

Baekhyun dengan wajah merah dan basah, tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dia berada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Dia meracau tak jelas, sesekali tertawa atau menangis. "Berapa banyak dia minum?" Mau tak mau Chanyeol bertanya pada Soohyun. Karena Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat mabuk.

"Satu botol," sahut Soohyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Yang benar saja! Satu botol dan sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran seperti ini? Baekhyun memang benar-benar tidak bisa minum alkohol.

"Apa kau akan mengantarkannya pulang?" tanya Soohyun ketika Chanyeol memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau ikut?"

"Uhmm ini sudah malam. Kalau kau mau mengantarkan Baekhyun, tolong antarkan Baekhyun sampai rumahnya dengan selamat. Dia benar-benar mabuk," kata Soohyun.

"Baiklah. Akan kucarikan kau taksi lebih dulu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun yang sudah dia hapal seperti rumahnya sendiri. Sesekali dia melirik Baekhyun yang tengah mengigau, berbicara tidak jelas tapi Chanyeol masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau terus minta maaf?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah jengah mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan kata maaf ribuan kali.

"A-ku...me..nyes...al sehun..."

"Aku bukan Sehun," kata Chanyeol kesal.

"Kal...au beg..itu kau si...apa?" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memicing. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia bisa mengenali wajah pria di sampingnya. "Par-k Cha...nyeol?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Cha...nyeolli ke-nap..a ada di s..ini?"

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku sedang mengatarkan gadis mabuk yang hanya dengan minum sebotol soju ini pulang."

"Oh..." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Cha...nyeollie ba..ik seka..li..." Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan menggenggam kemudinya dengan erat. "Diamlah. Jangan bicara lagi. Aku masih marah padamu."

"Ken...apa cha..nyeollie marah?"

Chanyeol sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun dia urung melakukannya karena merasa semua itu adalah tindakan bodoh. Berbicara dengan orang mabuk tidak akan ada gunanyaya. Percuma saja. Dia memilih untuk mengabaikan gadis itu.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, Baekhyun mulai terisak. Merengek seperti anak kecil. Dia memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol, memang tidak sakit, tapi yang Baekhyun lakukan itu benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi mengemudinya.

"Cha...nyeollie ja...ngan mar...ah pad...a bae..ki...hiks."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh marah padamu? Apa hanya kau yang berhak marah dan membenciku?"

"A..ku ti...dak marah pad..a yeolli. A..ku menci..ntai yeolli hiks."

Chanyeol ingin sekali tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Tetapi Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya benar-benar mengatakannya dengan jelas. Jelas sekali. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

"Apa yang kaukatakan barusan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaaa!**

 **Everybody chapter 8 is up!**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review pemirsaaaaa...**

 **Buat para reader baru jangan jadi siders ya... aku tunggu review-review kalian. Oke?**

 **Gak banyak cuap-cuap deh ya... Tetep nantikan kelanjutan FF ini ya, guys!**

 **Keep REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW!**

 **Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previous chapter..._

 _Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun yang sudah dia hapal seperti rumahnya sendiri. Sesekali dia melirik Baekhyun yang tengah mengigau, berbicara tidak jelas tapi Chanyeol masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan gadis itu._

" _Kenapa kau terus minta maaf?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah jengah mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan kata maaf ribuan kali._

" _A-ku...me..nyes...al sehun..."_

" _Aku bukan Sehun," kata Chanyeol kesal._

" _Kal...au beg..itu kau si...apa?" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memicing. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia bisa mengenali wajah pria di sampingnya. "Par-k Cha...nyeol?"_

" _Ya, ini aku."_

" _Cha...nyeolli ke-nap..a ada di s..ini?"_

" _Menurutmu?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku sedang mengatarkan gadis mabuk yang hanya dengan minum sebotol soju ini pulang."_

" _Oh..." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Cha...nyeollie ba..ik seka..li..." Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar._

 _Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan menggenggam kemudinya dengan erat. "Diamlah. Jangan bicara lagi. Aku masih marah padamu."_

" _Ken...apa cha..nyeollie marah?"_

 _Chanyeol sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun dia urung melakukannya karena merasa semua itu adalah tindakan bodoh. Berbicara dengan orang mabuk tidak akan ada gunanyaya. Percuma saja. Dia memilih untuk mengabaikan gadis itu._

 _Tapi ketika Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, Baekhyun mulai terisak. Merengek seperti anak kecil. Dia memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol, memang tidak sakit, tapi yang Baekhyun lakukan itu benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi mengemudinya._

" _Cha...nyeollie ja...ngan mar...ah pad...a bae..ki...hiks."_

" _Kenapa aku tidak boleh marah padamu? Apa hanya kau yang berhak marah dan membenciku?"_

" _A..ku ti...dak marah pad..a yeolli. A..ku menci..ntai yeolli hiks."_

 _Chanyeol ingin sekali tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Tetapi Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya benar-benar mengatakannya dengan jelas. Jelas sekali. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip._

" _Apa yang kaukatakan barusan?"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. Hari masih begitu pagi. Sekitar pukul enam tiga puluh. Dan ketika dia sampai di kediaman keluarga Park, setelah semalaman dia tidak pulang, rumahnya itu tampak amat sepi.

Melintasi ruang tengah dan mencoba melongok ke dapur, dia juga disambut dengan suasana hening. "Bu?" panggil Chanyeol sedikit keras. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya di jam-jam pagi seperti ini, ibunya sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, akan tetapi yang didapat Chanyeol saat menginjakkan kaki di dapur adalah kosong. Tidak ada bau makanan, tidak ada ibunya.

Dahinya semakin berkerut dalam. Mungkinkah ibunya masih tidur? Kalau begitu Sehun pasti sudah bangun.

Dia memutuskan untuk naik menuju kamar Sehun. Dan tepat ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya, dia urung mengetuk. Semalam... bukankah Sehun mengurung diri di studio? Tetapi tidak mungkin dia belum kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sehun?" panggilnya sambil mengetuk. Tidak ada jawaban. "Sehun!"

Sepi.

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Chanyeol segera menuruni tangga. Dengan setengah berlari dia menghambur ke bagian belakang rumahnya di mana studio lukis milik Sehun berada. Ketika sampai di sana, bahu Chanyeol terkulai lemas. Dia melihat kaca jendela studio milik Sehun yang berserakan di lantai. Jendela yang hancur, meninggalkan lubang cukup besar dengan beberapa bagian kaca yang runcing dan mencuat. Apa yang terjadi selama dia pergi? Ke mana perginya ibu dan adiknya?

Oh Tuhan!

Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke kamarnya sambil tak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Semalam dia pergi tanpa membawa ponselnya. Benda itu tertinggal di atas tempat tidurnya setelah dia dengan panik menyusul Baekhyun yang mabuk di Itaewon.

Sial, batinnya ketika melihat puluhan telepon masuk dari ibunya. Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan semalam?

"Halo, bu?" ujar Chanyeol buru-buru sedetik setelah ibunya mengangkat telepon.

"Chanyeol," sahut ibunya terdengar parau dan tanpa semangat.

"Bu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian tidak ada di rumah? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada ibu? Pada Sehun?"

"Sehun," sahut ibunya lirih. "Terkena serangan jantung."

Serangan jantung! Astaga!

Chanyeol segera menutup sambungan telepon dan dengan panik segera menghambur dari kamarnya. Dia tidak sempat menanyakan kondisi Sehun saat ini karena pikirannya tiba-tiba saja kacau. Kenapa Sehun bisa terkena serangan jantung? Dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung sebelumnya. Hanya sesak napas saja.

Mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Chanyeol tiba di Seoul National Hospital hanya dengan menempuh perjalanan lima belas menit. Seperti orang gila, dia berlari menuju meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan kamar rawat Sehun. Dan dia bisa sedikit menghela napas lega ketika mendapat informasi dari perawat yang bertugas kalau Sehun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

"Bu..." sapa Chanyeol ketika dia melangkah masuk ke ruangan VIP tempat Sehun dirawat. Ibunya sedang duduk di samping ranjang dengan wajah kusut, kantung mata yang menggantung, dan bekas air mata di wajahnya.

Melihat anak sulungnya datang, ibu sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung emosinya. Dia bangkit menghampiri Chanyeol dan melakukan sesuatu yang sekali pun tidak pernah dia lakukan seumur hidupnya kepada kedua anaknya itu. Tangannya dengan keras mendarat di pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertegun dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Dia terkejut. Rasa sakitnya memang tidak seberapa, tapi tamparan itu seolah mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Yang bahkan sudah membuat ibunya yang penyabar itu marah besar.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya ibunya sengit. Airmata sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipi.

"Bu..."

"Kau tidak peduli pada adikmu kan? Kenapa kau datang? Sehun sedang bergelut dengan maut sementara kau... ke mana kau pergi semalam?"

"A-aku..." Chanyeol seketika kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Oh Tuhan!

"Sehun terkena serangan jantung! Untung saja ibu segera memanggil ambulans dan Sehun segera mendapat pertolongan. Kalau tidak..." ibu berhenti dan terisak. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sehun kalau saja dia tidak melihat sosok Sehun yang ambruk ke lantai di ruang studio yang gelap itu.

Saat itu ibu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyaksikan anak bungsunya terkapar dari balik jendela. Dia memanggil Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan tetapi Chanyeol tidak ada di mana pun. Kemudian dalam sisa-sisa kepanikannya ibu menelepon rumah sakit dan ambulan segera datang. Petugsa rumah sakitlah yang berusaha masuk ke studio dengan cara memecahkan kaca jendela.

Malam itu benar-benar bencana.

"Maafkan aku, bu..." gumam Chanyeol lirih. Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa menyesalnya dia saat ini. Dia sudah menyakiti dua orang yang dicintainya. Ibu dan Sehun.

Ibu menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tangisannya begitu pilu. Anaknya...anak bungsunya yang lemah sejak kecil... Anak bungsunya yang malang... Kenapa penderitaannya tidak pernah berakhir? Dan sekarang dia harus terkena serangan jantung! Padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak punya penyakit jantung!

Astaga!

"Maafkan aku, bu..." ujar Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum menarik ibu ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung sang ibu, berusaha menenangkan ibunya walau hatinya sendiri sedang berkecamuk saat ini.

"Ibu takut kehilangan Sehun, Chanyeol... Adikmu sudah terlalu banyak menderita... Ibu tidak sanggup lagi menyaksikan Sehun sakit-sakitan..." ujar ibunya sambil tersedu di dada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Ke mana kau pergi semalam?" cecar ayahnya ketika Baekhyun melintas di ruang tengah. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama yang dikenakannya kemarin sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Lembur," sahut Baekhyun asal.

"Lembur?" tanya ayahnya balik dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Jangan bohong! Ayah menelepon rumah sakit semalam dan mereka bilang kau sudah pulang sebelum pukul enam."

"Baiklah. Aku menginap di rumah Soohyun."

"Kau tidak sedang membohongi ayahmu _lagi_ , kan?"

"Kumohon, yah..." Baekhyun menghela napas dan menoleh pada ayahnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku lelah."

"Byun Baekhyun!" pekik ayahnya kesal.

Namun Baekhyun menulikan telingannya untuk kali ini saja. Segera saja dia melangkah meniti tangga. Dia lelah, baik secara fisik maupun mentalnya. Dia perlu beristirahat dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu malam, sampai-sampai pikirannya kacau. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri tanpa gangguan dari siapapun termasuk ayahnya.

Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci, Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan gemetar di kakinya yang terasa lemas. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dengan punggung yang bersandar ke daun pintu. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya, sudah mengalir deras. Dia menangis tersedu.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam bersama Chanyeol?

Astaga!

Setan apa yang sudah merasukinya?

Baekhyun tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal sejauh itu bersama Chanyeol—kakak dari kekasihnya sendiri. Oh Tuhan...!

.

.

.

 _[Last night...]_

" _Apa yang kaukatakan barusan?"_

" _Ak...u menc...inta..i yeo...lli," ulang Baekhyun tanpa ragu._

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dadanya bergemuruh. Apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun itu benar? Apa ucapan orang mabuk bisa dipercaya? Kalau iya, ah, betapa bahagianya dia!_

" _Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol pelan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang merona._

" _Ta..pi yeo..lli mi...lik...Kyungsoo..." gumam Baekhyun lagi. "Baek..i...jadi se..dih."_

 _Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan penuh sayang. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Inilah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Gadis ini mampu membuat dunia Chanyeol jungkir balik. Hari ini bahagia, esoknya kesal, dan keesokaannya lagi berbunga-bunga. Hanya Byun Baekhyun yang mampu melakukannya._

 _Tidak ada yang mampu mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Bahagia? Mungkin lebih dari itu. Rasanya dia ingin melompat sambil mengepalkan tangan di udara atau mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa ternyata Baekhyun juga mencintainya. Mencintainya._

 _Chanyeol mendekat secara perlahan dan hati-hati pada gadis itu. Tersenyum lembut, dia menyingkapkan sedikit poni yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup bibirnya selama beberapa detik. "Aku hanya melihatmu, sayang. Tidak ada gadis lain yang membuat hatiku berpaling. Mataku hanya tertuju padamu."_

 _Gadis itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia memejamkan matanya dan tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan sentuhan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Napasnya teratur dan Chanyeol tahu gadis Byun ini sudah tertidur._

 _Malam sudah larut ketika Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Dia menatap rumah berlantai dua itu dengan ragu sekarang. Kalau dia mengantarkan Baekhyun ke dalam rumahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana reaksi ayahnya nanti?_

 _Chanyeol tidak ingin tuan Byun berpikir yang tidak-tidak._

 _Dan Baekhyun pasti juga akan kena amukan ayahnya karena diantar pulang oleh seorang pria dalam keadaan mabuk._

 _Dia berdiam di dalam mobilnya untuk beberapa saat. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang tengah mendengkur halus. Apa sebaiknya dia membawa Baekhyun pulang ke kediaman Park saja? Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin mendapatkan pertanyaan macam-macam dari ibunya._

 _Ah, situasi yang sangat membingungkan._

 _Namun pada akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah penginapan dan memesankan satu kamar untuknya. Dia akan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di sana dan besok pagi-pagi sekali dia akan menyuruh sekretarisnya mengirimkan seseorang untuk membawa mobil Baekhyun yang masih berada di Itaewon ke penginapan._

 _Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya ke atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu kembali bergumam dan berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Pria itu membantu Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas dada. Dia mengusap rambut Baekhyun sejenak sebelum dirinya mengambil tempat di sofa untuk beristirahat malam ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun terbangun entah pukul berapa dan mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di ruangan yang asing. Tempat tidur asing. Tetapi satu hal yang dia tahu, hari masih malam. Pemandangan langit Seoul yang gelap tanpa bintanglah buktinya. Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur dengan tersaruk-saruk. Kepalanya pusing bukan kepalang. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi._

 _Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin berputar-putar dan perasaan bergejolak di perutnya yang tidak bisa diabaikan sama sekali, Baekhyun bergegas mendorong pintu kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di sana. Diam-diam dia bersumpah tidak akan minum lagi. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup mentolelir alkohol dalam bentuk apa pun. Dia sudah jera dengan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya ini._

 _Dalam keadaan yang masih lemas, Baekhyun mencuci mulutnya dan membasuh wajahnya. Mengamat-amati pantulan dirinya di cermin, Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu kacau. Wajah pucat, rambut berantakan, dan mata sembab sudah cukup membuatnya mengernyit jijik pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Barulah ketika dia, tanpa mengeluarkan suara keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan raut panik yang tergambar jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun membulat terkejut. Dia pasti masih mabuk karena berhalusinasi tentang Chanyeol. Dia hanya bisa mematung di pintu kamar mandi._

" _Ah, di sana kau rupanya!" Chanyeol mendesah lega. Bahunya yang tegang langsung terkulai. "Kukira kau pergi."_

" _K-kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung._

" _Kau mabuk. Ingat?"_

 _Tentu saja, batin Baekhyun. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan baru menyadari bahwa ruangan ini mirip seperti kamar penginapan. "Dan kau membawaku ke tempat ini? Di mana Soohyun?"_

" _Soohyun sudah pulang. Dia menitipkanmu padaku tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang ke rumah. Ayahmu pasti marah besar, kan?"_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk. Benar. Ayahnya pasti marah. Jangankan jika dirinya mabuk, pulang terlalu larut pun dirinya pasti akan diomeli. Diliriknya jam di tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Apa dia harus pulang saat ini juga? Ayahnya pasti khawatir sekali kan?_

" _Kau mau kupesankan minum? Susu? Teh?"_

" _Air putih saja. Tolong," gumam Baekhyun pelan. "Dan aspirin, mungkin."_

" _Oke," sahut Chanyeol cepat. Dia segera menghubungi staf penginapan untuk memesan minum._

 _Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Masih sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa dia harus mabuk? Dia tidak tahu akan sesakit ini kepalanya setelah menenggak minuman sialan itu._

 _Kemudian dia melirik Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di sofa._

" _Mobilku...?"_

" _Masih di Itaewon. Besok aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk membawa mobilmu kemari."_

" _Jadi malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang?" tanya Baekhyun gundah._

 _Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kembalilah tidur supaya besok kondisimu pulih."_

" _Dan kau juga akan menginap di sini?"_

" _Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik dan memberinya sebuah kedipan._

 _Ya Tuhan! Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal itu?_

 _Baekhyun harus membuang mukanya agar Chanyeol tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Ah, seandainya Baekhyun tahu apa yang sudah dikatakannya pada Chanyeol saat mabuk tadi... mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sudah mengubur dirinya sendiri karena malu._

 _Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pelayan penginapan menekan bel. Chanyeol beranjak untuk mengambil pesanannya. Setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan satu botol air mineral dan dua butir aspirin. Dia duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menyodorkan obat itu. "Minumlah."_

" _Terima kasih," sahut Baekhyun kemudian menelan dua butir aspirin itu dan menenggak air mineral._

" _Kenapa kau minum?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia menaruh botol air mineral di atas nakas dan menunggu Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya._

 _Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengatakan, "Aku hanya sedang ingin minum. Kurasa tidak perlu alasan khusus hanya untuk minum soju."_

" _Tapi kau tidak bisa minum alkohol."_

" _Dari mana kau tahu?"_

" _Hanya kau yang tidak minum wine saat pesta ulang tahun ibu. Kau ingat?"_

" _Hmm," angguk Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu kalau saat itu Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Karena seingatnya, di malam ulang tahun itu, Chanyeol hanya fokus pada Kyungsoo._

 _Ah ya, Kyungsoo..._

" _Kau ada masalah dengan Sehun?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun langsung tertegun. Sebagian memang karena perasaan bersalahnya pada Sehun. Dan Baekhyun merasa hidupnya akhir-akhir ini begitu kacau. Tapi dari mana Chanyeol tahu dirinya dan Sehun sedang mengalami krisis dalam hubungan mereka?_

" _Sehun mengunci dirinya sejak tadi siang di studio," jelas Chanyeol menjawab rasa penasaran Baekhyun. "Hanya kau yang bisa membuat Sehun begitu."_

" _Kami baik-baik saja," gumam Baekhyun menghindari tatapan Chanyeol._

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Ya," dusta Baekhyun._

" _Kau pasti berbohong," gumam Chanyeol._

" _Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak," ujar Baekhyun jengkel. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa berhenti menjadi manusia menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja membuat Baekhyun jengkel._

" _Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi ayahmu besok?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Entahlah. Aku mungkin akan beralasan menginap di rumah Soohyun atau ada operasi penting di rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk menginap karena hari sudah larut," sahut Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kau sendiri...bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tahu kau ada di sini bersamaku?"_

" _Kenapa bertanya tentangnya?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik, merasa jengah._

" _Karena dia calon istrimu—seperti yang ibumu bilang."_

" _Dia tahu atau tidak tentang hal ini, kurasa itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun di antara kami," sahut Chanyeol santai._

 _Baekhyun hanya mampu mendengus. "Wow, baiklah. Aku lega. Tapi harus kuakui, dia gadis baik dan cantik. Dia...cocok untukmu."_

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lebih dekat. "Kau cemburu?"_

" _Cemburu?" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"_

" _Mungkin karena kau juga diam-diam mencintaiku?" ujar Chanyeol percaya diri. Dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun._

 _Skak mat._

 _Baekhyun merasa kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol... apakah pria ini...bisa membaca pikirannya? Oh Tuhan..._

" _S-siapa y-yang mencintaimu?" bantah Baekhyun dengan sedikit terbata, membuat senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar karena sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun gugup. "Aku hanya t-tidak ingin kekasihmu terluka kalau suatu hari dia tahu kalau calon suaminya menghabiskan malam bersama wanita lain."_

" _Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa," gumam Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. "Atau kau ingin kita...?"_

" _Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya."_

" _Jangan menantangku."_

 _Baekhyun bergerak dengan gelisah. Kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa dikendalikan? Andai dia tidak menantang Chanyeol, mungkin pria itu tidak akan menatapnya seintens ini. Sial. Dan kenapa kepalanya masih saja berdenyut padahal dia sudah menenggak dua butir aspirin?_

 _Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memaku tatapan padanya. "Aku tahu bicara denganmu hanya pekerjaan sia-sia," gerutu Baekhyun._

" _Kau mau ke mana?"_

" _Pulang."_

" _Demi Tuhan, ini masih dini hari, Baekhyun."_

" _Tidak alasan bagiku untuk tetap tinggal di sini bersamamu."_

" _Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Kini dia sudah bangkit, mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang._

" _Karena aku membencimu."_

" _Tapi tadi kau mengatakan sebaliknya."_

 _Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Pada hatimu. Aku baru tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun yang sedang mabuk adalah Byun Baekhyun paling jujur di dunia."_

 _Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya memucat kehilangan warna. Apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan? Oh, jangan bilang kalau dirinya...saat mabuk...menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol?!_

" _Ucapan orang mabuk tidak bisa dipegang. Kau tahu itu," kata Baekhyun berusaha mengelak._

" _Tapi aku justru lebih percaya padamu yang sedang mabuk."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Tubuh tingginya begitu menjulang. Baekhyun mungkin hanya setinggi dagunya._

" _Aku mohon, Park Chanyeol..." kini Baekhyun sudah menangkup wajahnya. Malu bercampur dengan desah putus asa. Juga ada nada jengkel yang kentara. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"_

" _Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."_

" _Kau mempermainkan perasaanku!"_

" _Apa kita akan terus berputar-putar di sini saja? Sudah aku bilang aku menyukaimu. Tidak—aku mencintaimu!" Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan meremasnya sedikit kencang supaya gadis itu mau menatapnya._

 _Namun Baekhyun dengan kasar mengenyahkan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya. "Simpan kata-katamu itu karena aku sudah tidak memercayainya!"_

" _Aku serius! Dan kalau kau memintaku untuk membatalkan perjodohan sialan itu saat ini juga, aku akan melakukannya! Demi kau!"_

" _Kau pasti sudah gila!"_

" _Bukan hanya aku yang gila. Kau juga. Kita sama-sama gila. Kau juga mencintaiku, iya kan?" desak Chanyeol._

" _Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kauucapkan," Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, masih berusaha mengelak._

" _Kalau begitu, tatap mataku. Kalau kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, katakan sekarang," tantang Chanyeol._

 _Dengan resah Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini. Dia ingin mengatakan tidak tapi dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membohongi perasaannya. Baru dia sadari bahwa cinta yang dia rasakan pada Sehun sama sekali berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Chanyeol._

 _Dia menyayangi dan mencintai Sehun. Tetapi perasaan itu selalu diikuti dengan rasa ingin melindungi. Ingin menjaga Sehun agar dia baik-baik saja, tidak terluka, tidak tersakiti, tidak kekurangan apa pun. Dia ingin menjaga Sehun. Memastikan Sehun tersenyum bahagia dan selalu berusaha membuat hati Sehun senang._

 _Tetapi pada Chanyeol, dia merasakan hal lain yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Membuatnya berdebar kencang dan antusias. Jiwanya meletup-letup oleh gairah yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Ada amarah namun juga ada kerinduan. Ada kebencian namun diam-diam dia peduli pada pria itu. Dan perasaan ini lebih mengesankan daripada perasaannya pada Sehun._

 _Baekhyun menghela napas dalam sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol. "Tidak ada yang akan berubah meski aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik._

 _Chanyeol menatap gadisnya itu dalam. Tatapan yang mampu membuat wanita mana pun di dunia ini meleleh. "Ada. Tentu saja ada, sayang," ujar Chanyeol—juga setengah berbisik. Kemudian dia merengkuh wajah Baekhyun dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesapnya lembut dan hati-hati seolah Baekhyun adalah benda paling rapuh di dunia._

 _Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Untuk saat ini hal yang paling benar adalah mengikuti kata hatinya. Meskipun esok harinya dia mungkin akan menyesalinya, tapi untuk saat ini, apa salahnya mengikuti naluri dan mencoba untuk tidak melawan arus?_

 _Tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari Baekhyun dan itu sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa lega. Dengan bibir yang masih bertautan dan saling melumat lembut, Chanyeol menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya dengan manis di pinggang ramping gadisnya itu. Secara perlahan dia menarik Baekhyun, membimbingnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun secara refleks melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol._

 _Ketika ciuman mereka berakhir dan keduanya terengah mencari oksigen, Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Mata Baekhyun terpejam meresapi kalimat sederhana yang memiliki efek luar biasa itu di tubuhnya. Seperti semua tombol imajiner dalam tubuhnya telah dinyalakan dan dia merasa tubuhnya sedang bekerja keras membakar sesuatu. Udara tiba-tiba saja mengental dan panas. Setiap tarikan napasnya terasa nyeri dan membakar paru-paru._

 _Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, dia berjinjit untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati memulai ciuman lainnya bersama Baekhyun. Bibir mereka saling bertaut, melumat, dan menghisap. Bahkan sesekali Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun._

 _Tidak tahan hanya dengan ciuman memabukkan itu, Baekhyun meloloskan sebuah desahan dari bibirnya. Dia sudah terbakar gairah, begitu pun dengan si pria. Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kewarasannya sejak lama. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang Baekhyun dan menghirup aromanya kuat-kuat._

" _Ahhh..." desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menghisap lehernya. Tangannya yang melingkar di leher pria itu semakin dipererat agar Chanyeol semakin dalam dan dalam lagi tenggelam di ceruknya._

 _Baekhyun merasa tangan Chanyeol ada di mana-mana. Kadang di pinggangnya—mencengkramnya erat. Sedetik berikutnya naik sedikit ke sisi payudaranya. Lalu detik berikutnya sudah meremas bongkahan pantatnya dengan sensual. Dan Baekhyun sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi selain kenikmatan. Padahal ini baru saja awal. Hanya sebuah ciuman panas dan sentuhan tangan._

 _Tersaruk-saruk Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur. Dengan hati-hati dia membaringkan Baekhyun dan langsung menindih tubuhnya. Menyingkap poni yang menghias wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bisa menatap Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini. Atau bisa menindihnya sedemikian intim seperti sekarang ini._

 _Semoga saja ini bukan mimpi, batinnya._

 _Karena demi apa pun, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Bulan yang tampak di balik jendela tidak mampu menyaingi pesona gadisnya ini. Matanya terpejam dan pasrah dibawah tindihannya. "Buka matamu," bisik Chanyeol dan dengan sengaja menggigit pelan daun telinga Baekhyun._

 _Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dan dia dipertemukan dengan tatapan penuh cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menahan napas. Dadanya bergemuruh ketika Chanyeol mengambil satu tangannya dan mengecupnya lembut. Kemudian Chanyeol mengecup dahinya untuk beberapa detik._

 _Bulu di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun meremang mendapat perlakukan selembut dan seromantis ini dari Chanyeol. Dia seperti sosok lain yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lihat. Atau mungkin...inilah sosok aslinya. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing sekarang. Saat ini fokusnya hanya pada mata indah Chanyeol yang seolah menghipnotisnya._

" _Suatu malam aku pernah memimpikan ini. Kau dan aku dalam hubungan yang sangat intim..." ujar Chanyeol serak._

 _Oh Tuhan, suaranya itu._

" _...dan kau begitu cantik memerdaya... Membuatku tidak bisa memalingkan hatiku untuk wanita lain...aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku...seutuh-utuhnya... Byun Baekhyun..."_

 _Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Pandangannya mengabut dan deru napas terengah menyakitkan. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Chanyeol, mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna ini. Dan sebelum dia bisa menarik napas lagi, Chanyeol sudah menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi._

" _Ahh yeol..." desah Baekhyun ketika disela-sela ciuman mereka, tangan Chanyeol telah turun untuk menyetuh pusat kenikmatannya. Dia membuka kancing jins Baekhyun dan menyelipkan tangannya ke balik celana dalam gadis itu dan ketika benda itu disentuh, Baekhyun mulai menggelinjang nikmat sambil memejamkan mata._

 _Pemandangan di bawahnya—wajah Baekhyun yang terangsang, membuat Chanyeol semakin antusias. Kejantanannya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan namun sekaligus nikmat di balik celananya. Dia ingin segera ke permainan inti namun dia tahu, baik dirinya maupun Baekhyun, memerlukan sebuah pemanasan. Dia tidak mau Baekhyun merasa kesakitan jika dia memasukinya sekarang. Lagi pula, Chanyeol ingin melakukannya dengan pelan._

" _Apa yang kaurasakan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pelan dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh milik Baekhyun di bawah sana._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Dia ingin menjawab tapi dia tidak punya kata-kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan apa yang sedang mendera tubuhnya. "Yeol, a-aku..."_

" _Kau...?"_

" _Chanyeol... jangan berhenti..." mohon Baekhyun sembari merengek manja._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggairahkan. Tangannya berpindah meninggalkan bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai melucuti pakaian gadis itu. Setelah Baekhyun tidak mengenakan apa pun kecuali bra dan celana dalamnya, Chanyeol segera menindih tubuh Baekhyun lagi._

 _Dia menghujani Baekhyun dengan ciuman lagi kemudian turun mengecupi leher gadis itu, meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana. Dan ketika ciuman itu sampai di payudara Baekhyun yang masih tertutup rapat oleh bra, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kaitan branya dan mulai menghisap putingnya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya gila._

" _Ahhhh yeol...a-aku...ohhhh..."_

 _Yang Baekhyun dapat lakukan saat ini adalah menaruh jemarinya di antara rambut hitam milik Chanyeol dan merematnya kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan sensasi nikmat di tubuhnya._

 _Oh god..._

" _Baek, aku sudah tidak sabar..." akhirnya Chanyeol berujar. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Hasratnya untuk memasuki Baekhyun sudah mendidih, meletup-letup dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia tidak pernah merasa sangat bergairah seperti ini pada seorang wanita._

 _Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata. Dia mengangguk pelan, pasrah di bawah kuasa Chanyeol. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya, dia rasa dia tidak akan bisa menolak lagi. Dan lagi, dia memang menginginkannya. Dia sama bergairahnya seperti Chanyeol._

 _Dan ketika Chanyeol memasukinya, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit di bawah sana yang seolah mencabik-cabiknya. "Y-yeol...s-sakit..." ujar Baekhyun sambil terisak pelan._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku janji akan pelan-pelan," kata Chanyeol sambil mengecupi dahi Baekhyun dan mengusap airmata gadisnya. Tetapi ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol menjadi panik. "Atau...sebaiknya kita tidak usah melanjutkannya?"_

" _Ini pertama kalinya bagiku," aku Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol._

 _Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu. Dia bisa merasakan betapa sempit Baekhyun menghimpit kejantanannya. Dan barusaja, ketika Chanyeol menerobos masuk, dia seperti merobek lapisan tipis di dalam sana. "Aku tahu, sayang. Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku."_

 _Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Kemudian Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat dan berkata, "Bergeraklah."_

 _Ruangan itu begitu sunyi, hanya ada deru napas yang saling bersahutan. Peluh mengalir dari kedua tubuh yang baru saja melepas orgasme-nya. Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Baekhyun. Kemudian berbaring di samping gadis itu dan memeluknya. Baekhyun dengan senang hati memejamkan mata di dalam dekapan Chanyeol._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Baek."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia tahu. Dia sudah merasakan betapa besar cinta Chanyeol padanya. Dia mulai terlelap, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang sudah menantinya di pagi hari nanti._

.

.

.

Berita selalu menyebar dengan begitu cepat. Dan ketika Baekhyun mendapatkan telepon dari nyonya Park tentang keadaan Sehun, gadis itu segera menghambur keluar dari kamarnya. Airmata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Dia mengabaikan panggilan kesal dari sang ayah yang hari itu dengan sengaja mengambil satu hari bolos dari kantor hanya untuk menjaga anaknya—lebih karena khawatir melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun hari ini.

Dan Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Ketika ayahnya menyusul keluar, mobil Baekhyun sudah jauh meninggalkan gerbang rumah mereka. Ayah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Byun Baekhyun-nya tidak pernah seperti ini. Mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi?

Sambil terisak, Baekhyun terus menerus menggumamkan nama Sehun. Sehun. Dan Sehun.

Oh Tuhan... kenapa Sehun bisa terkena serangan jantung?

Baekhyun mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dia mau mengalah dan meminta maaf pada Sehun. Tidak. Seandainya dia tidak membuat Sehun kecewa malam itu. Seandainya dia tidak tergoda untuk berpaling pada pria lain... seandainya...seandainya...

Terlalu banyak seandainya dan Baekhyun merasakan penyesalan mulai mencekiknya, hingga dia tidak bisa bernapas tanpa merasakan rasa nyeri di dadanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Baekhyun disambut dengan tatapan bingung rekan-rekan kerjanya—terutama Soohyun. "Baekhyun!" sapanya.

"Di mana ruangan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengguncang bahu Soohyun kencang.

"Tenang, Baek. Ya Tuhan. Aku pikir kau tidak masuk hari ini karena saki—"

"Di mana Sehun, Soohyun?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"Ruangan VIP 312."

Sedetik yang lalu Baekhyun berlari seperti orang kerasukan untuk mencari ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat, tetapi ketika dia sudah berada di ambang pintu. Kakinya seperti dipaku dengan sangat keras ke tanah. Dia tidak bisa melangkah.

Dari luar jendela bulat di pintu, dia bisa melihat Sehun berbaring lemah. Begitu pucat dan kurus. Baekhyun harus membekap mulutnya sendiri supaya dia tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa selamanya berdiri di sana. Mematung. Dia mendorong pintu kamar rawat Sehun dengan hati-hati. Nyonya Park yang sedang duduk di sofa, mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Dan ketika matanya menemukan sosok familiar, nyonya Park segera menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun!"

"Bu..." Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis. "Kenapa...Sehun bisa..."

"Ibu juga tidak tahu, nak," kata nyonya Park sambil menyusut air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada nyonya Park dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sehun. Prianya terbaring lemah dan begitu pucat. Selang infus terhubung ke tubuhnya melalui pergelangan tangan. Suara mesin penghitung detak jantung membuat telinganya berdenyut sakit. Tetapi Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau Sehun sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

"Sehun belum sadar..." kata nyonya Park sedih.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi samping ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang bebas dari selang infus. Hatinya hancur melihat pemandangan menyedihkan kekasihnya ini. Dan semakin hancur mengingat penghianatannya pada Sehun yang tak termaafkan. Dia sudah berselingkuh dari Sehun—terlebih dengan kakak Sehun sendiri.

Astaga!

Dirinya sudah tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta Sehun lagi. Jangankan cinta, maaf saja rasanya sudah tak pantas.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun..." Baekhyun terisak lirih, menaruh tangan Sehun yang dingin di pipinya dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlelap di sisi ranjang Sehun ketika kekasihnya itu siuman. Ibulah orang yang pertama kali mengetahuinya dan segera memeluk anaknya itu dengan terharu. Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya dan segera menggenggam tangan Sehun sambil berurai air mata, seolah tangisannya itu tidak pernah cukup.

"Sehun!" panggilnya antara lega dan terharu. Sehun bangun! Akhirnya kekasihnya itu siuman!

Ibu segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan vital anak bungsunya itu dan dokter mengatakan kondisi Sehun sudah membaik. Sehun hanya perlu menginap beberapa hari kedepan di rumah sakit sampai dirinya benar-benar pulih.

"Bu..." panggil Sehun dengan suara serak. "Baekhyun..."

"Ibu di sini, sayang," kata ibu sambil mengecup dahi Sehun.

Baekhyun menyusut air matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh perasaan bersalah. Sementara ibu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, mengabari anak sulungnya kalau Sehun sudah siuman. Baekhyun tidak melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sehun. "Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, Baek," sahut Sehun.

"Apa jantungmu masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak lagi. Tapi semalam benar-benar menyakitkan," kata Sehun.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, Sehun," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Baek, apa 'kita' baik-baik saja?"

"Sssttt!" Baekhyun segera menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. "Kita bahas ini nanti, Sehun. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesembuhanmu."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Beberapa hari terakhir ini pikirannya memang sudah dibuat lelah karena selalu memikirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun seolah menjauh darinya. Seperti bukan Baekhyun yang dia kenal. Penolakannya malam itu... Sehun tidak bisa melupakannya. Dan ketika perasaan sakit itu muncul, Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan jantungnya.

Tidak berapa lama, Chanyeol muncul. Tadi pagi dia memang bersama ibunya menunggu Sehun siuman. Tetapi sekretarisnya menelepon dan memintanya untuk datang ke kantor karena ada sedikit masalah di departemen sumber daya manusia. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dan kembali dengan pakaian kerjanya lengkap.

"Sehun!"

"Hyung..."

"Kau...bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia berdiri di samping adiknya sementara di seberangnya, Baekhyun tengah duduk dengan perasaan kikuk. Baru semalam mereka menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Sudah lebih baik, hyung," sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum lemah.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah."

Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana canggungnya Baekhyun di sana. Gadis itu tampak gelisah. Matanya sembab. Pasti dia sudah menangis seharian. Dan tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Sehun.

"Hyung, bisa bantu aku untuk duduk?" pinta Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera menekan tombol di ranjang Sehun sehingga separuh bagian ranjang terangkat dan kini Sehun sudah dalam posisi duduk. Dia memang masih lemah tetapi wajahnya sudah sedikit menemukan warnanya. Tidak pucat seperti mayat.

Kemudian Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Dia mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Menghela napas dalam, Sehun berkata, "Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Baekhyun. Di sini ada ibu dan juga hyungku. Aku ingin mereka menjadi saksi untuk kita berdua..." ujar Sehun. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersadar ke mana arah pembicaraan Sehun ini. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Byun Baekhyun...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huaaahhhhhh ada adegan NC –nya...!**

 ***ngumpet di punggung Baek***

 **Author merasa telah gagal menciptakan adegan NC ini. Hiks...hiks... Maaf ya kalo tidak hot. Kalau mau hot, dibakar aja... *apasih***

 **Nah loh, Baek dilamar juga ama Sehun...**

 **Kira-kira...gimana jawaban Baek ya? Bakal diterima atau ditolak ya?**

 **Ada yang penasaran sama lanjutannya gak ya...?**

 **Kali ini aku update lumayan cepet kan ya? Ya...alasanya karena sabtu aku gak ada waktu buat nulis. Dan minggu belum tentu bisa update, yaudah deh akhirnya malam ini aku ngebut nulis dan lgsg update.**

 **Do REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW kayak biasanya okayyyyy?!**

 **I love you all... *muachh***

 **PS :**

 **check my new remake story out!**

 **STAR CRAVING BAEK**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previous chapter..._

" _Sehun!"_

" _Hyung..."_

" _Kau...bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia berdiri di samping adiknya sementara di seberangnya, Baekhyun tengah duduk dengan perasaan kikuk. Baru semalam mereka menghabiskan malam bersama._

" _Sudah lebih baik, hyung," sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum lemah._

 _Chanyeol menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah."_

 _Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana canggungnya Baekhyun di sana. Gadis itu tampak gelisah. Matanya sembab. Pasti dia sudah menangis seharian. Dan tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Sehun._

" _Hyung, bisa bantu aku untuk duduk?" pinta Sehun._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera menekan tombol di ranjang Sehun sehingga separuh bagian ranjang terangkat dan kini Sehun sudah dalam posisi duduk. Dia memang masih lemah tetapi wajahnya sudah sedikit menemukan warnanya. Tidak pucat seperti mayat._

 _Kemudian Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Dia mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Menghela napas dalam, Sehun berkata, "Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Baekhyun. Di sini ada ibu dan juga hyungku. Aku ingin mereka menjadi saksi untuk kita berdua..." ujar Sehun. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersadar ke mana arah pembicaraan Sehun ini. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Byun Baekhyun...?"_

.

.

.

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun melirik nyonya Park dengan hati-hati dan menemukan wanita paruh baya itu sedang tersenyum penuh harap padanya—juga terharu. Dia hampir meneteskan mata melihat anaknya melamar Baekhyun, bahkan hanya satu jam setelah dia sadar setelah mengalami serangan jantung ringan. Sehun pasti benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini setelah kau sembuh," kata Baekhyun sambil menghela napas resah. Dia merasa seluruh darah di tubuhnya lenyap. Wajahnya memucat dan kakinya seperti tidak bisa merasakan lantai yang sedang diinjaknya.

Sehun melamarnya! Di hadapan ibunya! Di hadapan Chanyeol!

"Tolong jawab sekarang, Baekhyun. Aku tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku mencintaimu dan... aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu," kata Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya itu. Sehun benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia sudah mengkhianati Sehun. Berselingkuh di belakang kekasihnya. Dan yang lebih parah, dengan kakak kekasihnya sendiri.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah tidak pantas untuk Sehun. Sehun terlalu baik dan dia tidak sanggup untuk menyakiti Sehun lagi lebih dari ini karena Baekhyun tahu, cintanya bukan lagi untuk Sehun. Seseorang sudah menggantikan posisinya di hati Baekhyun. Tidak. Mungkin sejak awal Sehun memang tidak pernah ada di sana.

Akan tetapi, menolak Sehun dalam situasi seperti ini sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Sehun sangat mencintainya, memujanya. Dan Baekhyun ragu apakah ada pria lain yang bisa mencintainya seperti yang Sehun lakukan—bahkan tidak sekalipun dengan Chanyeol!

Chanyeol memang mencintainya. Tetapi apakah cinta itu tulus? Mungkinkah hanya sebuah obsesi semata? Menaklukan hati Baekhyun memang sudah menjadi ambisinya sejak awal, bukan? Cinta Chanyeol begitu menggebu-gebu hingga Baekhyun ragu kalau cinta semacam itu akan bertahan lama. Dan bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Batinnya berkecamuk. Ditatapnya sekali lagi nyonya Park dan mendapai wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih bisa melihat senyum keibuan itu jika saat ini dia menolak lamaran Sehun? Menyakiti anak kesayangannya? Dan jika pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol, jatuh ke pelukan anak sulungnya, nyonya Park pasti tidak akan senang. Wanita paruh baya itu justru akan membencinya.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan kami," kata nyonya Park lembut penuh pengertian pada Baekhyun. "Kami akan menunggu di luar. Kalian berdua bisa bicara dengan lebih leluasa."

"Terima kasih, bu," ucap Baekhyun. Dia memang membutuhkan sedikit privasi dengan Sehun.

"Ayo, nak." Nyonya Park menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamar rawat.

Dengan enggan, Chanyeol mengikuti langkah ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar rawat dengan hanya menyisakan Sehun dan Baekhyun saja di dalam.

Baekhyun menghela napas gundah dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu, pada Sehun yang masih setia menanti jawabannya. "Apa kau yakin dengan keinginanmu ini, Sehun?"

"Kau tidak yakin padaku?" Sehun malah bertanya balik. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertohok.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Saat ini kesembuhanmu adalah prioritas utama. Kita bisa membicarakan ini setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Apa bedanya?" debat Sehun. "Sekarang atau pun nanti, toh, jawabanmu akan tetap sama. Iya kan?"

"Tetapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Sehun."

"Lantas kapan?" tanya Sehun sengit. "Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Sampai cintamu padaku perlahan-lahan habis?"

"Sehun..." Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya itu terkejut.

"Belakangan ini aku selalu merasa bahwa hanya dirikulah yang antusias dengan hubungan kita. Aku merasa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku merasa kau akan meninggalkanku. Maka dari itu aku—"

"Itu tidak benar, Sehun," potong Baekhyun panik. "Kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu. Dari mana kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Kau berubah. Kau tampak tidak bahagia denganku..." ujar Sehun murung.

Oh, itukah penyebab Sehun jatuh sakit?

Penyesalan benar-benar mencekik Baekhyun hingga dia merasa dadanya sesak. Cairan bening sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Omong kosong! Tahu apa kau tentang itu semua? Aku bahagia bersamamu, Sehun. Jangan berkata seperti itu," isak Baekhyun.

Pria ini tidak salah. Sehun adalah pihak yang tersakiti. Dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu jahat dan egois. Dirinyalah orang yang patut dipersalahkan dalam hal ini. Dirinya yang berhati lemah ini, begitu mudah sekali tergoda dengan cinta sesaat yang ditawarkan Chanyeol.

"Kita akan menikah, Sehun. Aku janji. Kita akan menikah."

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, dokter sudah mengijinkan Sehun pulang, dengan catatan harus mematuhi semua yang dokter perintahkan padanya. Dia tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas berlebihan. Tidak boleh terbebani dengan masalah yang berat. Dia juga harus menjaga pola makan, berolahraga, dan istirahat yang cukup.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan nyonya Park menjemputnya dari rumah sakit. Sementara Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Baekhyun menggunakan mobil milik kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol dan nyonya Park mengendarai mobil lain. Baekhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan sesekali bersenandung riang.

"Seseorang sedang bahagia rupanya," goda Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tempat yang seperti penjara itu. Aku bebas sekarang."

"Penjara yang kau maksud itu adalah tempatku bekerja, Park Sehun," dengus Baekhyun. Kemudian dia menatap kekasihnya. "Kau tidak melupakan pesan dokter, kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan mematuhinya. Aku juga ingin sembuh."

"Itu bagus," kata Baekhyun. Mobilnya sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dan dari kaca spion depan, dia bisa melihat mobil Chanyeol mengekor tak jauh di belakang mobilnya. "Kudengar ibu akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan untukmu. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya. Ibu memang sedikit berlebihan," kekeh Sehun. "Kyungsoo noona yang akan memasak makanan lezat untuk kita."

Ada perasaan tidak suka yang tiba-tiba merayap di hati Baekhyun ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut-sebut. "Wah, benarkah?" Baekhyun pura-pura antusias.

"Kyungsoo noona memang hebat dalam memasak," puji Sehun.

Baekhyun merengut tidak senang. "Kalau begitu sayang sekali karena aku tidak sesempurna Kyungsoo noona-mu itu. Aku tidak bisa memasak."

Sehun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menekuk wajahnya, kentara sekali dia sedang kesal. "Kau cemburu?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" sahut gadis itu ketus.

Sehun malah semakin tertawa senang. "Hei, aku tidak peduli, sayang. Kalau kau tidak bisa memasak, ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Dan kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, aku tidak keberatan makan ramen setiap hari. Atau kita bisa memesan Jajjangmyun."

Baekhyun mendelik sebal pada kekasihnya itu. Sehun benar-benar menikmati kejengkelan Baekhyun. Sambil menghela napas, Baekhyun bergumam, "Baiklah. Kapan-kapan aku akan belajar memasak."

Ketika sampai di kediaman Park, senyum hangat Kyungsoo menyambut mereka. Dengan masih mengenakan apron, Kyungsoo terlihat begitu manis menguarkan aura keibuan. Satu hal yang tidak ada dalam diri Baekhyun dan secara terang-terangan Baekhyun merasa iri padanya.

Semua orang berkumpul di ruang makan. Dan seperti yang Sehun katakan, makanan-makanan lezat sudah tersaji di atas meja. Baekhyun menyapukan pandanganya pada makanan-makanan itu dan harus mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang hebat. Dia sempurna. Pasti semua pria menginginkan wanita sepertinya.

Semua orang menyantap makan malam lebih awal itu dengan lahap, kecuali Chanyeol yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak mereka sampai di rumah. Ah, tidak. Dia memang tidak bicara sejak seminggu terakhir ini. Dia hanya menatap makanannya dalam diam.

Ingatan tentang kejadian malam itu kembali mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dan Chanyeol... Oh, astaga... Baekhyun tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya. Seharusnya dia tidak mabuk. Seharusnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri. Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini?

Sejak malam itu Baekhyun belum berbicara lagi dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi setelah Sehun melamarnya di depan Chanyeol dan nyonya Park, Chanyeol tampak sangat terpukul. Mungkin juga kecewa dan sakit hati. Dia menghilang selama beberapa hari dan tidak pernah menampakkan diri di rumah sakit sampai hari ini.

 _Baekhyun membuka mata, merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menerpa punggung polosnya. Mengerang pelan merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, tubuhnya juga terasa kaku. Dia menengok ke sisi kirinya dan mendapati Chanyeol masih terlelap di sampingnya. Wajah angkuh itu sejenak menampilkan raut polos. Baekhyun hanya mampu menatapnya dalam diam._

 _Ah ya, semalam..._

 _Baekhyun menghela napas dalam sebelum air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. Dengan gusar dia menghapus cairan bening itu dengan punggung tangannya. Dia menarik selimutnya lebih atas dan berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar penginapan kecil ini. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah melakukannya. Lantas sekarang harus bagaimana?_

 _Pikirannya buntu. Semalam mungkin dia tidak mau ambil pusing, tetapi pagi ini dia sadar, dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar._

 _Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Chanyeol setelah ini? Mereka pasti akan menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dengan orangtuanya? Dengan nyonya Park? Dengan Kyungsoo?_

 _Mengikuti kata hati? Naluri? Omong kosong. Nyatanya sekarang Baekhyun merasa begitu menyesal. Dia sadar akan ada banyak orang yang tersakiti oleh keegoisannya ini. Dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini? Tidak ada._

 _Tanpa suara dan tidak ingin mengusik Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas, Baekhyun merangkak menuruni tempat tidur. Dipungutnya pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Setelah terkumpul, dia mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat. Sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol, memastikan pria itu tidak terusik olehnya._

 _Setelah memastikan tidak ada satu barang pun miliknya yang tertinggal, Baekhyun mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Tetapi tanpa sepengetahuannya, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ketika tangan Baekhyun meraih gagang pintu, Chanyeol menahannya. Dan pintu kembali tertutup._

 _Baekhyun menoleh dengan terkejut. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya intens. "C-chanyeol..."_

" _Tidak seperti ini kau meninggalkanku, Baekhyun."_

" _A-aku..."_

" _Jangan tarik kata-katamu semalam. Aku mohon. Aku mencintaimu," kata Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan paraunya._

" _Chanyeol, aku—"_

 _Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya yang bidang dan berotot. Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdentum kencang. Tetapi anehnya, Baekhyun merasa begitu nyaman dalam posisi ini. "Kita akan hadapi semua ini bersama. Kita akan berbicara pada Sehun dan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Baekhyun."_

 _Mendengar nama Sehun, Baekhyun seketika mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak. "Sehun? Dia tidak perlu tahu tentang ini!"_

" _Dia harus tahu kebenarannya."_

" _Kebenaran apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kebenaran bahwa kau dan aku saling mencintai."_

" _Kau sudah gila! Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Air mata sudah kembali menggenang. Dia tidak siap menyaksikan bagaimana kecewa dan sakit hatinya Sehun atas pengkhianatannya ini. Dia tidak ingin melukai Sehun—meski sebenarnya dia sudah melakukannya._

 _Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya. Manik mata cokelat itu menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol._

" _Aku ingin pulang."_

" _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

" _Tidak. Aku ingin pulang bersama mobilku. Kembalikan mobilku."_

" _Ini masih terlalu pagi. Tapi aku akan mencoba melepon pegawaiku. Setelah ini," kata Chanyeol kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir Baekhyun. Melumat bibirnya lembut. Baekhyun hampir saja kembali terbuai oleh ciumannya. Tetapi kali ini dia tidak akan jatuh untuk kedua kalinya._

" _Hentikan, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol hingga tautan bibir mereka terputus. "Tolong telepon pegawaimu sekarang juga."_

 _Menghela napas, Chanyeol kembali ke tempat tidur dan mencari ponselnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat mencari pun dia tidak kunjung menemukan benda itu. Dan dia harus merutuk pelan ketika sadar bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di kamarnya tadi malam._

" _Aku lupa membawa ponselku," kata Chanyeol. "Kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, oke?"_

" _Aku tidak mau," tolak Baekhyun. "Gunakan saja ponselku untuk menelepon kantormu. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Sekarang juga."_

" _Baiklah," kata Chanyeol sambil menerima ponsel Baekhyun. Kemudian dia mulai menghubungi nomor pribadi sekretarisnya. Hari masih terlalu pagi dan kantornya sudah tentu belum memulai jam kerja pegawainya. "Halo?"_

 _Kemudian Chanyeol berbicara pada sekretarisnya dengan nada yang dingin dan penuh intimidasi seperti biasa. Baekhyun menantinya dengan tidak sabar. Dan setelah Chanyeol menutup telepon, dia menghampiri pria itu dengan tatapan mendesak_

" _Dia akan datang dalam tiga puluh menit. Pertama-tama dia akan kemari mengambil kunci mobilmu, kemudian dia akan ke Itaewon dan membawa mobilmu ke mari. Nah, sambil menunggu, kenapa tidak kita gunakan waktu singkat ini untuk sarapan?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Dia merasa Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya—membuatnya tinggal lebih lama. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di sofa dan terpekur seorang diri. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya._

 _Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa semalam aku menyakitimu?"_

 _Kumohon jangan bicarakan itu sekarang, batin Baekhyun memelas._

" _Aku... baik-baik saja," sahut Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Malu bercampur dengan canggung. Sebenarnya dia merasakan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya tetapi sejak tadi memang dia berusaha mengabaikannya._

" _Syukurlah..." Chanyeol mendesah lega. "Kau harus makan."_

" _Aku tidak lapar."_

" _Kalau begitu, kau bisa kembali tidur sambil menunggu mobilmu kembali. Kau tampak lelah. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."_

" _Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Baekhyun. "Kau tidak kerja?"_

" _Aku akan ke kantor. Tapi mungkin agak siang. Ada meeting jam 12."_

" _Hmm," angguk Baekhyun._

" _Kemari," kata Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan bingung. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya._

 _Apa ini? Apa dia berharap aku akan datang ke dalam pelukannya? Batin Baekhyun._

 _Ini aneh. Kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi penurut? Gadis itu beringsut ke arah Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol—lagi. Tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun mulai terisak. Sebenarnya dia takut. Dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini. Bingung. Panik. Putus asa. Dan Chanyeol ada di sana, memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya lembut, menenangkannya. "Aku takut..." gumam Baekhyun lirih._

" _Ssstt... tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini. Jangan menangis..."_

Baekhyun merasa dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab kemurungan Chanyeol itu. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Baekhyun sudah memilih. Dan dirinya harus konsekuen pada pilihan yang sudah diambilnya. Sehun adalah yang terbaik.

Tetapi, jangan berpikir bahwa saat ini Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Tidak. Dia sama terlukanya seperti Chanyeol. Dia menghabiskan bermalam-malam di kamarnya untuk menangis. Dirinya dan Chanyeol sepertinya memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menerima kenyataan pahit ini dan tetap menjalani hidup.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Aku turut bahagia," ucap Kyungsoo, tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Baekhyun setengah hati.

"Kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"Kami belum memu—"

"—secepatnya," potong Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh pada kekasihnya itu dengan dahi berkerut, yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum dan genggaman erat di tangannya oleh Sehun. "Benar, kan, sayang?"

"I-iya."

"Kau pasti akan menjadi mempelai wanita tercantik, Baekhyun," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun membawa tatapannya pada satu-satunya orang yang tampak tidak senang dengan berita bahagia ini. Dan dia melihat Park Chanyeol yang dingin dan 'sok berkuasa' itu kini hanya menundukkan kepala, sibuk dengan pemikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Menghela napas dalam, mungkin Baekhyun harus mencari kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol. Meminta maaf padanya mungkin akan membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Dia tahu, kemungkinan untuk Chanyeol memaafkannya begitu kecil. Bahkan mungkin pria itu sudah tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya karena setiap kali Baekhyun melirik ke arahnya, Chanyeol selalu membuang muka.

Tetapi sebenarnya... untuk apa Baekhyun meminta maaf? Toh, sejak awal mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Meskipun sudah saling menyatakan perasaan dan tahu perasaan masing-masing, toh sampai saat ini mereka tidak terikat apa-apa.

Mungkin malam itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Sebuah one night stand yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

.

.

.

Malam sudah merangkak naik ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Akan tetapi nyonya Park menahannya pergi. "Menginap saja di sini barang semalam, nak. Kyungsoo juga sering menginap di sini."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dengan ragu. Kekasihnya itu hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan ibunya. "Ibu benar. Tidak ada salahnya kau menginap di sini."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah. "Aku akan menelepon ayah dulu."

Baekhyun sudah berbicara empat mata dengan ayahnya tentang rencananya dan Sehun untuk menikah. Awalnya ayah ingin berkata tidak lagi, sama seperti dulu. Akan tetapi kali ini Baekhyun lebih berkeras dan ayah bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata anak gadisnya itu. Pada akhirnya, sang ayah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali merestui keinginan anaknya. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyelipkan sejumput doa agar anaknya bahagia. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia melepas gadis kecilnya itu untuk bahagia bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Dan malam itu Baekhyun berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur kamar tamu kediaman keluarga Park. Dia sengaja mematikan lampu kamar agar bisa segera terlelap namun kebiasaannya jika berada di tempat baru adalah kesulitan tidur. Dia terus bergerak gelisah, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidur.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju pintu. Mungkin dia butuh segelas air. Tenggorokannya memang terasa kering. Dengan langkah pelan dia melintasi ruang tengah menuju dapur. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tombol lampu. Dan ketika lampu sudah menyala, Baekhyun segera menuju lemari pendingin. Mengeluarkan sebotol air dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Setelah beberapa saat, hampir separuh isi botol itu tandas.

Baekhyun duduk di konter sambil menatap bibir gelas itu. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan semua orang pasti sudah terbuai dalam mimpi masing-masing. Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu lancang, tapi dia benar-benar bosan dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Melihat-lihat seisi rumah di malam hari.

Dengan langkah tak bersuara, Baekhyun meniti tangga. Ada banyak sekali tempat yang tidak pernah Baekhyun kunjungi di rumah besar ini. Meski pun hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah berlangsung cukup lama, tapi biasanya Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun di studio. Dia bahkan belum pernah masuk ke kamar Sehun.

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong di sebelah kanan yang temaram, sementara lorong kiri tampak sangat gelap dan mencekam. Dia melangkah semakin jauh ke sana, melintasi pintu kamar Chanyeol. Kemudian dia menemukan satu kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Lampunya menyala terang sekali. Sepertinya seseorang ada di dalam sana. Entah sedang apa.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengintip sedikit ke dalam, hanya untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya saja. Dan dia menemukan Chanyeol di sana. Duduk di balik meja kerjanya, masih memeriksa lembar demi lembar dokumen dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah larut malam dan Chanyeol masih bekerja?

Pria macam apa dia, batin Baekhyun tidak habis pikir.

Ayah Baekhyun pun seorang pemimpin perusahaan, tetapi tidak se- _workaholic_ Park Chanyeol. Pria ini bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu. Dan Baekhyun dengar dari Sehun bahwa Chanyeol sudah memimpin perusahaan sejak ayahnya jatuh sakit dan meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Usianya bahkan baru tiga puluh tahun dan dia sudah dibebani banyak pekerjaan dan tanggungjawab yang begitu besar.

" _Hyung, memimpin perusahaan seorang diri," kata Sehun dengan raut wajah sedih sekaligus menyesal. "Sejak ayah meninggal, hyung menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kami."_

" _Kau tidak membantunya? Kalian kan bisa memimpin perusahaan bersama," kata Baekhyun._

" _Dengan kondisi tubuhku yang sering sakit-sakitan, aku tidak bisa. Aku mudah lelah. Pekerjaan itu terlalu berat. Lagi pula itu bukan bidang keahlianku. Aku seorang pelukis," ujar Sehun._

 _Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya. "Kurasa Chanyeol memang cocok dengan pekerjaannya itu. Lihat saja wajahnya. Dia pasti disegani oleh seluruh pegawainya."_

" _Sebenarnya Chanyeol hyung tidak mau menjadi penerus ayah. Aku akan memberitahumu sedikit rahasia," kata Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Baekhyun. "Chanyeol hyung sangat menyukai musik. Kalau dia tidak harus meneruskan perusahaan yang sudah dirintis oleh ayah dengan susah payah, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menjadi anggota band."_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, cukup terkejut. Chanyeol? Seorang musisi? Oh, tapi seharusnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu heran. Dirinya dan Chanyeol pernah bertemu di toko musik—saat Chanyeol untuk pertama kali menciumnya. Ah, ya. Baekhyun ingat sekarang._

" _Dia masih bermain musik?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran._

 _Sehun menggeleng. "Sudah tidak lagi. Ayah menghancurkan gitar kesayangannya dan membuangnya. Aku ingat betul saat itu hyung menangis sepanjang hari di dalam kamarnya."_

" _Ayah kalian kan sudah meninggal. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan menghalanginya bermain musik."_

" _Entahlah. Hyung sudah benar-benar berhenti mengejar mimpinya. Sekarang dia lebih fokus pada perusahaan."_

Sedang sibuk dalam lamunan panjangnya, Baekhyun tidak sampai tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Raut wajah kesal juga ada di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun langsung gelagapan. "A-aku...uhmm...aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Seorang tamu berkeliaran tengah malam di rumah orang lain... kau benar-benar mencurigakan, nona Byun," ujarnya dingin. Wow, ke mana perginya Park Chanyeol yang memeluknya dengan hangat dan membisikkan kata cinta padanya kemarin?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi," kata Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba dia merasa takut mendapat tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja pergi dariku, Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Kalimat yang sama ketika pagi itu Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol di penginapan. Tahu-tahu dia sudah mencekal lengan kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Tetapi ketika mendengar kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya, Baekhyun berhenti melawan. "Mau menemaniku bekerja?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol yang tertata begitu rapi. Buku-buku tebal berjajar di rak-rak tinggi, memenuhi setiap dinding ruangan itu. Meja kerja Chanyeol ada di ujung tengah ruangan. Kursinya bak singgasana raja. Baekhyun duduk dengan canggung di sofa yang tersedia di sana. Sementara Chanyeol kembali pada kertas-kertas pentingnya dan menyalakan laptop.

Detik demi detik terasa begitu lambat. Kesunyian merambat di udara. Padahal di ruangan itu ada dua manusia. Tetapi tidak ada interaksi sama sekali. Dan Baekhyun mulai tidak nyaman hanya duduk berdiam diri di sana. Sementara Chanyeol hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Kumohon, katakan sesuatu."

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"

"Apa pun," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau boleh marah padaku. Kau juga boleh memakiku. Aku akan menerimanya. Tapi kau jangan diam seperti ini seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik dengan acuh.

Astaga!

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan marah. Pria itu kini sudah menaruh kertas-kertas di tangannya dan menutup laptop. Dia mengurut dahinya yang terasa pening. "Baik, kalau dengan bersikap dingin padaku bisa membuatmu puas," kata Baekhyun jengkel.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa, marah atau memakimu saja tidak akan cukup. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi padamu."

Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar dibuat marah sekaligus malu. Apa dia bilang? Sudah tidak tertarik? Baekhyun tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Park Chanyeol benar-benar brengsek. Dia sudah mempermainkan perasaannya. Astaga! "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi padamu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Brengsek kau!" maki Baekhyun kesal. "Kau anggap aku apa? Barang yang bisa kau buang begitu saja? Setelah apa yang sudah kita lalui bersama?"

"Tolong pelankan suaramu. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah."

Dada Baekhyun naik turun, menahan emosi yang seakan-akan hendak meledak saat itu juga. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia tidak percaya Chanyeol bisa begitu kejamnya mengatakan itu. Chanyeol memang manusia tidak punya hati. Menyesal Baekhyun sudah menaruh perasaan padanya. Bahkan menyerahkan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam dirinya untuk pria itu!

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol santai sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Aku...benar-benar membencimu, Park Chanyeol! Kau dengar itu? Aku membencimu!"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah? Kau yang membuangku seperti sampah. Setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama, kau meninggalkanku. Tanyakan pada hatimu, Baekhyun, dalam kasus ini siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi korban!"

.

.

.

Pertemuan Sehun dan ayah Baekhyun berjalan tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Ayah cukup puas karena Sehun memang pria yang memiliki kepribadian yang santun. Sehun juga berjanji pada ayah Baekhyun akan membahagiakan putri sematawayangnya itu. Meyakinkan sang ayah bahwa dirinya layak mendampingi Baekhyun dan menjadi menantu yang baik untuk keluarga Byun.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" tanya ayah.

Saat ini Sehun, Baekhyun, dan ayahnya sedang makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran dekat kantor sang ayah. Tuan Byun memang sengaja mengundang dua sejoli itu untuk makan siang bersamanya. Selain karena ingin lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan calon menantunya, tuan Byun juga ingin memantau sejauh mana persiapan mereka untuk menikah. Kini mereka sudah mengantongi restu dari ayah Baekhyun, keduanya sudah mulai menyusun rencana pernikahan.

"Aku dan Sehun ingin pernikahan yang sederhana. Hanya disaksikan oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja. Maka dari itu kami tidak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk mempersiapkannya. Mungkin sekitar bulan depan," kata Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Ayah tidak bisa mengundang kolega-kolega ayah. Padahal ini pernikahan satu-satunya anak perempuanku..." kata ayah.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah. Ayahnya pasti ingin mengundang banyak orang pada pernikahan anak satu-satunya itu. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menginginkan pernikahan mewah. Dia hanya berharap pernikahan ini bisa berjalan sesuai rencana. Tidak ada hambatan apa-apa. Tidak ada drama. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah memaksa, yah. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap ingin pernikahan sederhana. Katanya akan terasa lebih khidmat dan sakral," terang Sehun berusaha menyelamatkan situasi.

"Baiklah kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusan kalian. Katakan saja pada ayah jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu atau bantuan. Ayah akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian menyiapkan pesta pernikahan."

"Terima kasih, yah," kata Sehun. "Terima kasih juga untuk makan siangnya."

Setelah makan siang bersama ayah Baekhyun berakhir, keduanya segera memasuki mobil dan Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan restoran. Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun sibuk dengan kemudinya sementara Sehun bersiul-siul ringan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Setelah ini mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kau tampak pucat. Kau pasti kelelahan. Bukankah tadi malam kau ada operasi dadakan?"

"Ya. Aku memang sedikit lelah. Tapi sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyentuh dahinya yang agak hangat.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Baekhyun menoleh pada calon suaminya itu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak pernah merasa sakit di dada lagi kan? Jangan terlalu lelah. Sudah berapa banyak lukisan yang kau buat dalam dua bulan terakhir ini, huh?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Suatu saat aku ingin mengadakan pameran lukisanku sendiri. Lagi pula aku tidak punya kegiatan lain selain melukis. Terkadang aku benar-benar bosan dan ingin melakukan hal lain tapi ibu melarangku."

"Kau pelukis hebat, Sehun. Tapi ibumu benar, kesehatan adalah yang terpenting. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa mengadakan pameran lukisan sendiri. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksa diri bekerja terlalu keras."

"Baiklah, tuan puteri. Aku akan melaksanakan semua yang tuan puteri perintahkan," kata Sehun sambil pura-pura memberi hormat pada Baekhyun.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang kekanak-kanakan. Dan pria kekanak-kanakan ini adalah calon suaminya. Sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

.

.

.

"Mana kopiku?!" tanya Chanyeol pada sekretarisnya lewat sambungan telepon dengan jengkel. Dia sudah menunggu selama dua puluh menit sejak dia memesan kopi. Dan kopi sialan itu belum juga diantar ke ruang kerjanya.

Benar-benar! Hal sepele seperti itu saja bisa dengan mudah membuatnya emosi.

Sang sekretaris yang ternyata memang tanpa sengaja melupakan kopi untuk atasannya itu, dengan panik beranjak dari mejanya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa bertindak seceroboh itu. Apa lagi atasannya itu sudah menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih galak dari biasanya beberapa terakhir ini.

Baru saja dia hendak meninggalkan mejanya menuju pantry khusus untuk CEO, tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda menghampiri mejanya. "Bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang sekretaris tampak buru-buru.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Katakan saja Do Kyungsoo ingin menemuinya."

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu."

Sang sekretaris dengan perasaan takut menghampiri pintu ruangan atasannya dan mengetuk pintu. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah gumaman dari dalam, dia membuka pintu dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya di celah pintu.

"Mana kopi sialanku itu?" amukan Chanyeol langsung menyambutnya.

"Maafkan saya, sajangnim. Tapi ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Aku tidak punya janji dengan siapa pun hari ini," kata Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri yang membuat jadwalnya. Apa kau lupa?"

"Iya, tapi orang itu bilang ingin menemui anda. Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Kyungsoo? Mau apa dia datang ke kantor Chanyeol? "Biarkan dia masuk."

"Baik, sajangnim." Belum sempat sang sekretaris menutup pintu dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan atasannya, namun Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya.

"Tunggu," panggilnya. Sang sekretaris menoleh dengan waswas. "Kau tidak melupakan kopiku kan? Aku. Butuh. Kopiku. Sekarang."

"B-baik, sajangnim."

Selang beberapa saat, Kyungsoo memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol. Gadis itu memang selalu tampak anggun dan lembut. Dia menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan menyapa pria itu, "Sedang sibuk ya?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," sahut Chanyeol dingin.

"Ibumu memintaku untuk datang kemari. Katanya akhir-akhir ini kau sering melewatkan makan siang."

"Aku tidak sempat. Aku sibuk."

"Ini," kata Kyungsoo. Dia menaruh kotak makanan di atas meja kopi di ruangan Chanyeol dan membukanya. Menampilkan berbagai jenis makanan yang menggugah selera. "Makanlah dulu. Kalau kau tidak mau mengasihani dirimu, setidaknya kasihani tubuhmu yang semakin kurus itu."

Chanyeol berdecih. "Tidak usah sok peduli padaku."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Betapa dingin perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Padahal dia tidak ingat pernah membuat kesalahan padanya. Tetapi Chanyeol memperlakukannya seolah-olah Kyungsoo itu tidak terlihat. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi setidaknya hargai usahaku. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan ini untukmu."

"Aku tidak memintanya."

Kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sudah sejak lama sakit hati oleh perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Pria itu menolaknya mentah-mentah, secara terang-terangan. Harga dirinya benar-benar terluka. Seolah-olah di sini, Kyungsoo mengemis cinta dari Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku kalau ini bukan seperti yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol. Tapi harus kau tahu, aku juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini," akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka mulut.

"Lantas kenapa kau di sini kalau kau tidak mau?"

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan padamu. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau pahami."

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit," ujar Chanyeol gusar. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Tanpa banyak bicara dia mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan lahap menyantap makanan buatannya. Dia sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak lama. Sejak mereka remaja. Ya, meski pun dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak dekat. Tetapi dulu, Chanyeol bukan pria dingin dan angkuh seperti ini. Seingat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol malah pria yang ramah dan baik hati. Kenapa dia bisa berubah sedrastis ini?

"Kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Chanyeol ketika makanannya separuh habis.

"Tentu saja aku membencimu."

"Tapi kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan perjodohan ini? Kalau aku, aku tidak dalam posisi untuk menolak. Tapi kau bisa menolak kalau kau tidak ingin. Kau boleh memilih."

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya murung. "Aku juga mungkin sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan ibumu. Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak jasa ibumu untuk keluargaku."

Chanyeol terdiam. Jadi... gadis ini hanya ingin membalas kebaikan ibu Chanyeol?

 _Jadi... bukan karena menyukaiku?_ Batin Chanyeol.

Aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba sekarang Chanyeol merasa simpati pada gadis ini. Gadis ini bernasib sama sepertinya...

.

.

.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya, Baekhyun menatap nanar pada stik dengan dua garis merah di tangannya itu. Dia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Benda ini pun hampir seratus persen akurat. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya.

Tidak mungkin...

Mungkin saja, bodoh, batinnya merutuk. Kau wanita. Punya rahim. Sehat. Tidak mandul.

"Tidak... Tidak..." Baekhyun menggeleng kencang. Dia segera meraih kalender di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. "Kapan terakhir kali aku mendapat menstruasi...?"

Dia mengecek siklus menstruasinya di kalender itu dan menahan napas sejenak.

Ya Tuhan!

Baekhyun menaruh kembali kalender tersebut dengan lemas. Dia menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar itu dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ada bayi yang bersemayam di sana. Anaknya. Anaknya dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum orang di seberang telepon menjawab.

"Halo?" jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Park Chanyeol, bisa kita bertemu?"

"Tidak."

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Tidak. Aku sibuk."

"Aku hamil, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun sebelum dia tenggelam dalam isakan yang panjang dan memilukan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola everybody!**

 **I am back!**

 **Apa kabar kalian semua? Tadinya aku berniat update chapter ini tadi malem tapi gak sempat. Sempatnya ya hari ini...**

 **Konflik-konflik udah mulai bermunculan ya... apa emang dari dulu udah banyak konflik? Hehehe...**

 **Tuh kan.. Baek hamil... terus gimana donk?**

 **Pokoknya aku akan dengan setia menunggu review kalian. Silahkan tulis apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian tentang chapter 10 ini di kolom review ya all... ^_^**

 **Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya!**

 **Love you guys! *muaachhhh***

 **Promosi lagi nih...hehehe**

 **Check my new story out!**

 **ARTIFICIAL LOVE**

 **[chanbaek/yaoi/romance/angst/M]**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previous chapter..._

 _Dengan tangan gemetar dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya, Baekhyun menatap nanar pada stik dengan dua garis merah di tangannya itu. Dia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Benda ini pun hampir seratus persen akurat. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya._

 _Tidak mungkin..._

 _Mungkin saja, bodoh, batinnya merutuk. Kau wanita. Punya rahim. Sehat. Tidak mandul._

" _Tidak... Tidak..." Baekhyun menggeleng kencang. Dia segera meraih kalender di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. "Kapan terakhir kali aku mendapat menstruasi...?"_

 _Dia mengecek siklus menstruasinya di kalender itu dan menahan napas sejenak._

 _Ya Tuhan!_

 _Baekhyun menaruh kembali kalender tersebut dengan lemas. Dia menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar itu dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ada bayi yang bersemayam di sana. Anaknya. Anaknya dan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum orang di seberang telepon menjawab._

" _Halo?" jawab seseorang di seberang telepon._

" _Park Chanyeol, bisa kita bertemu?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu."_

" _Tidak. Aku sibuk."_

" _Aku hamil, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun sebelum dia tenggelam dalam isakan yang panjang dan memilukan._

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Baekhyun?"

Sudah berulang kali Soohyun mengguncang bahu Baekhyun, namun sahabatnya itu tidak bergeming. Pandangannya lurus menatap sesuatu di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Soohyun menghela napas. Kalau Baekhyun sudah seperti ini, pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi.

"Byun Baekhyun!" pada akhirnya Soohyun berbicara lebih kencang. Bahu Baekhyun terguncang lagi—lebih keras.

"Ng? A-ada apa, Soohyun?" tanya Baekhyun linglung.

Soohyun menghela napas lagi. Merasa tidak habis pikir. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tampak sangat murung."

"T-tidak ada. M-memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik dengan gugup.

"Kau aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya," komentar Soohyun.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengar kalimat Soohyun. Dia jadi merasa sangat waswas.

Aneh?

Tidak seperti biasanya?

Seketika pandangan mata Baekhyun turun ke perutnya.

Astaga! Apa perutku sudah kelihatan membuncit, batinnya khawatir.

Tetapi perutnya masih tetap datar. Fisiknya tidak—belum—berubah. Baekhyun hanya sedikit paranoid dan akhir-akhir ini begitu sensitif. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari kehamilannya. Juga rasa takut jika orang-orang tahu kalau dirinya kini tengah mengandung.

"Kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, kau bisa mengambil cuti," kata Soohyun lagi. "Kau pucat sekali."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ya, aku masih harus mengecek pasien di lantai dua," ujar Baekhyun. Buru-buru dia menyambar catatan monitoring pasien dan meninggalkan ruangan. Menghindari lebih banyak obrolan lagi dengan sahabatnya itu.

Semakin hari kehidupannya tidak pernah menjadi lebih baik. Pernikahannya sudah di depan mata. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Tepatnya, tujuh hari lagi. Dirinya dan Sehun sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan pernikahannya dengan matang. Sehun sangat antusias menanti hari bahagianya. Dan seharusnya dirinya juga sama. Tetapi perasaan manusia tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Semakin hari, dia semakin resah. Baekhyun sudah mencoba gaun pengantinnya sebanyak tiga kali dalam dua minggu terakhir ini. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa di hari pernikahannya nanti gaun itu masih muat di tubuhnya. Dia takut jika tiba-tiba saja semua orang menyadari perubahan bentuk tubuhnya. Padahal hal itu tidak mungkin, mengingat usia kandungannya yang masih sangat muda. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa waswas.

Pikirannya terus melayang pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria itu sejak Chanyeol mengetahui tentang kehamilannya. Pria itu pasti marah dan sekarang pasti dia sangat membenci Baekhyun.

" _Apa yang kaukatakan di telepon itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol. Mata besarnya membulat lebar. Dada naik turun, terengah. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban._

" _Tidak bisakah kau duduk dulu?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit jengah mendapati semua pengunjung kafe tengah menatap dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tidak mengherankan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kafe seperti orang kesetanan. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, namun penampilannya sudah tidak berbentuk. Sementara Baekhyun, sejak dia datang ke kafe dan menunggu Chanyeol, yang dapat dia lakukan hanya menangis dan menyusut air matanya dengan punggung tangan._

" _Jawab aku, Baekhyun. Apa benar kau..."_

 _Baekhyun menatap ayah dari bayi dalam kandungannya itu dengan mata merah nan basahnya. "Ya. Aku hamil."_

" _Astaga!" desah Chanyeol. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Bahunya terkulai lemas._

" _Benar-benar astaga. Aku tahu," sahut Baekhyun._

" _Tidak. Maksudku, itu bagus. Kita akan mempunyai anak, Baek. Anak kita. Kau dan aku," kata Chanyeol, memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Wajahnya kini berubah serius. Namun dia tidak terlalu pandai menyembunyikan gelenyar-gelenyar bahagia di matanya._

 _Brengsek, batin Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu sebelah mana bagian bagusnya._

 _Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa masih ada harapan. Anak itu adalah jembatannya menuju Baekhyun. Anak itu adalah jalannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Dan ajaibnya, itu adalah darah daging sendirinya. Dia akan menjadi seorang ayah._

 _Tetapi melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang begitu murung dan sedih, Chanyeol menjadi gelisah. Apa mungkin... "Kau tidak menginginkan bayi itu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati juga curiga._

 _Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sehun."_

" _Tapi demi Tuhan, kau hamil. Dan bayi itu adalah anakku!"_

" _Lantas? Aku tetap akan menikah dengan Sehun."_

" _Kau tidak bisa seperti ini, Baekhyun! Kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Sehun selagi kau mengandung anakku!" ujar Chanyeol marah._

" _Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah tidak tertarik padaku. Aku memberitahumu tentang kehamilanku karena kupikir kau berhak tahu. Kau ayahnya. Tapi kau tidak berhak memutuskan apa pun dalam hidupku."_

" _Baekhyun..."_

" _Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menghubungimu," kata Baekhyun jujur. Dia mungkin panik, hingga satu-satunya orang yang terlintas di pikirannya hanyalah ayah dari anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu. Tetapi sekarang dia menyesal sudah menghubungi Chanyeol._

" _Mari kita pikirkan hal ini baik-baik, Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh memutuskan hal ini dengan gegabah," kata Chanyeol, berusaha menjadi orang paling rasional di antara mereka. Dia tahu saat ini Baekhyun sedang terguncang. Jadi dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang harus bisa berpikir logis di antara mereka._

" _Pernikahanku hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi."_

" _Aku tahu. Tetapi pikirkan, Baekhyun. Ini bukan hanya tentang kita. Tapi juga anak kita."_

 _Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, menyusut air matanya sekali lagi yang mengalir tanpa henti. "Aku berpikir untuk menggugurkan bayi ini."_

" _Kau gila?" hampir saja Chanyeol memekik. Matanya melebar dan dirinya sangat marah saat ini. Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, mungkin dia sudah mencekal tangan Baekhyun dan memojokkan wanita itu ke dinding._

" _Aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya."_

" _Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Kenapa kau seperti ini?" desak Chanyeol frustasi._

" _Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Sehun lagi, Chanyeol."_

" _Sehun..." gumam Chanyeol tak percaya. Semua orang berkorban demi Sehun... Bahkan Baekhyun ingin menggugurkan anak dalam kandungannya hanya agar Sehun bahagia. Chanyeol tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Sudah berjuta kali dirinya terluka hanya karena orang lain lebih peduli pada Sehun dari pada dirinya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi._

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa arah. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Dia sudah memaki sekeras-kerasnya tetapi perasaannya tidak kunjung menjadi lebih baik. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada mengetahui Baekhyun akan menikahi Sehun. Lebih menyakitkan karena Baekhyun rela menggugurkan anak _mereka_ demi melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini dia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Semua menjadi carut marut. Beberapa meeting terpaksa ditunda dan dia tak henti-hentinya melampiaskan amarahnya pada pegawai-pegawainya di kantor. Manusia-manusia tak bersalah itu hanya mampu menelan amarah sang atasan bulat-bulat tanpa mengetahui apa sebenarnya kesalahan mereka.

Kalau saja saat ini Chanyeol sedang dalam pikiran terbaiknya, mungkin dia akan terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri dengan menyedihkan, menekan bel pintu sebuah rumah sederhana di daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Seseorang kemudian membukakan pintu.

"Park Chanyeol?" sapa orang itu terkejut. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun bermimpi Chanyeol akan mengunjungi rumah bututnya. Dan sekarang melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana, dia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Kyungsoo."

"A-ada apa? Oh ya Tuhan!" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan ketika tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menubruknya, memeluknya erat. Pria itu menangis di dalam pelukannya. Air matanya bahkan membasahi punggung Kyungsoo.

Terus terang, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Tangisan Chanyeol begitu pilu dan menyakitkan. Dan ini adalah pertama kali Kyungsoo mendapati pria angkuh ini menangis. Dia tidak tahu masalah pelik apa yang sedang menimpa pria itu hingga Chanyeol bisa menjadi serapuh ini. Yang Kyungsoo bisa lakukan hanya berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol, mengelus punggung pria itu.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk," kata Kyungsoo.

Dan Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Dia sedang dalam keadaan terlemahnya.

Kyungsoo membawa pria itu duduk di ruang tengahnya yang cukup sempit, di atas sofa usang. Kemudian memberikan segelas air putih yang diterima dengan penuh terima kasih oleh Chanyeol. "Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya dia malu sekali. Dia menangis di depan Kyungsoo. Menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada gadis ini. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukannya, tetapi apa boleh buat. Apa pun akan dia lakukan agar perasaannya sedikit membaik. Dia sudah tidak tahan pada beban yang sudah ditanggung hatinya selama ini. Dan mungkin, satu-satunya pelarian terbaik adalah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membiarkan pria itu duduk, tatapannya menerawang pada layar tv kuno yang bahkan tidak menyala itu. Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia membiarkan pria itu menata hatinya terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika Chanyeol siap, Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan apa pun keluh kesahnya.

"Kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Apa menurutmu aku orang yang tepat untuk mendengarkan rahasiamu? Kau tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu," kata Kyungsoo berusaha berkata sebijak mungkin.

"Kau harus tahu tentang ini jika suatu saat kau akan menjadi istriku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkan," kata Kyungsoo sambil merubah posisi duduknya, senyaman mungkin menghadap pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi wajahnya yang berubah pucat, tak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol. Dia pasti terkejut mendengar pengakuan pria itu. "Baekhyun? Maksudmu... Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Astaga..." gumam Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Chanyeol sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan sedih. "Semua terjadi begitu saja. Dan ada satu rahasia lagi."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau punya banyak rahasia," kata Kyungsoo. Tetapi telinganya sudah siap mendengarkan kejutan selanjutnya. "Apa itu?"

"Baekhyun sedang hamil. Dan itu adalah anakku."

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya. Seluruh bulu halus di tubuhnya berdiri. "T-tapi Baekhyun akan menikahi adikmu."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Aku sudah menghancurkan hidup semua orang. Sekarang kau sudah tahu semua rahasiaku, kau bebas untuk pergi dan membatalkan perjodohan kita."

"Apa ibumu tahu?"

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. "Ibu bisa mati berdiri jika dia tahu semua ini."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan perjodohan ini."

Bukan rasa benci yang dirasakan Kyungsoo pada pria itu, melainkan iba. Dan untuk perjodohan itu, Kyungsoo sudah menegaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya hanya ingin membalas kebaikan nyonya Park selama ini pada keluarganya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini.

"Kau tidak sakit hati karena aku menyukai wanita lain?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sejak awal aku memang tidak menaruh perasaan apa pun padamu. Aku juga tidak berharap apa-apa dalam hubungan kita. Jadi ya... aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terkejut."

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau menjadi pendengar yang baik," kata Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak turun untuk sarapan?"

Ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya beberapa kali. Dan setelah hampir lima menit menunggu, Baekhyun akhirnya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau kenapa, nak? Sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali," kata ayah yang tiba-tiba menjadi khawatir melihat wajah putrinya yang begitu pucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Baekhyun juga tampak lemas.

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, yah. Jangan khawatir," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lemah. Berusaha menyembunyikan gejolak di perutnya. Dia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya pagi ini namun tetap saja merasa mual.

"Kalau begitu, ambillah cuti lebih awal. Pernikahanmu sudah dekat, kau tidak boleh sakit."

"Aku memang sudah mengajukan cuti mulai besok, yah. Tetapi hari ini aku masih harus kerja. Ada operasi penting."

Baekhyun menemani ayahnya sarapan. Dia mengoles roti dengan selai sekenanya dan mengunyahnya tanpa selera. Beruntung sang ayah tidak mencurigai apa pun dan hanya mengaggap anaknya itu sakit biasa.

"Ayah berangkat dulu," kata ayahnya mengecup dahi Baekhyun singkat.

Setelah ayahnya pergi, tak berapa lama Baekhyun pun berangkat ke rumah sakit. Dia memang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya hari ini. Ada operasi yang harus dia tangani hari ini. Dan dokter Kang tidak ingin perawat lain membantunya melakukan operasi. Maka dari itu Baekhyun tetap memaksakan diri untuk pergi kerja meski pun kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sedang tidak baik.

"Oh Tuhan! Kau sakit?" tanya Soohyun panik ketika mereka bertemu di loker untuk berganti pakaian.

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan," kata Baekhyun.

"Calon pengantin tidak boleh sakit..." kata Soohyun sambil menyikut sahabatnya, menggodanya. "Kalau kau sakit, lalu bagaimana dengan malam pertamanya?"

"Ish, bicara apa kau ini..." gerutu Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar mesum. Semenjak tahu Baekhyun akan menikah, dia tidak henti-hentinya membahas tentang malam pertama. Soohyun bahkan sudah memberikan kado pernikahan beberapa pasang lingerie untuk Baekhyun.

"Eh, memang kau tidak gugup menghadapi pernikahanmu?" tanya Soohyun penasaran.

Gugup? Entahlah.

"Sedikit." _Mungkin_.

"Wah, sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya. Dalam beberapa hari, kau akan menjadi nyonya Park. Menjadi istri Sehun," kikik Soohyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Ya... Aku juga masih tidak percaya."

"Sudah punya rencana ingin memiliki berapa banyak anak?"

Hampir saja Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Soohyun. Anak? Oh Tuhan! Dada Baekhyun langsung berdebar tak karuan. Selalu seperti ini jika seseorang membahas tentang bayi atau anak. Seperti ada yang mencengkram erat jantungnya. Menyakitkan. "B-belum," sahut Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini... Aku kan temanmu. Kau masih saja malu-malu..." gerutu Soohyun. Tetapi kemudian dia memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Sekali lagi selamat ya. Semoga kau dan Sehun bahagia, Baek."

"Terima kasih, Soohyun."

Seperti dugaannya, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah mendampingi dokter Kang melakukan operasi, Baekhyun masih harus melakukan pekerjaannya yang lain. Dia juga melewatkan makan siangnya karena setelah itu, dia masih harus menangani pasien gawat darurat yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak adakah perawat lain?" protes Baekhyun. Ini sudah mendekati jam pulangnya tetapi staf rumah sakit menugaskannya untuk mendampingi dokter lain menangani pasien melahirkan. Pasti akan memakan waktu lama.

"Tolonglah. Pasien sudah pembukaan delapan. Pengganti shift-mu belum tiba."

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun sambil menghela napas sedikit kesal. Dia segera mengenakan pakaian untuk memasuki ruang persalinan.

Di sana pasien sudah berbaring sambil menangis menahan nyeri. Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang dan memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan penyangga kaki karena pasien akan melahirkan secara normal. Selagi dokter memeriksa pembukaan di mulut rahim pasien, Baekhyun berdiri di samping pasien berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, nyonya. Anda harus bersabar karena sebentar lagi anda akan segera melahirkan."

"Ini terlalu sakit," ringis si pasien.

"Saya yakin rasa sakit anda akan segera terbayar ketika melihat wajah anak anda nanti," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini perasaan Baekhyun juga sedang jungkir balik. Dia juga sedang gugup. Gelisah. Ngeri.

Ya Tuhan... seperti inikah rasanya melahirkan? Batinnya.

Dan dalam waktu kurang dari sembilan bulan, Baekhyun juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Berbaring lemah tak berdaya, menahan nyeri yang melilit di perutnya. Melahirkan.

Astaga.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya melahirkan anak ini. Dia mungkin sudah banyak melihat dan menangani wanita melahirkan, tetapi dalam keadaan dirinya yang kini tengah mengandung, segalanya menjadi sangat mengerikan. Jeritan nyeri pasien membuat kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut. Jantungnya bergemuruh nyeri. Dunia seperti berputar-putar.

Dan ketika pada akhirnya bayi itu lahir, Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan ruang persalinan. Meninggalkan sang dokter yang menatapnya bingung. Dia melepaskan masker di wajahnya dan segera menghambur ke toilet, memuntahkan isi perutnya di sana. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Perasaannya berkecamuk dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini.

Dengan terisak dia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang lain. Tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat sosok familiar berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun putus asa dan segera menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat. Dia sudah berada di rumah sakit sejak Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang persalinan dan menghambur ke toilet. Chanyeol menunggu beberapa saat dan ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar dari sana, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun beruntung, Baekhyun akhirnya muncul dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol memang selalu membuntuti Baekhyun. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam duduk di dalam mobilnya untuk mengawasi tempat kerja Baekhyun itu. Tetapi dari jarak sejauh itu, dia tidak merasa puas. Dia hampir tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun.

Maka bermodalkan kenekatan, hari ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih dekat. Dia ingin memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu—yaitu hari di mana Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil, gadis itu berencana untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Apakah dia benar-benar menggugurkan kandungannya? Anak mereka? Betapa kejam Baekhyun jika tega menggugurkan anak mereka!

"Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol, memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun untuk menatap gadis itu.

Baekhyun sedang menangis. Wajahnya merah dan basah oleh air mata. Dan menyaksikan itu, hati Chanyeol teriris perih. "A-aku takut, Chanyeol..."

"Ssttt," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan kembali mendekapnya erat.

"Aku takut. A-aku...b-bayi ini..." ujarnya terbata di dada Chanyeol yang bidang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo."

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol masuk ke rumah kediaman keluarga Byun. Rumah yang tak kalah megah dengan rumahnya sendiri. Namun rumah ini tampak lebih sepi. Mungkin karena penghuninya hanya dua orang—Baekhyun dan ayahnya saja. Maid yang bekerja hanya ada sampai sore hari.

Dengan hati-hati dia memapah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Mendudukkan gadis itu di sofa kemudian Chanyeol sendiri menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan, dia menatap sedih gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Jangan menangis," bisiknya. "Aku ada di sini untukmu."

"Aku tidak menginginkan bayi ini, Yeol," tangis Baekhyun putus asa.

Mengesampingkan rasa sakit di hatinya, Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat. "Kau hanya sedang terguncang. Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, Baekhyun."

"Aku... Aku tidak t-tahu... aku tidak mencintai bayi ini..."

"Kau mencintainya, Baekhyun. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Dia anak kita. Anakmu. Kau ibunya."

"Aku ingin menggugurkannya..." tangis Baekhyun semakin kencang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyayangi bayinya, hanya saja dia takut menghadapi dunia. Dia takut menghadapi amukan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan ayahnya. Dia takut Sehun akan membencinya. Dia juga takut nyonya Park akan membencinya. Dia benar-benar takut. Seharusnya bayi ini tidak pernah ada. Seharusnya dia dan Chanyeol tidak...

"Kau akan melahirkannya."

"Aku tidak mau membesarkannya."

"Aku yang akan membesarkannya," kata Chanyeol tegas. Dia menatap Baekhyun tajam dan sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau kau tidak menginginkan anak kita, aku mohon jangan menggugurkannya. Berikan dia padaku. Aku akan membesarkannya..."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol.

"...dengan begitu kau dan Sehun bisa hidup bahagia."

"Chanyeol..."

"Byun Baekhyun!" tiba-tiba seseorang memekikkan namanya. Baekhyun duduk dengan terkejut dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan ayahnya sudah berdiri di sana. Amarah jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Dengan langkah besar dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mengambil tongkat kasti di dalam tempat kotak khusus untuk menaruh payung. Dia pasti sudah mendengar semuanya.

Oh Tuhan!

"Brengsek!" Dalam sekejap, pria paruh baya itu sudah ada di hadapan Chanyeol, bersiap melayangkan tongkat kastinya ke wajah pria muda yang baru saja dia ketahui sudah menghamili putrinya. Namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menghalangi niat ayahnya dengan menamengkan diri di antara ayahnya dan Chanyeol.

"Jangan, yah!" jerit Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Minggir! Kau mau melindungi pria brengsek ini? Siapa dia, huh? Berani sekali dia melakukan ini padamu! Pada keluarga kita!"

"Kumohon, yah. Jangan pukul dia..." mohon Baekhyun sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Chanyeol yang tahu posisinya yang tidak mungkin melawan atau membela diri hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Siap menerima apa pun—makian maupun pukulan dari ayah Baekhyun. Dia sudah pasrah. Hidupnya memang sudah benar-benar berantakan.

Dengan perasaan hancur, ayah menurunkan tangannya. Melihat anaknya menangis, membuatnya urung memberi pria muda ini pelajaran. Tongkat kasti itu jatuh mengkelontang di lantai. Ayah menghempaskan dirinya di sofa sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah membesarkan dan menyayangi anaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa kekurangan materi sedikit pun. Tapi, inikah balasan yang dia dapat?

Anaknya hamil!

"Kenapa kau tega sekali pada ayahmu ini, Baekhyun..." gumam ayahnya sedih.

"Ayah..." Baekhyun terisak. Dia beringsut mendekati ayahnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lutut sang ayah. "Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan saya, tuan Byun." Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara.

Ayah langsung menatap sengit pada Chanyeol. Mungkin seumur hidup dia akan membenci laki-laki muda yang sudah menodai anaknya ini. Dia sudah lancang. Tidak punya adab. Ayah tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa memaafkan ayah dari calon cucunya ini. Tetapi saat ayah mengamati wajahnya lekat-lekat, dia merasa sangat familiar dengan pria ini. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat wajah itu di suatu tempat... "Oh Tuhan..." gumam ayah Baekhyun ketika menyadari siapa sosok pria itu. Dia tidak henti-hentinya terkejut. "Rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

"Tidak, yah! Jangan berkata seperti itu!" isak Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu, Byun Baekhyun? Kau tidak tahu kalau dia adalah kakak dari calon suamimu?" amuk ayahnya.

"Aku tahu, yah. Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Ya Tuhan! Dan kau akan menikah tiga hari lagi!"

"Saya akan bertanggungjawab," potong Chanyeol cepat dan sungguh-sungguh. "Saya akan berbicara pada Sehun tentang hal ini dan akan menikahi Baekhyun. Saya mencintai Baekhyun dan berjanji akan membahagiakannya."

Namun sebelum ayah menjawab, Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Dengan panik dia meraih tangan ayahnya. "Tidak. Tidak, yah. Aku akan tetap menikahi Sehun. Pernikahan itu tetap akan terjadi."

Baekhyun kembali menorehkan luka di hati Chanyeol untuk kesejuta kalinya.

.

.

.

"Nak, dari mana saja kau?" tanya ibunya ketika malam itu Chanyeol kembali pulang setelah berhari-hari menghilang. Dan ketika dia pulang, dia sudah tidak berbentuk. Chanyeol tampak lebih kurus dan rambut-rambut halus tumbuh di sekitar bibir dan rahangnya. Dia tampak tidak terawat.

"Aku lelah, bu. Aku ingin tidur," sahut Chanyeol, menghindari pertanyaan sebenarnya yang dilontarkan ibunya.

"Kita harus bicara, nak."

"Besok. Aku janji besok kita akan bicara. Tapi tidak sekarang, bu."

"Ibu mohon kali ini saja kau mendengarkan ibu," kata ibunya serius. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat ibunya memasang wajah begitu serius dan dingin. Dia seperti melihat bayangannya sendiri di wajah sang ibu.

Menghela napas, Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita bicara di ruang kerjaku."

Ruang kerja Chanyeol masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkannya. Buku dan berkas masih berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Tak tersentuh. Dia memang tidak menginjikan siapapun masuk ke dalam tanpa seijinnya.

"Baiklah, bu. Sebaiknya kita cepat karena aku _benar-benar_ lelah. Hari ini sungguh hari yang berat," kata Chanyeol.

Ibu menatap lekat-lekat wajah anak sulungnya itu. Ada perasaan sedih tergores di hatinya melihat betapa kacau anaknya ini. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya sekarang, sebelum terlambat. Dia tidak mau menunda lagi. "Nak," ujar ibunya pelan. "boleh ibu tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Semoga saja ini hanya perasaan ibu saja," kata ibunya. "Kau tidak menaruh perasaan pada Baekhyun, kan?"

Chanyeol membeku di tempat duduknya. Ibunya tahu. Ya Tuhan! Ibunya tahu. Tapi dari mana ibu tahu? Dari Kyungsoo-kah? Ah, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang rahasia Chanyeol itu.

"A-aku..."

"Ibu mohon jawab dengan jujur, nak."

Menghela napas resah, pada akhirnya Chanyeol berkata, "Kalau aku menyukainya?"

"Oh Tuhan..." gumam ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya," sahut Chanyeol sambil mengedikkan bahu. Dia sudah lelah. Seribu kali pun dia mengakui perasaannya, Baekhyun tidak akan jatuh pada pelukannya. Dia merasa segalanya menjadi percuma. "Dari mana ibu tahu?"

Ibunya mengusak air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. "Mungkin ini yang disebut intuisi seorang ibu."

Ibu memang sudah merasakan ini sejak lama. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana cara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Bagaimana Chanyeol bersikap di depan Baekhyun. Dan sebenarnya... ibu menyaksikan sendiri, bagaimana malam itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar hebat di ruang kerjanya ini.

Semua kecurigaannya menjadi terjawab. Anak sulungnya mencintai Baekhyun dan sepertinya Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Anak malangnya yang begitu bahagia menyambut pernikahannya yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari itu. Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Astaga.

"Ibu mohon, yeol, mengalahlah untuk Sehun," ujar ibunya.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Rasa sakit bertubi-tubi mendera hatinya. Ibu selalu lebih menyayangi Sehun daripada dirinya. "Aku tidak mau mengalah lagi, bu."

"T-tapi..." ibunya menatap Chanyeol nanar. Tatapannya memohon dan putus asa. "Baekhyun dan Sehun akan menikah dalam tiga hari, nak. Pikirkanlah... ini demi kebahagiaan adikmu."

"Aku juga ingin bahagia, bu. Tidakkah ibu memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Ibu tahu. Ibu juga ingin kau bahagia! Tapi bagi Sehun, hanya Baekhyun sumber kebahagiaannya. Sementara kau, kau bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun yang kausukai. Kau bisa mendapatkan seluruh wanita di dunia ini, Chanyeol. Tidak ada gadis yang tak akan jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi ibu mohon, jangan Baekhyun..." isak ibunya.

Chanyeol sudah muak dengan semua ini. Dia ingin meledak dan memaki siapa pun saat ini—termasuk ibunya yang selalu mengedepankan kebahagiaan Sehun dan mengesampingkan kebahagiaannya. Dia benci pada semua orang. Dia tidak pernah bahagia. Tidak pernah merasa mendapat kasih sayang yang adil. Dia selalu menjadi nomor dua. Dia bukan siapa-siapa di mata ibunya...

Chanyeol bangkit dan dengan emosi meletup-letup, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Namun saat tangannya baru saja menyentuh gagang pintu, dia menoleh sedikit, menyaksikan ibunya yang masih terisak pelan. Hatinya menolak namun dia harus mengatakan ini, "Tenang saja, bu. Baekhyun tetap akan menikahi Sehun. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Sehun akan tetap bahagia seperti yang ibu inginkan."

.

.

.

Dan pernikahan itu sudah tidak terbantahkan lagi. Baekhyun dan Sehun pada akhirnya berdiri di depan altar untuk mengikat janji suci. Sehun tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia ini. Dia terlihat begitu tampan, dengan tuxedo hitam membalut tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Baekhyun juga terlihat luar biasa. Dia begitu cantik dan menawan. Membuat semua yang hadir di pernikahan berdecak kagum.

Hanya beberapa orang keluarga dan kerabat dari kedua pengantin saja yang hadir di sana, dan seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan, pernikahan berjalan dengan sangat khidmat. Mereka mengucap janji di hadapan Tuhan satu sama lain. Berjanji untuk saling mencintai sampai maut memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tuan Byun berdiri di barisan kursi sebelah kanan. Menyaksikan putrinya yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istri Park Sehun itu tengah dikecup oleh suaminya. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Antara haru, sedih, dan cemas. Akankah Baekhyun bahagia dengan keputusannya ini?

Sementara nyonya Park menangis haru di barisan kursi kiri paling depan. Sesekali dia menyusut air matanya. Namun dia tidak sendirian. Yang menitikan air mata bukan hanya dirinya. Di luar gereja pun Chanyeol sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya.

Seperti ada ribuan sembilu yang mengiris hatinya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dingin gereja dan mengepulkan asap dari sebatang rokok di tangan kanannya. Merutuki segala alam dan isinya yang telah membuat hidupnya begitu menderita. Seharusnya yang berdiri di altar bersama Baekhyun itu dirinya. Seharusnya yang saat ini tersenyum bahagia itu adalah dirinya. Karena bagaimana pun Baekhyun mencintai dirinya. Bukan Sehun.

Tapi mengapa...?

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Apa salah dirinya hingga harus menerima takdir yang menyakitkan seperti ini?

"Chanyeol?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lembut di telinganya. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dan mendapati gadis itu sedang menatapnya penuh empati.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi seorang Park."

"Baguslah." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

"Pergilah. Cari tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan dirimu. Di sini hanya akan membuatmu semakin sedih, Chanyeol."

"Kau benar."

"Aku akan buatkan alasan bagus jika nyonya Park menanyakanmu."

"Tidak perlu," desah Chanyeol. "Kau mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?"

Mata mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Mata Chanyeol yang tampak lelah dan sedih itu memohon padanya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Tentu."

.

.

.

"Nyonya Park," bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berdansa sekarang. Tamu undangan bersorak melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Ya, tuan Park?" Baekhyun tersenyum ringan.

"Aku bahagia sekali hari ini."

"Aku juga," sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas kalimat cinta Sehun, namun tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa berdansa," kata Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sebaiknya kita duduk."

"Tapi lagunya belum selesai," protes Sehun yang semakin mengencangkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. "Aku juga tidak bisa berdansa. Tapi kita tidak boleh mengecewakan para tamu yang sedang terkagum-kagum melihat betap serasinya kita."

Baekhyun memukul dada Sehun pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau ini..."

"Aku kenapa?" goda Sehun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan!"

"Dan tampan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dengan menenggelamkan diri di dada Sehun. "Baiklah. Kau memang tampan."

Kemudian lagu pun berakhir. Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali ke sisi di mana tempat pengantin berdiri. Para tamu sedang menikmati minuman dan makanan yang telah disediakan. Tatkala Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya ke setiap orang, hanya satu orang yang tidak bisa dia temukan. Tidak, bukan satu orang. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak ada di antara tamu.

Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Baekhyun gundah.

.

.

.

Setelah pesta pernikahan berakhir, Sehun memboyong istrinya untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park. Sehun sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya ketika Baekhyun selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian dengan terusan satin. Dan ketika melihat Sehun sedang diam memandang ke kejauhan, Baekhyun menghampiri suaminya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, memeluknya dari belakang. "Kenapa diam di sini? Nanti kau bisa sakit," gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum lemah sambil menaruh tangannya di lengan Baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Dadaku terasa sedikit sesak."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh suaminya. "Kau tidak lupa minum obat kan?"

"Aku sudah meminumnya."

"Sebaiknya kita masuk..." kata Baekhyun sembari menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam. Melemparkan senyum penuh arti pada Sehun, Baekhyun mendudukkan suaminya di tepi ranjang.

Baekhyun menghela napas, mengusir rasa berdebar di dadanya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun, menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir suaminya. Melakukan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang mengalirkan perasaan berdebar dan antusias di dada Sehun. Tetapi sekian lama Baekhyun melakukan upaya untuk membangkitkan Sehun, pria itu tidak memberikan respon yang diinginkannya.

Sehun hanya menjadi sosok yang pasif.

Tidak sabar, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring. Namun dengan halus Sehun menolak, balik mendorong Baekhyun pelan hingga dirinya kembali duduk. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan tingkah Sehun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap suaminya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Rasa malu membasuh tubuhnya. Sehun menolaknya di malam pertama mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Oke, fix. Ini chapter 'ter-drama' yang pernah aku buat. Hahaha...**

 **Akhirnya semua orang kecuali emaknya Sehun ama Sehun, tahu kalo Baek hamil. Huhuhaha... dan Sebaek married!**

 **Semakin menyebalkan banget kan ff ini? Aku sampe pengen remet-remet laptop saking keselnya.**

 **Oh iya, setelah mempertimbangkan pendapat salah seorang reader, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengubah rating ff ini jadi M ya. Soalnya di chapter kemarin ada adegan NC nya. Dan pertimbangan ini juga karena kedepannya mungkin (baru mungkin loh) ada adegan-adegan seperti itu lagi.**

 **Oke deh, aku tunggu review kalian yang gokil-gokil dan bikin aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Review kalian adalah penyemangat buat aku. Beneran deh. Thanks banget ya! Dan yang belum ninggalin jejak, silahkan tinggalkan jejak sebelum terlambat...hueheueheu...**

 **See u in the next chapter, guys!**

 **I love you *muacchhhh***


	12. Chapter 12

_Previous chapter..._

 _Setelah pesta pernikahan berakhir, Sehun memboyong istrinya untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park. Sehun sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya ketika Baekhyun selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian dengan terusan satin. Dan ketika melihat Sehun sedang diam memandang ke kejauhan, Baekhyun menghampiri suaminya._

 _Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, memeluknya dari belakang. "Kenapa diam di sini? Nanti kau bisa sakit," gumam Baekhyun._

 _Sehun tersenyum lemah sambil menaruh tangannya di lengan Baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Dadaku terasa sedikit sesak."_

 _Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh suaminya. "Kau tidak lupa minum obat kan?"_

" _Aku sudah meminumnya."_

" _Sebaiknya kita masuk..." kata Baekhyun sembari menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam. Melemparkan senyum penuh arti pada Sehun, Baekhyun mendudukkan suaminya di tepi ranjang._

 _Baekhyun menghela napas, mengusir rasa berdebar di dadanya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun, menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir suaminya. Melakukan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang mengalirkan perasaan berdebar dan antusias di dada Sehun. Tetapi sekian lama Baekhyun melakukan upaya untuk membangkitkan Sehun, pria itu tidak memberikan respon yang diinginkannya._

 _Sehun hanya menjadi sosok yang pasif._

 _Tidak sabar, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring. Namun dengan halus Sehun menolak, balik mendorong Baekhyun pelan hingga dirinya kembali duduk. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan tingkah Sehun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap suaminya dengan penuh tanda tanya._

 _Rasa malu membasuh tubuhnya. Sehun menolaknya di malam pertama mereka._

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tempat apa ini?"

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke sebuah gedung berlantai tiga. Mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, yang di setiap dindingnya dilapisi peredam suara. Ada beberapa alat musik dan peralatan yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa fungsinya dan untuk apa mereka. "Sehun punya studio lukis. Aku juga punya studio-ku sendiri."

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dengan takjub. Kemudian dia menatap Chanyeol. "Kau... seorang musisi?"

"Tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih," ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi aku senang menciptakan musik dan bernyanyi."

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Kyungsoo. Dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku," kata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Kau bilang aku harus mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Dan di sinilah tempatnya," kata Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membagi rahasiamu padaku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti perasaanku saat ini hanya kau, Kyungsoo."

Harusnya Kyungsoo merasa tersanjung ketika seorang pria berkata seperti itu padanya. Itu tandanya dia adalah wanita yang spesial. Tetapi dia tahu kalau saat ini Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan tempat pelarian. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Dan fakta itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi Kyungsoo untuk tidak merona dengan ucapan pria itu. "Apa Sehun dan ibumu tahu tempat ini?"

"Hanya kau."

"Kau akan menyesal suatu saat nanti."

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Karena aku bukan Baekhyun. Seharusnya dia yang kauberitahu tempat ini, bukan aku."

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum pahit. Ya, dia juga berharap seperti itu. Tetapi kenyataannya, Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik Sehun—adiknya sendiri. Sudah tidak ada lagi celah untuknya memasuki hati Baekhyun, atau merebut Baekhyun dari tangan Sehun. Mereka sudah terikat erat oleh sebuah hubungan sakral yang tidak seorang pun bisa memutuskannya, kecuali Tuhan.

"Kau mau mendengarkan sebuah lagu?" tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu," sahutnya sambil tersenyum antusias.

Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya. Dan seperti seorang belahan jiwa, dengan piawai Chanyeol memetik senarnya, tanpa satu kesalahan pun, seperti dia sudah begitu mengenal gitar itu seumur hidupnya. Dia mulai bernyanyi, mengalunkan nada dan lirik yang Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengar sebelumnya. Mungkin itu lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Dan jika pun iya, Chanyeol benar-benar seorang musisi hebat.

"Gitar ini adalah gitar kesayanganku," kata Chanyeol ketika lagunya berakhir. Dia menatap gitar itu dengan sayang dan mengelusnya hati-hati. "Dulu ayah mencoba menghancurkannya namun aku masih beruntung karena gitar ini masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Kenapa tuan Park melakukan itu?"

"Dia tidak suka aku bermain musik."

"Tapi kau berbakat."

"Dia tidak melihat kemampuanku ini sebagai bakat."

Kyungsoo dipertemukan dengan tatapan terluka milik Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini. Selama ibunya menjadi pelayan di rumah keluarga Park, dia selalu mengagumi betapa harmonisnya keluarga itu. Hubungan ayah dan anak pun tampak terjalin begitu baik. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka di balik kesempurnaan itu ada luka yang tersembunyi.

Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di studio 'rahasia' Chanyeol merupakan hal yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo. Dia melihat sisi lain yang begitu manis dari pria angkuh di sebelahnya itu. Saat bermusik, Chanyeol seperti menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak angkuh. Tidak ada wajah arogan. Dia terlihat santai dan damai.

"Sudah malam," kata Kyungsoo. Dia melirik jam di tangannya dan menghela napas pelan. "Sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik bus. Lagipula jarak rumahku dari sini tidak terlalu jauh," tolaknya halus. Melihat wajah lelah Chanyeol, dia tidak sampai hati membiarkan pria itu mengantarnya pulang. Sepertinya Chanyeol butuh sekali istirahat.

"Aku memaksa," ujarnya tegas tanpa bisa dibantah. Chanyeol meraih kunci mobilnya dan berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo keluar dari studio.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, mereka sudah tiba di kawasan tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Sambil melemparkan senyum hangat, Kyungsoo melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu."

"Kalau begitu sama-sama," kata Kyungsoo. Dia hendak turun dari mobil namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatapnya. Beberapa saat dia tidak mengeluarkan suara. Namun ketika Kyungsoo bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya, barulah Chanyeol mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara. "Ayo kita menikah, Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusak air matanya dengan kasar. Dia tidak habis pikir, juga merasa sangat malu. Ya Tuhan. Semalam Sehun menolaknya. Di malam pertama mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan dari itu. Bahkan pagi ini, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai muka untuk bertemu pandang dengan Sehun.

Mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya—sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dia pikir, setelah pernikahan ini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia pikir segalanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Tetapi rupanya dia salah.

Sehun tidak mau menyentuhnya.

Tapi kenapa?

Padahal sekarang Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Kalau Sehun tidak kunjung menyentuhnya, lalu bagaimana dengan kehamilannya? Perutnya akan semakin membesar dan semua orang akan tahu kalau saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengandung. Dan itu bukan anak Sehun. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk ini.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, tetapi bagaimana pun dia masih punya hati. Bayi ini tidak bersalah. Dirinyalah yang bersalah. Bayi ini tidak punya dosa apa pun. Dia berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hidup. Dan dia tidak bisa melupakan permohonan Chanyeol agar dirinya tidak menggugurkan bayi mereka.

Tidak ada jalan lain selain dia harus membujuk Sehun. Harus. Meskipun bayangan tadi malam masih menari-nari di kepalanya.

" _S-sehun..." Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu tak percaya. Dia baru saja ditolak. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam menanggung malu. Tetapi yang dia lihat di wajah Sehun hanya sebuah senyum ringan. Tidak ada rasa bersalah._

" _Ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan..." kata Sehun, misterius. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja yang kelihatannya seperti sebuah buku sketsa dan pensil. "Aku ingin melukis wajahmu."_

 _Demi Tuhan._

 _Baekhyun mendesah putus asa. "Sekarang?"_

" _Kau tampak sangat cantik saat ini. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan momen berharga ini begitu saja," kata Sehun mengedikkan bahu._

 _Hampir saja Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Sehun sudah memulai pekerjaannya, menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas putih itu. Baekhyun hanya duduk mematung di pinggir tempat tidur sementara Sehun duduk di atas meja sambil berkonsentrasi._

" _Sehun..." Baekhyun mendekat ke arah suaminya, berusaha membujuk Sehun. "Ayolah..." rengeknya manja sambil menarik tangan Sehun._

 _Sehun hanya terkekeh ringan. "Jangan malam ini, oke?"_

" _Kenapa...?"_

" _Dadaku sakit," kata Sehun._

" _Tapi..." Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk melemparkan protes. Mengeluarkan jurus terjitunya untuk merayu pria. Ya Tuhan. Dia merasa seperti seorang wanita murahan saat ini. "Kita lakukan pelan-pelan saja..."_

" _Entahlah," kata Sehun yang langsung menggugurkan harapan Baekhyun. "Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya. Kita lakukan lain kali saja. Masih ada banyak waktu kan?"_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, memutar otak. Kenapa Sehun begitu keras kepala? Apa dirinya tidak cukup menggoda sampai-sampai Sehun saja lebih memilih melukis dari pada menyentuh dirinya?_

 _Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal._

 _Chanyeol begitu memuja tubuhnya malam itu—ketika mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Tetapi Sehun hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya, tampak tidak tertarik meski Baekhyun sudah mengenakan pakaian tidur satin yang tipis._

 _Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun lagi, menjauhkannya dari kertas sketsanya. Konsentrasi Sehun terbagi juga. Dia menengadah menatap istrinya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, memberikan tatapan seduktif pada Sehun. Tangan Sehun dia taruh di kedua belah payudaranya yang masih terbalut bra._

" _Kau tidak menyukai ini?" bisik Baekhyun._

" _B-baekhyun... ya ampun..."_

" _Aku tidak seksi ya? Tidak cantik?"_

" _Kau cantik dan seksi. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti._

" _Kalau begitu sentuh aku," kata Baekhyun setengah mendesah._

 _Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menyentuh Baekhyun karena bagaimana pun gadis itu kini sudah menjadi istri sahnya. Miliknya seutuhnya. Tetapi... ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang menahan dirinya untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Dia juga tidak mengerti pada dirinya._

 _Mungkinkah karena..._

 _Ah, lupakan saja._

 _Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari payudara Baekhyun, membuat istrinya lagi-lagi menghela napas kecewa. Dia tersenyum lembut sembari menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau cantik, sayang. Sangat cantik. Dan jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku padamu. Hanya saja malam ini..." Sehun menjeda beberapa saat. "...aku tidak bisa."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seputus asa ini. Kalau saja dia tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan perutnya yang semakin hari akan semakin membesar, dia tidak akan mau mengemis sebuah sentuhan dari Sehun. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Dia tidak pernah merendahkan dirinya pada pria manapun selama ini.

Tetapi kenyataannya saat ini, Baekhyun tengah mematut diri di cermin. Mengenakan lingerie hadiah pernikahan dari Soohyun yang begitu terbuka dan seksi. Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, melakukan hal ini untuk menggoda Sehun. Dia hanya berharap, sekali saja, Sehun mau menyentuhnya. Satu kali saja sudah cukup.

Menghela napas berat, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati tempat tidur miliknya dan Sehun kosong. Sehun belum kembali dari studio-nya. Dia sudah mengurung diri di sana untuk melukis sejak pagi. Bayangkan, mereka adalah pengantin baru. Tetapi Sehun bersikap seolah-olah mereka sudah menikah tiga puluh tahun lamanya. Jangankan bulan madu, menghabiskan waktu berdua saja rasanya sulit sekali.

Dan ketika Baekhyun melirik jam di atas nakas, waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan. Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang. Buru-buru dia mengambil tempat di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Mendudukkan dirinya sambil pura-pura sibuk membaca majalah.

Malam ini harus berhasil, pikirnya.

Benar saja, tak berapa lama, Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Dan kelihatannya dia cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun masih terjaga padahal esok hari dia sudah harus masuk kerja lagi. Dia memang tidak mengambil jatah cuti terlalu lama.

"B-belum tidur?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku menunggumu." Baekhyun menaruh majalahnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

Sehun bisa melihat lingerie yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Membuat istrinya itu terlihat sangat seksi dan menggairahkan. Tetapi pikiran itu segera dia enyahkan dari pikirannya. "Besok kau kerja kan? Tidurlah lebih dulu. Aku akan mandi, setelah itu menyusulmu tidur."

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa mendapati perlakuan dingin Sehun.

"Sesuatu?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

"Kau melupakan sesuatu!" ujar Baekhyun kesal sambil menghentakkan kaki dan bibir mengerucut.

Kenapa setelah menikah Sehun justru berubah menjadi dingin? Ke mana perginya Park Sehun yang romantis dulu?

"Oke, aku mungkin melupakan sesuatu. Apa itu?" tanya Sehun sabar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, seduktif. Dia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. "Kita belum melakukannya, Sehun," bisiknya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Oh, ayolah," ujar Baekhyun tak sabar. Sehun ini pura-pura tidak mengerti atau memang betulan tidak paham? Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri. Dia sedikit berjinjit dan meraih wajah Sehun, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman basah di bibir suaminya.

Sehun hampir saja terbawa suasana. Dia hampir saja membalas ciuman istrinya. Tetapi kesadaran segera menghinggapi pikirannya. Dengan pelan Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, meninggalkan berkas kekecewaan dan bingung di mata Baekhyun. "A-aku gerah. Aku ingin mandi. Tidurlah lebih dulu. Jangan menungguku."

Buru-buru Sehun melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Baekhyun. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah besar. Namun sebelum dia berhasil masuk ke dalam, Baekhyun meneriakinya.

"Kau mengabaikanku!" ujar Baekhyun kesal dan malu. Air mata sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Seharian kau mengurung diri di dalam studio! Kau mengabaikanku! Kau sengaja menghindariku! Apa salahku?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika telinganya menangkap isak tangis Baekhyun. Dia sudah menyakiti hati istrinya. Oh Tuhan, suami macam apa dia.

Sebetulnya sejak malam pertama mereka, Sehun merasa resah. Pikirannya tak menentu. Dia bukannya tidak mau menyentuh Baekhyun. Gadis itu begitu memesona, juga memerdaya. Pria mana pun tidak akan sanggup menolak pesonanya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tetapi ada satu hal yang menahannya. Satu hal yang membuat semua gairah di tubuhnya hilang ketika mengingatnya.

Harusnya, segalanya menjadi mudah. Baekhyun adalah istrinya. Harusnya mereka bisa menjalani rumah tangga layaknya pasangan suami istri lain. Tetapi rupanya ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Sehun merasa sangat bersalah pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini. Seharusnya dia tidak menikahi Baekhyun kalau pada akhirnya dia hanya akan menyakiti gadis ini. Dia bukanlah pria sempurna. Sejak dulu memang dirinya penuh dengan segala kekurangan. Baekhyun adalah gadis berhati malaikat karena sudah mau menerima segala kekurangannya dan tetap mencintainya.

Dan lihat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun. Baru dua hari menjadi sepasang suami istri saja, dia sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sehun.

Dan mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, karena ketika dia memutar tubuhnya, dia melihat Baekhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Kemudian gadis itu segera melesat pergi. Entah ke mana. Meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusak airmatanya, mengemudikan mobilnya tak tentu arah di malam yang begitu dingin itu. Tidak ada tempat yang ditujunya. Dia hanya ingin pergi dan menenangkan diri. Menjauh dari Sehun untuk sejenak.

Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Dia pikir dia akan bahagia bersama Sehun. Dia pikir segalanya akan sempurna jika dia memilih Sehun. Namun segalanya tidak pernah menjadi lebih baik. Semuanya menjadi kacau balau dan tak terkendali.

Kenapa Sehun berubah?

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bertanya dalam hati.

Apa mungkin...

"Astaga!" Baekhyun menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, yang kemudian dihadiahi amukan klakson dari pengendara-pengendara lain yang gusar di belakangnya. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dimaki sekali pun dia tidak keberatan.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Oh Tuhan ! Apa mungkin Sehun sudah mengetahui tentang kehamilannya?

Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun turun untuk menyentuh perutnya. Tetapi perutnya masih cukup datar. Usia kandungannya masih begitu muda. Mungkinkah Sehun melihat perubahan di tubuhnya? Atau...mungkin memergokinya saat mengalami _morning sick_?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tangisnya putus asa.

Pantas saja Sehun tidak mau menyentuhnya! Dia mungkin merasa jijik dan benci pada Baekhyun saat ini. Tetapi Sehun masih berbaik hati untuk tidak menunjukkan kebenciannya. Ya, seperti itu. Pasti seperti itu. Astaga.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau..." Baekhyun mencengkram perutnya marah. "Kau yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku! Aku menyesal sudah merasa kasihan dan mempertahankanmu!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah bersandar pada mobilnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin hampir empat puluh menit. Dia berdiri di sana, menatap lurus ke gerbang sekolah taman kanak-kanak tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Dia menunggu gadis itu keluar dari sana. Tetapi setelah sekian lama, Do Kyungsoo tidak muncul juga. Kesabarannya sudah terkuras habis.

Dia memutuskan untuk menyambangi sekolah itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan bocah-bocah mungil yang bersekolah di sana sudah membubarkan diri sejak lama. Tetapi Kyungsoo masih saja tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Taman kanak-kanak itu tidak begitu besar. Dan sepertinya bukan sekolah untuk kalangan elit tetapi di mana-mana sekolah sama saja. Ada perosotan, ayunan, dan beberapa permainan lainnya di sisi lapangan. Melintasi lapangan, dia berjalan menuju ruang kelas, mengintip setiap kelas untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Dan dia menemukan gadis itu di salah satu kelas yang berada di ujung lorong. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membenahi beberapa mainan dan menaruhnya di sebuah kotak khusus mainan.

Untuk sejenak Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Do Kyungsoo. Gadis itu cantik. Ya, dia harus mengakuinya. Tinggi Kyungsoo mungkin hanya setara dengan dagunya. Dia gadis yang mungil dengan mata bulat besar dan bibir yang berbentuk hati. Dan jika tersenyum, dia tampak begitu manis.

Kepribadian Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan. Dia juga keibuan. Pandai memasak. Dan sudah pasti dia mencintai anak-anak. Inikah yang dilihat ibunya sampai-sampai ibu memilihkan gadis ini untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Chanyeol?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu kelasnya.

Chanyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu segera berpaling, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Jelas sekali menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. "Aku datang kemari untuk menagih jawaban darimu."

"Aku sedang bekerja, Chanyeol. Tidak bisakah kau membahas masalah itu lain waktu saja?"

"Aku tahu jam kerjamu sudah berakhir, Kyungsoo. Dan apa sulitnya menjawab 'ya' dan membuatnya menjadi mudah?"

Kyungsoo berhenti membenahi mainan anak-anak dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Untukku, ini memang sulit."

"Kenapa kau jadi jual mahal padaku?" geram Chanyeol, sudah kembali pada tabiat aslinya. "Aku hanya memintamu menikah denganku!"

"Kau pikir pernikahan itu persoalan sepele?" Kyungsoo membalasnya.

"Kau sudah setuju pada perjodohan kita! Itu artinya kau juga tahu suatu saat nanti kita akan menikah. Kenapa kau semakin mempersulit keadaan?"

"Aku menyetujui perjodohan kita karena ingin membalas kebaikan orangtuamu pada keluargaku selama ini. Tapi rupanya aku salah. Membalas budi baik tidak harus dilakukan dengan menerima perjodohan ini. Aku akan bicara pada nyonya Park dan membatalkan perjodohan kita."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. "Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

Ya, kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja, pernikahan yang ditawarkan Chanyeol tidak seperti pernikahan yang didambakannya selama ini. Tentu saja dia tahu, dengan menerima perjodohan dari nyonya Park, dia juga tidak akan mendapatkan pernikahan yang indah dan penuh cinta. Tetapi ini lain.

Mungkin karena setelah beberapa waktu terakhir dia mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat, ada perasaan tertarik yang tak diharapkan muncul di hatinya.

Ah, ini salah. Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Seandainya dia tidak jatuh cinta, mungkin Chanyeol benar, segalanya akan lebih mudah. Dia hanya tinggal menjawab 'ya'. Tetapi rupanya semuanya menjadi semakin rumit. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa merutuki dirinya karena sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo berujar ragu. "Kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengurus dan membesarkan anakmu dan Baekhyun, kau bisa mencari seorang babysitter, bukan menikahiku."

"Tapi kau menyukai anak-anak. Dan aku percaya padamu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam komplikasi hubungan kalian. Semuanya begitu rumit."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan kecewa. Padahal satu-satunya harapan ada pada sosok Kyungsoo. Kalau Baekhyun tidak menginginkan anak mereka, Chanyeol bersedia membesarkannya. Dia akan mengurus dan membesarkan anak mereka. Tetapi untuk melakukan itu semua, dia tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Tetapi sekarang, Kyungsoo menolaknya. Meluluh lantakkan harapannya.

"Mau ke mana?" cegat Chanyeol sambil mencekal lengan Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kau benar tentang jam kerjaku yang sudah berakhir. Aku harus segera pulang karena jalanan pasti sebentar lagi akan padat."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku memaksa."

"Aku tidak mau dipaksa lagi," kata Kyungsoo. "Dan sebaiknya, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Jangan mendatangiku kemari lagi atau pun ke rumah."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol naik pitam. Gadis ini... memang tidak bisa diperlakukan dengan baik-baik. Sekali Chanyeol berbaik hati padanya, lihat hasilnya sekarang, Kyungsoo malah bertindak seolah dia gadis yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Dia menjadi besar kepala.

Tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo lolos, Chanyeol kembali mencekal gadis itu. Dia memang bukan pria berhati lembut. Dia bisa menyakiti siapa pun tanpa pandang bulu. Dia juga bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo kalau dia mau. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan marah. "Jangan bertindak sombong di depanku, Kyungsoo! Kau pikir aku datang kemari karena aku menyukaimu? Kau pikir aku datang kemari dan memintamu menikah denganku karena aku mencintaimu?"

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari ucapan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memberanikan untuk beradu tatap dengan pria itu. Walau tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis dan wajahnya merah padam menahan malu dan amarah. Dirinya memang bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan seorang keturunan dari keluarga kaya. Ibunya hanya mantan pelayan di keluarga Park. Dan tidak heran jika Chanyeol memandangnya serendah ini. Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri tentang hal itu.

"Justru karena aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, aku menolakmu, Chanyeol," kata Kyungsoo. Dia mengulaskan sebuah senyum pedih untuk terakhir kalinya. "Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, nak, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nyonya Park ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu pucat pagi itu. Baekhyun juga tidak banyak bicara. Dia duduk di meja makan sambil memandangi makanannya tanpa semangat.

Sehun duduk tepat di seberangnya, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun memang sangat khawatir ketika Baekhyun pergi begitu saja semalam. Dia juga merasa bersalah dan tidak tahu ke mana perginya istrinya itu. Tetapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membuka mulut. Mungkin juga karena sejak Baekhyun kembali ke rumah pada dini hari, istrinya itu sama sekali tidak menyapanya dan langsung pergi tidur.

Chanyeol yang juga berada di ruang makan, sebenarnya tidak mau ambil pusing melihat situasi rumahnya yang mendadak sepi dan canggung. Tetapi melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun, mau tidak mau dia juga merasa khawatir. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun masih menjadi gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu," sahut Baekhyun, berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat dan tidak usah masuk kerja dulu, nak," usul ibu mertuanya. "Kau benar-benar pucat."

"Tidak apa, bu," ujar Baekhyun.

Tapi nyonya Park masih tetap saja merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun. Karena dilihat dari mana pun, Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Sebenarnya nyonya Park tidak ingin bertindak gegabah, tetapi melihat Baekhyun yang tetap memaksa untuk pergi kerja walau pun sedang dalam keadaan sakit, nyonya Park tidak punya pilihan lain. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak usah mengemudi sendiri. Chanyeol bisa mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit," kata nyonya Park, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya terkejut. Hampir saja dia tersedak minumannya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas dengan sama terkejutnya. "T-tidak perlu, bu. Aku bisa pe—"

"Ibu benar, sayang. Chanyeol hyung bisa mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit. Tempat kerja kalian kan satu arah." Kali ini Sehun yang buka suara. "Benar kan, hyung?" Sehun menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Bukan masalah," sahutnya, mengedikkan bahu. Berusaha bersikap acuh.

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun sekarang, duduk canggung di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Dia merasa tidak nyaman karena sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Situasi seperti ini selalu membuatnya jengah.

"Demi Tuhan, kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja!" ujar Baekhyun geram.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Park? Menyenangkan?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan bertanya tentang itu. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahumu," kata Baekhyun ketus.

"Apa Sehun lebih hebat dariku?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. "Apa dia hebat di ranjang? Lebih hebat dariku?"

Sialan, batin Baekhyun. Wajahnya langsung merah padam mendapati pertanyaan sensitif itu dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa pria ini bertanya hal 'itu' dengan begitu santai? Seolah hal 'itu' bukanlah apa-apa? Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu tentang hal itu."

Bagaiamana reaksi Chanyeol jika dia tahu kalau Sehun sampai saat ini belum menyentuh Baekhyun? Dia pasti sudah tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, mengejek. Menertawakan Baekhyun.

"Sehun adalah suami yang hebat," tambah Baekhyun untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Dia benar-benar menyesal sudah membiarkan Chanyeol mengantarnya kerja dan bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau Park Chanyeol adalah pria brengsek.

"Padalah aku bisa jadi suami yang lebih baik darinya."

Baekhyun menghela napas, bosan. "Tidak lagi. Jangan bahas itu lagi." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, berharap dengan posisi itu rasa mual dan pening di kepalanya bisa mereda, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjalani sisa kehamilannya jika di awal saja dia sudah hampir menyerah seperti ini.

Oh, hebat sekali wanita di luar sana yang memiliki banyak anak.

"Pusing?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit khawatir melihat Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Sedikit," sahut gadis itu.

"Mual?"

"Apa kau dokter?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menekan dadanya, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi gejolak di tenggorokannya. "Oh, ya ampun. Padahal aku sudah memuntahkan isi perutku sesaat setelah aku bangun tidur tadi."

"Mau mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli jus jeruk? Mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa mualmu," tawar Chanyeol. Dia hampir saja menepikan mobilnya namun Baekhyun segera menggeleng dan menahan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi rasa mualnya akan hilang. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi begitu perhatian? Apa ini hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja? Tapi sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalau pun aku harus pergi ke dokter kandungan, aku tidak akan pergi denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa."

"Aku ayahnya."

"Memang benar. Tapi kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku."

"Itu karena kau tidak membiarkanku bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu!" debat Chanyeol marah. Sekarang emosinya sudah mulai tersulut.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat tentang ini. Kalau kau tidak cepat, aku bisa terlambat," kata Baekhyun, dengan sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menghela napas kesal. Hampir saja dia memukul setir mobilnya untuk melampiaskan amarah di dadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus mencintai Byun Baekhyun? Gadis itu selalu menyakiti hatinya, membuatnya terluka—bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Tetapi bukannya hilang, perasaan cintanya malah semakin hari semakin tumbuh tak terkendali.

Sisa perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Baekhyun sudah terlalu malas untuk mengatakan apa pun, sementara Chanyeol mati-matian sibuk meredakan amarahnya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah sakit, sebelum Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya, Chanyeol sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Jangan sakit. Kau dan bayi kita harus tetap sehat. Aku ingin kalian berdua baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol tulus.

Tanpa berniat menanggapi, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sehun mengunci pintu studio-nya dan mulai melanjutkan lukisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Kemarin dia mengurung diri di dalam sana sepanjang hari, dan hari ini pun tidak akan jauh berbeda. Biasanya, membutuhkan beberapa hari, bahkan satu bulan penuh untuk dapat menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan. Tetapi kali ini, dia hampir menyelesaikannya.

Sehun memang begitu. Salah satu pelariannya dari masalah hidup adalah dengan melukis dan melukis. Hanya melukis yang bisa membuat hati dan pikirannya tenang. Jernih. Tapi terkadang, memaksakan diri untuk terus melukis dan menghisap bau cat minyak, membuat dadanya menjadi sesak. Namun Sehun tetap melakukannya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak menatap lukisan di depannya itu yang menampakkan seorang objek cantik. Gadis cantik yang membuatnya jatuh cinta—untuk pertama, dan mungkin terakhir kali dalam hidupnya. Gadis yang begitu hebat, yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Juga membuatnya tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayang-bayang wajah cantik itu dari pikirannya.

Byun— _tidak_ —Park Baekhyun.

Istrinya.

Memikirkan Baekhyun, sebenarnya memunculkan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk. Apalagi ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Demi Tuhan, pernikahan mereka bahkan baru berjalan beberapa hari saja, tapi sudah terjadi perang dingin antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperbaikinya.

Dia ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, tetapi gadis itu sepertinya sudah terlalu kecewa pada Sehun. Semalaman hanya memberikan punggung dingin untuk Sehun tatap. Sehun memang tidak bisa memejamkan mata semalam. Dia terus mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Dan ketika gadis itu pulang, rasa lega membasuh semua kecemasannya, tapi Sehun masih belum bisa memulai percakapan dengan Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa ini terasa begitu sulit. Mungkin karena Sehun merasa dirinyalah penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Dia tahu, Baekhyun pasti sakit hati dan merasa tidak diinginkan ketika pada malam pertama mereka, malam di mana seharusnya mereka bisa mencurahkan cinta masing-masing, Sehun malah menolaknya. Meluruhkan intimasi di antara mereka berdua.

Ah, seandainya Baekhyun tahu betapa Sehun harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Seandainya Baekhyun tahu bahwa tanpa melakukan apa pun, di mata Sehun, Baekhyun begitu menggoda. Seadainya Baekhyun tahu bahwa Sehun juga menginginkannya...

Betapa pengecut dirinya karena untuk meminta maaf pun, Sehun tidak punya nyali.

" _Oh tuan Park! Saya kira anda tidak akan datang," sapa dokter ketika Sehun memasuki ruangannya. Sehun mengulas sebuah senyum sopan dan duduk di sebrang meja sang dokter. "Bagaimana kabar anda, tuan Park?"_

" _Tidak pernah lebih baik. Tapi anda memaksa saya untuk selalu memeriksakan diri secara rutin ke rumah sakit."_

" _Ya, itu juga untuk kebaikan anda sendiri. Ini hanya pemeriksaan berkala, hanya untuk mengontrol keadaan anda. Anda tidak ingin terkena serangan jantung lagi, kan?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak. Saya tidak ingin mati secepat itu. Apalagi sebentar lagi saya akan melangsungkan pernikahan."_

" _Jadi kabar itu benar? Anda akan menikah?"_

" _Ya," kata Sehun tersenyum malu._

" _Kalau begitu, selamat! Semoga menjadi keluarga yang bahagia!"_

" _Terima kasih, dok."_

 _Setelah berbincang-bincang beberapa saat, dokter menggiring Sehun menuju meja pemeriksaan. Melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan untuk mengetahui kondisi vital pasiennya itu. Dan sepertinya Sehun bisa bernapas lega ketika mendapati pernyataan dokter bahwa dirinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Kondisi vitalnya dalam keadaan baik._

" _Tetapi tetap saja anda harus menjaga pola makan dan tidak boleh terlalu stres."_

" _Saya janji, dok," kata Sehun._

" _Oh ya, tuan Park. Selagi anda sedang di rumah sakit, kenapa tidak sekalian saja anda melakukan tes kesuburan? Ada banyak calon pengantin yang datang untuk dites sebelum mereka menikah."_

" _Benarkah? Apa sebenarnya itu penting, dok?"_

" _Sebenarnya jika tidak menjalani tes pun tidak apa. Tetapi banyak calon pengantin datang untuk mendapat pengetahuan lebih mengenai kesehatan reproduksi dan info-info lain mengenai hubungan pasutri. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, tuan Park."_

 _Sehun menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di rumah sakit dari rencananya semula. Dia mengikuti saran dokter dan melakukan tes kesuburan itu. Butuh beberapa jam sebelum hasilnya keluar dan ketika hasil pemeriksaan sudah ditangan, Sehun menatap kertas itu dengan kosong._

 _Ada rasa penyesalan yang hinggap di dadanya. Seharusnya dia tidak pergi dan memeriksakan diri jika dia tahu akan seperti ini hasilnya._

 _Mandul._

 _Dia tidak bisa memiliki anak. Tidak bisa memiliki keturunan dari Baekhyun. Sel spermanya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuahi sel telur wanita mana pun._

 _Hari itu, Sehun pulang dengan perasaan hancur._

.

.

.

"Kau ingin membatalkan perjodohanmu dan Chanyeol?" nyonya Park membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Dia menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "T-tapi kenapa, nak? Apa Chanyeol tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Tidak, nyonya. Chanyeol pria yang sangat baik. Hanya saja...saya merasa tidak layak menjadi pendamping Chanyeol. Saya tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga ini, nyonya."

"Panggil aku ibu, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri," kata nyonya Park, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan dan kesedihannya. "Ya Tuhan... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini?"

"Maafkan saya, nyo—bu." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, tidak enak. Setengah mati dia menahan air mata yang sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar.

"Tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik darimu, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol menikahimu, dia ada di tangan wanita yang kupercaya. Chanyeol memang berhati dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia pria baik. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit kesabaran dan cinta," kata nyonya Park yang kini sudah menyusut air matanya. Dia benar-benar kecewa. Kyungsoo adalah sosok menantu idamannya. Dan kini gadis itu menolak untuk melanjutkan perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu diri. Dia sudah begitu beruntung mendapat perlakukan baik dari Chanyeol, tapi masih mengharapkan hal lain, hal yang tidak mungkin dia dapatkan dari pria itu. Dia mulai mengharapkan cinta Chanyeol. Dia menginginkan hal yang lebih dari pertemanan dan perlakuan baik dari Chanyeol. Itu mengapa dia menolak lamaran Chanyeol.

Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya begitu jahat sudah membuat nyonya Park bersedih.

"Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu, nak?" tanya nyonya Park, setengah memelas. Dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Ini benar-benar sulit. Dia menatap tangan nyonya Park yang begitu erat menggenggamnya. Menumpukan semua harapan terakhirnya di sana. Baru dia menyadari bahwa nyonya Park begitu menyayangi Chanyeol. Meskipun caranya dalam menyayangi Chanyeol tampak begitu tidak adil dan menyakitkan bagi anak sulungnya itu. Tapi tetap saja, seorang ibu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kyungsoo," sebuah suara muncul. Dan itu adalah milik Chanyeol. Pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya dan sepertinya baru saja sampai sepulang dari kantor. Dia berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo yang begitu kebingungan dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Guys, so sorry karena late upadate banget... huhuhu...**

 **Keyboard laptop-ku eror... hiks... ngetiknya tersendat-sendat. Dan juga akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget dan baru bisa merampungkan chap 12 hari ini.**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya...**

 **Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows.**

 **Dan untuk reader baru, silahkan tinggalkan review...**

 **I love you all**

 **Let me know what you guys think about this 'lame' chapter...heuheuheu...**

 **Okay?**

 **See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previous chapter..._

" _Kau ingin membatalkan perjodohanmu dan Chanyeol?" nyonya Park membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Dia menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "T-tapi kenapa, nak? Apa Chanyeol tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"_

" _Tidak, nyonya. Chanyeol pria yang sangat baik. Hanya saja...saya merasa tidak layak menjadi pendamping Chanyeol. Saya tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga ini, nyonya."_

" _Panggil aku ibu, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri," kata nyonya Park, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan dan kesedihannya. "Ya Tuhan... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini?"_

" _Maafkan saya, nyo—bu." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, tidak enak. Setengah mati dia menahan air mata yang sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar._

" _Tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik darimu, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol menikahimu, dia ada di tangan wanita yang kupercaya. Chanyeol memang berhati dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia pria baik. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit kesabaran dan cinta," kata nyonya Park yang kini sudah menyusut air matanya. Dia benar-benar kecewa. Kyungsoo adalah sosok menantu idamannya. Dan kini gadis itu menolak untuk melanjutkan perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol._

 _Mungkin Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu diri. Dia sudah begitu beruntung mendapat perlakukan baik dari Chanyeol, tapi masih mengharapkan hal lain, hal yang tidak mungkin dia dapatkan dari pria itu. Dia mulai mengharapkan cinta Chanyeol. Dia menginginkan hal yang lebih dari pertemanan dan perlakuan baik dari Chanyeol. Itu mengapa dia menolak lamaran Chanyeol._

 _Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya begitu jahat sudah membuat nyonya Park bersedih._

" _Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu, nak?" tanya nyonya Park, setengah memelas. Dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat._

 _Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Ini benar-benar sulit. Dia menatap tangan nyonya Park yang begitu erat menggenggamnya. Menumpukan semua harapan terakhirnya di sana. Baru dia menyadari bahwa nyonya Park begitu menyayangi Chanyeol. Meskipun caranya dalam menyayangi Chanyeol tampak begitu tidak adil dan menyakitkan bagi anak sulungnya itu. Tapi tetap saja, seorang ibu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya._

" _Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kyungsoo," sebuah suara muncul. Dan itu adalah milik Chanyeol. Pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya dan sepertinya baru saja sampai sepulang dari kantor. Dia berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo yang begitu kebingungan dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo..."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari pertama kerja setelah mengambil cuti menikah, merupakan hari yang cukup berat untuk Baekhyun. Selain karena rasa mual yang terus menyiksanya, pertengkarannya dengan Sehun juga semakin memperburuk keadaan. Tidak ada rona bahagia dari wajah sang pengantin baru. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian sahabatnya, Soohyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Soohyun ketika mendapati Baekhyun hanya duduk di kursinya tanpa semangat, dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. "Kau dan Sehun pasti sudah terlalu banyak _bekerja keras_ beberapa hari ini."

Baekhyun langsung melemparkan sebuah delikan sebal pada sahabatnya itu yang dibalas dengan tawa cekikikan oleh Soohyun. Menggoda Baekhyun memang menyenangkan. "Tidak lucu," gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Serius. Kau tampak kelelahan sekali. Memang kalian sudah melakukan berapa ronde sejauh ini?"

"Ish!" ujar Baekhyun kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas masalah ini. Mungkin kalau hubungan dirinya dan Sehun berjalan layaknya pasangan suami istri lainnya, dia tidak berkeberatan berbagi cerita pada Soohyun. Tapi apa yang harus diceritakan jika tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka?

"Eih, kau pelit sekali. Padahal aku kan hanya penasaran."

"Aku malu."

"Aku kan sahabatmu." Soohyun masih mendebatnya. Dia duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya, tersenyum aneh pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Soohyun menemukan raut sedih di wajahnya. "Oh, aku lupa. Dokter Kang memanggilku ke ruangannya," kata Baekhyun sambil buru-buru berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

Setelah seharian bergelut dengan berbagai macam pasien dan setelah setengah mati menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan _mengganggu_ dari Soohyun, pada akhirnya jam kerja Baekhyun untuk hari itu berakhir. Menghela napas lelah dan bahu terkulai lesu, Baekhyun berjalan menuju loker untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di sana, hanya untuk duduk dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya enggan pulang cepat.

Dia enggan bertemu dengan Sehun dan harus saling memberikan punggung dingin satu sama lain. Dia juga enggan harus berpura-pura di depan mertuanya bahwa dirinya dan Sehun baik-baik saja, padahal keadaan sebenarnya sebaliknya. Semua menjadi begitu rumit dan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki semua kekacauan ini.

Tanpa disadari, tangannya sudah terulur untuk menyentuh perutnya. Sudah ada kehidupan di dalam sana, hanya saja Baekhyun belum bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa mual yang mendatanginya setiap kali dia bangun tidur di pagi hari. Sebenarnya, sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih tidak percaya bahwa dalam waktu kurang dari delapan bulan, dia akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Apakah Baekhyun siap menjadi seorang ibu?

Jawabannya mungkin tidak.

Dia sudah banyak melihat bayi-bayi mungil yang lahir di rumah sakit ini. Mereka begitu kecil, menggemaskan. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mempunyai satu keinginan untuk memiliki malaikat kecil itu. Belum pernah. Dia hanya mengagumi anak-anak, begitu takjub melihat makhluk mungil itu menggeliat di keranjang tidurnya. Tetapi hanya itu. Tidak pernah sekali pun dia menginginkan bayi itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada calon anaknya. Tidak ada yang menginginkan kelahirannya—setidaknya untuk Baekhyun. Dia juga ragu akan bisa menyayangi anaknya layaknya seorang ibu pada buah hatinya. Akan seperti apa nasib anaknya di masa depan?

Selain itu, ada hal yang lebih penting. Apakah benar Sehun sudah mengetahui kehamilannya?

Oh, ya ampun. Kepala Baekhyun rasanya mau pecah dengan masalah yang bertubi-tubi menerpa hidupnya.

Melirik jam di tangannya yang sudah menujukkan pukul enam sore, Baekhyun menghela napas sedikit kesal karena dirinya harus pulang dengan menggunakan transportasi umum. Dia tidak membawa mobil karena tadi pagi dirinya diantar Chanyeol. Ah, sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menjanjikan akan menjemputnya pulang. Tetapi rasanya dia juga enggan berurusan dengan Chanyeol lagi jika yang bisa pria itu lakukan hanya membuatnya kesal dan marah.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, Baekhyun buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan segera keluar dari ruang ganti. Namun baru saja dia membuka pintu, bahkan dia belum sempat melangkah keluar, sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan sebuket mawar menghadangnya.

Baekhyun berhenti dengan terkejut, menatap mawar itu bingung. Si pemilik tangan tidak bisa dia lihat dari posisinya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, namun Baekhyun dengan cepat bisa menangkap secarik kertas yang tertancap di antara mawar-mawar itu.

 _I am sorry. I love you. From Sehun._

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya seraya menerima bunga itu. Dia melangkah keluar dan menengok ke samping hanya untuk menemukan Sehun sudah berdiri di sana dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang selama ini selalu dia tunjukkan pada Baekhyun. "S-sehun?"

"Hai."

Baekhyun membalas senyum suaminya dengan mata basah, berkaca-kaca. Terharu sekali karena Sehun sudah datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya. "K-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menjemput istriku sepulang kerja?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Oh Tuhan.

"M-maksudku, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini? Selain staff rumah sakit, tidak ada orang yang diperbolehkan masuk."

"Soohyun membantuku masuk ke sini."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dasar, Soohyun! Tetapi tampaknya Baekhyun harus berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sehun tidak akan di sini, memberinya sebuah kejutan romantis. Namun meski pun begitu, mereka harus cepat keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum orang lain yang memergoki mereka.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku sudah bertindak tidak jantan dengan memperlakukanmu dengan begitu dingin akhir-akhir ini. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku ingin memperbaiki semua—"

"Ssst." Baekhyun memotong kalimat suaminya dengan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Baekhyun menjulurkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Sehun dan tersenyum manis. "Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini. Kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari ruang staff. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sambil saling menggenggam tangan. Baekhyun tampak berbinar dan bahagia. Setidaknya hubungannya dan Sehun sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun selain ini.

"Aku tahu kau lelah karena sudah bekerja seharian, tapi apa kau mau makan malam denganku? Sebagai permohonan maaf," tanya Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya dan memberikan kecupan mesra di dahi gadisnya itu.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi aku tidak bawa mobil. Kau tahu kan tadi pagi aku berangkat kerja diantar hyung-mu."

"Tidak apa. Kita naik taksi saja," ujar Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau di restoran Thailand?"

"Oke!" sahut Baekhyun riang.

.

.

.

Sore hari jalanan memang selalu padat. Kendaraan umum dan kendaraan pribadi berjejalan di setiap ruas jalan di Seoul. Chanyeol merutuk di dalam mobilnya untuk kesejuta kalinya sore itu. Mobilnya sudah hampir sepuluh menit tidak bergerak satu meter pun dari posisinya sekarang. Jalanan begitu macet. Dia dengan gusar menekan klakson untuk mobil di depannya, tetapi tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa. Mobilnya tetap saja tidak bisa bergerak.

Namun setelah _bersabar_ selama hampir lima puluh menit, akhirnya dia bisa sampai di rumah sakit. Baekhyun pasti sudah menunggunya sejak lama karena Chanyeol sudah menjanjikan akan menjemputnya sepulang bekerja nanti. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, buru-buru dia turun dan segera berlari memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Namun belum sempat dia sampai di sana, langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar dari dalam gedung, bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun. Dan mereka tampak begitu bahagia.

Hati Chanyeol kembali hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Dia hanya mampu menatap dua punggung itu menjauh dan pergi bersama dengan sebuah taksi.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum secerah itu selain Sehun. Sehun adalah seorang pemenang, sementara dirinya adalah pecundang. Sampai kapan pun, dirinya hanya akan menjadi seorang pecundang.

Mengemudikan mobilnya kembali, kali ini tujuan Chanyeol adalah pulang. Dia sudah begitu lelah oleh pekerjaan yang seolah tidak pernah habis, juga begitu lelah dengan rasa sakit yang diberikan Baekhyun bertubi-tubi padanya. Bagaimana mencintai seseorang bisa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini? Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti tentang hal itu.

"Kau ingin membatalkan perjodohanmu dan Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menghentikkan langkah kakinya yang sudah meniti tangga ketika mendengar suara ibunya yang terdengar terkejut. "T-tapi kenapa, nak? Apa Chanyeol tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Chanyeol urung naik ke kamarnya, dia berbelok ke ruang makan di mana suara ibunya berasal. Sepertinya ibu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu sudah pasti—Chanyeol yakin sekali—adalah Kyungsoo. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan dan benar saja, Kyungsoo ada di sana. Gadis itu rupanya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya kemarin.

"Tidak, nyonya. Chanyeol pria yang sangat baik. Hanya saja...saya merasa tidak layak menjadi pendamping Chanyeol. Saya tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga ini, nyonya."

"Panggil aku ibu, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri," kata ibunya yang tampak begitu sedih mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini. Bukan hanya ibunya, bahkan Chanyeol merasa begitu kecewa karena Kyungsoo sudah menolak ajakannya untuk menikah. Gadis itu memang benar-benar tidak tahu diri, pikirnya. "Ya Tuhan... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini?" tambah nyonya Park.

"Maafkan saya, nyo—bu," ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik darimu, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol menikahimu, dia ada di tangan wanita yang kupercaya. Chanyeol memang berhati dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia pria baik. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit kesabaran dan cinta," kata ibunya. Chanyeol mendengarkan ucapan ibunya dengan seksama. Ibu begitu mengharapkan dirinya bisa bersanding dengan Kyungsoo. Di mata ibunya, Kyungsoo adalah gadis sempurna yang tidak memiliki kekurangan sedikit pun. Dia adalah seorang calon menantu idaman.

Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini lagi...

Selagi mencuri dengar obrolan kedua wanita itu, otak Chanyeol berpikir keras. Hidupnya mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia bersama gadis yang dicintainya. Sepertinya, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa merebut hati Baekhyun. Tidak akan bisa merebut Baekhyun dari pelukan Sehun. Dia sudah hampir menyerah dengan itu semua.

Tetapi masih ada satu orang yang bisa dia perjuangkan. Anaknya. Anaknya yang saat ini adalah di dalam kandungan Baekhyun. Kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun, dia tidak mau kehilangan anak itu. Dia tidak mau kalah untuk kedua kalinya. Harga dirinya sebagai pria sudah sejuta kali terluka oleh Baekhyun. Dan dia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang. Dirinya sudah hancur, masih tegakah Baekhyun menghancurkannya lebih dari ini?

"Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu, nak?" tanya ibu.

Chanyeol berpikir, dirinya harus segera bertindak. Sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat.

Dia harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Apapun dan bagaimana pun caranya. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan pernah mencintai Kyungsoo, tetapi Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan buruk. Ya, asalkan Kyungsoo mau merawat dan membesarkan anaknya, dia tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dia akan menawarkan sebuah persahabatan terbaik untuk gadis itu.

Membulatkan tekad, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dua wanita itu. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kyungsoo," katanya serius.

Kyungsoo dan ibunya sontak menoleh terkejut pada keberadaan Chanyeol. Terlebih Kyungsoo yang matanya melebar sempurna ketika sosok tinggi tegap Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tiba-tiba ikut pada pembicaraan mereka.

Tetapi melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan sorak senang di hatinya. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat menunjukkan sebuah seringai yang— _mungkin_ —hanya bisa ditangkap oleh mata Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo..."

Ibu menatap anak sulungnya dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian dengan perasaan haru. Dia hampir saja meneteskan air mata. Ibu selalu berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui perasaan anak sulungnya itu pada Baekhyun. Oh, ibu mana yang sanggup melihat kedua anaknya mencintai satu gadis yang sama... Sebenarnya ini adalah hal paling sulit untuk seorang ibu. Tetapi ibu tahu, Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari Baekhyun. Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun! Dan Kyungsoo adalah yang paling tepat.

"T-tapi..." Kyungsoo berujar dengan terbata. Tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ibu mohon, terimalah Chanyeol, nak."

.

.

.

"Masih betah mendiamkanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, bersandar ke daun pintu, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah seringai khasnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kediaman Kyungsoo.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau sudah menjebakku!" dengus Kyungsoo marah. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada pria ini. Park Chanyeol. Ah, kenapa dia begitu egois? Dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya! Dan tidak memedulikan perasaan orang lain! Dan sialnya, kenapa Kyungsoo harus jatuh hati pada pria ini?

"Wow." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo setengah takjub. "Kau cukup galak juga ya?"

"Kau benar-benar egois, Chanyeol! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Sudah kubilang aku sudah tidak mau terlibat dengan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau."

Cahnyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi sayangnya, kau harus mau. Sejak awal kau memang sudah menjadi bagian dari kekacauan ini. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kau bisa mengecewakan ibuku."

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam pada pria brengsek di hadapannya. Oh Tuhan, seandainya dulu keluarga Park tidak membantu membiayai pengobatan ibunya dan memberikannya penghidupan yang layak serta pendidikan tinggi yang kini dienyamnya, dia tidak akan mau melakukan ini!

"Aku menyesal sudah mau menerima perjodohan bodoh ini."

"Kenapa?" tantang Chanyeol percaya diri. "Karena ternyata sekarang kau menaruh hati padaku?"

Kyungsoo diam tidak menjawab. Wajahnya merah padam mendengar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek, mengumbar tentang perasaan Kyungsoo padanya. Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan dari ini. Sejak awal, jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan entah kenapa dengan begitu bodohnya Kyungsoo harus jatuh pada perasaan ini.

Dan, bagaimana bisa dengan begitu mudahnya Chanyeol menertawakan perasaannya?

Setengah mati Kyungsoo menahan dirinya agar tidak menitikan air mata. Tentu saja dia merasa sakit hati. Mungkin bagi Chanyeol, rasa cinta Kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak berharga. Tetapi bagi Kyungsoo...yang bahkan tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta...perasaan ini begitu istimewa.

Tetapi bagaimana pun, Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan tidak ada celah sedikit pun untuk Kyungsoo masuk di antara mereka. Meski kini Baekhyun sudah menjadi istri Sehun, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun pada Sehun sebenarnya. Semuanya orang kini tampak begitu munafik di mata Kyungsoo.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol, menghela napas panjang. Tatapannya melembut. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah berbohong di depan ibu. Aku mungkin memang tidak mencintaimu, tapi _sungguh_ , aku membutuhkanmu."

"Untuk menjadi pengasuh anakmu kelak?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo—"

"Tidak! Kau yang harus mendengarkanku!" sela Kyungsoo, cepat dan marah. "Kalau kau mencintai Baekhyun dan menginginkan anak kalian, kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur saja pada Sehun dan katakan padanya tentang perselingkuhan kalian di belakangnya? Kau pengecut! Kau hanya berani bermain di balik punggungnya!"

Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin bersikap lembut pada Kyungsoo, sepertinya harus membatalkan niatnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar kurang ajar. Dan tidak ada toleransi bagi orang yang berani berbicara kasar padanya. "Apa kau bilang?!" ujar Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi dengan geram. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Do Kyungsoo! Kau akan menyesal sudah mengatakannya!"

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan tajam pria itu. Dia sudah kepalang basah. Kalau pun Chanyeol mau membencinya, silahkan saja. Dia sudah tidak peduli. "Ucapanku benar, kan?"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kalau kau punya masalah, jangan libatkan orang lain! Pernikahan ini hanya tameng agar kau bisa membalas dendam, menghancurkan Baekhyun dan Sehun! Kalau yang kaubutuhkan adalah pengasuh untuk anakmu, kau bisa membayar seorang babysitter! Bukan menikah denganku!"

Chanyeol dengan geram mencekal lengan Kyungsoo begitu kuat. Niatnya untuk memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik sirna sudah. Amarahnya sudah terlanjut tersulut. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. "Kau adalah gadis paling sombong yang pernah kukenal, Do Kyungsoo! Memang kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanya anak dari pembantu ibuku! Status sosialmu sangat jauh di bawah keluargaku. Dan seharusnya kau bersyukur ada pria sepertiku yang mau menikahimu. Kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya dariku. Kekayaan, status sosial, apapun. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku hanya ingin kau membesarkan anakku, memberinya kasih sayang yang dia butuhkan. Itu saja. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

Air mata dengan deras mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Bukan karena hinaan Chanyeol padanya, tetapi karena dari sekian banyak hal yang ditawarkan Chanyeol untuknya, tidak ada cinta di sana. Dia tidak menginginkan kekayaan. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga miskin, Kyungsoo masih punya harga diri dan dia bisa bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Dia juga tidak membutuhkan status sosial, bergaul dengan wanita-wanita kalangan atas, dia tidak membutuhkan itu. Dia hanya ingin sebuah cinta. Tidak bisakah dia mendapatkan itu?

.

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin dengan putus asa. Dia tidak berhenti membolak balik tubuhnya dan harus mendengus kesal ketika mendapati berbagai kekurangan di tubuhnya. Tampaknya dia tidak sesempurna dulu. Tubuhnya tampak lebih gemuk dan membuat kepercayaan dirinya hilang.

Demi Tuhan, Sehun sudah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit di luar.

Baekhyun gugup bukan main malam ini. Padahal malam inilah yang paling ditunggunya sejak dirinya resmi menjadi istri dari seorang Park Sehun. Tetapi ketika saat itu tiba, Baekhyun tidak punya nyali bahkan untuk melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Dia putus asa, kehilangan kepercayaan diri, merasa dirinya tidak cantik dan tubuhnya tidak sempurna. Dia bahkan sudah hampir menangis karena ini.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian tidur biasa dan dengan perlahan, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang, mengerjakan hobi sebelum tidurnya yaitu menggambar sketsa wajah Baekhyun. Ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sekian lama, Sehun tersenyum. Dia menaruh pekerjaannya dan hanya fokus pada Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan canggung ke arahnya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dia menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat. Matanya lurus menatap manik mata Baekhyun yang indah. "Aku—"

"Tidak ada permohonan maaf lagi, Sehun," ujar Baekhyun memperingatkan suaminya. Sejak tadi sore Sehun tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu tahu bahwa suaminya menyesal, Sehun tidak berniat menyakitinya. Meskipun tidak mendapat penjelasan apapun soal perlakuan dingin Sehun padanya, tetapi yang terpenting saat ini adalah Sehun- _nya_ sudah kembali.

"Aku hanya—ya Tuhan—belum apa-apa aku sudah menjadi suami yang buruk untukmu..." kata Sehun sedih.

"Tidak. Kau suami terbaik," bantah Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum lembut ketika Sehun meremas tangannya.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap di sampingku meskipun aku tidak sempurna, sayang."

"Kau sempurna. Di mataku kau pria paling sempurna," kata Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan suaminya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya dengan perasaan mual yang begitu menyiksa di pagi buta. Dia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan apapun di balik selimut. Dia menarik jubah tidur milik Sehun yang tergeletak di ujung tempat tidur, sementara pemiliknya masih terlelap.

Pagi hari selalu menyiksa. Rasa mual ini mungkin tidak akan berhenti membuatnya menderita sampai kandungannya menginjak usia empat bulan. Dan itu masih lama sekali. Tetapi untuk saat ini, kehamilan tidak lagi membuatnya risau. Dia tidak lagi takut dengan keberadaan bayi ini. Setelah semalam, setelah apa yang sudah Baekhyun dan Sehun lewati, dia sudah memutuskan bahwa Sehun-lah ayah dari anak dalam kandungannya ini. Bukan Chanyeol. Itu adalah keputusan terbaik.

Setelah puas memuntahkan isi perutnya, Baekhyun kembali ke kamar hanya untuk mendapati Sehun sudah terjaga. Sepertinya dia baru saja bangun. Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit waswas, apakah Sehun terbangun karena mendengar suaranya dari kamar mandi? Tetapi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang biasa-biasa saja, kemungkinan besar pria itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudah bangun? Ini masih terlalu pagi," kata Baekhyun kemudian di duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut hitam kelam suaminya.

"Kau tidak ada di sisiku, itu kenapa aku terbangun. Tidurlah lagi bersamaku," ajak Sehun manja, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bersiap untuk kerja."

"Hhhh," gerutu Sehun. Padahal dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Park, tidak bekerja pun bukan masalah. Baekhyun bisa bersantai bersamanya di rumah, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak berdua bersamanya, juga menemaninya melukis di studio sepanjang hari, atau sekedar jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer sebagian di lantai.

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelas alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Berhentilah bekerja."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencerna kalimat Sehun. Berhenti bekerja? Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya untuk berhenti bekerja. Dia bahkan belum genap setahun bekerja di Seoul National Hospital. Lagi pula, kenapa dia sampai harus berhenti bekerja? "Kenapa kau ingin aku berhenti, Sehun?"

"Aku ingin kau lebih fokus padaku, pada keluarga kita," sahut Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerti. Sebagai seorang perawat, pekerjaannya memang terkadang menyita banyak waktu. Tak jarang Baekhyun pulang larut karena harus menangani pasien gawat darurat atau mendampingi dokter melakukan operasi dadakan. Situasi di rumah sakit memang selalu tak terduga. Tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun keberatan dengan pekerjaannya itu karena selama ini Sehun selalu memberikan dukungan positif padanya.

"Sehun, aku..."

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berubah murung, Sehun jadi menyesali ucapannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak betul-betul menginginkan Baekhyun berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Dia hanya...menginginkan waktu lebih banyak dengan istrinya. Dia kesepian. Dia membutuhkan Baekhyun berada di sisinya. "Aku tidak memaksa kalau kau tidak mau. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesepian saja. Atau kita bisa berbulan madu, berlibur selama satu minggu ke suatu tempat. Hanya kita berdua..."

Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu. Dia paham sekarang. Sehun hanya ingin memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk mereka berdua saja. Tetapi untuk berhenti bekerja dalam waktu dekat, rasanya Baekhyun belum siap. Kecuali... "Aku akan berhenti bekerja jika kita punya anak nanti," kata Baekhyun. "Bagaimana?"

Bukannya membuat Sehun senang dengan kalimatnya, Baekhyun justru membuat wajah suaminya itu memucat.

Anak, batin Sehun sedih. Itu yang tidak bisa aku berikan pada keluarga kita.

.

.

.

"Anda memanggil saya, sajangnim?" sang sekretaris memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

"Hmm," angguk pria itu tanpa menoleh pada bawahannya. "Bagaimana dengan laporan keuangan bulan ini?"

"Sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian, sajangnim."

"Bagus," gumam Chanyeol yang membuat dahi sang sekretaris berkerut heran. Tidak biasanya sang atasan memuji pekerjaannya atau rekan kerjanya yang lain. Ini benar-benar kejadian langka.

Ada setumpuk berkas yang harus dia tandatangani siang itu, selepasnya, dia juga ada janji temu dengan klien-nya dari Jepang. Sebenarnya dia lelah tetapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan satu hal. Hal yang sangat penting. Chanyeol menaruh pulpennya dan menatap sang sekretaris dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Tentu saja sang sekretaris merasa jengah. Mendapat makian dari atasan mungkin masih bisa dia terima, tetapi mendapatkan tatapan kurang ajar seperti itu, harganya seperti diinjak-injak. Namun sekali lagi, sang sekretaris tidak bisa melakukan apapun selama dia masih ingin bekerja di bawah ketiak seorang Park Chanyeol. "A-ada apa, sajangnim?"

"Berapa ukuran tubuhmu?"

"M-maaf?" sang sekretaris tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya atas pertanyaan sang atasan.

"Aku ingin tahu ukuran tubuhmu."

"S-saya..." sang sekretaris menjawab dengan gelagapan.

"Sudahlah," geram Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Terkadang sekretarisnya itu terlalu kikuk, canggung, dan tidak bisa diandalkan. Padahal kalau dilihat baik-baik, dia cukup cantik. Tetapi dia selalu takut dan gemetaran bila berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa. "Begini saja. Selepas jam kerjamu berakhir, pergilah ke mall atau ke butik langgananmu dan belilah pakaian bagus keluaran terkini sebanyak-banyaknya. Kulihat selera berpakaianmu cukup bagus."

"A-apa? S-saya tidak mengerti, sajangnim..."

Chanyeol menghela napas sedikit kesal pada sekretarisnya yang selalu tidak mudah paham ini. "Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk seseorang. Sepertinya ukuran tubuhnya dan tubuhmu sama. Jadi, _tolong_ , ambil kartu kreditku ini dan beli pakaian apapun yang menurutmu bagus."

"B-baik, sajangnim."

Mengangguk patuh, buru-buru gadis muda itu mengambil kartu kredit _unlimited_ yang diletakkan Chanyeol di atas meja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang dengan semua hadiahku?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan terkejut. Matanya yang sudah bulat lebar, kini semakin lebar. "Chanyeol?"

"Ya, ini aku," sahutnya dengan seringaian khasnya.

Kyungsoo menebah dadanya karena barusan jantungnya seolah hendak melompat dari tempatnya. "B-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Hmmm, seseorang lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya."

"Astaga!"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Chanyeol menyeret tatapannya pada paper bag-paper bag yang berderet di ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana? Apa pakaian itu sesuai dengan seleramu?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Chanyeol. Bawalah kembali semua barang ini," kata Kyungsoo. Dia sudah melihat beberapa pakaian itu. Dan bukannya dia tidak menyukainya, dilihat saja dia sudah tahu betapa mahalnya pakaian itu. Justru karena dia tahu harga pakaian ini mahal, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tidak layak mengenakannya. Bagaimana pun dirinya hanya gadis biasa yang sederhana. Dan seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, Kyungsoo hanya seorang anak pembantu yang status sosialnya rendah.

"Aku memberikannya untukmu."

"Untuk apa? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena aku bersedia menikah denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengurut dahinya. Jangan bilang mereka akan memulai perdebatan lagi! Hari ini Chanyeol lelah dan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar adu mulut dengan gadis di depannya itu. "Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu, kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa membeliku dengan barang-barang seperti ini."

"Bagus. Dengan begitu aku jadi tahu kalau harga dirimu bernilai lebih tinggi dari pakaian-pakaian ini. Bagaimana kalau berlian?"

Dengan geram, Kyungsoo melempar salah satu paper bag tepat ke wajah Chanyeol. Pria ini benar-benar brengsek. Dengan mudahnya dia menghina diri Kyungsoo seperti itu. "Brengsek kau!"

Tetapi, Chanyeol dengan sigap bisa menghindari lemparan penuh amarah Kyungsoo. Dia hanya berharap semoga saja Kyungsoo tidak berubah pikiran karena tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Dia hanya ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana dengan menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Oke." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda, oke? Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?"

"Kau keterlaluan! Kau selalu menganggap rendah orang lain!" ujar Kyungsoo kesal. "Ambil semua barang-barangmu atau aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menginjakkan kaki di rumahku lagi!"

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Dia mulai melemparkan paper bag yang lain pada Chanyeol yang sibuk menghindari satu benda ke benda yang lain. Dia tidak menyangka seorang Do Kyungsoo, gadis mungil bermata besar ini sanggup menghajarnya dengan kantong-kantong belanjaan seperti ini.

Tidak mau terus-terusan dicecar amarah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menghampiri gadis itu dan menarik tangannya hingga tubuh gadis itu tertarik ke arahnya. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak menduga tindakan Chanyeol ini. Dia hanya mampu membulatkan mata saat Chanyeol menatap tajam ke bola matanya dari jarak yang cukup dekat. "Aku sudah minta maaf, oke?" ujarnya dengan suara rendah, hampir seperti geraman. "Berhenti bersifat kekanak-kanakan."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Chanyeol memanfaatkan kebingungan dan sikap diam Kyungsoo dengan menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut gadis itu yang menutupi matanya, dan menyampirkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu. Kyungsoo hanya diam membeku, tidak bergerak atau pun mampu melawan. Yang bisa dia rasakan saat ini hanyalah detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Chanyeol tampak begitu tampan. Tubuh tingginya yang menjulang, garis wajah yang tegas, membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Kyungsoo. Gadis mana yang tidak akan jatuh cinta? Seandainya dia bukan pria pemarah dan egois, mungkin semua wanita di Seoul akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, mengemis cinta pada laki-laki ini.

Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo berpikir... apakah dia sanggup menjalani pernikahan bersama pria ini tanpa jatuh cinta berkali-kali?

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya cukup larut malam itu. Dia berjalan gontai, melintasi ruang tengah yang hampir seluruh penerangannya sudah dimatikan. Tetapi yang menyita perhatiannya adalah area dapur yang lampunya masih menyala. Dia mengurungkan diri untuk meniti tangga dan memilih untuk berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bu?" panggilnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Penasaran, Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke dapur. Masih memanggil nama ibunya berulang kali meskipun tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Mungkinkah orang lain? Atau...mungkinkah pencuri? Tidak mungkin. Sistem keamanan rumahnya sudah sangat canggih. Tidak mungkin seorang pencuri masuk hanya untuk mengobrak-abrik isi dapurnya, kan?

Namun ketika sampai di sana, bukan sosok ibunya atau pencuri yang dia temukan. Melainkan sosok Baekhyun yang tergeletak lemah di lantai dapur yang dingin. Dengan panik Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pangkuannya. "Baekhyun? Baekhyun!" panggilnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merespon.

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, gadis yang dicintainya. Dia juga takut terjadi sesuatu pada bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun...sadarlah..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hai everybody!**

 **Sorry banget buat update-an yang super duper lelet ini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggantung(?) kalian para reader, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget. Gak ada waktu buat pegang laptop. Sekalinya ada waktu dan laptop udah nyala, eh aku malah ketiduran. Curcol dikit gpp kali ya... hehehe...**

 **Selain itu juga laptop–ku yang selalu erorr, menambah ketelatan update ini. Ide-ide tiba-tiba langsung menguap bersama udara (lebay...). Apalagi aku gak pernah punya cadangan chapter. Aku selalu update FF ini dadakan. Buka laptop, ketik, dan langsung update. Begitu kira-kira mekanismenya... Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... *cry***

 **Oke deh, I know this chapter is really far from good but for next chapter I'll try my best. Not a promise, but I'll try.**

 **Okay?**

 **Dan...aku seneng banget karena di chapter 12, yang meninggalkan review banyak banget! \\\^_^/ yeayyyy! Seneeeeeeng banget. Baca setiap riview kalian bikin aku semangat dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Thanks banget buat dukungan kalian pada FF abal ini. I love you guys!**

 **Thanks juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-follow! *wink***

 **See ya next chapter! Doakan aku biar update nya gak telat, ukeyyyyy?**

 **Bye-bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previous chapter..._

 _Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya cukup larut malam itu. Dia berjalan gontai, melintasi ruang tengah yang hampir seluruh penerangannya sudah dimatikan. Tetapi yang menyita perhatiannya adalah area dapur yang lampunya masih menyala. Dia mengurungkan diri untuk meniti tangga dan memilih untuk berjalan ke arah dapur._

" _Bu?" panggilnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban._

 _Penasaran, Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke dapur. Masih memanggil nama ibunya berulang kali meskipun tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Mungkinkah orang lain? Atau...mungkinkah pencuri? Tidak mungkin. Sistem keamanan rumahnya sudah sangat canggih. Tidak mungkin seorang pencuri masuk hanya untuk mengobrak-abrik isi dapurnya, kan?_

 _Namun ketika sampai di sana, bukan sosok ibunya atau pencuri yang dia temukan. Melainkan sosok Baekhyun yang tergeletak lemah di lantai dapur yang dingin. Dengan panik Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pangkuannya. "Baekhyun? Baekhyun!" panggilnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merespon._

 _Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, gadis yang dicintainya. Dia juga takut terjadi sesuatu pada bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun...sadarlah..."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun tersaruk-saruk menyelinap keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Dia ingat betul hari masih terlalu dini, bahkan matahari belum keluar dari peraduannya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menunggu hingga pagi menjelang. Dia harus segera kembali. Kembali ke pelukan Sehun—ke pelukan suaminya, tempat seharusnya dia berada sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak percaya, hal ini terjadi lagi. Kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya lagi, kesalahan yang seharusnya membuat dirinya jera, kini dia melakukannya lagi. Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan memberikan celah lagi pada Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, tetapi apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Ya Tuhan... Wanita macam apa dirinya. Ingin sekali dia mengutuk diri sendiri, tapi rasanya semua itu percuma saja. Dia memang wanita yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Menghela napas, Baekhyun mendapati suaminya masih terlelap dengan tenang di tempat tidur mereka. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, menatap lekat-lekat wajah suaminya itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, sebelum dia bergabung dengan Sehun dan kembali tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

Dan ketika dia membuka mata, kamarnya yang gelap sudah terang benderang. Cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam pelukan suaminya yang hangat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. "Sehun...?" gumamnya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Hai..." sapanya dengan suara serak. Sepertinya Sehun juga baru saja terjaga sama seperti istrinya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sehun.

Yang ditanya tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja. Tetapi... entah kenapa aku merasa kau tidak ada di sampingku semalam..." katanya yang membuat Baekhyun membeku.

Apa mungkin... Sehun tahu? Astaga! Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk berbicara, namun semua kalimat itu seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya. "A-aku..."

.

" _Eughh..."_

 _Chanyeol buru-buru menutup sambungan teleponnya ketika mendengar suara lemah Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur miliknya. Padahal dia sudah berniat menghubungi dokter klinik perusahaannya untuk datang memeriksa keadaan gadis itu. Dengan sigap dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantu gadis itu untuk duduk. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya._

" _Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol-lah yang pertama memenuhi pandangannya saat dia membuka mata. Seingatnya, tadi dirinya sedang di dapur, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari es untuk mencari beberapa makanan untuk mengobati rasa lapar yang setiap saat datang mengusiknya. Dan sekarang dia ada di... "Di mana aku?" tanya Baekhyun, mengabaikan pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran milik Chanyeol itu._

" _Di kamarku. Aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di dapur. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang bertengger di pundaknya dan menatap pria itu dengan terkejut. "Di kamarmu? Kau gila? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" ujarnya marah._

" _Kau pingsan."_

" _Tapi bukan berarti kau punya hak membawaku ke kamarmu!" amuk Baekhyun. Sedetik yang lalu dia masih merasa lemas dan pusing, tapi sekarang, bahkan untuk membakar Chanyeol hidup-hidup saja rasanya dia sanggup. Kenapa pria ini begitu gegabah?_

" _Aku benar-benar panik. Oke?" jelas Chanyeol. "Dan bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Seluruh penghuni rumah ini bisa mendengar teriakanmu." Baekhyun menghela napas gusar. Dia hendak turun dari tempat tidur namun Chanyeol menahannya. "Mau ke mana?"_

" _Kau pikir?" ujar Baekhyun sinis. "Aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Sehun bisa saja menyadari kalau aku tidak ada di sampingnya."_

" _Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau harus di sini. Aku akan menelepon dokter dan memastikan kondisimu dan bayi kita."_

" _Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya._

" _Aku khawatir padamu. Aku ingin tahu kondisi kalian. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau pingsan tadi."_

" _Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja!"_

" _Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Sekali ini saja kau dengarkan perintahku," kata Chanyeol tegas, kesal._

 _Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku, Tuan Park. Sekarang, biarkan aku pergi."_

 _Kesal dengan penolakan bertubi-tubi dari gadis yang dicintainya itu, Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerjang Baekhyun hingga gadis itu kembali terlentang di atas tempat tidur, dengan Chanyeol berada tepat di atasnya dan memenjarakan kedua lengan Baekhyun di samping kepala._

" _Apa yang kaulakukan?" Baekhyun terkesiap, matanya membulat sempurna. Dia berusaha meronta, namun sayang yang dilakukannya sia-sia belaka. Tenaga Chanyeol jelas berkali-kali lipat lebih besar darinya._

" _Kalau saja aku tidak ingat ada anak kita di dalam rahimmu saat ini, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan kendali dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu..." geram Chanyeol._

" _Kau ingin melukaiku?"_

" _Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran," sahut Chanyeol tajam._

 _Jujur, Baekhyun menggigil mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Dia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini. Tentu saja Chanyeol memang pria yang selalu meledak-ledak, tetapi kali ini amarahnya bercampur baur bersama perasaan putus asa, sakit hati, dan kesedihan._

" _L-lepaskan aku, C-chanyeol..."_

" _Kau pikir setelah semua yang telah terjadi di antara kita, setelah semua penderitaan dan rasa sakit hati yang kauberikan padaku, aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, mata tertuju lurus pada manik mata Baekhyun yang memancarkan ketakutan._

" _K-kumohon..."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol... Jangan seperti ini..." Baekhyun masih meronta. Tetapi cengkraman tangan Chanyeol justru semakin kuat, seakan hendak meremukkan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang kurus._

 _Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Chanyeol ingin sekali menyakiti Baekhyun. Memberi pelajaran berharga pada gadis di bawahnya ini karena sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan menderita. Tetapi sampai kapan pun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia memang sangat membenci Baekhyun, namun rasa cintanya sudah melampaui kebencian itu sendiri. Dia begitu memuja Baekhyun. Dan tidak pernah berhenti mengharapkan gadis itu. Tidak pernah melewatkan satu malam pun tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun—juga bayi mereka yang kini tengah dikandung Baekhyun._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun..." bisik Chanyeol lirih dan putus asa. Tatapan tajamnya melunak. "Dan sampai kapan pun perasaan ini akan tetap sama..." lanjutnya. Dia menatap Baekhyun cukup lama namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun dari gadis itu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan terisak di sana. Persetan dengan harga dirinya! Toh, Baekhyun sudah menghancurkannya berkali-kali hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Dia sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi di dunia ini selain perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berhenti meronta dan dengan sendirinya cengkraman tangan Chanyeol terlepas. Awalnya Baekhyun terdiam kaku, namun setelah sekian lama dan Chanyeol masih saja terisak di atasnya, akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menaruh kedua tangannya di punggung Chanyeol dan mengusapnya lembut—menenangkan pria malang itu._

" _Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Baekhyun...sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Di kepalaku hanya ada dirimu dan bagaimana cara mendapatkanmu—bagaimana cara agar kau dan Sehun berpisah, sehingga kau bisa menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Aku mungkin sudah gila. Tetapi aku rela menjadi gila jika itu bisa membuatmu ada di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun..."_

 _Baekhyun hampir saja menitikan air mata. Ah, sebenarnya sejak tadi hatinya sudah menangis. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa memang pria inilah yang dicintainya. Akan tetapi, apa artinya cinta bila ada orang lain yang tersakiti oleh cinta mereka? Sehun sudah begitu baik dan sangat mencintainya. Dia tidak sampai hati untuk menyakiti Sehun. Dia memang tidak mencintai Sehun, tetapi dia menyayangi pria itu. Dan perasaan sayang itu tidak bisa begitu saja dihapuskan. Sehun sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya, bagian dari dirinya. Suaminya._

" _Chanyeol, jangan seperti ini..." kata Baekhyun sembari mendorong pelan dada pria itu hingga Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk. Baekhyun sendiri memposisikan diri untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akan tetapi perasaan sakit itu terpancar jelas di mata angkuh milik Chanyeol. Dan dirinya adalah penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini. Oh Tuhan. "Aku dan bayi ini baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Baekhyun, tak ada lagi kilatan emosi._

 _Chanyeol menatap perut Baekhyun yang masih datar dan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya. "Kau akan membiarkannya hidup sampai dia lahir nanti kan?"_

 _Baekhyun menghela napas resah. Dia tidak menjawab. Tetapi dari raut wajahnya, Chanyeol bisa membaca bahwa Baekhyun juga tidak sampai hati membunuh bayi mereka yang tidak bersalah. Dia sudah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dengan pekerjaannya sebagai perawat. Tidak mungkin dia justru menghilangkan nyawa anaknya sendiri, kan?_

" _Bagaimana pun aku adalah ayahnya," kata Chanyeol. "Aku ingin melihatnya lahir ke dunia dan tumbuh dewasa... Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku kan? Kau menyayangi anak kita kan?"_

 _Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Dia memang tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan itu. Tetapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah menyusun rencana matang di kepalanya untuk calon bayinya ini jika dia lahir kelak. Ketika bayi ini lahir, maka dia akan mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa bayi ini adalah milik Sehun, bukan Chanyeol. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun akan benar-benar menghancurkan perasaan Chanyeol jika dia melakukannya. Tetapi, apa dia punya pilihan lain yang lebih baik?_

" _Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk kalian berdua. Jika kau mengalami morning sick atau mengidamkan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan anak kita. Dan aku harap kau juga mau pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu. Aku ingin kau dan bayi kita sehat, Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang memancarkan ketulusan. Seandainya dirinya lebih dulu bertemu dengan Chanyeol daripada Sehun, mungkin saat ini dia sudah memilih Chanyeol. Bahagia dalam pelukan hangat pria angkuh yang dicintainya ini. Dia juga tidak perlu merisaukan apa pun. Dan mungkin, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menjalani kehamilan dan menantikan kelahiran bayi mereka. Oh, andai dia bisa merubah takdir..._

" _Kau mau kan memeriksakan diri ke dokter?" tanya Chanyeol, memastikan._

 _Baekhyun terdiam lagi. Dia tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya dengan hati-hati. Apa salahnya bayi malang ini merasakan kasih sayang dan perhatian ayah kandungnya walau hanya sekali...? Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun mengangguk setuju._

 _Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya dan segera menghambur untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Setelah puas memeluknya, Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan membawa gadis itu untuk sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan penuh cinta._

.

"A-aku ada di sini, di sampingmu. Memangnya aku ke mana?" kata Baekhyun sedikit tergagap diakhiri dengan kekehan dibuat-buat untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya bermimpi," kata Sehun mengedikkan bahu, tampak tidak begitu peduli. Kemudian dia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Baekhyun, mengecupnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia mengerang manja. "Jangan pergi bekerja hari ini... Tinggalah di sini bersamaku. Aku ingin memelukmu seharian penuh..."

Baekhyun menghela napas, kemudian tertawa. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi."

"Satu hari saja kau mengambil cuti..." Sehun memelas.

"Sehun, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku hamil, aku janji aku akan berhenti bekerja dan lebih fokus pada keluarga kecil kita."

Sehun tidak merespon pada kalimat itu dan Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa Sehun sudah menyerah membujuknya. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Sementara Sehun masih berbaring di sana, tampak sedih dan kecewa.

"Aku janji akan pulang cepat hari ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun sebelum dia memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Sehun seperti bocah lima tahun yang dijanjikan orang tuanya akan dibelikan mainan.

Dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau merasa gemas, dia menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan kecupan hangat di bibir suaminya. Kemudian dia berbisik di bibir basah itu. "Aku janji."

.

.

.

Baekhyun harus berjalan agak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Park dan memberikan sejuta alasan pada Sehun kenapa hari ini dirinya tidak membawa serta mobilnya untuk bekerja dan memilih untuk naik kendaraan umum. Dia berjalan sedikit cepat dan sesekali menengok dengan was-was kebelakang, takut-takut seseorang mencurigai gerak-geriknya. Atau... Sehun membuntutinya.

Ah, dia pasti sudah gila...

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya berjalan kaki, akhirnya sosok yang ditujunya terlihat juga. Chanyeol sedang bersandar di mobilnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya. Dia tampak begitu tampan dan memesona dengan pakaian kerja dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan gagah.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, Chanyeol menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. "Maaf sudah membuatmu berjalan agak jauh dari rumah."

"Tidak masalah," gumam Baekhyun. Rasa bersalah masih menggelayut di dadanya mengingat bahwa dia sudah membohongi Sehun.

Chanyeol berjalan memutar ke sisi lain mobil dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi. Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya hanya terdiam dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Chanyeol yang begitu dekat, hingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan. "A-apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Baekhyun jengah.

"Sabuk pengamanmu," kata Chanyeol santai sambil memasangkan seatbelt dan memastikan Baekhyun sudah aman di tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya malu. Dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak barusan. Dia pikir, Chanyeol akan melakukan sesuatu yang kurang ajar padanya, tetapi rupanya dia hanya ingin memasangkan sabuk pengaman saja.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"T-tunggu..." Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol. Pria itu menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak mau pergi ke dokter kandungan di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Sebaiknya kita cari rumah sakit lain..."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kaumau. Lagi pula, itu bukan masalah bagiku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pagi-pagi sekali, setelah mandi, Baekhyun diam-diam menghubungi rumah sakit dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik untuk pergi bekerja. Dan beruntungnya, rumah sakit memberinya satu hari untuk beristirahat.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Hari ini dia sudah membohongi banyak orang... termasuk suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Selamat, tuan Park, usia kandungan istri anda sudah menginjak 4 minggu. Masih muda dan sangat rentan sehingga anda dan istri anda harus lebih berhati-hati dan menjaga kandungan dengan baik. Sebaiknya untuk sementara waktu, nyonya Park dianjurkan untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat dan lebih fokus untuk beristirahat, menjaga pola makan dan satu lagi..." kata dokter, menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "... di sini saya menemukan bahwa nyonya Park mengalami kekurangan nutrisi. Wanita hamil tentu saja tidak bisa disamakan dengan wanita lainnya. Asupan gizi yang cukup dan sesuai juga harus dipenuhi agar janin bisa tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik. Nyonya Park, anda harus benar-benar memperhatikan pola makan dan jangan lupa untuk minum susu khusus ibu hamil..."

Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan dokter kandungan dengan perasaan tak menentu. Empat minggu. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak usia empat minggu. Sudah sebesar apa janin berusia empat minggu? Itu baru sebesar kacang almond. Kecil, rapuh, dan tak berdaya. Dia bahkan belum memiliki bentuk tubuh dan organ sempurna. Hanya segumpal darah dan daging. Tetapi kenapa perasaannya begitu berkecamuk mendengar penjelasan sang dokter?

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol memastikan semua yang dikatakan dokter kandungan sudah dicatat dengan baik di kepalanya. Dan, oh Tuhan, kenapa Baekhyun bisa kekurangan nutrisi? Apa selama ini dia tidak menjaga pola makan? Selalu melewatkan jam makan? Tidak pernah mengonsumsi makanan bergizi? Tidak pernah minum susu ibu hamil? Oh, rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali marah pada Baekhyun.

Setelah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Dokter kandungan itu pikir kalau kau adalah istriku..." kata Chanyeol, tersenyum miris pada kalimatnya sendiri.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol barusan. Dia sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana bisa dia melewati hari-harinya dengan perut yang semakin hari akan semakin membesar. Sementara sampai saat ini dia belum mengatakan apa pun tentang kehamilannya pada Sehun maupun ibu mertuanya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berbelok—menjauhi pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"Kau duduk dan tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Tanpa melayangkan protes apa pun, Baekhyun duduk di lobi. Sementara Chanyeol sudah menghilang ke bagian sayap timur rumah sakit. Dan setelah hampir lima belas menit menunggu dengan tidak sabar, akhirnya Chanyeol muncul dengan kantong besar di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Susu untukmu. Mulai sekarang kau harus minum susu ini dengan teratur. Aku sudah membeli semua rasa. Jadi jika kau bosan dengan rasa vanila, kau bisa mencoba rasa yang lain. Dan jika stok susu ini sudah habis, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku dan aku akan langsung membelikan susu yang baru untukmu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," kata Baekhyun, menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol. "Kau sudah berjanji kan kali ini akan menurut padaku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya resah. "Tapi jika aku pulang membawa sekantung besar susu ibu hamil, semua orang di rumahmu akan curiga padaku."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Jujur, dia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Yang menjadi prioritasnya hanya kesehatan Baekhyun dan anak mereka. Itu saja.

"Sehun tidak tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun membeberkan fakta.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat dia harus tahu. Dan dia juga harus tahu kalau anak dalam kandunganmu bukan anaknya."

Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan ini. Sejak awal dia memang hanya ingin bermain aman. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan dengan gamblang pada Sehun bahwa dirinya sedang hamil, apa lagi bayi itu bukan bayi Sehun. Tidak.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini nanti," kata Baekhyun, benar-benar tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Baekhyun karena saat ini dirinya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa panjang di dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol. Pria itu membawanya ke perusahaan dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun yang dia mau di ruangan itu, sementara Chanyeol sendiri sibuk dengan berkas dan meeting yang harus diikutinya hari itu. Sebesar apa pun dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa meninggalkan begitu saja pekerjaannya.

Ruang kerja Chanyeol cukup luas, namun tata interiornya biasa-biasa saja. Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Chanyeol tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal detail seperti itu. Di sisi ruangan di sebelah kanan, terdapat rak besar yang berisi buku-buku tebal yang Baekhyun sama sekali tak paham isinya karena sebagian besar buku itu berbahasa inggris. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, ruangan ini memang terkesan begitu membosankan. Ruangan ini seperti ditempati oleh pria paruh baya, meskipun kenyataannya Chanyeol adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang luar biasa tampan.

Tak berapa lama, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dan kepala sang sekretaris muda yang menyapanya tadi di depan ruangan Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu, tersenyum ramah padanya. "Apa saya mengganggu anda?"

"Oh, tidak. Masuklah. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak kalah ramah.

"Sajangnim memerintahkan saya untuk membuatkan anda jus jeruk. Saya juga membawa beberapa jenis kue dan potongan buah-buahan. Sajangnim berpesan supaya anda menghabiskan makanan ini sebelum dia kembali dari meeting," kata sang sekretaris.

"Boleh aku tahu kapan meeting-nya berakhir?"

"Mungkin sekitar pukul 12. Saat jam makan siang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Sekretaris muda itu pun keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun menatap makanan di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Tadi pagi dia hanya sarapan dengan selembar roti cokelat dan segelas jus apel. Masih ada sekitar satu jam sebelum meeting berakhir, jadi untuk menenangkan perutnya yang keroncongan, Baekhyun mulai mencicipi kue-kue lezat yang sudah tersaji di atas meja.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali dan masuk ke ruangannya, dia mendapati piring-piring kue dan potongan buah-buahan sudah hampir tandas. Baekhyun tengah mendengkur halus, berbaring di atas sofa dengan tangan memeluk perut datarnya. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Dia selalu mendambakan ini. Melihat wajah Baekhyun setelah melalui hari yang melelahkan adalah satu dari sekian banyak harapan dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan berjongkok di sisi sofa, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas. Tangannya terulur menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun yang jatuh dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gadis ini tidak pernah berubah. Selalu cantik memerdaya meskipun kelihatannya dia tampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu memuja dan mencintai Baekhyun. Sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa lagi melihat gadis lain selain gadis yang ada di depan matanya ini... Dan sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Ada banyak di luar sana gadis yang lebih cantik dan bertubuh lebih indah, tetapi kenapa dia harus mencintai istri adik kandungnya sendiri?

Mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka dan memberikan kecupan hangat pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang menggoda. Oh, dia merasa berdosa karena sudah mencuri sebuah ciuman dari gadis tak berdaya ini, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Baekhyun ketika dia terbangun. Dia melihat Chanyeol duduk di balik mejanya dan menenggelamkan diri dengan berkas-berkas yang perlu diperiksa dan ditandatangani.

"Hmmm," sahutnya.

"Jam berapa ini..." gumam Baekhyun dan melirik jam dinding besar dan antik yang tergantung di dinding di atas pintu ruangan. Pukul satu siang. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk makan teratur tapi kau sendiri tidak melakukannya!" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menaruh pekerjaannya dan menghela napas. "Aku menunggumu bangun. Kau juga pasti lapar kan? Kita makan bersama."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau mau makan apa? Akan kupesankan," kata Chanyeol meraih gagang telepon dan menekan satu tombol yang langsung terhubung ke telepon sekretarisnya.

"Aku..." Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. "Aku ingin tteokbeokki."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Itu makanan pedas dan tidak baik untuk kandungan dan pencernaanmu. Kau bisa sakit perut."

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja untukku!" rajuk Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya dengan dada bergemuruh. Oh, mungkin seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang istri yang sedang mengidam... Chanyeol harus menelan ludahnya gugup mendapati tatapan memelas Baekhyun yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol sebelumnya. "B-baiklah ini semua demi kau..." Chanyeol mengalah. Kemudian dia berbicara pada sekretarisnya di telepon.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, semua makanan yang diinginkan Baekhyun sudah tersaji di atas meja. Baekhyun lupa sepenuhnya bahwa kurang dari dua jam yang lalu, dia sudah mengisi perutnya dengan kue-kue dan potongan buah-buahan. Tetapi sekarang dia sudah melahap makanan di atas meja seolah dia sudah tersesat di gurun selama tiga hari dan tidak menemukan sedikit pun makanan.

"Pelan-pelan. Nanti kau bisa tersedak," kata Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan. Dia duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menikmati makanannya. Seandainya setiap hari bisa seperti ini, Chanyeol rela mengorbankan semua yang dimilikinya. Hanya agar bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Baekhyun tanpa harus berperang mulut dan saling menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di sampingnya dan hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Dia menatap pria itu dengan mata sipitnya yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. "Bolehkah aku mendapatkan eskrim setelah ini, Chanyeol?"

"Tap—"

"Aku mohon..." rengeknya manja, tidak lupa mengguncang lengan Chanyeol pelan.

Sejak kapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi manja seperti ini...? batin Chanyeol.

"B-baiklah," gumam Chanyeol. Dia memang tidak bisa menolak.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah gadis itu menghabur untuk memeluknya, juga tidak lupa mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melupakan sepenuhnya janji yang sudah dia buat untuk Sehun. Dan ketika dia sampai di kediaman keluarga Park sekitar pukul sembilan malam—setelah seharian membolos kerja dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol, dia disambut oleh wajah masam milik Sehun yang sedang duduk tanpa minat sambil mengganti-ganti channel tivi di ruang tengah.

"Oh Tuhan... maafkan aku, Sehun," kata Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri suaminya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Sehun, merasa sangat bersalah. Tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan selain membuat alasan yang masuk akal yang tidak akan membuat Sehun marah padanya. "Ada operasi dadakan hari ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sehun, ada nada kesal di dalam kalimatnya.

Istri macam apa aku, rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aku?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik. "Aku...sudah makan malam di rumah sakit. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku menunggumu supaya kita bisa makan malam bersama," kata Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku tidak tahu kau menungguku, Sehun. Seharusnya kau makan saja, tidak perlu menungguku pulang."

"Kau mematikan ponselmu seharian ini," gumam Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun lagi. Dia mati-matian menelan rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun karena sudah membohongi suaminya seharian ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di mana Sehun berada. Pria itu sedikit terkejut ketika tangan Baekhyun menyelinap di pinggangnya dari belakang, sementara Sehun baru saja selesai menggosok gigi. Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan wajahnya di punggung tegap suaminya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku baru saja selesai," kata Sehun. Dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini dirinya dan Baekhyun duduk saling berhadapan. "Kenapa menungguku?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu."

"Setiap hari kita menghabiskan malam bersama," kata Sehun tak mengerti.

"Itu lain," bisik Baekhyun seduktif. Kemudian dia mengecup bibir suaminya singkat dan tersenyum mempesona. Baekhyun menarik Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan membawa prianya ke tempat tidur.

Sehun menuruti kemauan istrinya dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Baekhyun memang sedikit agresif dan selalu punya inisiatif untuk memulai segalanya lebih dulu, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah keberatan. Dia justru menyukainya. "Kau merindukanku ya?" bisik Sehun di telinga istrinya setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir tipisnya yang manis.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan. Dia tidur terlentang dan Sehun kini sudah berada di atasnya—menguasainya. Tubuh saling menghimpit dan wajah begitu dekat. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Marah? Kapan aku marah padamu?" tanya Sehun sambil menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan ciuman.

"Kau marah padaku karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu pulang terlambat hari ini."

"Ah ya, kau memang menyebalkan," kata Sehun acuh. Tangannya sudah bergerilya ke setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertutup pakaian tidur.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan berhenti bekerja, kau ingat?"

"Ya. Kapan kau akan memenuhi janjimu itu?"

"Maka dari itu..." Baekhyun menghela napas ketika Sehun mengecup payudaranya. "... hamili aku, Sehun."

Seketika Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya. Gairahnya tiba-tiba saja padam seperti disiram air dingin. Sehun berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur, menggumamkan kata "aku lelah" dan "sebaiknya kita tidur saja" , kemudian terlelap dengan posisi memunggungi istrinya.

Baekhyun masih mengerjap bingung—tak bergerak. Apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan? Atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun marah? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sedetik yang lalu mereka berdua sedang asyik dibakar gairah, tetapi tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan semuanya, tampak tidak berminat. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya? Oh Tuhan... apakah mungkin Sehun menyadari sesuatu? Apa perutnya sudah kelihatan membuncit?

Jujur, setelah itu Baekhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, namun bukannya mengantuk, matanya malah semakin terbuka lebar. Mengerang putus asa, Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sehun..." bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga suaminya. Namun Sehun tidak terusik sama sekali. Baekhyun berusaha mengguncang tubuh Sehun pelan, berharap suaminya akan terjaga. Tetapi tetap saja Sehun tidak bergeming.

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela napas. Dia memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur dan mencari makanan di lemari es. Mungkin dengan mengisi perutnya hingga kenyang, dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelahnya.

Menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun segera menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Dan ketika dia sampai di sana, Baekhyun hampir saja memekik terkejut ketika melihat sosok tinggi tegap di kegelapan. Hampir saja dia berteriak namun segera bisa menguasai diri ketika menyadari bahwa sosok itu hanyalah Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun bertegur sapa lagi dengan Chanyeol setelah mereka pergi memeriksakan kandungan Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau mengejutkanku!" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Justru kau yang membuatku terkejut," kata Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Dengan begitu, wajah tampannya bisa terlihat dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku baru saja akan bertanya hal yang sama padamu."

"Aku masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Ini sudah malam, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat begitu perhatian pada pria di depannya, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. "Seharusnya kau punya waktu yang cukup untuk istirahat."

"Aku sudah terbiasa tidur larut sejak menjadi penerus tunggal perusahaan keluarga," kata Chanyeol terdengar pahit. Kini dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di koter dapur dengan masing-masing dari mereka memegang segelas air putih.

Oh, Baekhyun pernah mendengar tentang ini dari Sehun. Sehun bilang Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menginginkan menjadi penerus perusahaan. Dia ingin menjadi seorang musisi. Menciptakan lagu, bernyanyi. Bukan menjadi dirinya sekarang, yang harus bekerja dengan menekuni berkas, memimpin ribuan pegawai perusahaannya, dan menenggelamkan diri di balik meja kerjanya di ruangan yang membosankan.

Pasti berat bagi Chanyeol harus menjalani hidup yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya...

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi perut..." kata Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku bisa pergi keluar untuk membelinya jika kau mau," tawar Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun segera menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku punya beberapa stok makanan di lemari es."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian dia menatap Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun kemudian dia mengerti siapa yang sedang ditanyakan pria itu. Secara refleks, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus perutnya pelan. "Aku belum merasakan apa pun."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Dua atau tiga bulan lagi kau akan bisa merasakan keberadaannya," kata Chanyeol.

Ya, sebentar lagi, batin Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi mimpi buruk yang paling buruk akan segera datang menghampirinya.

"Aku akan menjadi ayah," gumam Chanyeol, mengulum senyum. Dia membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya akan diwarnai dengan tangisan bayi, terjaga tengah malam hanya untuk membuatkan susu atau mengganti popok anaknya. Akan tetapi bayangan itu hanya akan menjadi kenyataan kalau dulu Baekhyun memilihnya. Atau, Baekhyun menyerahkan hak asuh anak mereka pada Chanyeol. "Kau ingin anak kita berjenis kelamin laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Oh, demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. "Aku tidak tahu," aku Baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol.

 _Anak kita. Anak kita. Anak kita_. Kepala Baekhyun sampai pusing mendengar Chanyeol berulang kali mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun beranjak menuju lemari es dan mencari makanannya di sana. Chanyeol hanya duduk memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Kalau dilihat, Baekhyun memang sangat kurus untuk ukuran wanita hamil, dia harus makan lebih banyak lagi agar bayi di dalam kandungannya tumbuh dengan baik. Dan melihat Baekhyun yang bangun di malam hari hanya untuk mengisi perutnya, rasanya Chanyeol ingin membelikan apa pun, mengabulkan apa pun keinginan Baekhyun. Makanan apa pun, sesulit atau seaneh apa pun, akan dicarinya jika Baekhyun meminta.

"Aku sudah kenyang," kata Baekhyun mendesah lega. Berharap setelah perutnya benar-benar kenyang, rasa kantuk akan segera menghampiri.

"Aku juga akan kembali ke ruang kerjaku," kata Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Mereka berjalan beriringan meniti tangga. Sesampainya di ujung tangga, Chanyeol berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan sementara Baekhyun ke kiri. "Selamat malam," kata Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Selamat malam," balas Baekhyun kemudian berpaling ke lorong yang gelap yang harus dilewatinya. Dia berjalan pelan dengan pikiran berkecamuk—entah apa penyebabnya. Ragu sekali untuk melangkah. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, Baekhyun berbalik dan menerjang Chanyeol yang cukup terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

Dalam sekejap mata, Baekhyun sudah menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal Chanyeol—yang diam-diam sangat dirindukannya itu. Chanyeol awalnya tidak merespon namun tidak ada satu pria pun yang mampu menolak pesona gadis seperti Baekhyun, apalagi Baekhyun yang sedikit agresif seperti ini.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan hingga kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Ciuman itu masih berlangsung, semakin dalam dan panas. Pikiran keduanya sudah berkabut nafsu ketika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun tanpa suara, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian Chanyeol membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya, menguasai Baekhyun yang sudah pasrah di bawahnya.

Deru nafas memburu saling bersahutan. Chanyeol merasukinya. Baekhyun setengah mati untuk tidak menghasilkan suara apa pun yang dapat membuat seluruh penghuni rumah terbangun, tersiksa dengan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dia lampiaskan melalui sebuah lolosan desahan. Chanyeol tidak berhenti menghujamnya dengan kenikmatan. Mata keduanya terpejam didera kenikmatan yang diam-diam selama ini mereka rindukan. Dan entah dihujaman ke berapa, baik Chanyeol mau pun Baekhyun, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat. Sangat mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol sebelum rasa kantuk menguasai keduanya.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar?"

Malam itu ketika Baekhyun membukakan pintu, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Park dengan senyum manis khasnya yang ramah. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum kaku—masih merasa tidak suka dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa. Setiap kali melihat wajah Kyungsoo, ada perasaan tidak suka pada gadis itu. "Seperti yang kaulihat," sahut Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau tampak lain, tampak berbinar," puji Kyungsoo.

Tetapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur salah mengartikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia juga merasa tersinggung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja—"

"Kau datang, nak?" tiba-tiba nyonya Park muncul dan menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Apa kabar, bu," sapa Kyungsoo sementara Baekhyun masih menahan kesal pada gadis itu.

"Baik sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya nyonya Park.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan langkah kecil, mencuri dengar percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan ibu mertuanya. Keakraban Kyungsoo pada mertuanya juga menjadi salah satu pemicu ketidaksukaan Baekhyun pada gadis bermata besar itu. Ah, segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Kyungsoo memang tidak ada yang Baekhyun sukai. Kyungsoo terlalu sempurna bila dibandingkan dengannya.

Ketika semua sudah berkumpul dan makan malam sudah disajikan, Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam seribu bahasa tiba-tiba mencuri perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruang makan. "Aku dan Kyungsoo... sudah mengatur tanggal pernikahan kami."

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hai, guys!**

 **Masih adakah yang menunggu update-an FF abal ini? T.T**

 **Maaf banget buat yang nungguin FF ini, karena aku nggak bisa update cepat... heuheuheu... Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk tetap ngerjain cerita ini walau waktu luang yang aku punya Cuma sedikit. *curcol dikit***

 **Oh iya, aku tahu aku terlalu banyak menyiksa CY dan BH di sini. Kayaknya mereka gak pernah bahagia ya...? Susah banget buat bersatu... Aku tahu... Aku tahu... tapi bersabar-lah sedikit teman-teman... Kebahagiaan pasti akan datang pada mereka (cieeee). Hanya saja, waktunya belum sekarang. Hehehe...**

 **Thanks berat buat yang udah support dan memberikan review yang bikin aku ngikik... atau review yang membangun... ada juga yang mengungkapkan rasa keselnya karena CY selalu dibuat menderita. Aku emang sengaja nyiksa CY karena sampe sekarang aku masih gak percaya ada cowo seganteng dia...wkwkwkw... dunia ini gak adil... (apasih!)**

 **Thanks juga yang udah fav dan follow... buat silent readers... thanks juga... semoga di chapter ini kalian menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak...**

 **Lastly, I love you guys!**

 **Happy Satnite!**

 **See ya next chapter... muachhhhhhhh**


	15. Chapter 15

_Previous chapter..._

" _Apa kabar?"_

 _Malam itu ketika Baekhyun membukakan pintu, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Park dengan senyum manis khasnya yang ramah. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum kaku—masih merasa tidak suka dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa. Setiap kali melihat wajah Kyungsoo, ada perasaan tidak suka pada gadis itu. "Seperti yang kaulihat," sahut Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu._

" _Kau tampak lain, tampak berbinar," puji Kyungsoo._

 _Tetapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur salah mengartikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia juga merasa tersinggung. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja—"_

" _Kau datang, nak?" tiba-tiba nyonya Park muncul dan menyapa Kyungsoo._

" _Apa kabar, bu," sapa Kyungsoo sementara Baekhyun masih menahan kesal pada gadis itu._

" _Baik sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya nyonya Park._

 _Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan langkah kecil, mencuri dengar percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan ibu mertuanya. Keakraban Kyungsoo pada mertuanya juga menjadi salah satu pemicu ketidaksukaan Baekhyun pada gadis bermata besar itu. Ah, segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Kyungsoo memang tidak ada yang Baekhyun sukai. Kyungsoo terlalu sempurna bila dibandingkan dengannya._

 _Ketika semua sudah berkumpul dan makan malam sudah disajikan, Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam seribu bahasa tiba-tiba mencuri perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruang makan. "Aku dan Kyungsoo... sudah mengatur tanggal pernikahan kami."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun terjaga dengan keringat dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat dia menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap dengan napas terengah, isakan masih tersisa dari bibir tipisnya. Ada sedikit perasaan lega karena semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Tetapi... bagaimana jika mimpi buruknya itu menjadi kenyataan?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara parau di sampingnya terdengar.

Baekhyun menoleh terkejut. Dalam keadaan kamar yang gelap, dia masih bisa mengenali sosok pria itu. Dan pria itu bukanlah Sehun.

Park Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tombol lampu tidur di sampingnya dan ketika kamar tidur sudah sedikit lebih terang, dia kembali menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun yang tengah terisak tanpa sebab. Sedetik yang lalu dirinya dan Baekhyun masih terlelap dengan tenang. "Baekhyun?"

"C-chanyeol..." Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol dengan perasaan takut yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak mengenakan apa pun di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, mengusap rambut Baekhyun untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Jangan menikah..." racau Baekhyun dalam tangisnya. "J-jangan tinggalkan a-aku, Chanyeol..."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Jangan menikah dengan Kyungsoo..."

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak. Dari mana Baekhyun tahu kalau dirinya dan Kyungsoo berencana untuk menikah...? "Sshhh tenanglah... Kau hanya mimpi buruk," kata Chanyeol sambil meraih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Baekhyun masih meracau.

"Tidak akan. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu...?" gumam Chanyeol, mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Sekarang, kembalilah tidur. Ini masih terlalu dini untuk kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan membangunkanmu dua jam lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Mengusak air matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

"Permisi sajangnim." Sang sekretaris muncul dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop dan mengerutkan dahi dengan kesal. Dia memang kerap merasa jengkel jika seseorang mengganggu dirinya di saat sedang konsetrasi bekerja. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, ketus seperti biasa.

"Nona Do ingin bertemu dengan anda, sajangnim."

"Kyungsoo...?" gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik jam di tangannya dan mendapati jam makan siang sudah hampir tiba. Dia tidak bisa menerima tamu lama-lama karena setelah ini dia berencana untuk makan siang di luar, sekalipun orang tersebut adalah Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia berujar pada sang sekretariis, "suruh dia masuk."

"Baik, sajangnim."

Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat gadis itu membawa sebuah kotak yang dia yakin adalah makan siang untuknya. Gadis itu memang kerap datang di jam makan siang, kapan pun dirinya memiliki waktu luang. "Kau menghilang tanpa kabar," sapa Kyungsoo tanpa basa basi, lalu menaruh kotak makannya di atas meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Seingatku, kita tidak punya kesepakatan apa pun tentang saling memberi kabar satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Lihatlah, pria brengsek ini yang tempo hari begitu berambisi untuk menikahinya. Benar-benar pria yang tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain. "Memang, kita tidak punya kesepakatan seperti itu. Tapi kau sebaiknya tidak melupakan bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu, kau mengemis padaku agar aku mau menikahimu," ujar Kyungsoo geram.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja," kata Chanyeol santai. Matanya masih fokus pada layar laptop.

"Lupakan. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu," kata Kyungsoo sambil menghela napas panjang. Mengubur dalam-dalam rasa jengkel di dadanya. "Kau pasti akan melewatkan makan siang kalau aku tidak datang membawakan makanan untukmu."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu," ujar Chanyeol, kini dia sudah menghentikan pekerjaannya, bersandar pada kursi dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Lagipula aku sudah ada janji makan siang di luar."

"Oh ya? Dengan klien?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau peduli?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi calon istri yang baik untukmu."

"Itu juga tidak perlu."

Kyungsoo menatap pria di depannya tak percaya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu? Aku benar-benar tidak paham. Kau bilang kita akan menikah. Kau dan aku akan membesarkan _anakmu_ bersama-sama. Aku hanya sedang berusaha agar kelak ketika kita benar-benar menikah, kau terbiasa dengan keberadaanku. Kita akan tinggal bersama, di bawah atap yang sama, Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini."

Chanyeol membuang tatapannya. Dia masih ingat betul malam di mana Baekhyun menangis di dalam pelukannya, meminta dirinya untuk tidak meninggalkan gadis itu, memohon padanya untuk tidak menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Keinginan Chanyeol untuk menikahi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja goyah. Kalau dia benar-benar menikahi Kyungsoo, maka akan sama artinya dengan dia menyakiti Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti gadis yang paling dicintainya itu.

Ah, ini semua salah dirinya. Seandainya saat itu dia tidak terbawa emosi, terburu-buru meminta Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengannya...mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo tidak akan datang padanya seperti ini, menuntutnya diperlakukan layaknya seorang calon istri 'betulan'.

"Kita bicarakan ini lain waktu," kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian dia menyambar jas, ponsel, dompet, serta kunci mobilnya. "Sudah kubilang aku ada janji temu untuk makan siang."

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Kau habiskan saja makananmu. Kutebak kau juga belum makan siang kan?"

"Park Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri membeku di depan meja kerjanya. Mata gadis itu berkilat oleh air mata. Tetapi tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, Chanyeol kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"N-nona, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sekretaris Chanyeol ketika melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan atasannya beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, Kyungsoo keluar dalam keadaan wajah basah oleh air mata.

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menyusut air matanya dan tersenyum pada sekretaris itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, Chanyeol bilang dia ada janji temu untuk makan siang bersama klien, apa itu benar?"

Sang sekretaris nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "M-maafkan saya, n-nona Do. Tapi sajangnim tidak ada jadwal temu atau apa pun hari ini."

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo memaksakan untuk tersenyum, sebuah senyum pedih. Jadi Chanyeol berbohong padanya. Tapi kenapa? "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Saya?" tanya sekretaris itu. "S-saya belum—"

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu saja."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Dengan sigap Chanyeol segera memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru saja selesai. Mau makan di mana?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Hmmm," gumam Baekhyun, berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jemari lentiknya di dagu. "Aku ingin Tom Yam Gong."

"Tapi itu makanan asam pedas. Apa itu baik-baik saja untuk kandunganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia benar-benar heran karena akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol berubah menjadi bapak-bapak paranoid yang selalu mengkhawatirkan ini itu, apalagi segala hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya dan bayi di dalam kandungannya. "Sepanjang hari aku merasa mual. Aku butuh makan yang segar seperti itu."

Akan tetapi Chanyeol masih tampak ragu. "Sebaiknya kita pergi ke restoran lain saja."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada dengan kesal. "Kau bilang aku boleh makan apa pun yang kumau!"

"Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit perut kalau makan makanan pedas!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah," kata Baekhyun kesal sambil melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya, bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil. "Aku bisa mendapatkan makanan itu sendiri!"

"T-tunggu! Ya ampun, baiklah... baiklah..." Chanyeol segera menahan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang marah adalah Baekhyun yang sedang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan Tom Yum."

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Kekesalannya sudah menguap begitu saja.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil menghela napas panjang. Pada akhirnya dia memang harus mengalah.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan memeluk Chanyeol, tidak lupa mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi pria itu.

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, tidak bisa menyembunyikan debaran di dadanya. Tuhan... dia rela melakukan apa pun... apa pun... bahkan mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya... hanya agar Baekhyun bisa tetap di sampingnya seperti ini, memeluknya, mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah pulang, nak?" sapa nyonya Park ketika Baekhyun melintas di ruang tengah, hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Sehun.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke arah mertuanya. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak melihatnya. Wanita paruh baya itu sedang duduk di sofa... bersama Do Kyungsoo. "Iya, bu."

"Apa kabar, Baekhyun?" sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya menuju dua wanita yang duduk di sana. "Baik," sahutnya memaksakan sebuah senyum. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus muncul?

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo datang kemari untuk makan malam bersama kita. Bagaimana jika kau menemani Kyungsoo mengobrol sementara ibu mengecek masakan di dapur?" kata ibu mertuanya. "Sebentar lagi Chanyeol pulang. Makanan harus sudah siap."

Kemudian mertuanya itu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang begitu canggung.

"Baekhyun, kau masih bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah heran.

Baekhyun meliriknya sedikit tidak suka. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya saja kupikir—" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencuri lirikan pada perut Baekhyun yang masih terlihat datar. Kemudian dia menghentikan kalimatnya. "Tidak. Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," katanya seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, merasa janggal sekali dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi dia tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Kyungsoo memang menyebalkan baginya, maka apa pun yang Kyungsoo lakukan dan katakan, sudah pasti tidak akan membuatnya senang. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mandi dan mengganti pakaian sebelum makan malam di mulai."

"Oh, baiklah. Setelah itu kita mengobrol lagi, ya? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meniti tangga, meninggalkan Kyungsoo serorang diri di sana.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melilit tubuh basahnya.

"Hmmm," sahut Baekhyun malas, tanpa ingin repot-repot menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Kalau saja situasinya tidak menyebalkan seperti ini, mungkin melihat Sehun yang begitu menggoda hanya dibalut selembar handuk akan membuat Baekhyun membuang wajahnya karena malu.

"Kau pasti lelah," kata Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu menaruh tangannya di bahu sang istri dan memijatnya pelan.

Biasanya Baekhyun senang sekali menatap suaminya berlama-lama. Tetapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak pernah berani mempertemukan matanya dengan Sehun. Entahlah, sekali dia melakukannya, perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dan jujur, dia benci dengan perasaan ini. "Ya, aku lelah," kata Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya ada tamu di bawah."

"Itu Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo noona ada di sini?" tanya Sehun yang bagi Baekhyun tampak terlalu antusias.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dengan kesal, dia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger di bahunya. "Ya, Kyungsoo noona- _mu_ ada di sini." Kemudian dia berjalan ke meja rias dan mulai menghapus makeup di wajahnya.

Menangkap ketidaksukaan dalam nada bicara Baekhyun, Sehun berujar, "Kyungsoo noona orang yang baik, sayang."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak menyangkal itu." _Hanya saja aku benci padanya_.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau tidak menyukai Kyungsoo noona?"

"Aku menyukainya. Hanya saja aku sedang lelah sekarang. Itu saja, Sehun," kata Baekhyun membela diri dari tuduhan suaminya itu. Ah, sebenarnya dia memang tidak suka pada Kyungsoo. Sebegitu kentarakah ekspresi di wajahnya?

"Kudengar hyung dan Kyungsoo noona akan menikah dalam waktu dekat," ujar Sehun yang kini sedang mengenakan pakaian.

Baekhyun menghela napas, menahan rasa aneh yang meletup-letup di dadanya. "Tidak usah mengada-ada."

"Ibu yang bilang padaku," kata Sehun.

"Itu tidak benar!" setengah memekik, Baekhyun menyanggah.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun segera terkesiap. Apa dirinya... sudah salah bicara? Oh, Tuhan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dia hanya sedang kesal, dan tidak bisa mengontrol kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. "A-aku—"

"Kau tahu sayang, kalau kau sedang lelah, kau bisa jadi sedikit menyebalkan," ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tapi itu malah membuatku semakin tergila-gila padamu," tambahnya, mengedipkan sebelah mata pada istrinya.

"Ish!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Sehun dan mencubit lengan suaminya. Hampir saja. Tuhan masih menyelamatkannya.

Sehun dengan sigap menangkap lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya, yang secara otomatis membuat Baekhyun terhuyung ke depan dan mendarat dalam pelukan suaminya. Sehun memeluk Baekhyun erat dan berkali-kali mengecup rambut Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun, namun yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah ciuman hangat tepat di bibir tipisnya. Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, pelan dan mendebarkan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan sekuat tenaga berpegangan pada kaos yang dikenakan suaminya. Tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya dan Sehun bermesraan seperti ini.

Dan ketika Sehun sudah bertindak lebih jauh dengan menghujani leher Baekhyun dengan hisapan-hisapan ringan, Baekhyun tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia mendorong pelan dada Sehun dan menatap pria itu yang tampak sekali sedang kebingungan oleh penolakan istrinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Sehun, aku melupakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo menungguku di bawah. Aku sudah berjanji akan menemaninya mengobrol."

Menghela napas sedikit kecewa, namun Sehun tetap menunjukkan senyumnya. Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Lagipula sebentar lagi ibu pasti memanggil kita untuk makan malam."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Sebaiknya aku mandi."

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol geram ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang membantu ibunya menata makanan di atas meja makan. Dia merendahkan nada suaranya agar sang ibu tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hai, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Kyungsoo ceria. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dia malah terlihat sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, nak?" sang ibu menyapa dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum singkat dan menjawab, "Ya, aku sudah pulang, bu."

"Bersabarlah sebentar. Makanan akan segera siap. Oke?"

"Baik," sahutnya kemudian kembali menatap tajam pada gadis di depannya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari?"

"Aku tidak perlu ijinmu untuk berkunjung kemari. Aku datang karena sudah lama tidak bertemu ibumu. Aku merindukannya."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya curiga, tidak begitu saja percaya dengan alasan kedatangan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Apakah Kyungsoo marah tentang makan siang itu dan sekarang dia datang untuk mengacau? Kalau iya, Chanyeol tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus pulang? Aku kemari bukan untuk menemuimu, jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjaga sikap."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti. "Memang selama ini apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanyanya, tersinggung.

"Dengarkan saja apa yang kukatakan," geram pria itu sambil mencekal tangan Kyungsoo.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo hendak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun terlihat memasuki ruang makan. Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo dan berdehem pelan. Berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Sehun yang tampak tidak menyadari perselisihan mereka.

"Hmmm," sahut Chanyeol sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Noona! Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, Sehun. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tampak lebih sehat dari sebelumnya," kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang merasa lebih baik akhir-akhir ini, noona."

"Sehun, kenapa tidak kau membantu ibu menyelesaikan masakannya," kata Chanyeol. "Aku perlu bicara sebentar dengan Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah," kata Sehun sambil melemparkan senyum penuh arti pada keduanya. "Selamat bersenang-senang...!"

"Ish bocah itu!" gerutu Chanyeol ketika Sehun sudah pergi. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo sambil menggumamkan kata, "Ikut aku."

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau kasar sekali?" protes Kyungsoo sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang kesakitan. Chanyeol membawanya naik ke lantai dua, ke lorong menuju kamar tidur miliknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka kau tiba-tiba datang seperti ini!"

"Kenapa? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini!"

"Jangan melakukan tindakan apa pun tanpa seijinku, Kyungsoo."

"Melakukan tindakan apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" cecar Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah mengerti karena kau tidak pernah menjelaskannya padaku. Kau bilang aku adalah calon istrimu, bahkan ibumu tahu itu. Kalau kau masih memperlakukanku dengan kasar seperti ini, ibumu pasti akan sangat mencurigai kita!"

"Diam!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kautakutkan, huh? Baekhyun? Kau takut Baekhyun tahu kalau sebenarnya kau sudah berencana untuk menikahiku? Benar kan?"

"Do Kyungsoo..." geram Chanyeol dengan nada penuh peringatan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan siapa kau pergi makan siang tempo hari? Kau masih berhubungan dengan Baekhyun! Aku tahu itu!"

"Brengsek," umpat Chanyeol marah. "Tutup mulutmu!"

"Diam? Aku tidak akan diam! Kau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaanku! Aku muak padamu. Aku mu—"

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain membungkam gadis bermata besar itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang kasar dan tanpa perasaan. Dia tidak ingin ambil resiko jika semua penghuni rumah mendengar kicauan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyumpal bibirnya dengan bibir tebal itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo malu sekali untuk mengakui ini, tapi ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Tidak ada pria lain yang melakukan ini padanya. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama.

"M-maaf," seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka berdua. "A-aku tidak b-bermaksud mengganggu kalian..."

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dia menemukan Baekhyun tengah berdiri di sana, hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat dirinya dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Gadis itu tampak memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan air mata dan rasa sakit di dadanya yang berdenyut.

"B-baek..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar gelapnya sementara Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari samping dalam deru napas tak teratur pasca bercinta. Malam panas bersama Sehun memang menyenangkan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mengenyahkan sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini mengganjal pikirannya. Bahkan seks yang hebat tidak bisa menolongnya.

"Sehun..." panggil Baekhyun disela-sela helaan napas.

Sehun yang saat itu hampir terlelap, membuka matanya kembali. "Hmmm?"

"Kau tahu, aku punya tabungan yang cukup banyak di bank. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sehun heran. Tiba-tiba saja—selepas bercinta, Baekhyun bertanya hal yang diluar dugaan.

"Tidak bisakah kita membeli apartemen sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap suaminya di bawah keremangan, sedikit memelas.

"Kau tidak betah tinggal di sini? Apa ibu tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Sehun tiba-tiba tampak begitu khawatir. Apakah ada sesuatu yang luput dari perhatiannya selama ini sampai-sampai Baekhyun ingin pergi dari rumah ini?

"Jangan salah paham, Sehun. Ibu sangat baik padaku. Hanya saja, aku menginginkan sebuah rumah untuk kita berdua saja. Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya keluarga kecil kita."

Sehun menyelami bola mata indah milik Baekhyun, sebelum bergumam, "Begitukah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin menyaksikan kemesraan Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin sakit hati. Dia tidak ingin terbakar cemburu. Dia... benci dengan situasi saat ini. Dia ingin mengakhiri semua kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

"Brengsek! Arghhhh!"

Chanyeol melempar seluruh benda yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Dan bahkan hal itu pun tidak membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih lega. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada dirinya? Dia benci berada dalam situasi membingungkan seperti ini. Dia benci pada dirinya yang sudah menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan sorot terluka yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya ketika gadis itu mendapati dirinya dan Kyungsoo berciuman tempo hari. Dan yang membuat segalanya semakin sulit adalah dia tidak bisa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menjauhinya lagi. Tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Menolak berbicara padanya. Tidak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun yang hampir setiap malam menyelinap masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan menghabiskan waktu indah bersama.

Kenapa semua selalu berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa ketika dia sudah selangkah lebih dekat pada Baekhyun, gadis itu harus mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya?

Malam sudah semakin merangkak naik, akan tetapi Chanyeol masih duduk di kursi kerjanya tanpa berniat beranjak sedikit pun dari sana. Tidak berniat untuk pergi tidur dan menenangkan pikirannya untuk sesaat. Dia memang seperti itu. Tenggelam dalam keterpurukan jika itu menyangkut tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Terkadang Chanyeol berharap dia bisa memutar waktu dan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Mungkin dengan begitu, dia tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Mencintai Baekhyun itu begitu menyakitkan. Bagaikan melangkah di atas bara api. Tetapi dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Baekhyun di hatinya. Tidak pernah berpikir untuk bisa mencintai gadis lain sebesar cintanya pada Baekhyun.

 _Siang itu Chanyeol sengaja datang ke rumah sakit. Hanya tempat itulah tempat paling aman di mana dia dapat dengan leluasa berbicara pada Baekhyun. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa yang gadis itu lihat tempo hari, tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Dia hanya terdesak untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Benar-benar bukan keinginannya._

" _Ayo kita bicara," kata Chanyeol begitu pria itu menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Gadis itu sedang bersama dengan Soohyun, berjalan di lorong dan sepertinya hendak masuk ke dalam lift._

 _Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Chanyeol, melirik tidak enak pada Soohyun. Pasti Soohyun bingung kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dan menginginkan pembicaraan serius dengan Baekhyun. Bukankah Baekhyun sudah memutus hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Chanyeol sekarang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya, kan..._

" _Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," tolak Baekhyun dingin._

" _Hanya sebentar, Baekhyun. Ayolah..."_

" _B-baekhyun," ujar Soohyun menginterupsi. "Sebaiknya aku naik duluan. Bicaralah dengan Chanyeol-ssi. Setelah selesai, aku tunggu kau di lantai 3. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Kau ada jadwal operasi jam 2 nanti."_

 _Dengan enggan Baekhyun mengagguk. Dan setelah Soohyun masuk ke dalam lift, Baekhyun berujar. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, Park Chanyeol. Aku sedang sibuk. Maaf."_

" _Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini! Aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini padamu. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan..."_

" _Kesalahpahaman apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."_

" _Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tahu. Aku dan Kyung—"_

" _Kalau itu yang ingin kaubicarakan, aku tidak mau dengar," kata Baekhyun malas. Dia sudah melangkah lagi, hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil mati-matian menyembunyikan air matanya. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

 _Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mencekal lengannya. "Kita harus bicara," ujarnya tegas, tatapan matanya tajam menusuk._

" _Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, aku tidak peduli!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan tangannya hingga cengkraman Chanyeol terlepas. "Apa pun yang terjadi antara kau dan Kyungsoo, aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apa pun darimu. Aku—ahhhh..."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Seperti sesuatu yang tak terlihat meremas keras rahimnya. Dia secara refleks menaruh tangannya di atas perut, membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil meringis kesakitan._

 _Menyaksikan hal itu, Chanyeol bagai tersambar petir. Terkejut bukan main dan segera menyongsong tubuh Baekhyun. "Baekhyun! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang teramat sangat._

" _Lepaskan aku!" Sambil menangis Baekhyun menangkis tangan Chanyeol._

" _Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun, kumohon jangan seperti ini... Kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Pergi, Park Chanyeol! Pergi!"_

" _Tidak! Kau kesakitan seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku pergi? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu dan bayi kita?"_

 _Dan ketika rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan mereda, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mulai mengatur napasnya kembali. Matanya basah oleh air mata. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Apa mungkin dikarenakan tekanan-tekanan yang dia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini? Suasana hatinya sangat berpengaruh terhadap kondisi bayinya di dalam sana. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya._

" _Kau yakin? Sebaiknya kita memeriksakan keadaan—"_

" _Park Chanyeol," potong Baekhyun lelah. "Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja."_

" _Kau benar-benar keras kepala," kata Chanyeol kecewa._

" _Aku tahu. Pergilah..."_

 _Dengan berat hati, pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus meninggalkan Baekhyun. Hatinya terluka parah. Rasa sakit yang dia pikir tidak akan bisa melukainya lagi, rupanya tetap terasa nyeri. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup dengan luka seperti ini? Entahlah..._

.

.

.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata dengan terkejut mendapati Sehun duduk di lobi utama ketika jam kerjanya berakhir.

Pria yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas dan pensilnya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. "Kenapa terkejut sekali?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dan menyimpan alat-alat menggambarnya ke dalam tas kecil miliknya. Ketika Baekhyun sudah tepat berada di depannya, Sehun menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau datang kemari. Ada apa hmm? Tumben sekali kau menjemputku."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Sehun tersenyum misterius, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Oh ya? Ke mana?"

"Itu rahasia," sahutnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Hmmm, biar kutebak. Kau mau mengajakku makan malam romantis?"

Sehun tertawa. "Ya... itu salah satunya. Tapi ada satu tempat lagi yang lebih penting."

"Beritahu aku," rengek Baekhyun. Dia tidak suka menebak-nebak.

"Tidak seru kalau aku memberitahumu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pergi," rajuknya, sambil melipat tangan di dada. Hal ini sukses membuat Sehun gemas pada istrinya yang cantik itu.

"Ayolah... Jangan marah. Aku janji kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata, masih belum percaya.

"Hmm. Percaya padaku."

.

.

.

"Sehun..." gumam Baekhyun pelan. "K-kenapa kau harus menutup mataku?"

"Ssttt... percaya saja padaku. Kau hanya perlu mendengar instruksiku."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak pergi dari sisinya. Ada-ada saja memang. Kenapa sampai harus menggunakan penutup mata seperti ini? Memang Sehun mau membawanya ke mana sih? Baekhyun harus menelan rasa penasarannya bulat-bulat karena Sehun bersikukuh tidak mau membocorkan rahasianya.

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya dibawa masuk ke dalam lift dan benda kotak baja itu mulai merangkak naik. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdebar. Entahlah, ada sepercik rasa antusias di dalam hatinya. Sehun memang romantis, selalu membuatnya berbunga-bunga, tapi dia tidak bisa menebak kejutan seperti apa yang sedang menunggunya di pemberhentian lift ini nantinya.

"Kita sudah sampai," bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Sehun mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas penutup mata itu dari wajah Baekhyun. Dan ketika gadis itu membuka mata, penglihatannya disambut oleh sebuah dekorasi minimalis ruang tengah yang begitu elegan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sisi-sisi lain dari tempat itu juga bernuansa sama. Bau furnitur dan cat baru segera menyambut penciumannya.

"Surprise!" kata Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Ini rumah kita sekarang," ujar suaminya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh Tuhan!" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya menahan haru. Kemudian dia segera membawa Sehun ke dalam sebuah pelukan bahagia. Sehun memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya tersenyum, bagaimana cara membuatnya bahagia. Sehun tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Sehun tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Sehun adalah segalanya. "Terima kasih, Sehun."

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat. Oh Tuhan, aku senang sekali."

"Mulai sekarang kita membuka lembaran baru hidup kita di rumah ini..." kata Sehun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap suaminya itu. "Hanya kita berdua."

Baekhyun mengangguk haru.

.

.

.

 _"Selamat siang, tuan Park. Apa kabar? Bisa saya bantu?"_

 _"Apa Chanyeol hyung ada?" tanya Sehun sopan pada sekretaris kakaknya itu._

 _"Sajangnim ada di dalam, tuan."_

 _"Terima kasih," kata Sehun kemudian sang sekretaris mengantarkan Sehun ke ruangan Chanyeol dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sekali lagi Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih pada sekretaris muda itu._

 _"Hyung," sapa Sehun._

 _Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya mengalihkan perhatiannya sekilas pada adiknya. Sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan heran karena tidak biasanya Sehun mendatangi perusahaan seperti ini. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan padanya. "Ada gerangan apa kau datang kemari?" Meski tidak berniat untuk terdengar ketus, tapi apa boleh buat. Suasana hatinya memang sedang buruk._

 _"Aku ingin meminta tolong pada hyung," kata Sehun._

 _Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Meminta tolong? "Apa itu?"_

 _"Pinjami aku uang."_

 _"Kau... perlu uang?" tanya Chanyeol terheran. Pasalnya, selama ini Sehun tampak tidak peduli pada hal berbau materi. Ketika ayah mereka meninggal, dengan santai Sehun berkata bahwa dirinya tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya. Dia juga tidak pernah mau terlibat dalam apa pun yang terjadi pada perusahaan. Dia hanya ingin melukis. Terlepas dirinya memiliki uang atau tidak, dia sepertinya tidak begitu peduli. "Untuk apa?"_

 _"Atau kalau tidak, aku ingin mengambil uang bagianku dari warisan ayah."_

 _"Sehun?" Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Uang sebesar itu untuk apa?"_

 _"Aku ingin membeli sebuah apartemen."_

 _"Apartemen?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut._

 _"Aku dan Baekhyun berencana untuk memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri."_

 _"Sehun, kurasa rumah kita lebih dari cukup untuk menampung dua puluh orang untuk tinggal di dalamnya. Kenapa harus mencari tempat tinggal lain?" ujar Chanyeol tanpa bisa menutupi ketidaksetujuannya. Tentu saja dia tidak setuju._

 _"Hyung tidak mengerti—"_

 _"Bagian mana yang tidak kumengerti?" tanya Chanyeol tajam._

 _"Aku sudah menikah."_

 _"Baik. Kau sudah menikah. Lantas?"_

 _"Kalau hyung ada di posisiku, hyung pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku dan Baekhyun ingin membangun sebuah keluarga kecil, hanya kami berdua."_

 _Chanyeol hampir saja menggertakkan gigi. Kenapa masalah datang bertubi-tubi tanpa bisa dicegah? Tapi dia belum menyerah sampai di sini. "Kau sudah bicara pada ibu?"_

 _"Ibu akan kuberitahu nanti setelah aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru. Kalau aku memberitahunya sekarang, ibu pasti tidak setuju."_

 _"Itulah masalahnya. Ibu tidak akan setuju. Ibu akan sangat sedih jika kau pergi."_

 _Wajah Sehun berubah murung mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Dia memang menyayangi ibunya, dan sejujurnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya dan membuat wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu bersedih. Akan tetapi, dia berpikir bahwa sudah saatnya dirinya bebas, sudah saatnya dirinya hidup mandiri. Melakukan segala hal atas kehendak dan oleh dirinya sendiri. Lagipula saat ini dia sudah menjadi seorang kepala keluarga. Dia punya istri yang harus dia jaga dan lindungi._

 _Sehun menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Ibu pasti akan mengerti."_

 _Brengsek, batin Chanyeol mengutuk. Haruskah dirinya lebih menderita lagi dari ini? Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin membencinya sudah membuatnya hampir gila. Dan sekarang, penderitaannya harus bertambah dengan kepergian Baekhyun dari kediaman keluarga Park? Sialan sekali._

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun..."

"Hentikan, Chanyeol!" bentak Kyungsoo yang tengah memapah tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk berat keluar dari sebuah bar elite di pusat kota. Tersaruk-saruk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo membawa Chanyeol menuju mobilnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan karena harus menopang berat pria itu, akan tetapi karena Chanyeol terus menerus menggumamkan nama Baekhyun layaknya sebuah mantra.

"Aku ingin Baekie-ku, Kyungsoo... aku ingin baekie..."

"Baekie-mu sudah pergi," sahut gadis itu ketus sambil menahan air mata.

"Aku ingin Baeki...hiks..."

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak menginginkanmu. Terimalah kenyataannya, Park Chanyeol."

"Kau gadis menyebalkan!" geram Chanyeol, berusaha berdiri tegak di atas kakinya sendiri, menolak pertolongan Kyungsoo. Namun baru saja beberapa saat, rasa pusing menghinggapinya sehingga tubuhnya harus oleng mencari pegangan.

Kyungsoo kembali menyongsong pria itu sambil membuang napas kesal. "Aku memang menyebalkan. Tapi lihatlah, siapa yang ada di sampingmu saat kau terpuruk seperti ini. Bukan Baekhyun. Tapi aku."

"Tetap saja kau...me-nye-bal-kaaannn..." racaunya kemudian tertawa keras.

Setelah berhasil menjejalkan Chanyeol ke dalam mobilnya di bagian kursi penumpang, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencari kunci mobil di saku jaket Chanyeol. Dan setelah menemukan benda itu, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menuju kursi kemudi. Namun sebelum dirinya beranjak dari sana, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Terkejut, Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol tetapi pria itu mencegahnya dengan menggenggam erat kedua lengan Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. "C-chanyeol... a-apa..."

"Sstttt!" kata pria itu pelan. Tatapan matanya begitu lain. Tidak seperti Park Chanyeol yang dikenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya, yang selalu memberikannya tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi.

Hampir saja Kyungsoo terhanyut oleh mata indah itu. Ada kelembutan, ada juga luka. Kyungsoo seperti bisa melihat semuanya di sana, hanya dari bola mata cokelat itu. "Chanye—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Ini adalah salah satu hari yang buruk untuk Baekhyun. Padahal dirinya dan Sehun sudah menempati apartemen baru mereka. Seharusnya dia senang. Akan tetapi, tetap saja perut Baekhyun tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk hal ini. Pagi-pagi sekali dirinya sudah tersaruk-saruk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang bahkan belum menelan sesuap makanan pun pagi itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan terkejut dan mendapati suaminya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah yang begitu cemas.

Wajah Baekhyun yang tampak pucat pasi membuat Sehun benar-benar khawatir. Dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun memang selalu bekerja terlalu keras hingga terkadang membuat dirinya sendiri kelelahan, tapi ini lain. Dia bahkan melihat istrinya itu muntah-muntah.

Menatap horor pada Sehun, Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya dengan tangan gemetar. Sehun melihatnya. Sehun melihatnya. Oh Tuhan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Atau mungkin... ini sudah saatnya. Sudah saatnya Sehun tahu. Sudah saatnya kehamilannya diketahui oleh semua orang. Oleh dunia.

"Sayang?" tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini berjalan mendekat.

"Sehun," gumam Baekhyun sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku... hamil."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Annyeong everybody!**

 **I know it takes me sooooo long to come with this chapter... huhuhu... Mianhae ya guys... (jangan gebukin saya pliss)**

 **Tapi jangan galau dan jangan bimbang, aku pasti akan tetap update... fiuhhhh... meskipun yeaahhh gak tentu jadwal update-nya.**

 **Yeah yeah aku tahu chapter ini payah sekali... Udah lama beudzz... eh gak greget... hahaha... dasar author payah...**

 **Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya aku ucapin THANKS EVERYBODY yang udah support FF ini dari awal sampai sekarang... buat yang new reader juga THANKS ALOT. Semoga kedepannya akan semakin membaik ya hubungan cintahh CHANBAEK kita tersayang... hihihihi... Doakan saja supaya author-nya gak macet ide.**

 **Oh ya, menjawab pertanyaan reader :**

 **FF ini berapa chapter/ selese di chapter berapa?**

 **Ff ini aku buat selalu dadakan dan belum tahu kapan akan ending tapi... kayaknya sih gak nyampe dua puluh lima chapter. Paling ya...hmmm... entahlah... (aku bener-bener belum tahu hiks)**

 **Kok konfliknya banyak banget dan gak abis-abis?**

 **Hmmm kenapa ya...? aku juga gak tahu. Mungkin karena pada kenyataan, hidup itu tidak selalu mulus dan tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan... (tapi ini fiksi, thor... -_-) Tapi sumvah aku juga pengen chanbaek bersatu. Aku juga udah gak tahan pengen bahagia (?)**

 **Kenapa gak update teratur seminggu sekali kayak biasanya?**

 **Nah itu dia... Akhir-akhir ini aku emang sibuk. Jadi kalau aku update, itu tandanya aku baru dapat waktu luang. Dan nyari waktu luang + inspirasi di saat bersamaan itu susah syekaliii. Terkadang kalau aku punya waktu, tapi ide gak ada, males nulis lah, diomelin emak lah (abaikan yang ini), pokoknya banyak banget lah godaannya. Jadi aku bakalan update sebisaku ya.**

 **kapan sehu mati?**

 **kayaknya Sehun gak bakal mati deh... soalnya kasian... tapi aku janji ini FF chanbaek**

 **Udah deh aku gak bakal banyak cingcong. Silahkan tinggalkan review aja yahh... ditunggu jejak-jejak kalian yang gokil... hehehe...**

 **See you next chapter ^-^**

 **P.S**

 **Adakah disini yang baca FF INNOCENT karya** **unknowngirl109** **? Sumpah itu FF bikin aku jungkir balik sebel sama CY. Hahaha... Dan menunggu authornya update chapter 32 itu, membuatku tersadar bahwa membuat reader galau itu tidak baik... heu -_-**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previous chapter..._

 _Ini adalah salah satu hari yang buruk untuk Baekhyun. Padahal dirinya dan Sehun sudah menempati apartemen baru mereka. Seharusnya dia senang. Akan tetapi, tetap saja perut Baekhyun tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk hal ini. Pagi-pagi sekali dirinya sudah tersaruk-saruk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang bahkan belum menelan sesuap makanan pun pagi itu._

" _Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh dengan terkejut dan mendapati suaminya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah yang begitu cemas._

 _Wajah Baekhyun yang tampak pucat pasi membuat Sehun benar-benar khawatir. Dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun memang selalu bekerja terlalu keras hingga terkadang membuat dirinya sendiri kelelahan, tapi ini lain. Dia bahkan melihat istrinya itu muntah-muntah._

 _Menatap horor pada Sehun, Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya dengan tangan gemetar. Sehun melihatnya. Sehun melihatnya. Oh Tuhan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Atau mungkin... ini sudah saatnya. Sudah saatnya Sehun tahu. Sudah saatnya kehamilannya diketahui oleh semua orang. Oleh dunia._

" _Sayang?" tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini berjalan mendekat._

" _Sehun," gumam Baekhyun sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku... hamil."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia terus bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Meski begitu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kegelisahannya. Gadis itu tertidur begitu lelap di sampingnya, tampak seperti bayi polos.

Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, selalu menimbulkan rasa bersalah di hati Sehun. Bagaimana bisa selama ini dia membohongi Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari istrinya? Baekhyun sudah sangat baik dan begitu mencintainya. Dia tidak yakin akan ada wanita yang mencintainya seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang tak terduakan di hati Sehun. Akan tetapi... akankah Baekhyun bertahan di sisinya jika dia tahu kalau Sehun tidak bisa memberikannya seorang keturunan?

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya?

Sehun tidak bisa hidup tanpa gadis itu. Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Dunianya. Hidup dan matinya. Dan jika Baekhyun pergi, mungkin lebih baik dirinya mati. Karena hidupnya tanpa Baekhyun, sama saja seperti menjalani kehidupan yang tidak berarti.

Seharusnya Sehun berkata jujur sejak awal tentang hal ini. Sebelum pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Dengan begitu, tidak ada lagi beban yang mengganjal di hatinya. Namun ketidaksanggupan akan kehilangan Baekhyun lebih besar daripada keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan ini. Dia tahu dia pengecut. Sebagai pria, Sehun tidak punya nyali dan terlalu penakut. Tapi, sepertinya semua pria akan melakukan hal yang sama karena tidak ingin kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

Sebenarnya Sehun bukan tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Hanya saja, waktunya selalu tidak tepat. Lidahnya kelu setiap kali dia membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Atau jika dia sudah mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dia miliki, Baekhyun-lah yang tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada percakapan mereka. Pada akhirnya, pengakuan itu harus ditelan kembali bulat-bulat olehnya.

Hampir separuh malam Sehun terjaga dan hanya bisa menatap kosong pada kegelapan. Matanya menolak untuk terpejam, meskipun dia tahu tubuhnya sudah begitu lelah. Otaknya pun ikut lelah karena semalaman suntuk digunakan untuk berpikir dan berpikir. Dan ketika pagi hampir saja menjelang, barulah rasa kantuk itu muncul. Tubuhnya mungkin sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa lelah itu.

Tetapi baru saja Sehun hendak memejamkan mata, dia dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan dengan tersaruk-saruk berlari ke kamar mandi. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Sehun hanya mampu tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Setelah itu dia turun dari tempat tidur untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Namun belum sampai kakinya di ambang pintu kamar mandi, suara Baekhyun yang sedang memuntahkan sesuatu ke dalam kloset terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya untuk memastikan sendiri. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun ada di sana, berjongkok di depan kloset dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya ke sana. Jujur saat itu Sehun tidak bisa berpikir, belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Hal yang pertama kali menghinggapi benaknya adalah rasa khawatir yang luar biasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Baekhyun terksiap dan menoleh pada Sehun, persis seperti pencuri yang tengah tertangkap basah. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik ketika Sehun melihat ekspresi wajah istrinya itu, namun rasa khawatirnya lebih besar. Dan ketika dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun selain tatapan horor, Sehun berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Sayang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sehun," gumam Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Matanya basah hampir menangis. Hati Sehun mencelos menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Mungkinkah... Baekhyun mengidap penyakit parah? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Baekhyun gadis yang begitu sehat, tidak seperti dirinya yang kerap sakit-sakitan. Dan seakan ada lampu gantung italia yang runtuh di atas kepalanya ketika Sehun mendengar kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya, "Aku...hamil."

"Hamil?" tanya Sehun balik, seperti tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri.

"Aku hamil," kata Baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Hamil. _Hamil?_

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun hamil. Istrinya tengah mengandung! Ada malaikat kecil yang sedang tumbuh di dalam rahim istrinya. Mimpikah ini?

Untuk sejenak, Sehun hanya mampu mematung bingung di tempatnya berdiri. Dia tidak berani mengambil langkah semakin dekat pada Baekhyun. Dia butuh waktu untuk mencerna informasi yang mengejutkan ini. Baekhyun hamil? Bukankah dirinya mandul? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun hamil?

"S-sehun?" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

"Kau benar-benar hamil?"

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Sehun berpikir apakah mungkin hasil pemeriksaan dokter itu salah? Berapa persen peluang kesalahan dari tes tersebut? Jelas sekali tertera di kertas hasil pemeriksaan itu bahwa dirinya mandul. Spermanya tidak bisa membuahi sel telur.

Tapi saat ini, kenyataannya adalah istrinya tengah mengandung.

Semua ini membuatnya benar-benar bingung.

"Sehun? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menatapnya bingung dengan mata sipitnya yang cantik.

"A-aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Itu saja."

"Kau tidak suka mendengar kabar ini?" tanya Baekhyun waswas. Pasalnya, ekspresi wajah Sehun tidak seperti harapannya selama ini. Dia pikir Sehun akan berjingkrak senang, namun yang dia dapat adalah sebaliknya. Sehun hanya diam mematung dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Aku?" Sehun malah bertanya balik. "Tentu saja aku suka. Kau sudah memeriksanya? Apa benar kau hamil?"

"Aku sudah memeriksanya," kata Baekhyun. "Dan hasilnya positif."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"T-tidak. Hanya saja... aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Maksudku—"

Kalimat Sehun sudah lebih dulu terpotong oleh tindakan Baekhyun yang mengambil satu tangan Sehun dan menaruhnya di atas perut datarnya. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Sehun berdebar keras sekali, sampai-sampai rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaan antusias saja. "Anakmu ada di sini," kata Baekhyun pelan dan meyakinkan.

 _Anakku_ , batin Sehun. _Ya, bisa saja hasil tes itu salah, kan?_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbalik dari konter dapur dan menatap sebal ke arah pria yang sedang duduk melamun di sofanya. Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dada. "Mau sampai kapan kau tinggal di sini?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab.

Sudah dua hari dan dia masih tetap sama. Murung dan tidak punya semangat hidup. Dia bahkan tidak pulang ke kediamannya dan membuat nyonya Park kalang kabut. Sehun sudah tinggal di tempat yang terpisah dan anak satu-satunya yang masih bersamanya kini bahkan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, juga tidak memberi kabar apa pun. Nyonya Park hampir gila kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol ada bersamanya dan baik-baik saja.

"Park Chanyeol."

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, tidak menjawab namun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Wajahnya tampak lebih tirus dan bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar bibir dan dagunya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi pada penampilannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kupikir patah hati itu hal biasa. Semua orang di dunia ini patah hati, Chanyeol," kata Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menghibur pria itu meski dirinya pun saat ini tak kalah hancur. Bagaimana tidak, dia harus menyaksikan pria yang dicintainya menangisi wanita lain. Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu jika hal itu bisa sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti," gumam Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Teh buatan Kyungsoo sudah lama menjadi dingin tak tersentuh di atas meja kopi.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau yakin? Karena sepertinya di sini, _akulah_ orang yang paling _mengerti_ perasaanmu. Bahkan Baekhyun-mu itu tidak tahu apa-apa."

Chanyeol kembali tidak memberikan respon.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela napas panjang. "Dengar, ada banyak wanita lain di luar sana yang lebih pantas mendapatkan cintamu. Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik Sehun dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang hal itu."

Chanyeol berdecih dengan senyum mengejeknya. "Wanita lain...? Maksudmu, kau?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan wanita itu harus diriku," ujarnya meski hampir seluruh hatinya mengatakan ya. "Hanya saja... aku pikir apa gunanya menangisi seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak menginginkanmu," tambahnya.

Ya Tuhan, lihatlah ekspresi pria itu...

Chanyeol menatap gadis di depannya itu tajam. "Aku tidak menangisinya."

"Kau menangis."

"Aku tidak."

"Ayolah..." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Siapa yang beberapa hari lalu meraung-raung dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan menggumamkan nama Baekhyun sejuta kali?"

.

 _Kyungsoo memang terlahir untuk menyenangi anak-anak. Bagi Kyungsoo, anak-anak itu bagaikan malaikat kecil, begitu polos. Bagaikan kertas putih yang berlum tercoreng tinta. Mereka bisa menghibur Kyungsoo, membuatnya tersenyum dan tetap tegar ketika gadis itu tengah menghadapi kesulitan hidup. Akan tetapi keluguan anak-anak itu, kali ini tidak dapat menghiburnya. Sepanjang hari, hal yang memenuhi pikirannya hanyalah seorang Park Chanyeol._

 _Benar, Chanyeol adalah pria paling brengsek yang pernah dikenalnya. Bahkan di awal, dia sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan pada pria itu. Chanyeol terlalu dingin dan penuh intimidasi. Siapa pun, gadis mana pun, tidak ada yang akan tahan berlama-lama di sampingnya. Tetapi sikap dingin itu... hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dimiliki Chanyeol._

 _Di balik itu, ada senyumnya yang begitu tampan. Ada suara merdunya yang dia perdengarkan di studio musiknya dulu. Ada sisi lemah yang juga dia perlihatkan padanya. Park Chanyeol begitu kompleks dan sampai saat ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa memahami pria itu. Tetapi, alasan itukah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta?_

 _Ah, ini benar-benar aneh. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa memahami perasaan hatinya. Dia membenci Chanyeol namun di waktu yang bersamaan, dia juga menyukai pria itu. Dia membenci Chanyeol yang selalu melukai hatinya dengan perkataan kasar namun dia juga menyukai ciuman-ciuman Chanyeol yang meski terkadang kasar, penuh emosi, namun bisa juga berubah lembut. Dan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah._

" _Seonsaengnim, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang murid perempuan yang begitu cantik dan menggemaskan._

 _Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Dia benar-benar melupakan bahwa saat ini dirinya masih berada di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya mengajar. Ah, bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan Chanyeol di saat seperti ini. Kyungsoo mengusir Chanyeol dari pikirannya dan tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu. "Ada apa, Sohee?"_

 _Malam harinya, ketika Kyungsoo hampir saja terlelap setelah beberapa saat bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur, sebuah telepon masuk membuatnya terkejut. Apalagi nama penelepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya berasal dari pria yang sejak tadi menari-nari di dalam benaknya._

 _Tanpa mengindahkan udara dingin Seoul yang menusuk, Kyungsoo segera mencegat taksi sambil tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan rasa khawatir. Seorang bartender menghubunginya menggunakan ponsel Chanyeol, meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang menjemput Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan tidak bisa pulang dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri._

" _Benar-benar menyusahkan," gerutu Kyungsoo, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil memandang ke luar jendela taksi. Tak sabar ingin segera sampai dan menyeret Chanyeol pergi dari bar itu._

 _Sesampainya di sana, dia melihat sosok Chanyeol tengah menopangkan kepalanya ke konter bar, tangan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya, tampak tak berdaya dan benar-benar mabuk. Melawan rasa takut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo datang ke tempat seperti ini, dia bergerak mendekati tubuh Chanyeol. Sang bartender membantu Kyungsoo mengumpulkan barang-barang milik Chanyeol yang berserakan di atas konter, kemudian Kyungsoo membawa si raksasa itu pergi._

" _Byun Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun..."_

" _Hentikan, Chanyeol!" bentak Kyungsoo yang tengah memapah tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk berat keluar dari bar. Tersaruk-saruk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo membawa Chanyeol menuju mobilnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan karena harus menopang berat pria itu, akan tetapi karena Chanyeol terus menerus menggumamkan nama Baekhyun layaknya sebuah mantra._

" _Aku ingin Baekie-ku, Kyungsoo... aku ingin baekie..."_

" _Baekie-mu sudah pergi," sahut gadis itu ketus sambil menahan air mata._

" _Aku ingin Baeki...hiks..."_

" _Tapi Baekhyun tidak menginginkanmu. Terimalah kenyataannya, Park Chanyeol."_

" _Kau gadis menyebalkan!" geram Chanyeol, berusaha berdiri tegak di atas kakinya sendiri, menolak pertolongan Kyungsoo. Namun baru saja beberapa saat, rasa pusing menghinggapinya sehingga tubuhnya harus oleng mencari pegangan._

 _Kyungsoo kembali menyongsong pria itu sambil membuang napas kesal. "Aku memang menyebalkan. Tapi lihatlah, siapa yang ada di sampingmu saat kau terpuruk seperti ini. Bukan Baekhyun. Tapi aku."_

" _Tetap saja kau...me-nye-bal-kaaannn..." racaunya kemudian tertawa keras._

 _Setelah berhasil menjejalkan Chanyeol ke dalam mobilnya di bagian kursi penumpang, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencari kunci mobil di saku jaket Chanyeol. Dan setelah menemukan benda itu, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menuju kursi kemudi. Namun sebelum dirinya beranjak dari sana, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol._

 _Terkejut, Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol tetapi pria itu mencegahnya dengan menggenggam erat kedua lengan Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. "C-chanyeol... a-apa..."_

" _Sstttt!" kata pria itu pelan. Tatapan matanya begitu lain. Tidak seperti Park Chanyeol yang dikenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya, yang selalu memberikannya tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi._

 _Hampir saja Kyungsoo terhanyut oleh mata indah itu. Ada kelembutan, ada juga luka. Kyungsoo seperti bisa melihat semuanya di sana, hanya dari bola mata cokelat itu. "Chanye—"_

 _Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyatukan bibir mereka._

" _Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo meronta di dalam pelukan Chanyeol._

 _Pria itu—meski tengah mabuk berat—tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali rasa manis dari bibir Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri berkali-kali, namun berkali-kali pula Chanyeol berhasil menjeratnya kembali. Ini seperti permainan tarik ulur di mana yang terkuatlah yang akan menang._

" _Chanyeol kumohon..." ujar Kyungsoo, putus asa dan kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan. Demi Tuhan ini tempat parkir. Meskipun suasana begitu sepi tapi bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat mereka...?_

 _Dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lebih menguasai gadis di atasnya itu. Dia membalikkan posisi mereka hingga kini Kyungsoo berada di bawahnya. Semakin tidak berdaya di bawah kungkungan tubuh besar Chanyeol. Pria itu dengan membabi buta menghujani wajah Kyungsoo dengan ciuman dan tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kancing paling atas dari kemeja Kyungsoo._

" _T-tidak. Jangan!" Kyungsoo menyilangkan lengannya di dada._

 _Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya. Chanyeol dengan mudah menyingkirkan lengan Kyungsoo yang menutupi dadanya. Pandangannya berkabut dan dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Dia hanya butuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dapat dia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan emosinya._

 _Ciuman Chanyeol turun menuju leher putih jenjang milik gadis itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar hebat. Dia ketakutan, benar-benar takut pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia memang mencintai Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak bisa menyerahkan tubuhnya hanya untuk memberikan kepuasan pada Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk. Karena kemungkinan jika pria ini sadar, dia tidak akan mengingatnya._

" _Chanyeol... hiks..." isak Kyungsoo. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. "Jangan lakukan ini... Aku takut... hiks..."_

 _Dan semakin lama, Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras._

 _Seperti sesuatu yang keras telah menghantam kepalanya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersadar. Dia berhenti mengerjai leher Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana untuk menatap gadis itu. Dia melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis di bawah tubuhnya, gemetar ketakutan. Matanya terpejam rapat namun air mata terus meleleh di pipinya._

 _Astaga! Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan Kyungsoo?_

 _Chanyeol segera bangkit, dalam keadaan kalut dan bingung. Dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi sambil tak hentinya merutuk pelan. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dia hampir saja memperkosa Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan, bejat sekali dirinya. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang masih terisak dan sedang mengancingkan kembali kemejanya._

" _Maafkan aku," gumamnya parau._

.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya frustasi. Semua yang terjadi pada dirinya ini, penderitaannya ini, hanya satu orang yang menjadi penyebabnya. Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa memercayai bahwa saat ini, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun lagi ketika dia pulang, dia tidak bisa lagi mencuri pandang pada gadis itu saat mereka tengah makan malam bersama, atau diam-diam memerhatikan gerak-geriknya saat Baekhyun bicara atau tertawa bersama Sehun.

Ini membuatnya gila. Benar-benar gila.

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo menghela napas. Terus terang Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana karena sepertinya Chanyeol melupakan bagian dirinya yang hampir memperkosa Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar sakit hati karena yang memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol hanya Baekhyun. Apakah pria itu tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Kyungsoo menghela napas sekali lagi. "Lupakan Baekhyun dan mulailah hidupmu yang baru."

"Siapa kau berani sekali mengatur hidupku?" ujar pria itu tajam.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Kyungsoo menahan air mata yang sudah mengancam hendak keluar. Sakit sekali. "Tapi ambillah kata-kataku ini sebagai nasehat dari seorang _teman_ yang peduli padamu."

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak. Kau menginginkan lebih dariku. Kau menyukaiku."

"Baik," angguk Kyungsoo, menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala pria ini. "Kalau begitu, lakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, silahkan kau pergi dari rumahku."

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di dapur. Dia mengusak air mata yang sudah terlanjur mengalir di pipinya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Kau marah?"

"Oh tidak. Siapa diriku hingga aku punya hak untuk marah. Benar kan?"

"Kalau begitu kau cemburu."

"Aku juga tidak punya hak untuk cemburu kan?" _Meskipun kau bilang kalau aku ini istrimu..._

"Kau tidak bisa memungkirinya. Kau cemburu karena aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas dalam, menahan nyeri di dadanya karena setiap kali Chanyeol membahas tentang perasaan Kyungsoo padanya, pria itu selalu berbicara dengan nada mencemooh. Mungkin baginya, perasaan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling tidak berharga di dunia ini. "Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Benar, gadis ini memang tengah cemburu padanya.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" sapa ibunya sumringah ketika melihat anak bungsunya melintas di ruang tengah. Dia sendiri sedang sibuk memilih tas keluaran terbaru di katalog dan segera berdiri untuk merengkuh anak kesayangannya itu. "Ya Tuhan, ibu sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga rindu pada ibu," balas Sehun. Tersenyum. "Apa kabar, bu?"

"Ibu semakin tua dan sangat menderita karena kau tidak ada lagi di sisi ibu," kata ibunya merajuk, membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Hyung-mu juga beberapa hari ini tidak pulang. Ibu benar-benar wanita menyedihkan, bukan?"

"Hyung tidak pulang? Ke mana dia?"

"Kyungsoo bilang kalau hyungmu menginap di rumahnya."

Sehun membulatkan mata dengan terkejut. "Hyung?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Mereka menjadi semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini," kata ibunya sambil tertawa senang di akhir kalimat.

"Itu bagus, bu. Akhirnya Chanyeol hyung bisa membuka hatinya untuk wanita," kata Sehun.

"Oh ya, ada apa kau datang kemari, nak?"

"Aku datang untuk mengambil beberapa alat lukis yang belum sempat kubawa."

"Tidak bisakah kau dan Baekhyun kembali tinggal di rumah ini? Ibu masih tidak percaya kau dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ibu. Rumah ini terasa sangat sepi tanpa kalian."

"Ayolah bu... Sudah kubilang kan aku ingin hidup mandiri dengan keluarga kecilku. Anakmu ini sudah menikah sekarang. Apa ibu lupa?"

Ibu menghela napas. "Tapi kau makan dengan baik, kan? Bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu," kata Sehun tersenyum. Dia berjalan menuju studio lukisnya dan mulai mengumpulkan sisa alat-alat lukisnya yang masih tertinggal. Sang ibu masih mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Tinggallah di sini untuk makan malam, nak. Ibu akan masakkan menu kesukaanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa, bu. Maaf," katanya dengan wajah menyesal. "Aku meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di apartemen."

"Baekhyun tidak pergi bekerja? Kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" tanya ibu khawatir.

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja. Dia memang sudah berhenti bekerja."

"Kenapa dia berhenti?"

"Baekhyun sedang hamil, bu," ujar Sehun santai.

Ibu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan anak bungsunya itu. Baekhyun hamil? Dirinya...akan segera memiliki cucu?

"B-baekhyun hamil?" Ibu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Ini berita yang sangat bagus! Aku akan memiliki cucu! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat ibunya yang begitu antusias dan bahagia dengan kabar ini. Tapi... kenapa dirinya tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama...? Kenapa perasaan ini begitu biasa-biasa saja...? Dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, akan tetapi kenapa tidak ada letupan-letupan kebahagiaan di dadanya...? Ini benar-benar aneh.

.

.

.

Sehun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat gairahnya terbakar. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan meletup-letup ini datang. Dengan susah payah dia membuka mata dan cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun tengah berjongkok di area kejantanannya. "Oh ya ampun, Baekhyun!" ujarnya hampir memekik.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun polos. Padahal, tangannya sedang menggenggam kejantanan Sehun, namun wajahnya terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Sehun, kau bangun?" sapanya dalam keremangan.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

"Aku..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap kejantanan Sehun. Dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bangun tengah malam hanya untuk mengoral Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini mood-nya benar-benar seperti lift yang naik turun. Dan malam ini tiba-tiba dia sangat _membutuhkan_ Sehun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bibir istrinya, Sehun menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu untuk duduk di atas perutnya, kedua tangan Baekhyun bertumpu di dada Sehun. Pria itu menatap istrinya lekat-lekat. "Kau bisa memintanya kalau kau mau..."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu bangun."

Terkadang Baekhyun memang tidak masuk akal.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya, katakan padaku. Tidak seperti ini, sayang. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana kalau aku kena serangan jantung?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menyadari bahwa ucapan Sehun ada benarnya juga. "Maafkan aku..."

Sehun tersenyum lembut ketika matanya menangkap penyesalan di mata istrinya. Dengan perlahan Sehun menarik wajah Baekhyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman lembut yang semakin lama semakin berubah panas. Sehun sudah tidak ingat sejak kapan, baik dirinya maupun Baekhyun, melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Satu hal yang diingatnya adalah kini dirinya sudah tenggelam begitu dalam di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Gadisnya itu mendesah dan terengah, terguncang di atas tubuh Sehun dengan keringat yang menetes sesekali ke dada suaminya. Dia memang membutuhkan ini, kehangatan dan keberadaan Sehun di dalam dirinya. Inilah kenikmatan.

"Pelan-pelan..." Sehun terkekeh di sela-sela desahan Baekhyun. "Seseorang sedang bersemangat sekali rupanya."

"Aku...hhhh...sudah l-lama sekali sejak t-terakhir..hhh...kau menyentuhku..."

"Kau sedang hamil sekarang."

"Aku...shhh...tahu."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu..." saran Sehun sambil menyibakkan rambut basah istrinya dan menyampirkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Untuk a-apah?"

Sehun mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun dan menghujam lagi ke atas lebih keras. Dan Baekhyun memekik nikmat. "Memastikan hhh kau dan bayi kita sehat."

"Akuhh yakin...kami baik-baik saja."

"Kita juga harus tahu berapa usia kandunganmu..."

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak dan menatap Sehun. Kenapa harus memadamkan gairah di tengah-tengah kenikmatan ini? Oh... "Ini masih terlalu dini untuk memeriksakannya ke dokter. Kita lakukan itu satu atau dua bulan lagi," kata Baekhyun berusaha membuat alasan yang masuk akal.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun menghujam lagi.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. "Aku yakinhhh... Kau lupa aku seorang perawat?"

"Sekarang mantan perawat."

"Y-yeah."

Ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama jika Baekhyun tetap bertahan di atas. Sehun bangkit dan membalikkan posisi mereka hingga kini dia yang berkuasa atas istrinya. Baekhyun memekik pelan ketika Sehun membantingnya ke kasur.

"Aww yakk hati-hati," ujarnya sambil memukul lengan suaminya.

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah jengkel Baekhyun. Kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman basah sebelum menghujamnya lagi dan memberinya kenikmatan. "Aku janji akan hati-hati," katanya sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya ketika tidak mendapati apa pun di dalam lemari es. Persediaan makanannya sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan tiga butir telur saja untuk sarapan pagi ini. Menghela napas, Baekhyun mengambil sticker note dari laci konter dapur dan menuliskan pesan di sana. Kemudian, menempelkannya di pintu lemari es. Berharap ketika bangun nanti Sehun akan membacanya.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia memiliki banyak waktu luang. Seharusnya dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk pergi jalan-jalan atau berlibur. Cuaca sedang bagus dan akan sangat disayangkan jika dia membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, setelah melewati hari-hari yang cukup berat sejak dirinya menikah, Baekhyun dan Sehun memang membutuhkan sebuah liburan yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun keluar dari gedung apartemen sambil fokus menatap layar ponsel-nya. Jam analog menunjukkan pukul 9. Dan hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencapai minimarket terdekat. Jadi dia tidak perlu terburu-buru karena biasanya Sehun akan bangun cukup siang mengingat semalam adalah malam yang cukup melelahkan dan menguras tenaga bagi mereka berdua.

"Hmmmmmppppt..."

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya, menariknya dengan tenaga yang kuat masuk ke dalam mobil—hampir melemparkannya ke sana. Antara terkejut dan takut, Baekhyun mencoba mengenali sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah begitu lancang menculiknya. Dan seketika amarah memenuhi dadanya.

"Park Chanyeol!" bentaknya hampir menangis karena kesal dan takut.

"Sssst!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tempat tinggalmu? Cih! Apa Sehun tidak bilang kalau dulunya apartemen ini adalah milikku?"

Tentu saja Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Setahunya, Sehun membeli apartemen ini dengan uangnya sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing tentang hal itu sekarang, yang paling penting adalah, "Kenapa kau terus menggangguku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Usahanya menghindari Chanyeol terasa sia-sia.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik, menatap gadisnya begitu intens. Ada amarah dan sakit hati, namun juga tidak meluputkan kerinduan di bola matanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindari tatapan itu. Tidak jika jarak mereka terlalu dekat seperti ini. Dia mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang tampak tidak terawat itu. Bahkan kantung mata begitu kentara menggelayut di sana. Dia ingin merasa iba pada pria ini, tapi sekali dia melakukannya, dia takut Chanyeol menginginkan lebih darinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku."

"Semua tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, Tuan Park. Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan normal bersama Sehun."

Chanyeol menatap gadisnya tajam. "Kau sudah jelas menghindariku. Dan sialnya, semua itu gara-gara kesalahpahaman dulu. Kau pergi dariku karena kau sudah salah paham tentang aku dan Kyungsoo."

"Tidak ada salah paham, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menghela napas resah. "Ini semua memang sudah benar. Apa yang kulakukan sudah tepat. Semua harus kembali ke jalannya masing-masing."

"Tidak. Tidak," gumam Chanyeol tak terima. "Jika saja kau tidak salah paham waktu itu atau paling tidak kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, kita pasti masih tetap bersama."

"Kita tidak pernah bersama, Chanyeol. Tidak pernah," kata Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus ke dalam manik mata pria itu. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri ketika mengatakan itu. "Semua yang terjadi di antara kita hanya sebuah kesalahan yang kemudian diikuti oleh kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, Chanyeol. Aku ingin hidup tenang."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Wajahnya kusut dan sedih. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?"

Cinta?

Terus terang, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa itu cinta.

Air mata hampir saja menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan sebelum air mata itu jatuh, Baekhyun segera mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu. Namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengantisipasi hal ini. Dia sudah mengunci mobilnya hingga Baekhyun tidak akan bisa lolos _lagi_ darinya.

"Aku harus pergi, Chanyeol. Biarkan aku keluar," katanya setengah memohon. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Karena sepertinya di sini, hanya aku yang setengah mati memperjuangkan cinta kita. Hanya aku yang berusaha sementara kau sibuk menyangkal perasaanmu. Sejujurnya aku membencimu karena kau begitu egois. Tapi aku sadar, hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan anak kita berada di pelukan Sehun. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa suatu hari nanti, Sehun-lah yang akan dia panggil sebagai ayah. Bukan aku."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya tersudutkan. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari mulut Chanyeol. Semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria itu benar-benar membuatnya gelisah, risau. Rasanya ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Kenapa semua seolah-olah adalah kesalahan dirinya? Jujur, jika dia bisa memutar waktu, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak bertemu Chanyeol dan Sehun dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghujamkan pisau ke jantungku. Dengan semua penderitaan ini pun, kau sudah berhasil membunuhku, Baekhyun..." katanya putus asa.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, mengusak air matanya. Benarkah selama ini dirinya sudah begitu egois? Bukankah dalam hal ini dirinya juga sudah banyak berkorban? Dirinya sudah begitu menjaga perasaan Sehun... Dia mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri hanya gara Sehun bahagia. Satu kali pun, dirinya tidak ingin melihat Sehun terluka... Apakah semua ini belum cukup?

"Tidakkah kau kasihan pada Sehun karena sudah membohonginya terus menerus?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tercekat oleh air matanya sendiri. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Semuanya terasa salah. Dia tahu, apa pun yang akan dia lakukan, pasti akan membuat Sehun terluka. Dia tidak bisa... dia tidak bisa menyakiti Sehun. Dia memang tidak mencintai Sehun lagi, tapi dia menyanyangi pria itu... Dan perasaan sayang itu... tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Ya Tuhan...

"Chanyeol kumohon... biarkan aku pergi...hiks..."

"Katakan, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggeleng keras. Dia mati-matian menyangkal perasaannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol membawanya dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang, tanpa beban. Tak bisakah dirinya mendapatkan itu?

"Jujur padaku, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol sambil meraih dagu Baekhyun lembut agar gadis itu menatapnya. Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi halus Baekhyun dan menatapnya lagi. "Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Kita harus mengakhiri semua kekacauan ini. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus memastikan dulu perasaanmu padaku. Dengan begitu, jika suatu hari Sehun membenciku atau membunuhku sekali pun, aku tidak akan menyesal. Apa yang kulakukan ini tidak sia-sia."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan pada suaminya? Oh astaga...

.

.

.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya segera menatap suaminya itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Hmm apa?"

"Dari mana kau dapat kalung itu? Tampaknya kalung itu berharga sekali karena kau tidak pernah melepaskannya."

Baekhyun menyentuh liontin yang melingkar indah di leher jenjangnya. Seketika merasa gugup. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun menanyakan kalung miliknya? "Ini...?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hmm kalungmu tampak familiar... tapi aku lupa di mana aku pernah melihatnya..."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Ini... hadiah ulang tahun dari ayah."

Oh Tuhan... lagi-lagi dia membohongi Sehun.

" _Tidakkah kau kasihan pada Sehun karena sudah membohonginya terus menerus?"_

Kalimat Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

Baekhyun membawa tatapannya pada suaminya itu yang sedang fokus melukis dirinya. Bagi Sehun, Baekhyun adalah objek lukisan terindah. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan menggoreskan cat di atas kanvas hanya untuk mendeskripsikan keindahan gadis itu.

"Senyum, sayang," ujar Sehun yang mendapati raut wajah istrinya berubah sedikit murung.

Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya dengan setengah hati.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak ingat berapa lama dia tertidur. Ketika dia membuka mata dan berusaha turun dari tempat tidur, di luar langit sudah menggelap. Kamarnya yang temaram menambah suram suasana saat itu. Baekhyun berjalan gontai melintasi kamarnya, menuju pintu untuk menemukan Sehun yang tidak ada di sampingnya ketika terjaga.

"Sehun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ruang tengah tampak begitu sepi. Hal yang serupa juga dia dapati di dapur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun. Ini benar-benar aneh. Sehun tidak pernah pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Sehun... ke mana dia?

Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa sambil menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara membosankan. Dia tidak benar-benar menikmati acaranya, dia hanya merasa kesepian. Sehun meninggalkan ponselnya dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Dia bahkan belum memasak makan malam karena terus mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini...pikirnya. Haruskah dia menelepon ibu mertuanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sehun?

Di tengah kecemasan itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan lain yang menyergapnya. Rasa takut. Entahlah, kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Segala macam perasaan buruk bercampur aduk, memporak-porandakan pikirannya. Apa mungkin...terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba memberinya kejutan menyakitkan. Di saat seperti ini kenapa perutnya terasa sakit? Dia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, menarik napas dalam dan memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Dia yakin itu bisa membantunya menenangkan gejolak yang ditimbulkan oleh bayi di perutnya itu.

Tarik napas... tarik napas... tarik napas...

Setelah hampir setengah jam Baekhyun bergelut dengan rasa sakitnya, pintu apartemen terbuka. Hampir saja dia melompat dari sofa, melupakan rasa sakitnya dan segera menyambut kedatang Sehun. Dia benar-benar khawatir. Akan tetapi mendengar langkah kaki Sehun membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Sehun! Dari mana sa—"

Namun belum sempat dia menyatakan kecemasannya, kalimatnya harus terputus di tengah jalan. Baekhyun tercekat ketika mendapati suaminya pulang dalam keadaan berantakan. Tidak, bukan berantakan. Sehun lebih mirip seperti orang yang baru saja berkelahi. Ada beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Dia juga melihat darah yang mengering di sudut bibirnya.

Oh Tuhan... apa yang terjadi?

"S-sehun..."

Pria itu berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan sesak. Dia terluka, namun sorot matanya yang lebih kentara menunjukkan luka itu. Berkali-kali dia berusaha menghela napas. Terasa menyakitkan memang, tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dia hanya harus bertahan lebih lama. Itu saja. Dia tidak boleh tumbang saat ini juga. Tidak.

"S-sehun?" suara Baekhyun bergetar. Dia tidak berani mendekati suaminya dan hanya berdiri mematung di sana. Tampak bingung dan ketakutan dengan keadaan ini.

"Apa kau senang sudah membohongiku selama ini, Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hai, guys! Long time no see...**

 **Sorry for the delay okay... aku gak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa. Aku udah berusaha untuk update meskipun rasanya sulit. Aku benar-benar gak ada ide—otakku mampet. Hidungku juga mampet (apaseh banget). Sumpah. Berkali-kali aku ngetik chapter ini, dan berkali-kali juga aku hapus TT. Sampai rasanya mau nangis karena merasa chapter ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan... heuuuu**

 **Chapter ini memang kurang memuaskan... I know... tapi kalian lihat ini udah mendekati ending kan... karena di bagian terakhirnya Sehun udah tahu kalau selama ini Baekhyun udah membohongi dia... heuheuheu... kayaknya FF ini gak bakal lebih dari 20 chap deh... Awalnya aku pikir bakal 20+ tapi seiring dengan berjalannya cerita, kayaknya sih gak bakal lama lagi... sabar yaa...**

 **Semoga kalian masih setia ya menantikan kelanjutan FF ini... *cry***

 **Seperti biasa, aku tunggu REVIEW kalian yang gokil-gokil... Mau numpahin kekesalan kalian ke FF** _ **yang lebih mirip sinetron**_ **ini juga boleh... hahaha... silahkan... aku tunggu ya ^_***

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...!**

 **Muachhhhhhhh!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Previous chapter..._

 _Baekhyun tidak ingat berapa lama dia tertidur. Ketika dia membuka mata dan berusaha turun dari tempat tidur, di luar langit sudah menggelap. Kamarnya yang temaram menambah suram suasana saat itu. Baekhyun berjalan gontai melintasi kamarnya, menuju pintu untuk menemukan Sehun yang tidak ada di sampingnya ketika terjaga._

" _Sehun?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Ruang tengah tampak begitu sepi. Hal yang serupa juga dia dapati di dapur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun. Ini benar-benar aneh. Sehun tidak pernah pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Sehun... ke mana dia?_

 _Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa sambil menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara membosankan. Dia tidak benar-benar menikmati acaranya, dia hanya merasa kesepian. Sehun meninggalkan ponselnya dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Dia bahkan belum memasak makan malam karena terus mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini...pikirnya. Haruskah dia menelepon ibu mertuanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sehun?_

 _Di tengah kecemasan itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan lain yang menyergapnya. Rasa takut. Entahlah, kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Segala macam perasaan buruk bercampur aduk, memporak-porandakan pikirannya. Apa mungkin...terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?_

 _Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba memberinya kejutan menyakitkan. Di saat seperti ini kenapa perutnya terasa sakit? Dia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, menarik napas dalam dan memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Dia yakin itu bisa membantunya menenangkan gejolak yang ditimbulkan oleh bayi di perutnya itu._

 _Tarik napas... tarik napas... tarik napas..._

 _Setelah hampir setengah jam Baekhyun bergelut dengan rasa sakitnya, pintu apartemen terbuka. Hampir saja dia melompat dari sofa, melupakan rasa sakitnya dan segera menyambut kedatang Sehun. Dia benar-benar khawatir. Akan tetapi mendengar langkah kaki Sehun membuatnya sedikit lega._

" _Sehun! Dari mana sa—"_

 _Namun belum sempat dia menyatakan kecemasannya, kalimatnya harus terputus di tengah jalan. Baekhyun tercekat ketika mendapati suaminya pulang dalam keadaan berantakan. Tidak, bukan berantakan. Sehun lebih mirip seperti orang yang baru saja berkelahi. Ada beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Dia juga melihat darah yang mengering di sudut bibirnya._

 _Oh Tuhan... apa yang terjadi?_

" _S-sehun..."_

 _Pria itu berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan sesak. Dia terluka, namun sorot matanya yang lebih kentara menunjukkan luka itu. Berkali-kali dia berusaha menghela napas. Terasa menyakitkan memang, tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dia hanya harus bertahan lebih lama. Itu saja. Dia tidak boleh tumbang saat ini juga. Tidak._

" _S-sehun?" suara Baekhyun bergetar. Dia tidak berani mendekati suaminya dan hanya berdiri mematung di sana. Tampak bingung dan ketakutan dengan keadaan ini._

" _Apa kau senang sudah membohongiku selama ini, Byun Baekhyun?"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Pesta? Akan kutanyakan dulu pada Baekhyun. Baik... baik, bu. Ya, sampai jumpa."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Sehun menghampiri istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Dia menyelipkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, melingkupi perut istrinya yang sudah mulai terlihat membesar itu, kemudian menempatkan dagunya di bahu sang istri.

"Apa yang barusan itu ibu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Hmmm. Ibu ingin mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kehamilanmu. Ibu sangat senang karena sebentar lagi akan punya cucu," kata Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus membuat pesta?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit keberatan.

"Ini adalah cucu pertama di keluarga Park," jelas Sehun. "Hanya pesta sederhana. Jangan lupa undang ayahmu juga."

Baekhyun masih merasa enggan. Bagaimana pun, Chanyeol pasti akan ada di pesta itu. Dan dia juga yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah jauh dari sisi Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan pria itu. Dia juga tidak ingin menyaksikan kemesraan mereka berdua. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak ingin pergi ke mana pun.

Selain itu...

Dia tidak ingin perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya dan kehamilannya. Dia tidak ingin semua mata tertuju pada perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit. Dia takut jika orang-orang bertanya tentang kehamilannya atau usia kandungannya. Baekhyun benar-benar takut dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Kau sakit, sayang? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tampak pucat dan lebih banyak diam?" tanya Sehun sambil membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini gadis itu berdiri menghadapnya. Sehun menatap istrinya itu lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak punya nyali untuk bertemu pandang dengan suaminya. Dia takut Sehun bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia sedang kalut. Resah. Setiap malam tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Sekali matanya bisa terpejam, dia selalu mendapat mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama tentang pria brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mual-mual tapi ini biasa," jawabnya memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Itu mengapa aku bersikeras untuk memeriksakanmu ke dokter," kata Sehun yang tampak cemas.

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Sehun menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa Baekhyun. Gadis itu memang keras kepala. "Baiklah. Apa makanannya sudah siap?" tanya pria itu, mengintip ke balik bahu Baekhyun, di mana tercium masakan yang harum.

"Oops! Gara-gara kau aku hampir melupakan masakanku," kata Baekhyun memukul lengan suaminya pelan, kemudian berbalik dan kembali fokus pada makanan di atas wajan.

Setelah makan malam, Sehun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lukisannya. Setelah pindah ke tempat tinggal baru, dia sudah tidak memiliki studio lukis pribadi lagi. Jadi semua alat lukis dan yang lainnya, harus rela berjejalan dengan barang-barang lain di kamar tidur. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu karena dia tahu Sehun tidak bisa dipisahkan dari alat-alat lukisnya.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah menguap berkali-kali namun tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Dia menatap Sehun yang sama sekali tidak membagi fokusnya pada hal lain kecuali pada lukisannya. Terkadang dia merasa kalau Sehun lebih mencintai lukisan dari pada dirinya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja... mungkin karena kehamilan ini. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku akan menjadi seorang ibu. Dan kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Apa kau senang?"

 _Entahlah_ , batin Sehun. "Tentu saja aku senang."

"Kau sudah siap menjadi ayah?"

Sehun berhenti mengulas kuasnya di atas kanvas dan menatap istrinya itu. "Kau?" Dia malah bertanya balik.

Sedikit tertegun dengan pertanyaan Sehun, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ujung gaun tidurnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. "Aku cukup senang dengan anak kecil. Tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Kau tahu kan aku anak tunggal. Aku tidak pernah punya saudara. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu. Jadi... aku takut aku tidak bisa membesarkan anakku dengan baik."

"Kita akan belajar. Bersama."

"Yeah," angguknya setuju. Dia akan belajar menjadi ibu yang baik. Dia juga akan belajar menyayangi anak dalam kandungannya ini.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Sehun mendapati istrinya sudah terlelap. Sementara dirinya masih bersemangat untuk mengulas kanvasnya, Baekhyun sudah mendengkur halus di atas tempat tidur. Sehun menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya sedang kusut akhir-akhir ini. Sesuatu sedang mengganjal hatinya tapi dia tidak tahu apa dan kenapa. Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Dan hanya dengan melukis, setidaknya sedikit beban di hatinya bisa berkurang.

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada pernikahan yang akan berjalan mulus. Dan Sehun tahu di sana sudah pasti akan ada pasang surut. Ada saatnya di mana dirinya dan Baekhyun bahagia. Dan ada saatnya di mana dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak bahagia. Dan mungkin baginya, sekaranglah saat-saat tidak membahagiakan itu.

Ini memang aneh. Seks bersama Baekhyun selalu menyenangkan dan sempurna. Tetapi di luar itu, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun terasa hambar. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin perasaan ini muncul karena kebohongan yang telah dibuatnya sendiri. Seandainya dia jujur pada Baekhyun sejak awal pernikahan, mungkin Sehun tidak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini pada gadis itu.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun sedang hamil. Seharusnya beban itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah bisa tersenyum bahagia. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia tetap tidak bisa. Dan terkadang perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Terkadang Sehun merasa tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri karena terbersit keraguan pada bayi di dalam kandungan istrinya.

Oh Tuhan...

.

" _Bagaimana, dok?"_

" _Saya mengerti jika anda meragukan hasil tes ini. Karena bagaimana pun, tidak semua orang bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya infertile. Namun saya sudah melakukan pemeriksaan ulang dengan sampel sperma anda yang baru dan hasilnya masih tetap sama."_

 _Sehun mendengarkan penjelasan dokter dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Tidak ada kesalahan dengan tes itu..._

" _Saya melihat dari riwayat kesehatan anda, tuan Park. Anda mengidap penyakit asthma sejak kecil dan sejak saat itu pula anda secara rutin mengonsumsi obat-obatan untuk penyakit anda. Di sini saya menemukan bahwa penggunaan obat-obatan sangat berpengaruh pada kualitas sperma yang anda hasilkan. Saya tahu ini sulit, tapi masih ada jalan lain yang bisa diupayakan jika anda dan istri ingin mendapat seorang keturunan."_

 _Sehun terdiam cukup lama sebelum mengutarakan hal yang selama ini mengganjal di pikirannya. "Tapi istri saya sekarang sedang mengandung, dok."_

 _Sang dokter tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar keterangan Sehun namun sebagai seorang yang profesional, dia menanggapi hal tersebut dengan bijak. "Kasus seperti itu bisa saja terjadi, tuan Park. Meski hasil tes bisa dikatakan akurat, akan tetapi kita tidak tahu bagaimana kekuasaan Tuhan bekerja."_

 _Tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Sehun masih merasa tidak yakin. Tidak puas dengan jawaban dokter itu._

 _Melihat raut kecewa dan sedih di wajah Sehun, sang dokter kemudian berkata lagi. "Atau mungkin jika anda ingin lebih memastikan lagi, tidak ada salahnya untuk melakukan tes DNA. Berapa usia kandungan istri anda? Jika sudah menginjak usia 10-12 minggu, tes DNA sudah bisa dilakukan."_

.

Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika dia mendengar gumaman dari Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Sekejap Sehun menaruh alat lukisnya dan segera menghampiri sang istri. Dia duduk di samping Baekhyun dan berusaha memeluk istrinya untuk menenangkannya. "Sayang...?"

"Chan...yeol...hiks..." racaunya sedikit tidak jelas di telinga Sehun.

"Baekhyun? Kau mimpi buruk?" Sehun masih berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang. Dia mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Namun Baekhyun masih tetap terisak dalam tidurnya.

"Chanyeol...hiks...ja..ngan..."

Sehun tertegun sejenak. Apa barusan dia mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol?

"Sayang?" Sehun masih memanggil istrinya, berharap Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya dan segera terjaga. Dia sedikit mengguncang bahu Baekhyun sambil terus menerus memanggil nama gadis itu.

"S-sehun?" Baekhyun terjaga dengan sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya. Dia cukup terkejut karena mendapati dirinya terbangun di dalam pelukan suaminya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di dalam kamar tidurnya dan Sehun.

"Iya, ini aku, sayang. Kau mendapat mimpi buruk?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menelentangkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Hanya mimpi rupanya. Tapi terasa begitu nyata. Mimpi yang sama yang setiap malam datang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya secara utuh, Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dan mengusap wajah suaminya pelan. "Maafkan aku, Sehun. Barusan aku mimpi buruk."

"Aku tahu. Mau kuambilkan sesuatu? Minum?"

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun. Kemudian Sehun segera meninggalkannya untuk mengambil segelas air dari dapur.

.

.

.

Sehun yakin kalau dirinya pasti sudah melewatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting, yang tidak dia ketahui antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Astaga... Dia berharap dia sudah salah dengar. Tapi Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Dia benar-benar mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dalam tidurnya!

Tangannya gemetar ketika mengambil gelas kaca dari kabinet di dapur. Saat dia menuang air, hampir sebagian air tumpah ke konter dapur karena Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan denyut-denyut nyeri di dadanya yang tidak bisa dia deskripsikan sama sekali. Kepalanya sibuk menjejalkan pikiran-pikiran buruk namun hatinya berusaha menolak mati-matian. Ini benar-benar mustahil.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya menggeleng kencang. "Hyung? Dan Baekhyun? Tidak. Tidak."

Seharusnya perjalanan dari kamarnya menuju dapur tidak memakan waktu yang lama, akan tetapi kaki Sehun terasa terpaku ke lantai. Dia tidak bisa membawa langkahnya kembali menuju kamar dan menemui Baekhyun. Dia takut... dia takut menemukan kebenaran dari ketakutannya. Dia takut apa yang sudah menari-nari di pikirannya tentang 'sesuatu' antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar nyata.

"Sehun?" panggil Baekhyun. Gadis itu muncul di ambang dapur. Mungkin setelah menunggu sekian lama di dalam kamar dan Sehun tak kunjung kembali, dia merasa khawatir.

"Ini airmu," kata pria itu, menyodorkan segelas air pada istrinya. Mata tidak berani menatap langsung pada Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu tidak merasakan kejanggalan apapun pada diri suaminya dan langsung menandaskan air yang ada di gelasnya. "Kembalilah tidur. Ini sudah terlalu larut."

"Kau?"

"Aku..." Sehun berpikir keras untuk menghindar dari Baekhyun. "Oh aku menumpahkan airnya barusan. Aku akan mengeringkannya dulu. Kau boleh tidur duluan."

"Baiklah," katanya sambil menyerahkan gelasnya kembali pada Sehun.

.

.

.

"Anda hendak pergi ke mana, tuan?"

"Tolong jalan saja," ujar Sehun pada sopir taksi yang ditumpanginya.

Taksi pun melaju membelah jalanan Seoul tanpa memiliki tujuan yang pasti. Sejak berada di dalam mobil, Sehun tak henti-hentinya membuang napas dengan gundah. Tatapan dia buang ke jalanan di luar kaca jendela taksi. Pikirannya carut marut. Dadanya juga terasa sesak. Namun Sehun sendiri merasa takjub karena sampai detik ini dirinya tidak tumbang.

Sehun merasa masalah ini terlalu pelik baginya. Dia masih tidak bisa melupakan beberapa malam belakangan ini—di mana Baekhyun selalu menggumamkan nama Chanyeol dalam tidurnya. Jika dikatakan cemburu, tentu saja Sehun meras cemburu. Namun ada perasaan menyesakkan yang lebih besar dari pada rasa cemburu itu. Dikhianati.

Oh, Tuhan. Sehun benar-benar merasa bodoh. Mati-matian dirinya menyangkal pikiran bodoh yang mencokol kepalanya tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan kakaknya sendiri, namun pada akhirnya, hanya kemungkinan itu yang tersisa di antara kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain. Dan Sehun merasa, semakin lama kecurigaannya itu semakin beralasan.

Selama ini dia sudah mempercayai Baekhyun dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Dan Sehun benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri karena saat ini kepercayaannya itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Dia tidak ingin mencurigai atau menuduh Baekhyun—dia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun sama sekali, akan tetapi sebagai laki-laki, mendengar istrinya sendiri menggumamkan nama pria lain dalam tidurnya, benar-benar sudah mencoreng harga diri Sehun.

Jika saja dirinya tidak mandul, mungkin masalah tidak akan menjadi sebesar ini. Dia sudah dua kali memeriksakan diri dan dua kali pula mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Sungguh menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak bisa memiliki seorang anak. Akan tetapi mendapati istrinya kini tengah mengandung, nyatanya bisa lebih menyakitinya dari pada kemandulan itu sendiri. Dan hal ini mengarah pada dua kesimpulan besar :

Baekhyun berselingkuh di belakangnya dan anak dalam kandungannya bukanlah anak Sehun.

Lantas, siapa pria itu? Siapa pria brengsek yang sudah berani mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya?

Park Chanyeol...?

Park Chanyeol.

"Sial," rutuknya pelan. Sehun mengurut dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Dia ingin memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Kemungkinan pria lain selain Park Chanyeol. Namun tidak ada, dia tidak bisa. Hanya nama Chanyeol yang menari-nari di kepalanya saat ini. Nama hyung-nya sendiri.

"Tolong antarkan saya ke Seoul National Hospital," kata Sehun pada sang sopir taksi.

.

.

.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka. Kemudian menempelkan ponsel-nya itu di telinga. "Halo, hyung?" sapanya, berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin.

"..."

"Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"..."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Hanya saja..." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Dia menghela napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan hebat dan kandungannya tidak bisa diselamatkan..."

.

.

.

Bagi para pegawainya, Park Chanyeol adalah tipe atasan yang berhati dingin dan tempramental. Akan tetapi mereka tidak pernah tahu di balik sifat keras penuh intimidasil itu, Chanyeol adalah pria yang rapuh. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang begitu angkuh, bisa jatuh bertekuk lutut mengemis cinta dari seorang wanita.

Chanyeol merasa dunianya benar-benar runtuh saat ini. Ponsel yang digenggamnya jatuh begitu saja menghantam lantai. Rapat direksi tengah berlangsung namun Chanyeol sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus menunggu hingga pertemuan penting ini selesai. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, dia segera merangsek keluar, mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan kebingungan dari sang sekretaris.

Persetan dengan pekerjaannya. Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya Baekhyun dan bayi mereka.

Mengemudi di tengah perasaan kalut memang tidak mudah. Berkali-kali dirinya hampir saja menabrak mobil lain di depannya dan beberapa kali hampir menerobos lampu merah—jika saja di sana tidak banyak para penyebrang jalan yang melintas. Pakaian kerjanya sudah tidak beraturan dan mulutnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan nama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalami keguguran...

Ya Tuhan, apa ada yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Dia sudah kehilangan anaknya! Dan mungkin saat ini nyawa Baekhyun pun sedang dalam bahaya karena kehilangan banyak darah...

Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa dirinya jika harus kehilangan dua orang yang dicintainya itu... Satu saja sudah begini menyakitkan... Astaga!

Mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar sudah mengalir deras, Chanyeol menghela napas lega ketika pada akhirnya mobilnya memasuki area parkir rumah sakit. Dia segera mematikan mesin kemudian turun dari mobil, hanya untuk menemukan Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Di mana Baekhyun? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, mengabaikan tatapan ganjil yang dilemparkan adiknya itu padanya.

Sehun tidak lantas menjawab. Dia memasang wajah dingin sebagai tameng untuk menutupi rasa sakit ketika melihat kakaknya sendiri begitu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Dan kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol memang terlihat tidak wajar di mata Sehun. Tampak begitu berlebihan.

"Sehun?!" pekik Chanyeol, setengah membentak. Dia mengguncang bahu Sehun namun adiknya itu tetap bergeming.

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger di bahunya dan menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan tajam yang seumur hidup tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapapun. "Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dan dia tidak ada di sini."

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun tidak mengalami pendarahan," kata Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan getaran dalam nada suaranya. "Dia tidak kehilangan bayinya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mencerna kalimat adiknya itu. "Brengsek! Jadi kau berbohong?!" gusarnya mencengkram kerah pakaian Sehun. Amarah meletup-letup di dadanya. Dia sudah meninggalkan meeting-nya dan mengemudi seperti orang kerasukan hingga bisa sampai di rumah sakit dalam waktu singkat dan sekarang Sehun mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? "Apa kau pikir hal seperti ini bisa kau jadikan bahan gurauan?!"

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

"Maaf?! Kau tahu, sikap kekanak-kanakkanmu ini sudah mengacaukan meeting pentingku! Bersikaplah dewasa, kau selalu membuat orang lain khawatir setengah mati!"

"Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk memastikan satu hal..." kata Sehun. "Dan ya, sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan _jawabannya_."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahi Chanyeol semakin berkerut dalam. Kenapa adiknya ini begitu berbelit-belit?

"Kenapa hyung begitu mengkhawatirkan istriku?" tanyanya dengan nada terluka.

Mendapati pertanyaan tak terduga dari Sehun, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju sang adik dan mendorong dadanya hingga Sehun terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Ah, sialan! Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor dari pada meladeni bocah kekanak-kanakkan sepertimu," kata Chanyeol, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Namun Sehun berhasil menahan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia sudah melihat semuanya. Bagaimana kekhawatiran terlukis jelas di wajah kakaknya itu. Juga jejak-jejak air mata dan keputusasaan. Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti itu. Sekali pun dirinya berkali harus berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekhawatir itu padanya. "Aku serius. Kenapa kau seperti itu?"

Chanyeol berdiri mematung. Otaknya berpikir keras. _Brengsek_. Dirinya sudah dijebak. Sehun sudah menjebaknya.

"Apa karena bayi di dalam kandungan Baekhyun itu..." Sehun dengan berat hati melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...adalah anakmu?"

Dan mungkin inilah saatnya kebenaran itu terungkap...

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap sang adik. "Ya. Kau benar. Bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Baekhyun adalah anakku. Aku dan Baekhyu—"

Terlambat. Sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalan tangan Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam wajahnya dengan begitu keras. Chanyeol tersungkur ke tanah, merasakan wajahnya yang seketika berdenyut nyeri. Namun dengan cepat dia sudah kembali berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tidak pernah merasakan dirinya semarah ini pada seseorang. Amarah yang membuncah di dadanya tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Mengabaikan sesak di dadanya, dia merangsek ke depan untuk memuntahkan pukulan lain yang lebih menyakitkan. "Brengsek! Selama ini kau dan Baekhyun sudah bermain-main di belakangku huh?!"

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mau berdiam diri dan membiarkan dirinya hancur oleh pukulan-pukulan penuh amarah dari Sehun. Kali ini gilirannya untuk menyerang Sehun, memberikan rasa sakit yang sama di wajah sang adik. "Kami saling mencintai. Itu yang perlu kau tahu, Park Sehun!"

"Saling mencintai?" decih Sehun tak percaya. Seolah hal itu adalah omong kosong terbesar yang pernah didengarnya. Satu pukulan lagi untuk Park Chanyeol. "Karena aku lemah dan kau bisa melakukan sesuatu di belakangku dengan sesuka hati? Dan kau pikir aku hanya akan berdiam diri saja?! Kau adalah kakakku! Orang yang paling kuandalkan! Orang yang selalu kuhormati! Tapi ternyata kau sudah menusukku dari belakang! Mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Toh, mau bagaimana pun dia sudah hancur. Hidupnya sejak awal memang sudah porakporanda. "Pukul aku sepuasmu, Park Sehun. Pukul aku. Tapi kau tidak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa aku dan Baekhyun—kami saling mencintai. Ya, kami memang bermain di belakangmu. Dan kau tau apa, aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah melakukannya."

"Mwo?!" Sehun semakin meradang. Pukulan secara bertubi-tubi dilayangkan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meludahkan darah di mulutnya ke tanah. "Kita bertaruh saja, siapa yang akan lebih dulu mati. Aku atau kau. Dan orang yang bertahan adalah orang yang berhak atas diri Baekhyun. Bagaimana?" kata Chanyeol. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama pada adiknya itu. Keduanya terlibat dalam baku hantam yang sengit.

.

.

.

"Apa kau senang sudah membohongiku selama ini, Byun Baekhyun?"

"S-sehun? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..." Baekhyun berusaha meraih tangan suaminya namun dengan kasar Sehun menepis tangan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Baekhyun tertegun, tidak pernah mendapati Sehun semarah ini padanya. Apa yang sudah terjadi...? Ya Tuhan.

Sejak pagi tadi, perasaan tidak enak memang sudah memayunginya. Ditambah dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar risau. Feeling-nya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi pada Sehun selama dia meninggalkan apartemen tadi. Apalagi ketika dia pulang dalam keadaan penuh luka seperti itu.

Baekhyun tidak menyerah untuk mendekati suaminya. "Sehun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terluka seperti ini? Duduklah. Biar aku merawat lukamu."

"Kenapa kau membohongiku, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau—" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Menahan rasa sakit di dadanya setiap kali dia menghela napas. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"S-sehun, ak-aku—"

"Kau tahu selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Sehun, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan sedih bercampur amarah. "Tapi aku sadar kalau aku bukanlah pria sempurna untukmu. Aku pria lemah—yang bahkan untuk menjaga diriku sendiri saja aku tidak mampu. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Meskipun begitu... bukan berarti kau bisa dengan sesuka hati berbuat sesuatu di belakangku."

"Aku tid—"

"Aku sudah bertemu Chanyeol hyung dan kami _berbicara_ ," katanya sambil menunjuk luka di wajahnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Berbicara? Tentang apa? Dan apakah luka-luka di wajah Sehun adalah hasil perbuatan Chanyeol? Astaga!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran akan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini memukul telak pikiran Baekhyun. _Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya..._

"Sehun, semua ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan... Aku bisa menjelaskannya," kata Baekhyun panik. Dia mendekat ke arah suaminya, hendak memeluknya namun Sehun lagi-lagi menghindar.

"Menjelaskan apa? Bahkan bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganmu saja bukan anakku. Benar kan?"

"Bayi ini anakmu, Sehun! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" ujar Baekhyun dengan airmata yang berurai.

"Kau pasti punya pendapat lain setelah melihat ini," kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari salah satu laci kabinet dari kamar tidur mereka. Kemudian dia menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu membuka amplopnya dengan tangan gemetar. Tidak tahu apa yang sudah menantinya di atas lembaran kertas itu. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun menginginkan dirinya untuk membaca isi dari amplop ini. Namun sekali dia menyapukan tatapannya pada benda itu, sesuatu seperti meremat jantungnya dengan begitu kuat.

"Aku sudah memeriksakannya dua kali dan hasilnya tetap sama," kata Sehun menelan rasa pedih itu seorang diri. "Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan yang sudah kaulakukan padaku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa membendung lagi tangisannya. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan menangis tersedu di sana. Entah menyesali perbuatannya, entah menangisi hal lain yang mungkin Sehun tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan berbuat apa. Langit terasa runtuh di atas kepalanya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Menyaksikan pemandangan memilukan dari gadis yang dicintainya itu membuat hatinya ikut teriris perih. Dia memang mencintai Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dan membuatnya menangis. Akan tetapi saat ini, dirinya juga terluka. Dunia sudah menipunya. Mungkin juga selama ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menertawakan ketololannya. Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat sakit hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sehun, kau mau pergi ke mana?" cegah Baekhyun ketika melihat suaminya mulai mengemasi pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah koper. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan menyongsong Sehun, menghentikan pria itu dari apa pun yang sedang dilakukannya. "Tidak. Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Sehun! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

Sehun menghela napas dalam sebelum menoleh pada istrinya yang tidak berhenti menguraikan airmata itu. "Maafkan aku..." Hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di apartemen mereka yang dingin.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Chanyeol!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika mendapati pria itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan yang sangat carut marut. Luka-luka di wajahnya dan noda darah di sekitar kerah kemejanya membuat Kyungsoo meringis. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau—"

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk dulu?" potong Chanyeol sambil meringis, menahan sakit.

Kyungsoo membawa pria tinggi itu masuk dan dengan perlahan mendudukkannya di sofa. Buru-buru dia mengambil kotak obat dan dengan telaten merawat luka di wajah Chanyeol. Dia tahu sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada pria ini. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk bertanya dan mengobati rasa ingin tahunya itu karena Chanyeol sedang tenggelam begitu dalam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa iba pada pria ini. Pria yang begitu angkuh dan penuh intimidasi ini, pada kenyataannya hanyalah seorang pria yang menyedihkan. Orang-orang beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Dunia berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Akan tetapi mereka semua salah. Pria menyedihkan ini tidak seberuntung yang mereka pikirkan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah dirinya selesai merawat luka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Kau tidak ingin tahu dari mana aku mendapat luka-luka ini?"

"Itu bukan hal yang penting saat ini," ujar Kyungsoo, mengubur dalam-dalam rasa ingin tahunya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur pada permasalahan yang sejak awal memang bukan urusannya. Dia yakin semua kekacauan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Akan tetapi dirinya hanyalah orang luar, yang tidak memiliki hak untuk masuk dalam urusan mereka bertiga.

"Sehun sudah tahu semuanya," kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pria itu. "Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari luka-luka di wajahmu."

"Aku tidak menyangka anak itu bisa juga berkelahi," kekeh pria itu, tertawa hambar.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Sebenarnya tidak. Bahkan aku merasa semakin buruk."

"Kau harus mencoba berdamai dengan kenyataan, Chanyeol. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara."

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan menerawang. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjalan terlalu jauh jika harus kembali lagi ke titik awal. Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini, meski pun itu berarti semua orang akan memusuhiku. Ibu, Sehun, semua orang..."

"Kau memang keras kepala," gumam Kyungsoo, kemudian beranjak dari sofa untuk menaruh kembali kotak obat tersebut pada tempat awalnya. Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol kemudian.

Dia membaringkan diri di sofa pendek itu. Kakinya yang panjang tidak tertampung sepenuhnya di sana, membuatnya menjuntai ke lantai. Posisinya memang sama sekali tidak nyaman, namun tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan butuh beristirahat. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat berat untuknya.

Meskipun begitu, tidak sekonyong-konyong mampu membuat Chanyeol lantas memejamkan matanya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan memberikannya segelas teh panas, kemudian gadis itu berlalu setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat, "Kau butuh istirahat." Chanyeol terdiam, pikirannya dijejali banyak hal. Kepalanya serasa hendak pecah kapan saja, namun dia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini?

Masalah apa yang akan menantinya setelah semua orang tahu tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun?

Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini?

Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan pada Baekhyun?

Ah, harusnya dia pergi untuk memastikan keadaan Baekhyun, bukan malah datang ke tempat Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia yakin kalau Sehun tidak akan melukai Baekhyun. Semarah dan sebenci apapun Sehun saat ini, kenyataannya adalah dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan bau yang begitu familiar segera menyambut indra penciumannya. Ruangan serba putih, bau obat-obatan... ah, ini rumah sakit. Dia menoleh ke samping untuk kemudian dipertemukan dengan wajah cemas pria paruh baya yang sudah membesarkan selama ini.

"Ayah..." gumamnya lemah.

"Baekhyun!" sang ayah segera menghampirinya. "Ya Tuhan, terima kasih. Akhirnya kau sadar juga, nak."

"Apa yang terjadi..." tanya Baekhyun. Dia terbangun di rumah sakit dalam keadaan tubuh yang begitu lemah. Kemudian dia teringat pada kejadian terakhir sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Sehun meninggalkannya... Pria itu sudah mengetahui semuanya... Kemudian... kemudian... "Oh, Tuhan! Bayiku!" pekik Baekhyun histeris di antara tangis.

"Tenanglah, nak. Bayimu baik-baik saja. Kau memang mengalami pendarahan, tapi bayimu selamat," kata sang ayah.

Baekhyun sedikit menghela napas lega mendengarnya. Meski begitu, kesedihan terbesarnya tidak benar-benar pergi. Sehun meninggalkannya. Pernikahannya berada di ujung tanduk. Tidak, bahkan mungkin pernikahannya sudah kandas. Dan sekarang apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya agar Sehun memaafkan dan kembali padanya?

Airmata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Apakah pernikahannya benar-benar sudah berakhir? Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi di dalam kandungannya?

"Ayah, apakah Sehun—"

"Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, nak," kata ayahnya berusaha untuk bersikap bijak, meski dalam hati dia ingin sekali menghajar habis-habisan kedua Park bersaudara itu. Seandainya bisa memutar waktu, dia tidak ingin anaknya bertemu, baik dengan Sehun mau pun Chanyeol. Hatinya benar-benar hancur melihat keadaan putri sematawayangnya itu saat ini. "Kau harus istirahat. Tunggu di sini, ayah akan panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

"T-tapi aku ingin Sehun... a-aku... Sehun..."

"Byun Baekhyun!" bentak ayahnya. Gurat-gurat lelah tergambar jelas di wajah pria paruh baya itu. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, namun tidak bisa menghentikan isakan yang terus lolos dari bibirnya. Ayah menghela napas, menatap anaknya dengan sedih. "Ayah mohon, nak..."

Berada di dalam kamar rawat seorang diri, Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, menumpahkan airmatanya lagi. Dia ingin Sehun. Dia ingin Sehun kembali padanya. Dia rela bersujud mengemis satu kata maaf dari pria itu asalkan Sehun mau kembali padanya. Dia rela melakukan apa pun untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada Sehun.

Dia...

...hanya menginginkan semuanya kembali seperti seharusnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun, nak! Ibu mohon buka pintu! Apa yang terjadi? Bicaralah pada ibu..."

Tanpa mengenal putus asa, nyonya Park mengetuk pintu kamar anak bungsunya itu. Harinya berjalan normal-normal saja sebelum tiba-tiba Sehun datang dengan membawa satu koper besar dan wajah yang babak belur. Anaknya itu tidak berkata apa-apa, tidak menyapanya, dan langsung meniti tangga menuju kamar lamanya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja nyonya Park tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dengan panik, dia segera menyusul Sehun. Namun sayang, anak bungsunya itu sudah terlebih dulu mengunci diri dan tidak keluar lagi sampai saat ini. Dia sudah memohon dan membujuk, namun Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak membukakan pintu untuk ibunya.

Seakan belum cukup, kekhawatiran semakin besar memayunginya ketika anak sulungnya tak kunjung bisa dihubungi. Sudah puluhan kali dia menghubungi Chanyeol namun hasilnya nihil. Dan ini benar-benar aneh. Perasaan tidak enak semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan tentu saja sebagai seorang ibu, dia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam dan menunggu.

.

.

.

Tuan Byun duduk di ruang kerjanya tanpa benar-benar menyentuh pekerjaannya. Bagaimana bisa dia bekerja mengurusi masalah perusahaan, jika masalah putri sematawayangnya saja begini rumit dan hampir membuat kepalanya pecah. Sudah berbutir-butir aspirin yang ditelannya sejak tiga hari terakhir ini, namun sakit kepalanya tidak kunjung mereda. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dia bahkan kesulitan tidur di malam hari karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan nasib putrinya yang malang. Baekhyun sedang hamil dan harus mengalami masalah yang begitu pelik. Anaknya itu bahkan menolak untuk melakukan apa pun. Menolak untuk makan dan menolak untuk bicara. Yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya duduk diam dan menatap satu titik kosong di depannya. Itu saja.

Anaknya benar-benar terguncang.

.

" _Selamat siang, tuan Byun."_

 _Tuan Byun mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop, menurunkan kacamatanya dan mendapati nyonya Park memasuki ruangannya. Kondisi wanita paruh baya itu tidak terlalu jauh berbeda darinya. Sama-sama kacau, dengan kantung mata yang bahkan tidak sanggup disebunyikan oleh sapuan riasan sederhananya._

 _Wanita itu pasti datang untuk membicarakan kekacauan ini._

" _Silahkan duduk," kata tuan Byun yang berusaha bersikap ramah dan berusaha meredam kekesalannya._

" _Terima kasih. Tuan Byun, anda pasti sudah tahu kenapa saya datang kemari," kata wanita itu, menyingkirkan segala bentuk kalimat basa-basi. "Saya tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi di antara Baekhyun dan Sehun."_

" _Saya yakin anda tidak akan mau mendengar ini, nyonya Park."_

 _Nyonya Park mengerutkan dahinya bingung._

" _Ini bukan hanya tentang Sehun dan Baekhyun," tuan Byun memulai. "Tapi juga anak sulung anda, Chanyeol."_

.

Tuan Byun ditemani seorang pelayan terlihat berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sang pelayan membawa satu tray berisi berbagai makanan untuk sarapan nona mudanya. Baekhyun sudah menolak makan malamnya dan tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menolak makanan ini. Dia butuh asupan nutrisi. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya, tapi juga bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Makanlah, nak. Setelah itu ayah ingin berbicara serius denganmu."

Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tidak menjawab. Dia membuang pandangannya ke samping. Wajahnya pucat, mata bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sebenarnya tuan Byun tidak sampai hati menambah kesedihan anaknya, namun dia sudah membuat keputusan. Dia benar-benar harus melakukan ini. Demi Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap dengan sayang rambut putrinya. Dia menghela napas sebelum mengutarakan maksud hatinya, "Ayah tahu ini berat untukmu, nak. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ayah membesarkanmu seorang diri sejak kau berusia satu tahun. Dan ayah yakin, kau juga bisa seperti ayah. Kita akan membesarkan anakmu bersama-sama, nak."

Baekhyun kini menatap sang ayah.

"Ayah akan mengurus perceraianmu dengan Sehun secepatnya..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Holaaaaaaa!**

 **Ada yang senangkah dengan update kali ini? Atau semakin baper karena Sehun dan Baek mau cerai?**

 **Team Chanbaek mana suaranya?**

 **Hahahaha...**

 **Aku gak bakal banyak cuap-cuap ya. Aku capek banget karena akhir-akhir ini gak punya waktu istirahat yang cukup. Sebenarnya aku pengen banget update cepet, tapi situasi lagi nggak memungkinkan. Bukannya sok sibuk yaa... tapi suerrr gak sempet. Tapi aku selalu memprioritaskan FF ini kok. Hehehehe...**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW ya... Biar aku tahu gimana tanggapan/ respon kalian sama update an ini. Oke? Oke? Oke?**

 **Last but not least, REVIEW, FAV, dan FOLLOW!**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **I love you, guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Previous chapter..._

 _Tuan Byun ditemani seorang pelayan terlihat berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sang pelayan membawa satu tray berisi berbagai makanan untuk sarapan nona mudanya. Baekhyun sudah menolak makan malamnya dan tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menolak makanan ini. Dia butuh asupan nutrisi. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya, tapi juga bayi dalam kandungannya._

" _Makanlah, nak. Setelah itu ayah ingin berbicara serius denganmu."_

 _Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tidak menjawab. Dia membuang pandangannya ke samping. Wajahnya pucat, mata bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sebenarnya tuan Byun tidak sampai hati menambah kesedihan anaknya, namun dia sudah membuat keputusan. Dia benar-benar harus melakukan ini. Demi Baekhyun._

 _Tuan Byun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap dengan sayang rambut putrinya. Dia menghela napas sebelum mengutarakan maksud hatinya, "Ayah tahu ini berat untukmu, nak. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ayah membesarkanmu seorang diri sejak kau berusia satu tahun. Dan ayah yakin, kau juga bisa seperti ayah. Kita akan membesarkan anakmu bersama-sama, nak."_

 _Baekhyun kini menatap sang ayah._

" _Ayah akan mengurus perceraianmu dengan Sehun secepatnya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _I hate you_

 _I hate you_

 _But still, I love you_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terjaga ketika telinganya menangkap kegaduhan di luar. Terdengar samar, namun dia bisa menangkap dengan jelas teriakan penuh amarah milik ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia enggan untuk turun dan memeriksa keadaan di bawah, tetapi rasa khawatirnya lebih besar. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya semarah itu.

Apa yang terjadi...?

Menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, dengan tangan yang secara protektif memeluk perutnya yang kini sudah semakin membesar, Baekhyun disambut dengan wajah terkejut pelayan di rumahnya. "Nona, astaga! Kenapa nona tidak memanggil saya? Apa nona butuh sesuatu?"

"Ada keributan apa di luar?" tanya Baekhyun, mengabaikan kecemasan yang dilontarkan sang pelayan.

"S-saya tidak tahu, nona. Seorang pria muda datang dan membuat tuan Byun marah besar."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut dalam. Pria? Siapa? Rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun segera meninggalkan sang pelayan untuk memastikan sendiri. Tubuhnya memang masih lemah namun dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan kekhawatiran di dadanya. Dan ketika kakinya sampai di pintu depan, akhirnya dia tahu penyebab segala kekacauan ini.

Park Chanyeol.

Ada amarah bergejolak di dadanya pada pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya itu. Ada benci yang membuncah pada pria yang sudah memporak-porandakan rumah tangganya dan Sehun itu. Dia benar-benar membenci Chanyeol setengah mati. Chanyeol-lah sumber dari segala penderitaannya.

Akan tetapi, melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu... hati Baekhyun terasa diremat dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan. Pria itu... pria tampan angkuh itu... sedang berlutut di depan ayahnya. Wajahnya penuh lebam dan luka. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Dia seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal selama ini.

"Ijinkan saya bertemu Baekhyun, tuan Byun... Sekali saja..." Chanyeol memohon.

Di sisi lain, ayah Baekhyun sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan tongkat kasti di tangannya pada pria muda yang sedang bersimpuh di hadapannya. Manusia macam apa dia...? Setelah menghancurkan hidup anak sematawayangnya, masih berani menampakkan diri dan memohon belas kasihan?

"Ayah!" pekik Baekhyun ketika sang ayah terlihat mengayunkan tongkat kastinya, berniat menghantamkannya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol, menamengkan diri agar tongkat itu tidak melukai pria malang yang sudah terluka itu. Dia berlutut memeluk Chanyeol.

Kejadian ini bukan pertama kalinya. Ketika ayahnya pertama kali menemukan tentang kehamilan Baekhyun, pria paruh baya itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan seperti sekarang, Baekhyun juga tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi pelampiasan amarah ayahnya. Semua ini sudah cukup. Dia tidak ingin lagi ada orang yang terluka akibat kekacauan ini.

"Kau masih ingin melindunginya?!" suara sang ayah menggelegar, benar-benar naik pitam. "Setelah semua yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan berbalik untuk menghadap ayahnya. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia menatap sang ayah dengan wajah memelas, memohon agar ayahnya tidak melakukan perbuatan yang mungkin akan disesalinya nanti. "Chanyeol memang salah, Yah. Tapi dalam kasus ini, dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang harus dipersalahkan. Aku juga salah. Kalau ayah mau, pukul aku juga, Yah."

Hati sang ayah terluka. Tetapi dia tahu, sang anak lebih terluka dari pada dirinya. Dia bisa saja menjadi ayah egois dan membunuh pria brengsek ini, namun dia tidak ingin anaknya terluka lebih dalam lagi. Baekhyun sudah cukup menderita. Bagaimana pun sebagai seorang ayah, pada akhirnya akan selalu mengedepankan kebahagiaan anaknya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya kali ini saja kuijinkan kau menemui anakku. Tidak akan ada kesempatan lain. Akan kupastikan itu," ujar tuan Byun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Chanyeol. Membuang napas dengan kasar, tuan Byun menurunkan tongkat kastinya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

" _Ayah akan mengurus perceraianmu dengan Sehun secepatnya..."_

 _Tuan Byun mengharapkan reaksi Baekhyun akan lebih dari ini. Mungkin anak perempuannya akan menangis histeris? Mengamuk? Tapi tidak, Baekhyun tidak menangis. Tidak juga histeris mendengar rencana sang ayah untuk segera mengurus perceraian mereka. Dia hanya diam, menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun untuk beberapa saat._

 _Baekhyun terdiam mencerna kalimat singkat sang ayah yang baginya terasa begitu rumit. Bercerai dari Sehun? Membesarkan anaknya seorang diri? Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Sehun di sisinya. Dia pikir dia akan bahagia selamanya bersama Sehun. Tapi ternyata tidak. Takdir tidak mau sejalan dengan keinginannya._

 _Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dirinya mampu membesarkan anaknya seorang diri?_

 _Semuanya terasa begitu sulit. Namun sekarang dia sadar. Selama ini yang dia lakukan bukan mencintai Sehun, melainkan terus menerus menyakitinya. Dia sudah mengkhianati Sehun, melukai pria itu sedalam-dalamnya. Rasanya, dirinya memang tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf dari Sehun. Kesalahannya terlalu besar..._

 _Tapi mungkin..._

 _...dengan melepaskan Sehun, setidaknya dia tidak akan lagi membuat Sehun terluka._

 _Dia ingin Sehun bahagia. Dia ingin Sehun mendapatkan cinta yang tulus, cinta yang sejak awal jelas bukan darinya. Mungkin dari wanita lain... Ya, Sehun pantas mendapatkan wanita yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Bukan karena terbebani dengan rasa kasihan dan ingin melindungi._

 _Baekhyun menghela napas memantapkan hatinya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya itu memang keputusan terbaik."_

.

Chanyeol menatap perut Baekhyun yang terlihat masih menampakkan satu kehidupan di dalam sana. Terima kasih, Tuhan, pikirnya. Setidaknya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun mau pun bayi mereka. Kemudian tatapannya naik dari perut Baekhyun ke wajah sedih gadis itu. Baekhyun sejak tadi terus menerus menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisannya dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, membuka percakapan. Setengah mati dia menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang gadis itu dan mendekapnya erat. Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menangis dan menangis, tenggelam dalam isakan yang seakan tidak menemukan ujungnya. Chanyeol tahu gadis itu terluka—sangat dalam. Begitu pun juga dirinya. Tetapi segala kekacauan ini memang harus diakhiri, dan inilah buah yang harus dipetik oleh Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Aku datang ke apartemenmu dan mereka bilang kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar khawatir dan hampir gila. Dan ketika aku ke rumah sakit, kau sudah tidak ada di sana. Apa sekarang keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?"

"Apa kau pikir aku _bisa_ baik-baik saja?" balas gadis itu dingin sambil mengusak air matanya. "Sehun meninggalkanku. Dia benar-benar pergi tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang. Saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan, dan tiba-tiba saja darah ada di mana-mana. Aku hampir saja kehilangan bayiku. Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?"

"Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol penuh penyesalan. Dia memang terlambat. Dirinya bahkan tidak ada di sana saat Baekhyun hampir kehilangan anak mereka. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar menunjukkan batang hidunganya di depan Baekhyun setelah apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada hubungan gadis itu dan Sehun. Saat itu pikirannya juga tak kalah kalut. Dia tidak tahu langkah apa yang harus diambil setelahnya—dan dengan bodohnya, Chanyeol justru lebih memilih pergi menemui Kyungsoo dari pada Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah penyesalan. Penyesalan yang bahkan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Semua sudah terjadi. Semua sudah berlalu. Dia ingin memutar waktu untuk kembali ke saat itu dan menemani Baekhyun melewati masa sulit dan berbagi rasa sakit—kalau itu mungkin. Namun nyatanya waktu tidak bisa diputar mundur. Dia benar-benar menyesal.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya lagi.

Baekhyun ingin membenci pria ini. Namun pada kenyataannya dia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Berjuta kali meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya membenci Chanyeol, tidak mencintai pria ini, namun sejuta kali pula hatinya memungkiri semuanya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, perasaannya pada Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah. Perasaan ini tidak pernah padam.

Namun... masih pantaskah dia mencintai pria di depannya ini? Masih pantaskah Chanyeol mendapatkan cinta dari gadis yang selama ini tidak pernah memberinya satu kebahagiaan pun, melainkan hanya rasa sakit dan luka?

"Chanyeol..." ujar Baekhyun pelan. Dia menghela napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Pulanglah. Aku dan bayi ini baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami lagi."

"Aku..."

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini, Chanyeol. Aku... ingin menata hati dan pikiranku. Melupakan semua hal yang menyakitkan ini... Aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Baek." Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Bahkan setelah Sehun pergi, Baekhyun masih menolaknya. Hatinya saat ini mungkin lebih dari hancur. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk bisa memiliki Baekhyun. Dia sudah benar-benar putus asa. Saat ini Chanyeol menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan di muka bumi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang perasaanmu ataupun perasaanku saat ini, Chanyeol. Kita harus berhenti bersikap egois. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini?"

"Lelah," jawab Chanyeol. Ada setitik amarah dalam nada bicaranya. "Aku benar-benar lelah. Bagaimana bisa sampai saat ini aku bahkan masih mencintai gadis yang sudah berjuta kali menolakku, menyakiti perasaanku, memporak-porandakan kehidupanku? Aku lelah, Baekhyun. Aku juga ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal lain selain dirimu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti dan mundur lagi."

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang digenggam dengan begitu eratnya oleh Chanyeol. Seolah tidak ingin melepasnya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa hanya dengan sebuah genggaman tangan saja, pria ini bisa membuat hati Baekhyun hangat. Seandainya dulu dia mau berkata jujur pada Sehun tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, mungkin keadaan tidak akan menjadi seburuk ini.

Tanpa disadari, tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengusap pelan pipi Chanyeol. Pria malang ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa dia tega menyakiti pria ini berkali-kali? Menatap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh lebam, membuat hati Baekhyun teriris. Wajah tampannya dipenuhi dengan warna keunguan hasil dari perkelahiannya bersama Sehun.

Ah, Sehun...

Bagaimana keadaan pria itu saat ini? Pasti tidak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol. Atau mungkin lebih parah? Bagaimana jika penyakit Sehun kambuh? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam. "Tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit saat aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Atau rasa sakit ketika aku melihatmu bersama pria lain."

Baekhyun menghela napas, menahan diri untuk tidak menitikan air mata lagi. "Kau pria paling bodoh. Ada banyak sekali wanita di luar sana, tapi kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa aku jawab. Maaf," sahut Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengulas senyum. "Maafkan aku karena tidak ada di sisimu saat kau hampir kehilangan bayi kita."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dia kuat dan sehat."

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

Baekhyun mengusap air mata di pipinya dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sangat kacau. Dan yang paling dibuat menderita adalah sang ibu. Nyonya Park tidak bisa bernapas dengan tenang akhir-akhir ini. Masalah yang sedang dihadapi keluarganya begitu berat. Oh Tuhan, seharusnya sejak awal dia sadar bahwa ini akan menjadi bencana yang besar. Kedua putranya mencintai gadis yang sama! Dan keadaan semakin pelik karena Baekhyun sedang mengandung anak dari Chanyeol, bukan dari Sehun!

Ini gila. Benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Harinya yang sudah carut marut semakin hancur ketika siang itu nyonya Park menerima surat gugatan cerai dari pihak Byun. Dia tidak ingin pernikahan anaknya berakhir begitu saja. Itu sama saja seperti merenggut satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan Sehun. Dia tidak mau melihat anaknya lebih menderita dari ini. Tapi bagaimana pun, Sehun harus menghadapi ini. Keluarga Byun menginginkan perceraian.

"Sehun..." panggil ibunya pelan. Nyonya Park membawa senampan makanan untuk makan siang putranya. Sehun terlihat sedang menyibukkan diri dengan mengulas kuas di atas kanvas tanpa menghasilkan sebuah goresan gambar yang jelas.

Hati nyonya Park teriris perih melihat kondisi putranya itu yang dalam beberapa hari saja sudah berubah menjadi begitu kurus, lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, wajahnya kusut, dan Sehun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk bercukur. Sehun kerap menolak untuk menyantap makanannya. Meski begitu, suatu keajaiban karena sampai saat ini putranya masih baik-baik saja. Penyakitnya tidak kambuh.

Melihat ibunya masuk, Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia menaruh kuasnya dan menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan datar. "Selama ini... apa ibu sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Apa maksudmu, nak?"

"Apa sebelumnya ibu sudah mengetahui hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung?"

Nyonya Park menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tentu saja dia tahu. Tapi... "Nak, sebaiknya kita tidak perlu mem—"

"Jawab aku, bu."

Nyonya Park menundukkan kepalanya. Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar sulit.

Melihat ekspresi wajah ibunya, Sehun sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia tidak percaya kalau semua orang sudah tahu kebenarannya, kecuali dirinya. Dia merasa begitu bodoh. Tolol. "Begitu ya? Semua orang benar-benar sudah membodohiku..." gumam Sehun perih. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya dan kembali meraih kuas dan melukis di atas kanvas.

"Sehun... Nak, dengarkan ibu..."

"Tidak perlu, bu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Nak..." ibunya terisak di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, bu. Aku mohon."

Tanpa suara, nyonya Park keluar dari kamar Sehun. Surat gugatan cerai yang dikirimkan keluarga Byun masih utuh di tangannya. Dia bahkan belum sempat menunjukkannya pada Sehun. Dan sekarang, putranya itu membencinya... Nyonya Park tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dia menaruh surat itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur anaknya dan berharap ketika Sehun menemukannya, anak bungsunya itu tidak semakin terpuruk dan hancur.

.

.

.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan menatap sebentar rumah kediamannya. Sudah hampir satu minggu dia tidak pulang dan belum satu menit Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya itu, sebuah tamparan keras di pipi menyambut kedatangannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ibunya yang lembut dan penyayang itu bisa menamparnya begitu keras. Pipinya terasa kebas, namun hatinya lebih sakit karena dia tahu kenapa ibunya bersikap seperti ini padanya. Dia bia menangkap kobaran amarah di bola mata wanita paruh baya itu.

"Puas kau sudah menghancurkan hidup adikmu?!" teriak ibunya marah.

Chanyeol lebih memilih diam, tidak melakukan perlawanan. Untuk apa? Semua _toh_ akan percuma. Ibu sedang dilanda amarah yang begitu besar padanya. Apa pun yang dia katakan dan lakukan, jelas tidak akan menolong. Hal itu malah akan semakin membuat ibunya naik pitam.

"Apa salah Sehun padamu sampai kau tega melakukan ini padanya?" kata ibunya di sela-sela isak tangis pilu.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meredam rasa nyeri di dadanya. Ibu tetap saja ibu. Dia akan membela Sehun sampai mati dan membiarkan Chanyeol membusuk dalam penderitaan. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan kasih sayang yang timpang ini, namun mengapa rasanya masih sakit?

"Dan, Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau menghamili Baekhyun!" teriak ibunya frustasi. "Kau tahu Baekhyun adalah istri Sehun! Istri dari adikmu sendiri! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Seh—"

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun!" potong Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dan inilah saatnya dia meledak, meluapkan segalanya. "Selama ini yang ada di pikiran ibu hanya Sehun! Kebahagiaan Sehun, Sehun ini, Sehun itu... Apa ibu pernah sekali saja memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Atau ibu sekali saja menempatkan diri dalam posisiku? Lalu bagaimana jika aku juga mencintai Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika satu—satunya sumber kebahagiaanku juga ada pada diri Baekhyun? Aku juga ingin bahagia bersama gadis yang kucintai, bu!"

Nyonya Park termanggu, menelan air matanya.

"Aku..." Chanyeol menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. Setetes air mata dengan lancang jatuh. "Aku mencintai Baekhyun, bu. Aku _juga_ mencintai Baekhyun. Bukan hanya Sehun yang berhak bahagia. Aku juga ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Apa itu tidak boleh...?"

.

.

.

Tuan Byun bukan orang yang mudah ditaklukan. Dia juga bukan orang yang mudah dibuat terkesan. Dia seorang ayah yang hebat karena mampu membesarkan anak sematawayangnya seorang diri. Istrinya meninggal sejak Baekhyun berusia satu tahun. Dan hal itu pula yang menyebabkan dirinya begitu menyayangi Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti hati putrinya. Tidak akan.

Usia tuan Byun sudah tidak muda lagi. Penglihatannya pun sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai kehilangan ketajamannya. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa kelak putrinya harus menikahi pria yang tepat, yang bisa menjaga dan melindunginya, sekaligus membahagiakannya. Tuan Byun sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa berada di sisi Baekhyun selamanya. Dia harus menemukan orang yang tepat.

Seorang ayah rela menukarkan nyawanya sekali pun demi memberikan 'sebuah kisah fairytale' untuk putrinya.

Namun semua harapan indah untuk putrinya satu persatu berguguran. Tuan Byun tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahan dirinya. Pernikahan anaknya hancur berantakan. Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dan hal itu benar-benar mengiris perih hati sang ayah. Baekhyun seorang anak yang baik, mengapa dia tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan? Kenapa hidupnya harus hancur seperti ini?

Sampai saat ini, tuan Byun belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Apa sudah kau ambil surat cerai itu dari Park?" tanya tuan Byun pada seseorang di seberang telepon yang rupanya adalah pengacara keluarganya.

Tuan Byun mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban sang pengacara.

"Apa? Kenapa sampai sekarang gugatan cerai itu belum ditandatangani? Ini sudah hampir satu bulan! Tidak cukupkah waktu tenggang yang kuberikan pada mereka untuk menandatangani surat sialan itu?!" amuknya.

Mereka sudah membuat anakku menderita, batinnya geram. Dan sekarang mereka bahkan mengulur-ulur waktu untuk sekedar menyetujui perceraian itu!

"Besok kau datangi lagi kediaman Park dan pastikan Park Sehun menandatanganinya!"

Setelah kalimat terakhirnya itu, tuan Park melemparkan ponsel-nya dengan kesal. Dia membuka kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya kemudian mengurut dahinya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang tegang ke kursi.

Baru saja dia mulai merasa emosinya sedikit turun, sebuah ketukan di pintu menginterupsinya. Dia membuka mata dan memandang pintu itu jengkel. "Masuk," ujarnya galak.

Sang pelayan muncul dari balik pintu kerjanya yang dengan pelan terbuka. "Maaf tuan, pria yang kemarin datang lagi dan tetap bersikukuh ingin bertemu dengan nona Baekhyun."

"Apa dia gila?!" amuk pria paruh baya itu sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Kenapa dia tidak kenal kata menyerah?"

Sang pelayan menunduk takut melihat tuannya marah besar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bukakan pintu untuknya!" ujarnya. Tuan Byun benar-benar sudah tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Park mana pun di dunia ini, terutama dengan Park yang sudah menyakiti anaknya. Menghancurkan hidup dan masa depan anak kesayangannya. "Usir dia!"

"T-tapi tuan, pria itu sudah ada di luar sejak tiga jam yang lalu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Usir dia!"

"T-tap—"

"Apa perkataanku kurang jelas untukmu?!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Sudah terlalu sering dia berdiri di sana, setiap hari menatap objek yang sama—sosok yang sama yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk menemuinya. Chanyeol akan datang pada sore hari dan menunggu hingga tengah malam di sana. Hanya untuk mengemis kata maaf dari ayahnya dan menemui Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu dari kejauhan dengan perasaan sedih. Malam sudah merangkak naik, dia tidak ingin Chanyeol sakit hanya karena ingin bertatap muka dengannya. Dan apakah pria itu sudah makan malam? Oh, Baekhyun ingin sekali keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menemui pria itu, tapi kakinya bahkan tidak memiliki upaya untuk melangkah. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan semarah apa ayahnya jika Baekhyun nekat menemui Park itu.

Ayahnya sudah terlanjur membenci keluarga Park. Baik itu Sehun, maupun Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol masih mengharapkannya? Dia merasa sudah tidak pantas untuk dicintai seorang Park Chanyeol—atau dicintai pria mana pun. Dia sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang menyedihkan, yang bahkan sudah tidak memiliki masa depan. Gadis yang tak berharga seperti dirinya sudah tidak pantas lagi dicintai. Chanyeol berhak mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik. Bukan dirinya.

"Saat ini, menjadi gadis yang lemah tidak akan ada gunanya, sayang," ujar sang ayah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Mungkin karena dia terlalu fokus pada Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menoleh sedikit terkejut. "Ayah?"

"Apa dia masih di sana?" tanya sang ayah sambil ikut melongok ke jendela. "Sial, padahal ayah sudah mengusirnya."

"Apa ayah tidak terlalu kejam padanya? Ayah bisa berbicara padanya baik-baik."

"Bicara baik-baik?" ujar ayahnya sinis. "Setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu? Dia bahkan tidak pantas mendapat maafmu. Seharusnya dulu kau biarkan saja ayah menghajarnya."

"Dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, yah," Baekhyun menghela napas sedih. "Aku juga salah."

"Sudahlah. Ayah tidak peduli lagi siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar dalam masalah ini. Satu hal yang harus kaupahami, ayah tidak ingin kau berhubungan lagi dengan kedua Park itu."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. Sepertinya sang ayah sudah salah paham. Dalam hal ini, justru orang yang paling banyak menyakiti adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah menjadi wanita egois yang bahkan tidak bisa memilih antara Chanyeol dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap amplop besar di atas mejanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Dadanya bergemuruh, perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba saja menyeruak. Dia bahkan belum membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya, namun dia seperti sudah tahu apa yang menantinya di balik bungkusan berwarna coklat itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar dia membuka amplop itu. Membaca satu persatu kata dan kalimat tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewati. Firasatnya benar. Ini adalah surat gugatan cerai...

Apakah pernikahannya harus berakhir sampai di sini...?

Tidak. Dia masih mencintai Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah mengkhianatinya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sehun masih mencintai istrinya. Baekhyun adalah segalanya—dunianya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun?

Tapi...

" _Aku... Aku mencintai Baekhyun, bu. Aku juga mencintai Baekhyun. Bukan hanya Sehun yang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku juga ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Apa itu tidak boleh...?"_

Sehun tidak bisa melupakan ucapan Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hyung-nya itu... benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah melihat hyung-nya begitu menginginkan sesuatu... Dia tidak pernah melihat _cinta_ di mata Chanyeol sebelumnya... Kakaknya yang dingin dan acuh itu... jatuh cinta.

Tapi hanya satu kesalahan yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol: dia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Dan bagi Sehun, Baekhyun adalah miliknya yang tidak satu orang pun yang boleh mengambil gadis itu dari pelukannya. Tidak. Meski itu adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi di dalam kandungan Baekhyun? Bayi itu...adalah anak Chanyeol. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri fakta itu.

Ya Tuhan... ini benar-benar sulit. Haruskah dia menandatangani gugatan cerai ini...?

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar brengsek!" Kyungsoo memukulkan tas tangannya ke lengan Chanyeol.

Pria yang dipukul tidak bergeming. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya yang terasa berat juga pening luar biasa. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat gelas yang isinya sudah berkali-kali dia tandaskan. Bau alkohol menguar di udara dan ini adalah kedua kalinya bagi Kyungsoo datang ke klub untuk menyeret pulang Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk.

"Hai..." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, memicingkan mata menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "... Kyungsoo! Kau datang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal bukan main.

"Aku? Aku hanya _hik...hik..._ sedikit melepas penat."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkanku?"

"Aku tidak... _hik_... menyusahkanmu. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu dataaaang..."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Dia membantu Chanyeol berdiri di kakinya sendiri dan memapah pria jangkung itu keluar dari klub. "Bersikaplah jantan, Park Chanyeol. Menggunakan alkohol sebagai pelarian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," kata gadis itu.

"Jadi... _hik_... selama ini aku tidak... _hik_... jantan maksudmu?"

"Kau pengecut."

"Bagaimana... _hik_... kau bisa... _hik_... tahu? Aku memang... _hik_... pengecut." Kemudian Chanyeol tertawa keras, membuat pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka menoleh dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Seandainya Baekhyun- _mu_ itu tahu bagaimana rapuhnya kau..." gumam Kyungsoo. "Park Chanyeol yang Maha Kuasa ini mati kutu kalau sudah menyangkut seorang Byun Baekhyun."

"Dia... _hik_... segalanya bagiku."

"Pria bodoh. Menyedihkan."

"Hei...! Aku... _hik_... sedang punya... _hik_... banyak masalah. Bisa tidak... _hik_... kau mengatakan sesuatu yang... _hik_... bisa menghiburku? Kau malah... _hik_... membuatku semakin... _hik_... pusing!"

"Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo malas. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghibur diriku sendiri yang sedang patah hati."

"Hmmm..." Chanyeol hanya bergumam.

Kyungsoo menjejalkan pria itu ke dalam mobil. Kemudian dia sendiri memutar untuk duduk di kursi kemudi. "Kali ini apa lagi? Bukankah semua sudah berjalan sesuai keinginan? Kenapa masih bersedih?"

Chanyeol menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Kemudian dengan cepat menyandarkan kembali kepalanya ke kursi dengan mata terpejam rapat. "Sehun sudah... _hik_... kusingkirkan, tapi... _hik_... Baekhyun masih tidak... _hik_... bisa kudapatkan. Ini... _hik_... aneh."

Kyungsoo diam sambil mencengkram kemudi dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ada ribuan belati yang seakan mencincang habis hatinya. Kenapa rasanya selalu sakit, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun...?

"Ah ya..." ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Hal brengsek lainnya... _hik_... adalah sekretarisku."

Kyungsoo menatap pria di sampingnya dengan alis bertaut. Ada apa dengan sekretaris Chanyeol?

"Dia... _hik_... mengajukan surat pengunduran diri," kata pria itu. "Ugh benar-benar ... _hik_... brengsek!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas dalam. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kian lama kian meracau tidak jelas, Kyungsoo segera mengemudikan mobil milik pria di sampingnya itu, bergerak membelah malam Seoul yang tidak pernah mati.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali menatap keluar jendela dengan perasaan gundah. Pria itu... tidak pernah datang lagi. Terhitung sudah lima hari sejak terakhir kali pria itu datang, kini Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat lagi mobil mewahnya terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya. Pria jangkung yang selalu berdiri bersandar di mobilnya sambil berharap Baekhyun akan muncul itu kini seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

"Apa pria itu... hari ini tidak datang?" tanya Baekhyun ketika dia sedang menyantap makan malamnya seorang diri. Ayahnya belum kembali dari pekerjaannya. Di rumah besar itu hanya ada dirinya dan pelayan.

"Maksud nona... pria tinggi itu...?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak datang kemari, nona. Mungkin dia sudah bosan karena terus menerus mendapat penolakan dari tuan Byun."

Bosan...? Ya, pada akhirnya Park Chanyeol mungkin akan merasa bosan pada rasa sakit dan pengorbanan ini. Dia juga akan bosan mencintai Baekhyun, bosan pada cinta yang tampak seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. Kemudian secara perlahan namun pasti, dia akan mundur, menyerah, dan pergi. Menghilang selama-lamanya dari kehidupan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu kalau hidupnya seakan hampir kiamat ketika sekretaris yang sudah tiga tahun bekerja padanya itu memilih untuk keluar dari perusahaan. Pekerjaannya menjadi bertumpuk-tumpuk tidak terorganisir. Jadwal pertemuannya bersama klien menjadi kacau balau. Bahkan beberapa pertemuan harus dijadwal ulang karena waktu pertemuan satu dengan lainnya saling bertabrakan.

Sial, kenapa sekretarisnya harus mengundurkan diri di saat-saat seperti ini?

Mencari seorang sekretaris baru itu tidaklah mudah—setidaknya bagi Chanyeol. Dia harus melakukan wawancara sendiri pada calon sekretarisnya karena dia tidak bisa memilih orang sembarangan untuk bekerja dengannya. Dan yang membuat situasi lebih sulit adalah karena Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini hampir tidak memiliki waktu luang. Dia bahkan sudah tidak pernah lagi menyambangi kediaman Baekhyun karena kesibukannya ini.

"Haruskah aku pergi...?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh pekerjaannya. Setidaknya dia butuh sedikit pelepasan. Dia butuh sedikit udara segar untuk bernapas. Dia juga... rindu pada Baekhyun. Mungkin dengan mendatangi kediaman keluarga Byun, rasa rindunya akan terobati meskipun sampai saat ini dia belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan lamanya, dan dia hampir gila dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengunyah salad tuna kesukaannya siang itu ketika ponsel miliknya yang diletakkan di atas meja kopi berbunyi nyaring. Dia mengecilkan volume tv dan meraih ponselnya tersebut, menyapukan pandangannya ke layar benda kotak itu. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat, kemudian setelahnya berdebar begitu keras hingga Baekhyun khawatir jika benda berdetak di dadanya itu akan melompat keluar dari kungkungan tulang rusuknya.

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sehun.

Tuhan... selama lebih dari satu bulan... dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun menghubunginya. Ada perasaan senang bercampur risau yang meliputi hatinya. Bertanya-tanya tentang alasan mengapa Sehun menghubunginya? Mengapa baru sekarang pria itu menghubunginya? Oh Tuhan... Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Dengan tangan basah dan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun menyapukan jemarinya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut. "H-halo?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan resah mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya dan tidak menemukan satu pakaian pun yang dirasa pantas untuk dikenakannya karena kini usia kandungannya sudah lebih tua. Perutnya semakin terlihat membuncit dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia masih harus berusaha menyembunyikan perutnya itu dari Sehun.

Ah, dia hanya... ingin tampil _sedikit_ pantas di hadapan Sehun. Itu saja.

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya harus repot-repot menyapukan sedikit makeup di wajahnya. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya terdalam, dia sudah tahu apa yang akan menantinya nanti ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Sehun. Surat gugatan cerai itu... Ya, Sehun pasti menghubunginya untuk mengembalikan surat itu—lengkap dengan bubuhan tanda tangan di dalamnya.

Mereka akan resmi bercerai. Hubungan mereka akan secara resmi berakhir. Tapi kenapa di detik-detik terakhir seperti ini Baekhyun masih merasa ada harapan untuknya?

Bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun menolak menandatangani surat cerai itu?

Bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun sudah memaafkan kesalahannya dan ingin tetap mempertahankan pernikahan mereka?

Bagaimana jika...

Bagaimana jika...

Ah, Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu banyak memikirkan segala bentuk kemungkinan yang ada. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji akan melepaskan Sehun. Pria itu tidak akan bahagia bersamanya karena Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan cinta yang tulus untuknya. Sehun terlalu baik untuk disakiti. Dan mungkin pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan terakhir untuk mereka berdua sebelum keduanya benar-benar resmi berpisah.

Astaga... Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Dia terlalu gugup dan juga sangat resah. Jantungnya seperti berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat hingga rasanya dia tidak mampu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

Mengabaikan panggilan berulang kali sang pelayan yang memohon padanya agar tidak meninggalkan rumah tanpa seijin ayahnya, Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya. Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia mengemudi. Menyalakan mesin, secara perlahan mobilnya bergerak meninggalkan rumah kediamannya.

.

.

.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak berpikir bahwa tempat pertemuannya dengan Sehun begitu... ganjil. Tidak biasa. Kenapa harus di sebuah restoran cepat saji di bandara? Baru setelah dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar dari sana, dia menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang _lebih_ besar mungkin sudah menantinya di dalam sana.

Berjalan cepat sambil menaruh tangan di perut buncitnya dengan protektif, Baekhyun memasuki bandara dan mulai mencari restoran cepat saji yang tempat Sehun berada. Namun belum sempat dia menemukan restoran itu, sebuah tangan menariknya, memaksanya untuk berhenti melangkah.

"Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya sambil melebarkan mata dengan terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya pria itu dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

Sedang apa?

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Dia memiliki janji temu dengan Sehun, tapi mengapa dia justru dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Aku mengikutimu."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk membuntutiku!"

"Aku khawatir padamu, Baekhyun. Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumahmu dan sekarang kau justru pergi ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Siapa yang ingin kau temui?"

Baekhyun menarik lepas tangannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku mohon jawab aku."

Baekhyun menghela napas kesal. Ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak sifat Chanyeol yang paling tidak disenanginya. "Aku akan menemui Sehun. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Sehun?" Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau masih menemuinya?" tanyanya kecewa. Seharusnya hubungan mereka sudah berakhir kan?

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang, bisakah kau pergi dan tidak menggangguku?"

Kemudian, Baekhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

.

.

.

Sehun meneguk minumannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia melakukan itu hanya sekedar untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam di tangannya. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah tiba di sini sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia tahu jarak rumah Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Itu mengapa dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu di tempat ini.

Dan ketika sosok gadis yang dicintainya itu memasuki restoran, rasanya jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Oh, sebenarnya dia merasa teramat bersalah karena sudah membuat gadis yang sedang hamil itu datang menemuinya hingga tempat ini. Baekhyun tidak banyak berubah. Dia masih tetap cantik, memesona. Perbedaan hanya terlihat dari perutnya yang kian lama kian menunjukkan sebuah kehidupan baru yang dalam beberapa bulan akan segera terlahir ke dunia.

"Hai," sapa Sehun, berusaha untuk bersikap wajar dan senormal mungkin.

Gadis di depannya itu hampir tidak bisa menunjukkan senyumnya. Dia berdiri kaku menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa berucap apa-apa.

"Duduklah."

"Trims," ujar Baekhyun parau.

"Apa kabar?"

Air mata itu jatuh juga. Oh Tuhan, betapa dia merindukan pria ini... "Sehun, aku—"

"Sstt! Tidak perlu ada kata 'aku minta maaf' lagi, Baekhyun. Aku memintamu untuk bertemu bukan untuk mendengar permohonan maafmu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya," kata Sehun.

Baekhyun bungkam. Menelan kembali air matanya.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini—mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi mengapa Sehun terlihat begitu kuat dan tegar? "S-sehun..."

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menaruh benda berupa amplop cokelat besar itu di atas meja. "Butuh waktu yang lama bagiku untuk membuat keputusan. Tapi pada akhirnya aku memang harus membuat keputusan ini. Ah..." Sehun mendongak untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. "...ini memang sangat berat bagiku, tapi terima kasih untuk saat-saat terindah yang sudah kaubagi denganku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur sudah mengenalmu, Baekhyun. Kau gadis baik dan penuh pesona. Dan kalau boleh jujur, kau juga cinta pertamamu. Hari-hari di mana aku mengenalmu adalah hari-hari terindah dalam hidupku."

Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku hanya punya waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum pesawat yang akan kutumpangi lepas landas. Kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi, Baekhyun. Paris sudah menungguku dan aku akan menetap di sana. Jadi aku harus menggunakan lima belas menit ini dengan sebaik mungkin."

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir. Tidak... Tidak... Sehun akan pergi...? Meninggalkannya?

"Sejak kecil aku tumbuh dalam keluarga yang benar-benar menjagaku dengan baik. Ibu tidak pernah membiarkanku bermain di luar rumah atau bermain di taman layaknya anak-anak lain. Ibu selalu menjagaku. Ayahku dan hyungku juga. Terkadang aku hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan perasaan iri pada hyungku yang bisa dengan bebas bermain bola di halaman belakang rumah kami atau ketika hyung tanpa khawatir bermain di bawah guyuran hujan. Sementara aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ketika mulai beranjak dewasa, aku semakin menemukan banyak perbedaan di antara diriku dan hyung. Hyung tumbuh menjadi pria yang begitu tampan, berprestasi, dikagumi banyak wanita, dan selalu bisa diandalkan. Sedangkan diriku justru sebaliknya. Aku semakin lemah dan penyakit sesak napasku semakin lama semakin sering kambuh. Sampai-sampai aku sering berpikir, tidak ada gunanya aku hidup di dunia ini.

Tapi keadaan menjadi lain ketika kau hadir. Kau datang seperti angin sejuk di musim panas, Baekhyun. Kau membuatku seakan bisa menggenggam dunia. Harapan-harapan yang padam, satu persatu kembali menyala. Bagaimana bisa gadis cantik dan baik sepertimu bisa mencintaiku? Pantaskah aku mendapatkanmu? Ah pertanyaan itu tidak pernah berhenti mengusikku, kau tahu."

"S-sehun..." Baekhyun tercekat oleh air matanya sendiri.

"Yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menjadi seseorang yang istimewa dalam hidupku. Meski perjalanan kita cukup singkat, tapi tidak ada satu detik pun yang tidak kusyukuri." Sehun menarik napas. "Surat ini kukembalikan padamu."

"Sehun, maafkan aku..."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Semuanya sudah berlalu." Sehun kemudian melirik jam di tangannya. "Aku harus pergi."

"Sehun..." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya. "Boleh aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Kemudian dia membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aargggggghhhh jeongmal mianhae ya readers... update kali ini super duper lelet... ya Tuhan... chapter ini benar-benar menguras energi dan emosiku. Adegan nangisnya banyak banget lagi. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa kali aku ngetik chapter ini tapi kemudian aku hapus. Ngetik lagi, hapus lagi, ngetik lagi hapus lagi, sampai-sampai rasanya tanganku kebas. Aku kesel banget dan marah. Bener-benar ngalamin** _ **writer's block**_ **yang susah banget sembuh. Pengen nangis bareng Baek, Yeol, ama Sehun... *ayo nangis berjamaah***

 **Tapi akhirnya chapter ini kelarrrrr... meskipun masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini... duh duh duhhhhh sebenarnya aku paling benci karena udah bikin kalian nunggu lama. Gimana pun aku juga seorang reader, aku tahu betenya nunggu FF yang gak update-update... huhuhuhuhu...**

 **Tapi penantian kalian semua terbayar kan? Kan? Kan? Kan? *wink***

 **Oh iya buat reader** _ **Guest**_ **yang nanya gimana caranya biar dpt notif update-an FF ini... maaf banget karena aku gak bisa bagi akun FB, twitter, ato BBM ya... Gimana kalo kamu buat akun FFn aja. Jadi nanti kamu dpt notif kalo ff ini update. Oke? Oke? Oke?**

 **Seperti biasa deh, silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW baik buat readers lama maupun readers baru. Ini udah nyerempet-nyerempet ending lohhhhh... buruan masih ada kesempatan untuk melampiaskan uneg-uneg kalian buat FF ini... wkwkwkwk...**

 **Btw, thanks berat loh buat review di chapter sebelumnya yg wow wow banget**

 **See you next chapter soon!**

 **I love you guys *muacchhhhhh***


	19. Chapter 19

_Preious chapter..._

" _Aku hanya punya lima belas menit lagi sebelum pesawat yang akan kutumpangi lepas landas. Kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi, Baekhyun. Paris sudah menungguku dan aku akan menetap di sana. Jadi aku harus menggunakan lima belas menit ini dengan sebaik mungkin."_

 _Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir. Tidak... Tidak... Sehun akan pergi...? Meninggalkannya?_

" _Sejak kecil aku tumbuh dalam keluarga yang benar-benar menjagaku dengan baik. Ibu tidak pernah membiarkanku bermain di luar rumah atau bermain di taman layaknya anak-anak lain. Ibu selalu menjagaku. Ayahku dan hyungku juga. Terkadang aku hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan perasaan iri pada hyungku yang bisa dengan bebas bermain bola di halaman belakang rumah kami atau ketika hyung tanpa khawatir bermain di bawah guyuran hujan. Sementara aku tidak bisa melakukannya._

 _Ketika mulai beranjak dewasa, aku semakin menemukan banyak perbedaan di antara diriku dan hyung. Hyung tumbuh menjadi pria yang begitu tampan, berprestasi, dikagumi banyak wanita, dan selalu bisa diandalkan. Sedangkan diriku justru sebaliknya. Aku semakin lemah dan penyakit sesak napasku semakin lama semakin sering kambuh. Sampai-sampai aku sering berpikir, tidak ada gunanya aku hidup di dunia ini._

 _Tapi keadaan menjadi lain ketika kau hadir. Kau datang seperti angin sejuk di musim panas, Baekhyun. Kau membuatku seakan bisa menggenggam dunia. Harapan-harapan yang padam, satu persatu kembali menyala. Bagaimana bisa gadis cantik dan baik sepertimu bisa mencintaiku? Pantaskah aku mendapatkanmu? Ah pertanyaan itu tidak pernah berhenti mengusikku, kau tahu."_

" _S-sehun..." Baekhyun tercekat oleh air matanya sendiri._

" _Yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menjadi seseorang yang istimewa dalam hidupku. Meski perjalanan kita cukup singkat, tapi tidak ada satu detik pun yang tidak kusyukuri." Sehun menarik napas. "Surat ini kukembalikan padamu."_

" _Sehun, maafkan aku..."_

" _Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Semuanya sudah berlalu." Sehun kemudian melirik jam di tangannya. "Aku harus pergi."_

" _Sehun..." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya. "Boleh aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Kemudian dia membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya._

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengusak air matanya dan berusaha untuk menerima keputusan Sehun dengan hati besar. Bagaimana pun semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Sehun tidak membencinya saja dia sudah sangat berterima kasih. "Boleh aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Kemudian dia membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Detik-detik terakhir ini dia gunakan untuk berusaha melepaskan segalanya. Dia tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa memilih antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, Sehun-lah yang harus membuat keputusan.

Dan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Berjanjilah kau dan Chanyeol hyung akan hidup bahagia, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak pesawat yang ditumpangi pria itu lepas landas, tapi Baekhyun masih berada di tempat yang sama. Masih belum percaya pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Sehun kini sudah berakhir. Sehun bahkan telah pergi. Mereka sudah tidak lagi menginjak tanah yang sama dan menghirup udara yang sama. Ikatan pernikahan mereka sudah berakhir.

Baekhyun menggenggam amplop cokelat itu dengan erat di tangannya. Hatinya benar-benar perih. Bukan karena kepergian Sehun, tapi karena penyesalan yang begitu mendalam. Seandainya dia bisa lebih tegas pada hatinya sendiri dan memilih, dia tidak akan menyakiti kedua pria itu. Sehun tidak akan pergi sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk menghindarinya. Sekarang, dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya masih punya muka untuk menghadapi Chanyeol setelah ini?

Angin berhembus pelan ketika Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya menuju tempat di mana dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru, berharap menemukan seseorang di antara orang-orang yang berkeliaran. Namun tidak ada. Chanyeol tidak ada di sana. Pria itu sudah pergi.

Menghela napas dalam, Baekhyun kembali mengingat bagaimana raut kecewa dan terluka menjadi hal terakhir yang menghiasi wajah pria itu sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Oh, pasti Chanyeol sangat membencinya kini. Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh dengan berkali-kali menyakiti hati pria yang sudah bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya?

Bodoh sekali dirinya karena berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan menunggunya di sini. Dia berharap ketika dia keluar, orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok tinggi tampan yang angkuh itu. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Pria mana yang akan bertahan dengan semua 'rasa sakit' yang telah Baekhyun berikan?

Tidak ada.

Bahkan Chanyeol sekali pun.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih. Dirinya tidak akan bisa menepati permintaan terakhir Sehun.

.

.

.

Suara lift yang berdentang membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. Chanyeol keluar dari benda besi berbentuk kotak itu dengan langkah gontai. Pekerjaan benar-benar menyita hampir seluruh waktunya. Dan yang lebih membebaninya, dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja karena pikirannya harus terbagi dengan hal lain yang justru lebih mendominasi— _Baekhyun_. Alhasil, sudah tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa ketika dia pulang.

Hati, tubuh, dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah.

Chanyeol baru saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekan kode apartemen, ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah kakinya—hampir terinjak. Dia segera membungkuk untuk memungut benda tersebut. Dahinya berkerut dalam sambil menebak-nebak isi dari amplop di tangannya itu.

Sambil mendorong masuk pintu apartemen, dia mulai merobek amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya.

.

 _Aku ingat betul saat usiaku tujuh tahun, hyung diam-diam membawaku pergi dari rumah. Hyung membawaku ke sebuah taman bermain yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kompleks perumahan kita. Ada banyak anak-anak di sana tapi aku tidak mengenal satu pun dari mereka. Lalu hyung mengajakku bermain bersama mereka. Awalnya aku takut—juga malu, karena aku tidak pernah keluar rumah. Aku juga tidak punya teman. Tapi hyung berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa tidak ada salahnya mempunyai teman dan bersosialisasi._

 _Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku merasa bahagia. Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku merasa benar-benar hidup. Bebas. Tidak terpenjara di balik dinding tebal dan pagar tinggi rumah kita. Sejak saat itu aku melihat hyung sebagai sosok kakak yang begitu baik. Sosok kakak yang begitu menjagaku. Sosok kakak yang menjadi panutanku. Aku ingin menjadi seperti hyung. Menjadi orang yang setiap kalimatnya selalu didengar orang lain. Semua orang menghormatimu. Hyung juga pintar dan mempunyai segudang prestasi. Kalau perlu kutambah lagi, hyung juga seorang musisi hebat. Hyung benar-benar pria sempurna._

 _Aku menjalani masa kecilku dengan berangan-angan jika kelak aku dewasa, aku ingin menjadi seperti hyung._

 _Dan mungkin sampai detik ini pun, aku tetap ingin menjadi sosok seperti hyung._

 _Sudah banyak yang terjadi beberapa waktu terakhir ini di antara kita. Hal-hal yang memberikan kita banyak sekali pelajaran hidup. Mengajarkan kita bahwa hidup tidak selalu tentang kebahagiaan, tapi juga pengorbanan dan rasa sakit. Aku menyadari bahwa kita jadi tidak sedekat dulu. Ada dinding tebal yang telah membuat jarak untuk kita. Aku ingin bersikap egois dan membencimu, tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hyung sudah melakukan banyak hal dalam hidupku dan mungkin inilah saatnya aku membalas semua pengorbananmu._

 _Pada saat kau membaca surat ini, aku mungkin masih dalam perjalananku menuju Paris. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana setelah melalui pertimbangan yang panjang dan cukup berat. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik untukku—untuk kita semua. Maafkan aku karena tidak mempunyai nyali untuk sekedar menemuimu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tapi aku yakin jika suatu saat aku pulang, hubungan persaudaraan kita sudah kembali seperti dulu._

 _Maafkan aku dan terima kasih untuk segalanya, hyung._

 _Tolong jaga ibu untukku._

 _Park Sehun_

.

Chanyeol menggenggam kertas berisi tulisan tangan adiknya itu dengan erat. Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Chanyeol hanya diam, duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, kedua siku bertumpu di atas paha dan telapak tangan yang dengan gusar mengusak wajahnya sendiri. Sehun sudah mengambil langkah yang begitu besar. Dia pergi. Entah sampai kapan. Dia benar-benar pergi.

"Hyung..." gumam Chanyeol lirih. "Masih pantaskah aku menjadi hyungmu, Sehun?"

.

.

.

Hari berlalu. Bulan berganti. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, secepat angin musim dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang belakang.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lebih tepatnya menatap perutnya yang besar dengan perasaan takjub. Dia merasa pertumbuhan bayi di perutnya begitu pesat. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, bayinya masih berupa seonggok daging yang bahkan tidak bisa dia rasakan sama sekali keberadaannya. Tapi kini detak jantung dan pergerakannya, selalu menghiasi hari-hari Baekhyun.

"Oke, oke, sabar..." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau sudah lapar sekali ya?"

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, berbelok ke ruang makan dan mendapati sang ayah yang tengah menyantap sarapannya.

"Pagi, yah," sapa Baekhyun sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi sang ayah.

"Ah, ayah baru saja akan pergi untuk membangunkanmu," kata sang ayah.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan. "Aku sudah bangun sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa tidur."

Tuan Byun menatap putrinya itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, cucu ayah ini tidak bisa membiarkan ibunya tidur nyenyak. Dia menendang terus," kata Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan bahu dan mengambil dua lembar roti kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi.

" _Aigoo_..." Tuan Byun tertawa senang. "Apakah cucu kesayanganku ini laki-laki?"

"Dari tendangannya yang cukup keras _sih_ , sepertinya memang laki-laki," sahut Baekhyun dan kembali mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mengingat hari melahirkanmu sudah dekat, apa kau mau berbelanja pakaian bayi dan kebutuhan lainnya? Ayah akan mengambil satu hari cuti hanya untuk menemanimu berbelanja."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Perutku sudah sebesar ini, yah. Akan sangat melelahkan jika aku harus mendatangi satu toko ke toko lain untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi. Lebih baik aku berbelanja _online_ saja supaya tidak merepotkan."

Ayahnya mengangguk setuju. "Lalu apa rencanamu setelah melahirkan?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah mendapati pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan ayahnya. "Aku belum memutuskan. Aku ingin kembali bekerja menjadi seorang perawat tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak mau menyerahkan pengasuhan anakku pada babysitter. Aku ingin menjadi ibu yang baik dan membesarkan anakku dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Itu bagus, tapi apa kau tidak ingin menikah lagi?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah karena pertanyaan tak terduga ayahnya. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Menikah? Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, tapi... "Kenapa ayah bertanya begitu?"

"Ayah ingin mengenalkanmu dengan anak dari relasi kerja ayah. Dia pria yang baik dan terpelajar. Namanya Wu Yi—"

"Tidak, yah," potong Baekhyun. Entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Dia kesal sekaligus marah pada sang ayah yang masih berpikir untuk menjodohkannya dengan orang lain setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun bahkan sedang hamil besar, demi Tuhan! "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya. Ayah yakin kau akan berubah pikiran sekali kau dan Wu Yifan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dia berasal dari China tapi dia sudah fasih berbahasa Korea karena sudah hampir lima tahun tinggal di Seoul untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan ayahnya."

"Yah..." Baekhyun memelas. "Bagaimana mungkin ayah menjodohkanku di saat seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak mungkin selamanya hidup sendiri dan membesarkan anakmu seorang diri, Baekhyun."

"Tapi dulu ayah berkata lain padaku!"

"Ayah berubah pikiran. Kau tidak bisa hidup seorang diri dan melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Kau butuh seseorang yang bisa mendampingimu dan mencintaimu. Ayah ingin kau bahagia."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini," ujar Baekhyun marah, setengah mati menahan cairan bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Bagaimana bisa... bagaimana bisa ayahnya melakukan ini padanya?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kulkas dan menghela napas lega ketika mendapati persediaan makanannya masih cukup banyak. Dia meraih ponsel yang ditaruhnya di atas konter dapur dan menekan tombol panggilan cepat nomor satu. Tak lama kemudian telepon itu tersambung pada seseorang.

"Hmm ya? Ada apa?" sahut suara di seberang telepon. Suara berat milik Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu lelah dan bosan.

Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya. "Kau sedang sibuk?"

" _Well_ , kau tahu kan kalau aku memang selalu sibuk," ujar pria itu acuh.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Entahlah..." ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol kembali berujar, "Mungkin sekitar pukul tujuh. Atau mungkin lebih cepat. Kenapa?"

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam spesial," kata Kyungsoo.

"Wah wah, makan malam spesial? Dalam rangka apa?"

"Ish... Tidakkah kau merindukanku? Sudah satu minggu kita bahkan tidak bertemu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu!" rengek Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seandainya Chanyeol melihat betapa menggemaskannya Kyungsoo saat ini...

"Baiklah, baiklah. Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu, nanti kau bisa keriput."

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan datang. Buatkan makanan yang paling lezat untukku."

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Sampai saat ini dia masih tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dirinya dan Chanyeol resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, mengalir seperti air. Dua-duanya adalah manusia patah hati yang pada akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ya, hubungan ini terjalin dengan latar belakang yang begitu klise. Namun tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Dan sejauh ini, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berjalan tanpa hambatan.

Chanyeol sudah berubah. Meski terkadang kata-katanya masih menyebalkan, tapi Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lebih baik.

Pada saat Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan masakannya, bel berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri pintu depan dan membukanya. Kemudian tampang lelah dan kusut milik Chanyeol menyambut penglihatannya.

"Hai," sapa pria itu sambil mendekat dan memberikan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan membawa pria itu menuju ruang makan di mana makanan-makanan lezat sudah menunggu untuk dinikmati. Dia mengambil tas kerja Chanyeol dan menaruhnya di atas sofa kemudian menarikkan satu kursi untuk diduduki kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol menatap makanan-makanan itu dengan tidak sabar. Sepertinya rasa lelah karena seharian bekerja akan terobati dengan makan malam spesial ini. "Kenapa kau memasak banyak sekali? Kau yakin semua makanan ini hanya untuk kita berdua?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam spesial. Kau tampak begitu kurus dan sepertinya memang butuh asupan energi yang lebih banyak. Makanlah..." kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi nasi panas.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menguyah makanannya.

"Hmmm anak-anak memberiku banyak bunga dan kartu ucapan karena hari ini adalah hari guru."

"Wah, bagaimana ini... aku tidak membawa apapun untuk guru cantik di depanku ini... Haruskah aku pergi untuk membeli sebuket bunga?" kata Chanyeol menggoda kekasihnya yang sedang merona hebat.

"Tidak usah. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan semua makanan ini. Itu saja sudah cukup untukku."

Setelah makan malam usai dan perut Chanyeol sudah terisi penuh. Keduanya pindah ke sofa untuk menonton beberapa acara tivi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menarik. Kyungsoo hanya ingin menikmati waktunya berdua dengan Chanyeol lebih lama. Karena ketika kekasihnya ini sudah kembali pada pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan dia bisa mendapatkan momen-momen seperti ini lagi. Hanya dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan menautkan jemari mereka bersama.

"Payah," sahut Chanyeol. Tipikal jawaban menyebalkan dari Park Chanyeol. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. "Sekretaris baruku benar-benar payah. Harusnya kau menerima tawaranku waktu itu. Selain gajinya besar, kau kan bisa bertemu denganku setiap hari."

"Dan mendapat omelan darimu setiap hari juga?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan menatap layar tivi di depannya. "Aku tidak bisa bekerja di perusahaanmu, Chanyeol. Bukan karena aku tidak mampu, tapi kau tahu sendiri aku sangat menyukai anak-anak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku melakukan pekerjaan lain selain mengajar anak-anak menggemaskan itu."

"Aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol. "Tapi kau cukup membuatku kecewa karena sepertinya kau lebih menyukai bocah-bocah itu daripada kekasihmu sendiri."

"Eihhh... tidak mungkin kau cemburu pada anak-anak..." kata Kyungsoo, merasa geli dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Anak-anak adalah malaikat kecil yang tidak berdosa. Mereka begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, kau tahu."

Anak...?

Tiba-tiba pikiran Chanyeol tertuju pada satu kata.

Anak.

Ah, tidak lama lagi dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Baekhyun akan segera melahirkan. Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu saat ini...?

Tidak. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak boleh memikirkannya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu. Tentu saja dia masih akan bertanggung jawab pada anak mereka. Tapi dia harus melupakan Baekhyun. Ini semua adalah keinginan Baekhyun. Gadis itu yang menginginkan Chanyeol pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Kau tidak akan menginap?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuyarkan serentetan pikirannya tentang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan saat pulang nanti. Minggu depan aku harus ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan investor."

Kyungsoo menghela napas sedikit kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pikirnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Berapa lama kau di sana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin tiga hari."

"Aku akan mampir ke apartemenmu untuk membantumu berkemas."

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian tatapannya dia kembalikan pada layar tivi di depannya.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk mengikuti alur cerita drama yang sedang ditontonnya, Kyungsoo dengan nyaman bersandar di dada bidang pria itu. Mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang begitu tenang. Jujur Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa pun yang ada di layar tivi, pikiran Kyungsoo hanya terpaku memikirkan hubungannya dan Chanyeol yang sejauh ini berjalan begitu baik. Pada awal hubungan mereka, dia pikir bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol akan melalui banyak pertengkaran dan kesalah pahaman, tapi nyatanya tidak. Semua berjalan dengan begitu mulus. Chanyeol menjadi pria yang begitu pengertian padanya. Dan semuanya terasa begitu benar bagi Kyungsoo. Mencintainya Chanyeol sudah tidak menyakitkan seperti dulu.

Dan Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol," ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu," kata Chanyeol. "Aku tahu, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih."

Tapi tentu saja bukan jawaban itu yang diharapkan Kyungsoo dari kekasihnya itu. Bukan ucapan terima kasih, dia tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi selama ini memang hanya Kyungsoo-lah satu-satunya pihak yang menyatakan cinta, selalu terbuka tentang perasaannya, sementara Chanyeol tidak pernah membalas ucapan cintanya.

 _Kenapa kau tidak membalas ucapan cintaku?_

Melihat sekilas raut kekecewaan di wajah Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak hati. Dia tahu betul jawaban seperti apa yang diharapkan Kyungsoo, namun jujur sampai saat ini, dia masih belum bisa membalasnya. Dia sudah berusaha. Dia benar-benar sudah berusaha untuk mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi hatinya tetap saja berkeras... "Sudah malam. Aku harus pu—" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatanya, Kyungsoo sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

Pada awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman polos. Kyungsoo menyatukan bibir keduanya tanpa berniat untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol menyadari betapa besar cintanya. Betapa dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Akan tetapi keadaan berubah lain ketika penyatuan bibir saja terasa tidak cukup. Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan diri untuk melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya. Berusaha bersikap lebih berani.

Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Selama ini Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya cukup pemalu dan terkadang kikuk. Tapi Kyungsoo yang satu ini benar-benar lain. Lebih berani dan agresif. Akal sehatnya berusaha mati-matian untuk menolak. Apakah Kyungsoo mabuk? Tapi seingatnya, mereka tidak minum alkohol sedikit pun malam ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menciumnya penuh gairah seperti ini? Ah, entahlah. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol adalah pria normal. Dan seorang pria dewasa sudah pasti punya _kebutuhan_ yang harus disalurkan. Apalagi jika disuguhkan sesuatu yang menggoda seperti ini...

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar gadis itu naik dan duduk di atas pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir masing-masing. Udara di sekitarnya memanas. Kemeja yang dikenakannya tiba-tiba terasa begitu ketat dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia sudah menyingkirkan dasinya dan membuka beberapa kancing teratas kemejanya, namun rasanya semua itu belum cukup.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tengah berusaha mengimbangi permainan bibir kekasihnya. Padahal dirinya yang lebih dulu memulai, tapi mengapa kini malah Chanyeol yang mendominasi? Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pundak Chanyeol, dengan mata terpejam sesekali meremas rambut pria itu hingga tampak tak beraturan. Apapun yang akan terjadi di penghujung malam ini, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sudah siap. Dia tidak akan mundur meski perasaan takut menghinggapinya. Ah, bagaimana pun ini adalah kali pertama untuknya. Dia benar-benar gugup, namun juga antusias.

Chanyeol menempatkan telapak tangannya untuk mengelus pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, bergerak naik turun dan terkadang membuat kaus yang digunakan Kyungsoo tersingkap—menampilkan bra hitam yang sungguh menggoda. Sisi liar dalam dirinya seperti tersulut. Membara. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia bercinta. Sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dan itu bersama Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun.

Astaga!

Chanyeol terkesiap ketika kilasan wajah Baekhyun menghinggapi benaknya. Dia membuka mata dan mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Chanyeol menatap gadis yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan bingung itu. Dia Kyungsoo, bukan Baekhyun.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang kupikirkan? Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat bingung.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. A-aku harus pulang," katanya buru-buru. Dengan menyesal, dia menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari atas pangkuannya. Chanyeol memunguti ponsel, dasi, tas kerja, dan kunci mobilnya, untuk kemudian segera pergi dari tempat tinggal Kyungsoo—meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kemudi. Dia menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Hampir saja. Hampir saja dia meniduri Kyungsoo! Astaga!

"Brengsek! Kau buang ke mana akal sehatmu, Park Chanyeol?!" makinya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan gusar, Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo diam termenung seorang diri di atas sofa. Chanyeol sudah pergi sejak hampir tiga puluh menit yang lalu namun Kyungsoo masih belum bisa mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang sudah terjadi. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dirinya dan Chanyeol sedang tenggelam dalam suasana yang begitu intim. Chanyeol _menginginkannya_ —dia hafal betul dari bahasa tubuh pria itu. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo juga _menginginkan_ Chanyeol. Perasaan ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia yakin sekali. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol berhenti di tengah jalan dan pergi?

"Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan..." gumamnya bingung.

Apakah ada satu hal yang dilakukannya yang membuat gairah Chanyeol seketika padam?

Kyungsoo meringkuk di atas sofa, memeluk lututnya. Kebiasaan buruk ketika sedang risau adalah menggigiti kuku jarinya. Dan sambil melakukan hal itu, otaknya tidak berhenti berputar. Kalau benar dia sudah melakukan kesalahan, oh, betapa malunya dia saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol nanti.

Tapi... adakah alasan lain?

Mungkin Chanyeol belum siap? Ah, atau dirinya yang terlalu agresif? Tapi dia yakin sekali kalau Chanyeol juga memberikan respon yang setimpal padanya. Pria itu membalas ciumannya. Pria itu...

Arghhhh...

Atau... alasan lain itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Ya, sepertinya memang begitu.

Kan?

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ponsel di tangannya. Di layar tertera nomor seseorang yang ingin sekali dia hubungi, namun sejak tadi Baekhyun tidak punya cukup nyali untuk melakukannya. Akankah Chanyeol menjawab teleponnya? Masihkah pria itu menaruh perasaan padanya? Karena hari di mana dirinya berpisah dengan Sehun adalah hari yang sama ketika Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya.

Mungkin ini adalah hukuman.

Sebuah karma?

Dulu dia menyia-nyiakan Chanyeol. Dan kini... roda berputar. Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya.

Dan sekarang, setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa setitik perasaan di dadanya begitu merindukan sosok angkuh itu. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol menatap dan berbicara padanya. Bagaimana dia selalu melihat cinta di mata Chanyeol ketika mereka sedang bersama. Bagaimana satu sentuhan tangan saja dari pria itu sudah membuat Baekhyun hampir gila.

Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol. Tidak, Baekhyun menginginkan pria itu. Di sisinya saat ini, besok, dan selamanya.

Dia... mencintai Chanyeol.

Sejak awal dirinya memang mencintai pria itu. Sejak awal hatinya memang tidak salah memilih. Hanya saja... kebodohan yang diperbuatnya sudah menghancurkan segalanya. Baekhyun menyadari itu. Dirinya bodoh tapi juga egois. Tidak ingin terluka tapi tanpa sadar sudah melukai orang lain.

Mungkin... dirinya memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Dirinya pantas ditinggalkan... pantas dibenci...

Baekhyun menaruh kembali ponselnya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang. Ayahnya masuk dengan mengenakan pakaian kerja lengkap. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut wajah keras. Mungkin ayah masih kesal padanya tentang perdebatan mereka tempo hari.

"Ayah akan terbang ke Busan nanti sore dan baru akan pulang lusa," katanya dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Dan jangan berpikir untuk keluar dari rumah tanpa seijin ayah. Pelayan akan selalu melaporkan kegiatanmu padaku setiap saat."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku mengerti."

Ayah mengangguk puas melihat putrinya yang menjawab dengan patuh. Namun ketika matanya sekilas menangkap ponsel Baekhyun yang menyala di atas tempat tidur, amarahnya kembali muncul.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya ayahnya geram.

"Ng?" sahut Baekhyun bingung. Kemudian baru menyadari maksud pertanyaan ayahnya setelah mengikuti arah pandang sang ayah. "Oh i-ini—" buru-buru dia mematikan layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau masih berhungan dengan si brengsek Park itu?!"

"Demi Tuhan, yah, hentikan mengatainya brengsek. Chanyeol bukan pria seperti itu."

"Cih, kau masih saja membelanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu itu, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

"Yah, kumohon... Aku tidak ingin berdebat."

"Sekarang ayah tahu kenapa kau begitu berkeras menolak Wu Yifan," kata ayahnya begitu yakin.

Oh Tuhan... rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis. Kenapa ayahnya seperti ini?

"Aku menolak pria itu bukan karena Chanyeol, yah. Meski tidak ada Chanyeol, aku akan tetap menolaknya," ujar Baekhyun sambil menghela napas. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan airmata. "Lagi pula, Chanyeol adalah ayah dari anakku. Aku tidak bisa tidak melibatkannya dalam membesarkan anak kami, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ayahnya melotot tajam, semakin murka. "Masih banyak pria lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu sekaligus menjadi ayah dari anakmu! Kau tidak memerlukan pria brengsek itu, nak!"

"Apa menurut ayah ini adil untuk anakku jika dia tidak mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya?"

Ayah menghela napas gusar. "Anakmu tidak membutuhkan dia."

"Bagaimana ayah tahu?"

"Ayah sangat tahu," ujarnya berkeras, menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Lalu saat ibu meninggal dulu, apakah aku tidak menangisinya? Apakah aku tidak membutuhkannya?"

.

 _Tuan Byun tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyedihkan atau mana yang harus ditangisi lebih kencang. Kenyataan bahwa istrinya pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya? Atau, kenyataan bahwa saat ini anak perempuannya yang baru menginjak satu tahun ini harus menjadi anak yang tidak memiliki ibu?_

 _Keduanya benar-benar mengiris perih hatinya._

 _Setiap malam dia terjaga oleh tangisan kencang bayi mungilnya yang mulai bisa merangkak itu. Kemudian dia hanya bisa tertegun bingung karena Baekhyun kecil tidak menginginkan apa pun. Dia tidak lapar atau pun mengompol. Dia hanya menangis dengan keras, memecah keheningan malam. Awalnya Tuan Byun merasa ini mustahil, tapi mungkin Baekhyun kecil sedang menangisi kepergian ibunya._

 _Bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu, menangisi kematian ibunya._

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sudah membawa langkahnya menuju ke tempat ini. Pelayan sudah berkali-kali mencegahnya, namun tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk pergi. Dia hanya ingin mengikuti nalurinya saja. Dia tidak peduli apa yang nanti ayahnya perbuat jika pria paruh baya itu tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan putrinya sekarang.

Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari lift. Kakinya terasa begitu berat melangkah. Ada perasaan ragu, namun keinginan untuk bertemu Chanyeol lebih besar dari keraguan itu. Dia membulatkan tekadnya, beribu kali menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan sekejam itu mengusirnya ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

Baekhyun hanya ingin menemui pria itu. Memastikan bahwa Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Dan mungkin sedikit mengobati kerinduan bayi di dalam kandungannya pada sang ayah. Ah, bayi ini sudah menedang puluhan kali beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini sering terasa menyakitkan.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menenangkan bayinya itu. Dia sudah melakukan banyak cara: mengelusnya dengan lembut sambil menyanyikan lagu, mengajaknya berbicara dan jalan-jalan di pekarangan rumahnya, dan lain-lain. Tapi semua itu terasa percuma. Tendangan menyakitkan itu selalu datang lagi.

Mungkin dengan bertemu sang ayah, bayinya akan sedikit tenang di dalam sana.

Hanya itu alasannya datang jauh-jauh di siang hari yang terik ke perusahaan milik Chanyeol.

"Selamat siang. Bisa saya bantu?" langkah Baekhyun berhenti di depan meja sekretaris Chanyeol yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Baekhyun tidak begitu mengingat wajah sekretaris Chanyeol tapi yang satu ini sepertinya bukan sekretaris yang pernah ditemuinya dulu.

"S-saya... uhm... a-apakah Park C-chanyeol ada?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

"Maaf, nyonya. Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya? Tuan Park sedang makan siang dan baru bisa ditemui sekitar pukul dua nanti."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Makan siang? Tapi dia bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol samar-samar dari dalam ruang kerjanya. "T-tapi sepertinya Chanyeol ada di dalam," tunjuk Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin menemuinya sebentar saja..."

"T-tunggu, nyonya. Anda tidak boleh masuk begitu sa—"

Tapi terlambat. Baekhyun sudah terlanjur membuka pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam, bukan pemandangan yang dia harapkan selama ini. Lebih dari itu, dia menyesal sudah datang ke tempat ini.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di sana, di meja kerjanya, memeluk pinggang seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Dan gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Ya Tuhan!

Dan Chanyeol sedang menciumnya.

Betapa ironisnya hidup ini. Ketika Baekhyun mulai membuka hati untuk Chanyeol, ternyata sudah ada wanita lain yang menggantikannya di hati Chanyeol.

 _Irony_

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo ketika mendengar seseorang menggumamkan kata maaf dari arah pintu. Dia memiringkan sedikit wajahnya untuk mengetahui siapa sosok itu dan begitu terkejut karena mendapati Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sana. Gadis itu sudah melihat semuanya.

Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Dia berdiri kikuk di sana, malu dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Terlebih ketika melihat Baekhyun di ambang pintu. Saat ini dirinya pasti terlihat begitu murahan. Tertangkap basah tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol sambil bercumbu dengan pria itu.

Astaga... kenapa bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini?

Kenapa Baekhyun harus datang di waktu yang tidak tepat dan melihat semuanya?

Tapi di sisi lain, ada satu perasaan yang tak diharapkan sedang meletup-letup di hatinya. Perasaan senang? Puas? Dia senang melihat betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika melihat dirinya dan Chanyeol berciuman. Dan dia juga puas melihat ruat kekecewaan dan terluka di wajah gadis itu.

Oh, Baekhyun harus tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati karena Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali merasakannya dan itu benar-benar sakit.

Kini Chanyeol sudah menjadi miliknya, dan Baekhyun hanya menjadi 'orang lain' bagi Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun kini sudah berlalu pergi. Setelah menggumamkan maaf sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, gadis yang tengah hamil besar itu pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk segera menghilang dari pandangan dua sejoli itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertegun, tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya. "Kau... tidak ingin mengejarnya dan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Chanyeol membuang tatapannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Dia sudah melihat apa yang harus dilihatnya."

.

.

.

Meski di depan Kyungsoo dia berusaha bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli, namun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol terus menerus memikirkan Baekhyun, bahkan hingga dia kembali dari kantor dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur di apartemennya yang nyaman. Pikirannya tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan wajah Baekhyun. Tidak bisa.

Begitu sibuknya dia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun ketika melihatnya berciuman dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol justru melupakan satu hal penting. Kenapa Baekhyun datang ke perusahaan untuk menemuinya? Demi Tuhan, dia sedang hamil besar dan dia datang seorang diri ke perusahaan hanya untuk menemuinya?!

Oh, Chanyeol tidak percaya ini. Kenapa Baekhyun begitu bodoh? Oh, dan kenapa dirinya bisa lebih bodoh? Membiarkan ibu dari anaknya itu pulang seorang diri dalam keadaan 'terkejut' setelah melihat adegan tidak senonoh di kantornya, benar-benar tindakan yang lebih bodoh.

Astaga, menyesal pun sudah terlambat sekarang.

Tapi Chanyeol yang bodoh ini tidak mau lebih menyesal lagi. Dia harus memastikan Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Dia harus memastikan keadaan Baekhyun baik-baik saja saat ini. Dia juga ingin minta maaf pada gadis itu—untuk alasan apa pun. Dia ingin Baekhyun tidak berpikiran buruk tentangnya apalagi sampai hal itu berpengaruh pada bayi di dalam kandungannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik Rolex yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada rumah bergaya mediteranian yang menjadi kediaman keluarga Byun itu. Dia memperhatikan rumah itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Baekhyun ada di dalam? Mungkinkah saat ini dia sudah tidur?

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol menggeram kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia menjadi pengecut seperti ini, yang hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil diam menatap rumah itu sepanjang malam, dia tidak akan tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, dia mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk masuk—meskipun resiko akan dihajar oleh ayah Baekhyun sudah menghantuinya. _Toh_ , dia tidak peduli.

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol menekan bel, pintu gerbang secara otomatis terbuka lebar. Kemudian tak lama berselang, seseorang yang Chanyeol hafal sebagai pelayan di keluarga Byun keluar dari pintu utama dengan panik. Firasat buruk segera menghinggapinya. Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri sang pelayan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas.

"Oh, anda tuan... Park Chanyeol? A-anda tidak diijinkan m-masuk, tuan!" kata sang pelayan. Kemudian dengan tangan gemetar dia mengeluarkan ponsel-nya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh masuk?" geram Chanyeol. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun?"

Karena tidak segera mendapat jawaban dan rasanya Chanyeol hampir gila karena tidak memahami situasi yang terjadi, dia segera menerobos masuk. Mengabaikan teriakan sang pelayan. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lantai satu dan tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Rumah begitu sunyi. Bahkan tidak tercium keberadaan tuan Byun sama sekali.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengarahkan kakinya ke tangga menuju lantai dua. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara tangis. Tangis Baekhyun. Astaga... Jantung Chanyeol seperti diremat keras oleh perasaan khawatir. Dia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Dan meskipun ini adalah pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua kediaman Byun, Chanyeol berhasil menemukan letak kamar Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Di sana, dia atas tempat tidur, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun sedang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun yang sedang terpejam menahan sakit, membuka matanya. Dan ketika objek pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Chanyeol, mata yang menggelepar kesakitan itu berubah menjadi begitu dingin. "Apa y-yang kau l-lakukan di sini, Park Chanyeol? Pergi!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun. Kemudian segera menghampiri gadis itu dan membopong tubuhnya.

Tentu saja, meski rasa sakit luar biasa sedang menderanya, namun Baekhyun belum bisa melupakan bayang-bayang kejadian tadi siang, di mana dia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berciuman. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik melihat pemandangan itu. "Turunkan aku, brengsek! Turunkan aku!" Baekhyun menjerit di pangkuan Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin memukulkan lengannya ke tubuh pria itu.

"Demi Tuhan, apa kau tidak bisa diam dan menurut? Kau akan melahirkan, Baekhyun! Kalau kau tidak segera ditangani dokter, kita tidak tahu apa kau dan bayi kita akan selamat!"

"Aku membencimu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menangis—antara rasa sakit dan amarah.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol berusaha bersikap tenang walau pada kenyataannya dia panik luar biasa. Pakaian Baekhyun sudah basah oleh air ketubannya tapi gadis itu masih sempat memakinya. Luar biasa sekali.

"Aku benar-benar benci padamu! Ish ini sakit sekali...!"

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol membawa masuk tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya, memasangkan sabuk pengaman demi keselamatan. "Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah dua hal. Yang pertama adalah membenciku. Yang kedua adalah melakukan latihan pernapasan... tarik napas... keluarkan... lakukan seperti itu sampai kita tiba di rumah sakit, oke?"

"Kau... ssshhh... benar-benar brengsek, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dan menatap gadis itu dalam. Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun membalas tatapannya. "Baiklah, iya aku memang brengsek. Maafkan aku tentang hal itu. Kau bisa memakiku sepuasnya setelah kau melahirkan nanti, bagaimana?" kata Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap peluh di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghajarmu."

"Baiklah hajar aku."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Happy New Year, guys!**_

 _ **Gimana kabar kalian?**_

 _ **Gimana libur panjangnya? Seru kan?**_

 _ **Adakah yang menantikan FF ini sampai lumutan dan jamuran? #eakkk #plakkk**_

 _ **Atau malah udah pada lupa sama keberadaan FF ini saking lama gak update2...? TT**_

 _ **Sori banget ya aku baru bisa update di akhir libur panjang ini. Sebenarnya aku pengen update cepat tapi karena sepanjang liburan aku nggak di rumah, jadi agak susah sih cari waktu luang buat nulis. Tapi untung deh, sebelum liburan bener-bener berakhir, aku bisa update meskipun yeah seperti biasa update-annya jauh dari kata sempurna.**_

 _ **Ini kapan sih bersatunya CHANBAEK?!**_

 _ **Jangankan kalian, aku aja bete. Sumvah. Aku juga udah gak sabar.**_

 _ **Ada juga sih reader yang udah terlanjur benci ama BAEK, yang pengen Baek musnah gitu yaa? Heuheu...**_

 _ **Kasian donk BAEK nya. Dia sebenarnya menderita juga loh... kemarin kan pas dia mau keguguran tuh kasian lohh... Tapi lebih nelangsa hidup YEOLYEOL sih yaa... tapi kalo dipikir-pikir wanita emang egosi sih (kecuali gue ya), pengen sama si A iya, tapi si B jangan sama orang laen.**_

 _ **Ada yang gitu ga? Hehehe. Yang pasti itu bukan pengalaman pribadi author ya. Kekeke**_

 _ **Kalo aku sih masih tetap pada pendirian awal ya, pokoknya hidup CHANBAEK! Sekali CHANBAEK tetap CHANBAEK! Mau digimanain juga Baekhyun tetaplah untuk Chanyeol. Yes! CHANBAEK harga mati!**_

 _ **(-,-)**_

 _ **Erhmmm okey... ya... pokoknya gitu lah ya... sori agak alay. Terbawa suasana nih.**_

 _ **Seperti biasa : REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW!**_

 _ **See you next chapter! Muachhhhhh!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Previous chapter..._

" _Demi Tuhan, apa kau tidak bisa diam dan menurut? Kau akan melahirkan, Baekhyun! Kalau kau tidak segera ditangani dokter, kita tidak tahu apa kau dan bayi kita akan selamat!"_

" _Aku membencimu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menangis—antara rasa sakit dan amarah._

" _Aku tahu." Chanyeol berusaha bersikap tenang walau pada kenyataannya dia panik luar biasa. Pakaian Baekhyun sudah basah oleh air ketubannya tapi gadis itu masih sempat memakinya. Luar biasa sekali._

" _Aku benar-benar benci padamu! Ish ini sakit sekali...!"_

" _Aku tahu." Chanyeol membawa masuk tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya, memasangkan sabuk pengaman demi keselamatan. "Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah dua hal. Yang pertama adalah membenciku. Yang kedua adalah melakukan latihan pernapasan... tarik napas... keluarkan... lakukan seperti itu sampai kita tiba di rumah sakit, oke?"_

" _Kau... ssshhh... benar-benar brengsek, Park Chanyeol."_

" _Baiklah, iya aku memang brengsek. Maafkan aku tentang hal itu. Kau bisa memakiku sepuasnya setelah kau melahirkan nanti, bagaimana?" kata Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap peluh di wajah Baekhyun._

" _Aku akan menghajarmu."_

" _Baiklah hajar aku."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sudah musim panas ya...?"

Sehun mendongak menatap langit yang begitu cerah. Udara memang semakin hangat akhir-akhir ini dan tanpa terasa, sudah satu bulan dia tinggal di Paris. Dan selama satu bulan itu, dia belum sekali pun memberi kabar pada ibu atau pun Chanyeol. Dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Beradaptasi di tempat asing dengan kebudayaan yang berbeda memang cukup sulit. Seringkali Sehun merasa tidak cocok dengan makanan-makanan Paris, yang pada akhirnya membuat dia harus berakhir di restoran cepat saji untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Bahasa juga menjadi satu dari sekian banyak kesulitannya.

Kenapa dulu dia memilih Paris?

Ah, itu karena Sehun sangat menyukai karya seni. Dan Paris—adalah surga maha karya seni manusia.

Dia tidak tahu akan sesulit ini memulai hidup seorang diri. Kalau diingat lagi, sejak kecil Sehun tidak pernah dibiarkan melakukan sesuatu sendiri. Ibu selalu ada di sampingnya, memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Dan kini saat segala sesuatunya harus dia lakukan sendiri, Sehun benar-benar dibuat kerepotan.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Dia merasa cukup beruntung karena mendapatkan sebuah apartemen sederhana yang letaknya strategis. Dari balkon apatemennya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas menara Eiffel yang menjulang tinggi, juga sungai Seine yang membelahnya. Benar-benar indah.

Menyampirkan tas berisi peralatan lukis di bahu kiri dan menenteng easel di tangan kanannya, Sehun bersiap memulai harinya. Dia tidak punya keahlian apapun selain melukis, jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menjadi seorang pelukis jalanan. Ada banyak sekali wisatawan asing yang melintas dan berfoto di jembatan Pont de l'Archeveche, tak jarang mereka meminta Sehun untuk melukis atau membuat sketsa wajah mereka yang berlatarkan Notre Dame yang megah.

Sehun memasang easel di salah satu sisi jembatan dan menaruh kanvasnya. Satu persatu peralatan lukisnya dia keluarkan. Dan baru saja dia selesai, seorang gadis muda berambut pirang menghampirinya, berkata dalam bahasa inggris pada Sehun untuk melukisnya. Sehun segera menyanggupi dan mulai menorehkan pensilnya untuk membuat sketsa.

Tepat ketika Sehun hampir menyelesaikan sketsanya, seseorang yang berdiri di sisi lain jembatan—tak begitu jauh berdiri darinya, berhasil menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai indah, berwarna coklat. Dia berdiri membelakangi Sehun, sedang berbicara di telepon dengan bahasa yang sangat familiar.

"Jangan pernah menjawab telepon darinya! Biarkan saja dia!" Sehun mendengar gadis itu berbicara dengan nada marah. "Aku sudah muak dengan si brengsek itu. Dia pikir dia siapa huh?! Memperlakukanku sesuka hatinya, menindasku, mengintimidasiku! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan wajah menyebalkannya! Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh pergi ke Paris, tapi tetap saja dia menghantuiku."

Dia berbicara bahasa Korea, batin Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang yang berasal dari negara yang sama.

Cepat-cepat Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyerahkan hasil sketsanya pada pelanggannya. Setelah mendapatkan 50 Franc dari gadis itu, Sehun buru-buru berlalu untuk menghampiri si gadis berbahasa Korea itu.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan kembali bekerja pada si brengsek itu!" Dia masih berbicara dengan jengkel.

"Nona, hati-hati. Kau bisa tergelincir jika berdiri terlalu pinggir," kata Sehun dalam bahasa Korea.

Gadis itu tentu saja terkejut. Dia menoleh dengan mata membulat lebar. Dia pikir, dia bisa sepuasnya melampiaskan amarahnya di tempat ini tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu apa yang dikatakannya. Dia ingin memaki sampai tenggorokannya kering. Dia ingin memekik sepuasnya. Tapi... sudah datang jauh-jauh sampai Paris, dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya.

Gara-gara pria ini...

Astaga!

"T-tuan Park?!" gadis itu terbelalak. Dirinya pasti sudah dikutuk karena ke mana pun dia pergi, seseorang bermarga Park selalui menghantuinya. Bahkan di ujung dunia sekali pun! Kenapa dewa di khayangan begitu membencinya?

Namun yang terkejut rupanya bukan hanya gadis itu, Sehun juga. Tentu saja dia mengenali gadis ini. Bagaimana tidak, gadis ini adalah Xi Luhan—sekretaris Chanyeol. Meski Sehun jarang menampakkan diri di perusahaan, tapi dia mengenali sekretaris hyung-nya ini.

"Nona Xi, apa kabar?" sapa Sehun. Benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu sekretaris hyung-nya di sini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Berlibur?" tanya Sehun ramah.

Namun gadis di depannya itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup yang mencekik lehernya dengan begitu saja. Dia masih terkejut dengan situasi ini. Beberapa detik yang lalu, dia masih menyumpah serapahi Park Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, adiknya muncul!

Oh Tuhan, apa Park Sehun mendengar semuanya?

"S-saya..." sahut Luhan gelagapan. Kemudian buru-buru membungkuk sopan. "M-maafkan saya, tuan. S-saya tidak b-bermaksu—"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, nona Xi? Aku hanya bertanya apa kau sedang berlibur di sini?"

"Ya," sahut Luhan pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pekerjaan di kantor pasti sangat berat. Yaah... kurasa liburan sesekali memang dibutuhkan," kata Sehun.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari tangannya begitu gemetaran. Lebih baik mati dari pada harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku...?

.

.

.

"Aigoo~~ apa Jiwonnie buang air besar saat ibumu ini sedang makan siang?" tanya Baekhyun geli. Bayinya menggeliat pelan di dalam keranjang tidur. Baekhyun baru saja menidurkannya lima belas menit yang lalu dan sekarang si jagoan ini sudah merengek memanggil ibunya, meminta untuk digantikan popok.

Baekhyun menggendong bayinya dan mengendus pantat si bayi. Benar saja, aroma tidak sedap segera tercium dari sana. Setelah mengganti popok si jagoan, Baekhyun membaringkan bayinya di atas tempat tidur miliknya dan berbaring di sampingnya. Mengelus pipi halus sang bayi sambil bergumam pelan.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ibu. Dia benar-benar menyesal karena dulu sempat berpikir untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Dulu dia merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menyayangi Jiwon tapi sekarang... semua waktu dan perhatiannya tercurah sepenuhnya untuk bayi mungilnya itu.

Bahkan Baekhyun rela jam tidur malamnya terpangkas habis. Setiap malam terbangun oleh suara tangisan Jiwon yang begitu keras, kemudian menggendong bayinya selama satu jam atau lebih sampai dia kembali terlelap. Di siang hari pun, dia sama sekali tidak bisa beristirahat karena Jiwon selalu terbangun setiap satu jam.

Tapi semua itu terasa menyenangkan. Rasa lelahnya luruh seketika ketika melihat Jiwon tidur dengan lelap di dalam pelukannya.

"Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pelayan yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Jiwonnie hanya sedikit rewel saja..." kata Baekhyun. "Kau boleh kembali ke dapur. Aku akan menidurkannya."

Setelah sang pelayan berlalu, perhatian Baekhyun kembali pada bayinya. Jiwon menggeliat dengan menggemaskan, matanya yang bulat dan jernih membuat Baekhyun selalu teringat pada Chanyeol. Jiwon benar-benar mirip ayahnya.

"Apa Jiwonnie merindukan ayah...?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi anaknya. "Geurae... ibu juga rindu padanya. Tapi mungkin untuk sementara, Jiwonnie belum bisa bertemu dengan ayah. Kau tahu, kakek memang orang yang keras kepala. Tapi ibu janji, suatu hari nanti Jiwonnie pasti akan bertemu dengan ayah."

.

.

.

"Tidak sekarang, Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk," kata Chanyeol lelah sambil menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Dia mengurut dahinya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Pekerjaannya sedang banyak dan kedatangan Kyungsoo hanya membuat kepalanya semakin terasa berdenyut dan rasanya mau pecah.

"Kau sudah dua kali membatalkan janji kita untuk fitting pakaian pengantin!"

"Tapi kau sendiri lihat kan bagaimana sibuknya aku?" ujar Chanyeol tak kalah kesal. "Harusnya kau bisa memahamiku."

"Memahamimu?" Amarah Kyungsoo semakin tersulut. Dia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh pria di depannya itu. Kalau pun ada di antara mereka yang tidak bisa 'memahami', tentu saja itu bukan dirinya, tapi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha memahami Chanyeol, selalu berusaha untuk mengalah, meminimalisir segala kemungkinan yang bisa menimbulkan pertengkaran. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? "Aku sudah _lebih_ dari memahamimu, Chanyeol. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

"Dengar, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Kenapa kau begitu memaksa? Sejak awal aku tidak suka dengan ide pernikahan ini. Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Kita punya seluruh waktu di dunia ini untuk merencanakan pernikahan, tapi kenapa harus tahun ini?"

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Haruskah aku jawab pertanyaan terakhir itu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha untuk bersabar dan menahan diri. Dia sudah berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin pada Kyungsoo. Juga berusaha untuk mencintainya. Tapi segalanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Tidak satu pun.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu, itu mengapa aku ingin kita segera menikah. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menjawab pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo. Kata-kata itu... harus rela menghilang di udara tanpa balasan.

"Apa kau senang? Kau senang menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang menerima kata cinta sementara aku tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih dan penuh rasa kecewa.

"Kita bahas ini nanti," kata Chanyeol setelah menghela napas panjang, menyingkirkan rasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba merongrong hatinya.

"Tidak, aku ingin sekarang."

"Do Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol memperingati. Jangan sampai gadis itu melampaui batas kesabarannya.

Kyungsoo mengusak air matanya dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang kerja Chanyeol. "Ah aku harus bagaimana... Aku mencintai pria yang bahkan tidak memiliki sedikit pun perasaan padaku. Aku tahu dia mencintai gadis lain dan hanya pura-pura mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa aku masih mencintainya? Kenapa aku tetap menginginkannya? Aku pasti sudah gila~"

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di apartemennya. Seluruh ruangan gelap gulita, hanya menyisakan satu titik cahaya di kamar tidurnya saja. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Hampir empat belas jam dia menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di meja kerjanya ditemani dengan dokumen-dokumen, juga pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo siang tadi.

Masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, Chanyeol berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Apartemen ini luas, namun begitu sepi dan hampa. Padahal, alangkah menyenangkannya bila di apartemen seluas ini ada seorang istri yang menunggunya pulang dan celoteh lucu bayi mereka yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Chanyeol menginginkan hal itu. Sangat menginginkannya.

Kyungsoo sudah menawarkan segalanya, segala yang Chanyeol inginkan. Pernikahan. Sebuah keluarga. Cinta. Tapi kenapa... dirinya tidak bisa? Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mencintai Kyungsoo?

Dan pertengkarannya tadi siang adalah hal terburuk. Tangisan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Chanyeol sadar betap brengsek dirinya. Dia sudah menyakiti hati gadis itu. Bukan hanya satu kali, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah tak terhitung. Harusnya dia menyesal, tapi tidak. Tak ada penyesalan. Dia bahkan tidak merasa kasihan sama sekali.

Untuk apa? Toh, Chanyeol merasa dirinya juga malang. Dirinyalah yang lebih pantas dikasihani. Sekian lama mencintai seorang gadis, namun sampai saat ini tidak bisa memilikinya. Apa menurut kalian itu tidak menyakitkan? Bahkan setelah kelahiran anak mereka, Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa bersama Baekhyun.

Hidup ini tidak adil. Bahkan dunia pun membenci dirinya.

.

 _1 bulan yang lalu..._

 _Chanyeol duduk di ruang kerjanya bersama Kyungsoo yang tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini gadis itu terlihat sedikit murung. Seandainya Chanyeol tidak disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dia juga harus mengatur ulang pertemuannya dengan para investor Jepang, mungkin dia bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk menghibur kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo tampak sedang dirundung awan hitam di atas kepalanya._

" _Kau tidak suka oleh-olehnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Akhirnya memecah keheningan._

 _Kyungsoo menatap Furoshiki di tangannya. "Ini indah," pujinya. Setengah hati. Saat ini suasana hatinya benar-benar sangat buruk. Dia masih tidak menemukan jawaban mengapa Chanyeol membohonginya._

" _Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya."_

" _Chanyeol," panggil Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi sekarang. "Aku ingin menikah."_

 _Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya mengoreksi dokumen-dokumen di atas meja dan menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo. "Menikah?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan pendengarannya._

" _Ya, menikah. Aku dan kau. Kita."_

" _Kenapa harus menikah? Maksudku, kenapa kita harus buru-buru menikah? Selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja kan?"_

" _Ini tidak terburu-buru, Chanyeol. Kita sudah merencanakan ini sejak jauh hari. Kau yang memintaku untuk menikahimu, kau ingat? Dan sekarang, aku menyanggupinya. Aku ingin kita menikah dalam waktu dekat."_

.

Chanyeol menyalakan shower dan berdiri di bawah guyuran air hangat untuk beberapa saat. Berharap dengan begitu beban pikirannya akan luruh bersamaan dengan air yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan intuisi seorang perempuan.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang sudah membohonginya. Pria itu tidak pergi ke Tokyo. Dia yakin akan hal itu. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol harus berbohong? Kalau begitu, ke mana pria itu menghilang selama beberapa hari?

Mungkinkah saat itu Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dirinya mungkin sudah berpikir terlalu jauh. Mungkin juga perasaan ini hanyalah sebuah kecemburuan tak beralasan. Tapi yang sedang kita bicarakan di sini adalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol yang sangat tergila-gila pada Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol yang rela mengorbankan apa pun demi Baekhyun.

Bukan hal mustahil jika di belakangnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun...mungkin menjalin hubungan lagi?

Astaga! Kyungsoo benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Tapi rasa cemburu yang membakar hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ya, jika Kyungsoo ingin Chanyeol tetap berada di sampingnya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar yang sama megahnya seperti kediaman keluarga Park. Perasaannya sedikit gugup namun dia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Tak lama setelah dia menekan bel, seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Kyungsoo mengatakan pada pelayan bahwa dirinya adalah teman lama Baekhyun, dan pelayan itu segera mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Untuk beberapa saat dia menunggu di ruang tengah yang luas itu. Ada banyak pajangan mahal yang menghiasi ruangan itu namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah beberapa foto masa kecil Baekhyun bersama seorang pria yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah ayah Baekhyun. Dari sekian banyak foto, dia tidak menemukan satu pun foto Baekhyun bersama ibunya. Jadi Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua saja bersama ayahnya. Dan ya, dia juga ingat saat Baekhyun dan Sehun menikah, dia tidak melihat keberadaan ibu Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo?" sapa Baekhyun terkejut. Dia hanya tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berkunjung ke rumahnya seperti ini.

"Apa kabar, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap ramah seperti biasanya.

Namun Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas adegan intim antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Jadi dia hanya berdiri di sana, menjaga jarak dan bersikap canggung. "Seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau..." Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak ketika sudah tidak ada lagi perut besar yang lebih dari satu bulan lalu dilihatnya. Kini Baekhyun sudah kembali ke tubuh rampingnya seperti semula. "Sudah melahirkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat."

"Apa Chanyeol sudah tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Ada urusan apa?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik. Kalau kedatangannya kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf karena sudah membuatnya menyaksikan adegan tidak senonoh di kantor Chanyeol waktu itu, dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku dan Chanyeol akan segera menikah."

Baekhyun tidak menampakkan eskpresi apa pun. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia benar-benar hancur dan menangis.

"Aku tahu kau dan Chanyeol kini memiliki anak bersama. Tapi aku harap hal itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah penghalang bagi hubungan kami," lanjutnya.

"Kyungsoo, apa maksud—"

"Kumohon, Baekhyun. Biarkan Chanyeol bahagia. Kau sudah menyakitinya. Seribu kali. Apa kau sadar itu? Kau tidak bisa memperlakukan orang lain seperti ini, Baekhyun. Chanyeol pantas mendapat kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kau tidak bisa menggenggam Chanyeol terus menerus dan bersikap egois."

"Kyungs—"

"Chanyeol sudah banyak menderita dan kami—aku dan Chanyeol—sedang berusaha membangun kebahagiaan kami sendiri. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah lagi hadir di antara hubungan kami," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Kini Kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. "Setiap saat aku berpikir, apa istimewanya dirimu sampai-sampai Chanyeol bertekuk lutut padamu. Mengemis-ngemis cintamu. Padahal yang kaulakukan hanya menyakiti dan menyakitinya. Jujur aku membencimu, Baekhyun. Entah kenapa kau selalu lebih beruntung dari pada aku—dalam hal apa pun. Kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah. Cinta Sehun, cinta Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menatap nanar pada gadis yang sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya itu padanya. _Ya Tuhan... apa aku seburuk itu?_

"Bahkan setelah kau menghancurkan perasaan Sehun dan Chanyeol, kau masih tetap dicintai. Ini benar-benar tidak adil, kau tahu itu?!"

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang dibingkai oleh kaca berukuran besar. Dia menatap ke dalam sana dengan perasaan haru yang begitu luar biasa. Di sana, di salah satu boks bayi adalah putranya. Terlelap dengan begitu menggemaskan. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang. Dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya bisa merasa sebahagia ini hanya dengan melihat bayi mungil yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu terlahir ke dunia ini. Terlebih karena bayi itu adalah anaknya sendiri—darah dagingnya._

 _Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di permukaan kaca, mengetuk-ngentukkannya pelan, berharap bayi mungilnya menyadari keberadaan sang ayah. Namun si kecil itu tetap terlelap. Dadanya naik turun dengan begitu tenang._

 _Chanyeol ingin sekali menyentuhnya, membawa bayinya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Menimangnya. Membisikkan bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Tidak, selama tuan Byun masih ada di sana, memerintahkan semua petugas rumah sakit untuk tidak membiarkan Chanyeol mendekati putri dan cucunya._

 _Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol harus cukup puas hanya dengan menatap putranya dari balik kaca besar ini._

 _Menyedihkan bukan?_

 _Chanyeol merogoh ponsel di saku celananya ketika merasakan benda itu bergetar. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok malaikat kecilnya, dia menjawab telepon. "Ya?"_

 _Ini pasti sekretarisnya—yang kalang kabut karena Chanyeol membatalkan perjalanan bisnisnya ke Tokyo dengan begitu tiba-tiba._

 _Namun setelah mendengar suara sang penelepon, barulah Chanyeol menyapukan pandangannya ke layar ponselnya. Bukan sang sekretaris, tapi Kyungsoo. Kemudian dengan cepat kembali menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. "Eoh, Kyungsoo?"_

" _..."_

" _Aku... sedang—maksudku, aku sudah di Tokyo. Aku berangkat lebih awal dari jadwal seharusnya untuk mengurus sesuatu hal."_

 _Kenapa aku harus berbohong?_

" _..."_

" _Maafkan aku karena tidak sempat memberitahumu tentang ini."_

" _..."_

" _Baiklah sampai jumpa." Baru saja Chanyeol mengembalikan ponsel-nya ke saku celana, sebuah suara yang berasal dari samping kanannya membuatnya menoleh sedikit terkejut. Apalagi ketika menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. "Baekhyun?"_

" _Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sini? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun pelan—tidak ada nada kesal atau pun marah seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum Baekhyun masuk ke ruang bersalin. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada bayi mungilnya yang sedang menggeliat pelan. Namun ketika dia tidak segera mendapat jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol, dia menoleh pada pria itu. Mata mereka bertemu._

" _Entahlah." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak begitu mengingatnya. Dia bahkan baru menyadari kalau saat ini hari sudah pagi. Meski sudah diusir tuan Byun, dia tetap berkeras untuk tetap tinggal di sini. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kau harus istirahat, Baekhyun."_

" _Apa itu Kyungsoo?"_

" _Ng?"_

" _Orang yang baru saja berbicara denganmu di telepon," tambah Baekhyun._

 _Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dia Kyungsoo."_

 _Entah kenapa, mendengar nama Kyungsoo membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak. Sejak dulu dirinya memang tidak pernah menaruh rasa suka pada gadis itu. Dan sampai sekarang pun... Apalagi ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Baekhyun menyaksikan gadis itu berciuman dengan Chanyeol..._

 _Astaga. Baekhyun benci memikirkan ini._

" _Jadi... sekarang kalian berdua berkencan?" tanya Baekhyun, berusaha menyembunyikan denyut nyeri di dadanya._

" _Bisa dikatakan seperti itu..." jawab Chanyeol._

" _I-itu bagus. Kalian berdua... sangat cocok."_

 _Cocok..._

 _Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja? Dia tidak menunjukkan perasaan cemburu atau semacamnya. Padahal saat itu... saat Baekhyun memergoki dirinya dan Kyungsoo berciuman, gadis itu tampak marah dan sakit hati. Tapi sekarang..._

 _Kenapa... dia bersikap seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang besar?_

 _Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan ini. Bagaimana pun itu adalah hak Chanyeol. Dia bisa dengan bebas mengencani siapa pun dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki hak sama sekali untuk melarangnya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Chanyeol, jangan hiraukan ucapanku kemarin."_

" _Ucapanmu...?"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menghajarmu, kau tahu. A-aku hanya, well, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat itu perutku rasanya sakit sekali."_

 _Ah, itu..._

" _Kalau pun iya, aku tidak keberatan. Karena kau sudah memberiku kado terindah—malaikat kecil itu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap bayi mereka._

 _Baekhyun kembali menatap bayi mungilnya. Sebelumnya dia tidak begitu menyadari ini tapi... bayinya merupakan perpaduan sempurna antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Mata yang besar seperti ayahnya. Bibir yang tipis seperti dirinya. Oh, lihatlah betapa tampan malaikat kecilnya itu._

" _Kau sudah memberinya nama?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas dalam. "Belum," sahutnya. Kemudian menoleh pada pria tinggi di sampingnya itu. "Apa kau..."_

 _Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _... mau memberikan nama untuknya?"_

.

.

.

Sehun tidak dapat mempercayai matanya ketika tiga hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan, dia melihat gadis itu lagi. Berdiri di tempat yang sama, namun bedanya adalah saat ini gadis itu tengah memandang ke arahnya. Dari sorot mata yang bisa Sehun tangkap, gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk mendekat.

Akhirnya, Sehun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri gadis itu lebih dulu. "Luhan-ssi, ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Gadis itu—seperti biasa, selalu tampak gugup dan canggung di depannya. Dia berujar pelan, "Uhm t-tuan Park, boleh s-saya minta tolong?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Luhan-ssi, kaubilang kau sudah tidak bekerja untuk hyung-ku lagi. Jadi jangan panggil aku tuan Park. Panggil saja aku Sehun," kata Sehun.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Ada apa? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Saya kehilangan dompet dan ponsel. Saya sudah melapor ke polisi tapi sampai saat ini belum ada kabar apa pun dari mereka. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, t-tuan Pa—maksud saya Sehun-ssi, apa anda bisa meminjamkan saya uang untuk—"

"Baiklah," potong Sehun, mengangguk setuju bahkan sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"T-terima kasih, Sehun-ssi. Saya janji akan membayarnya segera setelah saya tiba di Seoul."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu," kata Sehun setelah sedikit terpaku pada senyum gadis itu. Ini aneh, batinnya. Sekian lama mengenal Nona Xi, dia tidak pernah sekali pun memperhatikan senyum gadis ini yang ternyata terlihat sangat manis. "Berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?"

"Awalnya saya berencana untuk berlibur selama dua minggu di sini. Tapi karena insiden tak terduga ini, saya mungkin akan pulang secepatnya."

"Sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, kau seharusnya menikmati liburanmu, Luhan-ssi. Tidak usah khawatir soal biaya hidupmu di sini. Berliburlah sesuai rencana awalmu."

"Ya Tuhan... anda baik sekali, Sehun-ssi." Diam-diam Luhan menyesal sudah menyumpah-serapahi seluruh marga Park di dunia ini, karena Park yang satu ini adalah sebuah pengecualian. "Saya janji akan mengembalikan uang anda segera setelah saya tiba di Seoul."

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu."

"Saya akan tetap membayarnya, Sehun-ssi. Karena hutang tetaplah hutang. Dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada anda."

Sehun menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, bersikap seolah sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana ini..." ucapnya yang membuat Luhan kebingungan. "...aku tidak terbiasa menerima kembali uang yang sudah kuberikan pada orang lain. Tapi kalau kau mau berterima kasih padaku, ada satu cara..."

"M-maaf?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Ada Coffee Shop yang lumayan terkenal di dekat Eiffel. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana. Apa kau bersedia?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" tanya pria di seberang telepon.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sembari menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Jiwon sedang terlelap di dalam gendongannya setelah seharian ini menangis dan lebih rewel dari biasanya. Bayi mungil itu seperti bisa membaca suasana hati ibunya yang beberapa terakhir ini dirundung kesedihan.

"Apa maksudmu? Sekarang aku sedang menjawab teleponmu, kan?" sahut Baekhyun dingin.

"Ini panggilan yang hampir ke seratus kalinya."

"Tidak usah berlebihan, Chanyeol. Aku sedang sibuk. Jiwonnie sangat rewel sepanjang hari ini. Aku lelah."

"Apa Jiwonnie sakit?" tiba-tiba nada suara kesal di sebrang telepon berubah menjadi cemas.

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya... _yeah_... mungkin sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini."

"Aku ingin bertemu Jiwonnie, Baekhyun. Aku ingin...menggendongnya. Aku ingin melihat bayi kita dari dekat. Aku—"

"Chanyeol," potong Baekhyun. "Jiwonnie tidak membutuhkan ayah yang hanya datang sekali kemudian pergi untuk selamanya... Lebih baik Jiwonnie tidak mengenal ayahnya sama sekali."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau dan Kyungsoo akan menikah. Kalian akan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan menyukai jika Jiwon ada di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan kalian."

"Aku tidak paham apa yang sedang kaukatakan."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berpura-pura," ujar Baekhyun jemu. "Jiwon tidak membutuhkan seorang ayah. Aku bisa membesarkan anakku seorang diri."

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh.

"Apa kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" tanya Chanyeol lirih sebelum Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar. Tubuhnya yang dibalut tuxedo hitam menampilkan sosok yang begitu tampan di cermin.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan, Chanyeol," kata Kyungsoo yang rupanya sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana? Apa gaun ini cocok untukku?"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas sosok gadis itu dari cermin, kemudian kembali menatap pantulan dirinya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat dan tanpa minat. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Ayolah..." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Hari ini saja."

Tapi Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia masuk ke dalam _fitting room_ kemudian mulai melucuti pakaian atasnya. Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo menyusul masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu, dalam keadaan kesal bukan main.

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Chanyeol marah. "Ini untuk pernikahan kita! Tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu satu hari saja?!"

Chanyeol mendengus gusar, kemudian menatap tajam pada gadis mungil bermata besar itu. "Menikah? Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan pernikahan ini!" bentaknya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata kemudian menatap sekeliling, berharap tidak ada satu orang pun di luar sana yang mendengar bentakkan Chanyeol barusan. Di mana dia harus menaruh muka kalau satu butik ini mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri apa yang sudah kaulakukan sehingga aku bisa bersikap seperti ini!"

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya itu dengan mata basah. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti, namun kemudian dia sadar ke mana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol itu. "Ah...! Ini pasti soal Byun Baekhyun kan? Tidak ada orang yang bisa membuatmu semarah ini kalau bukan jalang itu!"

"MWO?!" Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Jalang?! "Jaga bicaramu, Do Kyungsoo! Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu," gertaknya sambil mencengkram erat rahang gadis itu.

Chanyeol menyaksikan air mata bercucuran di kedua pipi gadis di depannya itu membasahi tangannya. Gadis itu tampak sekali sangat ketakutan, tapi Chanyeol juga bisa melihat keputusasaan dalam tatapannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak pergi ke Jepang, melainkan menemui jalang itu?!"

"Do Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol benar-benar naik pitam.

"Aku muak!" Pekik Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan cengkraman menyakitkan Chanyeol di wajahnya. Persetan dengan semua orang yang bisa mendengar teriakannya. Sekarang, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. "Aku muak pada gadis itu! Aku muak padamu! Semua orang mempermainkan perasaanku seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa. Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa selama ini aku tersakiti? Malam itu kau tidak pergi ke Jepang, tapi kau menemui Baekhyun! Aku tahu semua itu, tapi aku diam saja dan berusaha untuk menelan rasa sakit hatiku."

"Kau pikir apa lagi yang harus kulakukan saat ibu dari anakku akan melahirkan? Aku harus menemaninya dan berada di sampingnya! Baekhyun sedang berjuang melahirkan anak kami! Aku tidak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu di tempat yang jauh. Aku harus memastikan keadaan mereka baik-baik saja."

"Tidak! Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku! Tapi kau memilih untuk membohongiku! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" Tangis Kyungsoo sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Lantas, katakan padaku sekarang apa yang sudah kaukatakan pada Baekhyun? Aku juga tahu kau pergi menemuinya dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya!"

"Kau ingin tahu?" tantang Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku katakan padanya?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Rasanya ingin sekali menghantam sesuatu untuk meluapkan amarah yang menggelegak di dadanya. Tapi tentu saja, Kyungsoo bukan sebuah objek pelampiasan amarah. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti gadis di depannya.

"Aku mengatakan padanya untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu. Kau puas?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Kau masih tanya kenapa?" Kyungsoo mendengus di antara tangisnya. "Semua kulakukan hanya untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita. Aku melakukan ini agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk bisa bersamanya. "Sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan memberimu harapan kosong. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, apakah aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cintamu?

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit terkejut ketika tidak mendapati Jiwon di atas tempat tidur. Seingatnya tadi, dia sedang menidurkan Jiwon kemudian dirinya ikut terlelap di sampingnya. Tapi kini Jiwon tidak ada di atas tempat tidur. Astaga! Apa dia jatuh?

Buru-buru Baekhyun memeriksa lantai tapi Jiwon juga tidak ada di sana. Dengan panik, Baekhyun menghambur keluar dari kamarnya sambil berteriak memanggil sang pelayan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak, nak?" tanya sang ayah.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat untuk kemudian menghela napas lega ketika mendapati Jiwon sedang terlelap di pangkuan kakeknya. Dia menebah dada dan menghampiri ayahnya itu. "Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku pikir Jiwonnie hilang."

"Jiwonnie menangis dan kau sedang tidur dengan lelap. Ayah tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi ayah membawa Jiwonnie dan menimangnya sebentar. Sekarang jagoan kita ini sudah kembali terlelap."

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengambil alih Jiwon ke dalam pangkuannya. "Tumben sekali ayah sudah pulang?"

"Pekerjaan ayah hari ini tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya mengikuti beberapa pertemuan dengan klien."

"Baguslah. Sekarang ayah punya waktu cukup banyak untuk beristirahat. Ayahku yang sudah tua ini terlalu bekerja keras dan membutuhkan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan dan menonton drama," ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sang ayah main-main.

"Kau ini..."

"Aku serius, Yah. Ambilah beberapa hari untuk pergi berlibur. Bukankah ayah sangat ingin pergi ke Hawaii?"

"Ayah tidak ada waktu untuk hal seperti itu, nak," katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Lagipula, bukan ayah yang ingin menginjakkan kaki di Hawaii, tapi ibumu. Sekarang saat ibumu sudah tidak ada, ayah tidak punya keinginan untuk pergi ke mana pun atau mengunjungi tempat apa pun lagi."

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan perasaan iba. Pria tua ini, yang sebagian besar hidupnya dihabiskan dengan banting tulang dan membesarkannya, benar-benar pria menyedihkan. "Kelak jika usia Jiwonnie sudah cukup dan bisa diajak untuk bepergian menggunakan pesawat, aku janji akan menemani ayah berlibur."

Baekhyun membawa Jiwon dan menempatkan malaikat kecilnya itu ke dalam keranjang tidurnya. Menepuk pelan pantatnya beberapa kali sebelum Jiwon kembali tidur lelap. Setelah memastikan bayinya sudah berbaring dengan nyaman, Baekhyun menarikkan selimut untuk menjaganya tetap merasa hangat.

"Kau pasti kelelahan karena merawat si jagoan seorang diri," kata sang ayah yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Aku menikmatinya, meskipun yah terkadang melelahkan juga," sahut Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tawaran ayah soal pria bernama Wu Yifan itu masih berlalu, nak. Dia pria yang baik."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Kenapa ayah berkeras sekali menjodohkannya dengan pria bernama Wu Yifan itu?

"Ayah rasa tidak ada salahnya kau mencobanya. Baru setelah bertemu dengannya, kau boleh memutuskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk masa depanmu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya yang kini tengah mematut diri di depan cermin. Pukul tujuh nanti, dirinya dan Wu Yifan memiliki janji temu di sebuah kafe di kawasan Itaewon. Ini hanya pertemuan biasa, kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti ini, batinnya.

"Aku titip Jiwonnie. Kalau dia terbangun karena lapar, susunya ada di freezer. Taruh di alat pemanasnya. Dan tolong cek dulu suhunya sebelum memberikannya pada Jiwonnie. Jangan terlalu panas dan jangan terlalu dingin. Lalu..." Baekhyun masih sibuk memberikan pengarahan pada pelayannya ketika sang ayah masuk dan menginterupsi.

"Sudahlah, nak. Semua orang di rumah ini sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kalau Jiwon terbangun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan nikmati waktu kencanmu yang berharga itu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ini bukan kencan, Yah."

"Ya, terserah kau saja mau menyebutnya apa," kata sang ayah yang terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan sang ayah dan memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi Jiwon. Ini baru pertama kalinya sejak melahirkan, dia meninggalkan Jiwon. Baekhyun sedikit ragu meninggalkan putra sematawayangnya meski pada pelayan dan ayahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku pergi."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ini hanya imajinasinya saja atau memang yang dilihatnya itu sungguh betulan. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan di tengah pemberhentian lampu merah di kawasan Itaewon, dia melihat Baekhyun! Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke sebuah kafe.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Itu pasti bukan Baekhyun."

Tapi mobil itu... sama persis seperti mobil milik Baekhyun.

Ya, Tuhan. Ini benar-benar mustahil!

Untuk apa Baekhyun ada di tempat ini malam-malam begini? Dan bagaimana dengan Jiwonnie?

Lampu lalu lintas sudah menampakkan warna hijau, bukannya mengambil jalan lurus, Chanyeol malah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sama, kemudian masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Dia hanya penasaran dan ingin memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak benar.

Tapi... gadis yang duduk di meja pojok itu... benar-benar Baekhyun. Tidak salah lagi.

Baekhyun duduk seorang diri sambil sesekali melirik ke jendela besar di sampingnya. Seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu lagi dan segera menghampirinya. Dia berdiri menjulang di samping Baekhyun, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat tanpa mengatakan apa pun sampai Baekhyun menyadari keberadaannya.

"Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ternyata benar ini kau," kata Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku..."

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" suara berat seorang pria menginterupsi percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Seorang pria tinggi—bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, dengan wajah rupawan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Menyadari situasi yang sedikit canggung, pria itu berkata lagi. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?"

"Ya/Tidak!" jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam waktu bersamaan.

Chanyeol mendelik pada gadis itu. Siapa pria ini? Kenapa Baekhyun menemui pria ini?

"Uh, _well_ ," kata pria itu merasa tidak enak. "Aku Wu Yifan. Aku anak dari kolega Tuan Byun. Kau pasti—"

"Ya, aku Byun Baekhyun. Maafkan aku atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Silahkan du—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah menyela lebih dulu. "Maafkan aku, Tuan 'siapapun kau'. Tapi gadis ini harus segera pulang karena _well_ anaknya di rumah sedang membutuhkan ibunya. Iya iya aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi sungguh dia sudah punya bayi." Kemudian dia menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi dari kafe.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Sampai-sampai Wu Yifan tidak sempat mengatakan apa pun. Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, pria itu menjejalkannya secara paksa ke dalam mobil.

"Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun kau meninggalkan anak kita demi pergi kencan dengan pria itu?!" amukan Chanyeol sudah tak terbendung.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Chanyeol. Kenapa kau senang sekali mengacaukan hidupku?"

"Aku tidak sedang mengacaukan hidup siapa pun. Aku di sini justru untuk menegaskan padamu bahwa aku tidak mengijinkan pria mana pun menggantikan posisiku sebagai ayah Jiwon."

"Kau berlebihan, Chanyeol. Ini bahkan bukan sebuah kencan. Ayah hanya ingin aku mengenal pria itu. Ayah bilang dia pria yang cukup baik."

"Dan kemudian... BOOM! Kalian menikah! Begitukah keinginan ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku sementara kau dengan bebas mengencani Kyungsoo dan akan segera menikahinya!"

"Kami tidak akan menikah."

"Omong kosong. Sudah jelas Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kalian berdua ingin membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat."

"Tidak, aku sudah membatalkannya."

"Aku tidak ingin mempercayaimu," ujar Baekhyun, berusaha untuk keluar namun usahanya gagal. Chanyeol mengunci mobilnya dan sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun kecuali dia menginginkannya.

"Kau memang terlahir untuk membuatku jengkel setengah mati, kau tahu," geram Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau juga sudah menghancurkan acara 'kencan-ku'. Apa kau pikir kau juga tidak terlahir untuk membuatku jengkel setengah mati?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, berusaha meredam amarahnya dan bersikap lebih sabar pada gadis keras kepala ini. "Aku serius. Aku membatalkan pernikahan itu."

Baekhyun menatap pria itu. "Kenapa kau membatalkannya?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menikahinya sementara satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang ingin kunikahi hanya kau."

"Brengsek," maki Baekhyun. "Aku sudah tidak mempan digombali olehmu."

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Dan aku tidak sedang menggombalimu."

"Teruslah berkhayal, Park Chanyeol..." kata Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Kenapa... kenapa dia harus tersipu malu seperti ini?

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak akan marah melihatku mencium Kyungsoo. Waktu itu kau terlihat seolah ingin membakarku hidup-hidup. Kau cemburu, benar kan?"

"I-itu... karena aku... perutku sudah terasa tidak nyaman. Dan aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, itu saja. Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Lantas, kenapa kau datang ke kantorku saat itu?"

"Kujelaskan pun kau tidak akan paham," ujar Baekhyun kesal. Dia rasanya ingin lenyap dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Park Chanyeol memang seorang pengintimidasi ulung. "Sekarang, pria itu pasti sudah mengatakan yang 'tidak-tidak' pada ayahku."

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh terkejut.

"Aku akan menemui ayahmu dan melamarmu."

"Kau pasti sudah gila. Ayah membencimu setengah mati, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Ayahmu boleh menghajarku sepuasnya asalkan aku bisa menikahimu, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol. Kali ini nada bicaranya berubah serius. "Jangan remehkan perasaanku. Kau dan Jiwon adalah segalanya untukku."

"Tapi aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Kyungsoo benar, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Yang kuberikan padamu hanya luka, bukan cinta, Chanyeol. Bersamaku kau mungkin tidak akan pernah bahagia."

"Siapa yang peduli?" ujar Chanyeol, menatap lurus ke manik mata Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, entah itu bahagia atau menderita. Membesarkan anak kita bersama. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan."

Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam mencerna kalimat Chanyeol. Sementara pria itu semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Wajahnya semakin mendekat. "K-kau akan m-menyakiti Kyungsoo, C-chanyeol..." ujarnya gelagapan, dengan tangan mendorong dada Chanyeol perlahan.

"Ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Dia akan lebih tersakiti jika hidup dalam kepura-puraan," sahut pria itu, semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Oh Tuhan... apa yang akan pria ini lakukan?

"Bolehkah aku..." tanya pria itu pelan, menyapukan napas hangatnya ke permukaan wajah Baekhyun.

Detik itu juga, seperti mimpi, Chanyeol mempersatukan bibir mereka. Tidak hanya bibir, hati dan perasaan mereka pun ikut bersatu, tercurah dalam sebuah ciuman yang sarat akan makna. Seperti semua beban telah diangkat dari pundak masing-masing. Sakit hati dan luka melebur jadi satu dan menghilang menjadi gumpalan asap tak terlihat. Yang tersisa hanyalah kau dan aku. Itu saja sudah cukup.

" _Will you marry me_?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dia mengusap lipstik Baekhyun yang sedikit tersemir keluar bibirnya.

Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi gadis itu. Namun yang jelas itu bukanlah airmata kesedihan. Baekhyun mengagguk mantap. "I do. I do."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIDDING .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong! Annyeong!**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

 **Masih adakah yang menunggu FF ini?**

 **gak ada ya? ya udah author pundung nih.. TT**

 **Oke.. oke... pertama-tama author pengen minta maaf karena udah menghilang tanpa kabar selama sebulan lebih... *deep bow***

 **Ini murni kesalahan author yang tidak bisa menepati janji untuk update secepatnya. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya yaa... pikiran author sangat buntu akhir-akhir ini (alesan basi).**

 **Tapi akhirnya... jreng... jreng... terciptalah chapter 20 yang tidak sempurna ini... no edit karena terlalu lelah...hiks... mau gimana lagi? Author udah nyerahhh mikir... T.T**

 **.**

 **Author udah baca review kalian buat chapter lalu dan wow, sumvah kaget banget pas ada beberapa reader yang bisa baca pikiran author tentang Sehun yang mau dipertemukan sama Luhan. Dan ternyata Luhan itu sekretarisnya Yeol... Selamat yaa... kamu udah bisa nebak jalan ceritanya. (apa jangan-jangan cerita gw nya aja yang terlalu mainstream ya?)**

 **Masalah Luhan yang jadi sekretarisnya yeol emank udah author rencanain dari awal. Makanya identitas si sekretarisnya gak pernah author bongkar kan? Author cuma ngasi gambaran kalo sekretarisnya yeol itu cewe muda n cantik (baca di awal-awal chapter).**

 **.**

 **Terus... bayi Chanbaek-nya author kasih nama Jiwon karena author jatuh cinta sama baby Jiwon... (ehemmm tiap hari ngestalk IG nya juga lohh dan berharap suatu hari nanti punya anak selucu Jiwonnie wkwkwkw)**

 **.**

 **Di chapter ini pada akhirnya Chanbaek bersatu juga.**

 **Yeay / selamat ya! *lempar confetti***

 **Meskipun yah author sih ngerasa adegannya kurang mengena tapi author emang sengaja sih menunjukkan sisi keras kepala dua-duanya. Batu sama batu ketemu JDAKKKKK. Gitu deh maksudnya... hahaha... jadi mian banget kalo kurang romantis.**

 **.**

 **Dan oh! Kyungsoo... kasian sekali kamu nak... author doakan kamu menemukan pria yang tepat... cup...cup... ya... jangan nangis... sini author peluk biar anget...**

 **.**

 **Oke, sudah cukup cuap-cuap gak jelasnya. Ini udah terlalu panjang. Update selanjutnya bakalan jadi final chapter ya. Semoga kalian tetep penasaran.**

 **Last but not the least, thanks untuk semua yang udah meninggalkan jejak dengan me-review, mem-follow, dan men-favorite FF ini...**

 **Kamsahamnidaiiiingggg~**

 **See you soon!**

 **Muachhhhhhhh... XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

_Previous chapter..._

" _Ayo kita menikah."_

" _Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh terkejut._

" _Aku akan menemui ayahmu dan melamarmu."_

" _Kau pasti sudah gila. Ayah membencimu setengah mati, kau tahu itu kan?"_

" _Ayahmu boleh menghajarku sepuasnya asalkan aku bisa menikahimu, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol. Kali ini nada bicaranya berubah serius. "Jangan remehkan perasaanku. Kau dan Jiwon adalah segalanya untukku."_

" _Tapi aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Kyungsoo benar, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Yang kuberikan padamu hanya luka, bukan cinta, Chanyeol. Bersamaku kau mungkin tidak akan pernah bahagia."_

" _Siapa yang peduli?" ujar Chanyeol, menatap lurus ke manik mata Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, entah itu bahagia atau menderita. Membesarkan anak kita bersama. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan."_

 _Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam mencerna kalimat Chanyeol. Sementara pria itu semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Wajahnya semakin mendekat. "K-kau akan m-menyakiti Kyungsoo, C-chanyeol..." ujarnya gelagapan, dengan tangan mendorong dada Chanyeol perlahan._

" _Ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Dia akan lebih tersakiti jika hidup dalam kepura-puraan," sahut pria itu, semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka._

 _Oh Tuhan... apa yang akan pria ini lakukan?_

" _Bolehkah aku..." tanya pria itu pelan, menyapukan napas hangatnya ke permukaan wajah Baekhyun._

 _Detik itu juga, seperti mimpi, Chanyeol mempersatukan bibir mereka. Tidak hanya bibir, hati dan perasaan mereka pun ikut bersatu, tercurah dalam sebuah ciuman yang sarat akan makna. Seperti semua beban telah diangkat dari pundak masing-masing. Sakit hati dan luka melebur jadi satu dan menghilang menjadi gumpalan asap tak terlihat. Yang tersisa hanyalah kau dan aku. Itu saja sudah cukup._

" _Will you marry me?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dia mengusap lipstik Baekhyun yang sedikit tersemir keluar bibirnya._

 _Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi gadis itu. Namun yang jelas itu bukanlah airmata kesedihan. Baekhyun mengagguk mantap. "I do. I do."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE...**

 **Chapter 21 (last chapter)**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo EXO (pairing CHANBAEK, SEBAEK, dan CHANSOO)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah aku tonton dari tivi**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

5 years later...

.

"Papa! _Bonjour!_ "

Sehun menoleh ketika seorang bocah perempuan kecil mendorong pintu galeri lukisnya dan menyapanya dengan hangat.

Sehun tersenyum lembut sembari merentangkan tangannya untuk menenggelamkan tuan puteri-nya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. " _Bonjour!_ Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak, sayang?"

Gadis kecil itu memberikan kecupan di pipi sang ayah kemudian mengangguk kencang. "Tapi saat aku bangun, Papa tidak ada bersamaku," ujarnya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Oh, maafkan Papa, sayang. Ada lukisan yang harus Papa selesaikan karena lusa kita akan mengadakan pameran lukisan di sini," jelas Sehun meskipun dia tahu putri kecilnya ini belum paham sepenuhnya apa yang dia katakan. "Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Dia mengangguk lagi. "Hari ini aku menjadi anak baik."

"Bagi Papa, setiap hari kau selalu menjadi anak baik."

Gadis kecil itu terkikik senang. "Nahhhh... tadi aku makan tanpa disuapi Mama," ucapnya bangga.

"Wah, anak Papa hebat sekali!" puji Sehun seraya menghujani puterinya dengan kecupan. Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu terkikik. Geli. "Sekarang, mana Mama?"

"Mama _tait dans la douche_."

*mama sedang mandi

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu, maukah kau duduk di kursi itu selagi Papa merapikan lukisan-lukisan ini?"

"Uh hum."

Sekali lagi, Sehun mengecup pipi puterinya dengan gemas. Oh, betapa bahagia hidupnya kini. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, hidupnya terasa begitu sempurna. Dia memiliki seorang istri yang begitu mencintainya dan seorang anak perempuan yang menggemaskan.

Dia tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini.

Inilah hidupnya sekarang. Setelah menghabiskan hampir satu tahun tinggal di apartemen di tengah kota Paris, Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir kota. Rumah dua lantai yang digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal sekaligus galeri lukisannya di lantai bawah.

Kemudian beberapa bulan setelahnya, dia menikahi Luhan. Gadis yang sudah menjadi pengisi hari-harinya selama di Paris. Lucu sekali, Sehun tidak pernah berpikir dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada Luhan—mantan sekretaris Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah lama dikenalnya. Mungkin inilah yang mereka sebut dengan takdir.

Sehun pikir, dirinya tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi. Mengingat kisah cintanya bersama Baekhyun yang tidak berakhir bahagia, hal itu rupanya tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Sehun untuk menemukan cinta yang lain. Yang lebih besar. Yang membuatnya bahagia. Cinta sejati.

Lalu, hadirlah Elena. Puteri kecil yang kehadirannya semakin memperkokoh kebahagiaannya dengan Luhan. Elena memang bukan anak kandungnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Elena ketika gadis kecil itu masih bayi. Ibu kandung Elena adalah imigran Korea yang sudah lama tinggal di Paris. Saat melahirkan Elena, sang ibu meninggal dan tidak ada keluarga lain yang bisa merawat bayinya. Kemudian, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi bayi mungil itu.

"Papa," panggil Elena dengan suara imutnya.

Sehun menoleh pada puterinya dan tersenyum. "Ya, sayang?"

"Apa aku mirip Papa?" tanyanya.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, jujur saja, Sehun tidak pernah mengiranya. Elena hanya balita tiga tahun. Tapi mengingat dia sudah pandai bicara dan sangat cerdas, Sehun seharusnya tahu, cepat atau lambat, Elena pasti akan bertanya juga. "Tentu saja kau mirip Papa."

"Ng? Hidungku, ya?"

"Bukan, tapi matamu yang indah itu mirip sekali dengan mata Papa," kata Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sumringah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Mama?"

"Mama..." Sehun mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya di dagu, bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya sedang berpikir keras. "Entahlah... kau sama sekali tidak mirip Mama."

"Ah _pourquoi_?"

*kenapa

"Papa akan memberitahumu satu rahasia," kata Sehun, menaruh lukisannya kemudian menghampiri Elena.

Elena menggagguk antusias.

Kemudian Sehun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga puterinya yang membuat gadis kecil itu berteriak senang. "Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Sungguh? Sungguh? Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau tidak mirip Mama karena kau lebih cantik dari Mama."

"Siapa yang lebih cantik dari Mama?" Tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah ada di dalam galeri. Berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada dan bibir merengut pura-pura marah.

"Oops, sepertinya kita dalam bahaya, sayang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membasuh mulutnya beberapa kali dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Astaga, pikirnya. Wajah pucat dan kusut segera menyambut penglihatannya. Ah, ini benar-benar buruk. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan hampir tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Chanyeol yang khawatir pada kondisi Baekhyun, sudah beberapa kali memaksa isterinya itu untuk pergi menemui dokter. Namun dia juga tidak bisa melawan isterinya yang keras kepala—yang selalu berdalih dengan mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Tapi ini sudah tiga hari. Dan keadaannya tidak kunjung membaik.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir lima belas menit di dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun keluar dan segera meraih ponsel-nya yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, bu?" sapa Baekhyun sesaat setelah kedatangan nyonya Park ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, nak? Kau tampak pucat."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedikit tidak enak badan, bu," jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pergi menemui dokter?" tanya mertuanya itu khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari, aku yakin setelah itu aku akan baik-baik saja, bu," ujar Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Aigoo~" desah nyonya Park. "Ibu langsung datang kemari setelah kau menelepon. Ibu benar-benar khawatir, kau tahu."

"Terima kasih ibu sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak karena meminta ibu untuk merawat Jiwon selama aku sakit."

"Eihh... Jiwon adalah cucuku. Aku tidak akan keberatan merawat cucuku sendiri," sahut nyonya Park.

"Terima kasih, bu. Oh ya, ibu mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau sedang sakit. Ibu bisa ambil sendiri jika haus. Istirahatlah... Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah. Tapi semua makanan yang masuk ke perutku sudah kumuntahkan tadi."

"Kau muntah-muntah, nak?" tanya nyonya Park sedikit terkejut.

"Hmmm," angguk Baekhyun untuk kemudian dia terdiam—tersadar akan sesuatu. Ya Tuhan! Mungkinkah gejala ini...?

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," sapa Chanyeol sambil mempersilahkan teman sekaligus rekan bisnisnya untuk duduk. "Apa kabar Shanghai?"

"Shanghai selalu luar biasa..." sahut rekan kerjanya, kemudian menarik satu tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Oh, aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini."

"Itu bagus. Tapi, kenapa kau ingin kita bertemu di cafe ini? Kukira kau akan mengajakku makan siang di hotel bintang lima. Mengingat proyek kerjasama kita kan bernilai miliaran dollar..."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau tidak ingat? Di cafe ini dulu kita pertama kali bertemu kan?"

Kemudian pria di depannya itu tergelak. "Ah... kau benar. Saat itu kau bertingkah seperti pria yang sedang kebakaran jenggot."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun dan anak kalian?"

"Mereka berdua baik. Semua baik-baik saja kecuali Jiwon yang selalu merengek, mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan paman Yifan-nya dan ingin pergi ke Shanghai seorang diri untuk menemuimu."

Yifan tersenyum jahil. "Kenapa aku merasa bahwa Jiwon lebih menginginkan diriku sebagai ayahnya dari pada kau, Park Chanyeol?"

"Aishh! Mau mati ya?"

"Lagipula, kalau dilihat baik-baik, Baekhyun lebih cocok denganku dari pada denganmu..." Yifan masih melanjutkan hobinya menggoda Chanyeol. Ini memang menyenangkan. Melihat Chanyeol terbakar cemburu memang tontonan yang seru.

"Yak, Wu Yifan! Awas kau kalau berani mengatakannya lagi!"

Yifan tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tawanya. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak mencincang kasar temannya itu dan melemparkannya ke laut untuk makan siang hiu putih.

Entah sejak kapan pastinya mereka bisa menjadi teman dekat seperti ini. Padahal awalnya Chanyeol begitu membenci pria di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Yifan adalah penghalang bagi hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Dan sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kenapa tuan Byun begitu menyenangi Yifan dan menginginkan pria tinggi itu sebagai menantunya?

Ish!

Tapi rupanya, Yifan benar-benar pria yang baik—seperti yang penah dikatakan Baekhyun dulu. Mereka dipertemukan kembali pada saat yang tak terduga. Ketika Chanyeol melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Shanghai, di sanalah dia kembali dipertemukan dengan sosok Wu Yifan.

Chanyeol menghabiskan seluruh sore dengan berbincang dengan Yifan. Selain membicarakan tentang proyek yang sedang dikerjakan oleh keduanya, mereka juga membicarakan banyak hal termasuk kehidupan pribadi.

"Kenapa kau masih _single_ sampai saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Selama dia mengenal Yifan, dia tidak pernah tahu temannya itu dekat dengan wanita manapun.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua wanita akan kabur jika punya kekasih yang lebih senang berkencan dengan pekerjaannya dari pada dengan kekasihnya sendiri."

"Cih, alasan klasik! Wajahmu kan tidak buruk."

"Kau serius? Aku ini super tampan! Bahkan mungkin aku paling tampan di Shanghai!"

Chanyeol mencibir. "Betapa lucunya dunia ini karena pria paling tampan saja sampai saat ini bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Hmmm..." Yifan menyeringai. "Seandainya dulu kau membiarkanku berkencan dengan Baekhyun, mungkin saat ini ceritanya akan lain..." kata Yifan.

 _Yes_ , pikirnya senang ketika Chanyeol merengut mendengar kalimatnya. Chanyeol masuk jebakannya lagi.

"Mungkin saat ini kaulah yang masih _single_... hahahaha," tambahnya.

"Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat aku punya anak dan istri yang menungguku di rumah, aku sudah menguburmu hidup-hidup, Wu Yifan!"

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya..." Yifan meleletkan lidahnya. Mereka berdua persis seperti dua bocah laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan mainan.

"Aish! Aku harus mencarikan seorang wanita untukmu. Kalau tidak, kau akan terus mengincar istriku!"

Setelah menghabiskan minuman terakhirnya, Chanyeol dan Yifan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Hari sudah sudah terlalu sore. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun saat ini istrinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Baekhyun tidak akan senang kalau dirinya pulang terlambat.

"Kau tidak akan menawariku makan malam di rumahmu?"

"Tidak terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol. "Kau makan di hotel tempat menginapmu saja. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko istriku digoda pria lain."

"Kau... benar-benar posesif ya," komentar Yifan sambil menggeleng tak percaya.

"Jelas saja aku posesif. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mendapatkannya..."

Tepat ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju pintu cafe, dari arah luar tiga orang perempuan, masuk sambil berbincang satu sama lain. Mereka berpapasan dan di antara tiga orang itu, satu wajah terasa begitu familiar bagi Chanyeol.

Kyung...soo?

Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Itu sungguh Do Kyungsoo kan?

"Do Kyungsoo!" panggil Chanyeol, dan benar saja, gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia masih tetap cantik dengan mata bulat dan bibir bentuk hatinya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu manis. Yang berubah hanya potongan rambutnya yang kini terlihat lebih pendek. Kyungsoo memotong rambutnya menjadi sebahu. Selain itu, dia tetap sama.

"Park Chanyeol?!" Kyungsoo tak kalah terkejut.

Bagaimana pun, sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Oh, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun dan Jiwon?" balas Kyungsoo ramah setelah menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Dia bersama temannya dan Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk melirik pria di samping Chanyeol itu sekilas.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kenalkan ini temanku Wu Yifan," kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada Yifan.

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak.

Wajah pria itu...

Pria bernama Wu Yifan itu... terlihat familiar.

.

.

.

 _Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang sembab. Wajahnya terasa kaku karena terlalu banyak menangis tadi malam._

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

 _Apakah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol benar-benar berakhir?_

 _Kalau benar ini mimpi, ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya..._

 _Bagaimana bisa..._

 _Oh!_

 _Kyungsoo merutuki airmatanya yang kembali mengalir. Dia benci pada Chanyeol yang sudah mencampakannya. Dia benci pada Baekhyun yang selalu bisa mendapatkan apa pun, sementara dirinya tidak. Terlebih, dia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah begitu lemah._

 _Ini bukanlah Do Kyungsoo yang selama ini dikenalnya._

 _Dia bukan gadis lemah. Sejak kecil, ibu mendidiknya untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat dan pekerja keras. Dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, sehingga kesulitan hidup tidak lagi menjadi hal yang menakutkan. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapat cemoohan dari teman-teman karena ibunya seorang pelayan rendahan. Tapi dari semua penderitaan itu, tidak sekali pun Kyungsoo mengeluh dan merasa sedih. Dia tidak pernah putus asa._

 _Tapi kenapa... hanya karena dia tidak bisa mendapatkan pria yang dicintainya... Kyungsoo menjadi begitu terpuruk?_

 _Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya. Juga ciuman pertamanya. Dan juga pria pertama yang pernah menyentuhnya. Chanyeol adalah pria pertama yang Kyungsoo relakan segala yang dia miliki hanya untuk pria itu._

 _Dan kini Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa lagi dia genggam. Pria itu sudah pergi._

 _Rasanya sakit sekali. Melebihi rasa sakit dari semua hinaan-hinaan yang pernah dia dapatkan sepanjang hidupnya. Ini bahkan... lebih buruk._

 _Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Chanyeol! Itu pasti Chanyeol! Kyungsoo mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan harapannya, menyusunnya kembali walau tak dapat kembali utuh dan segera menyongsong pintu._

 _Chanyeol pasti berubah pikiran. Chanyeol pasti menyesal sudah mencampakannya dan kini datang untuk mengais maaf darinya._

 _Kyungsoo membuka pintu depan lebar-lebar. Namun sosok yang menyambut penglihatannya bukanlah orang yang dia harapkan. Justru, orang itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya di muka bumi ini._

" _Kyungsoo..." sapa Baekhyun._

" _Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit. "Mau memamerkan bahwa sekarang Park Chanyeol sudah kembali ke dalam pelukanmu?"_

" _Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut pada betapa dingin dan menusuknya kalimat Kyungsoo barusan. "Dengar, aku datang kemari bukan un—"_

" _Pergilah. Aku muak melihat wajahmu."_

" _Kyungsoo..." panggil Baekhyun pelan. Dia tidak ingat Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya bisa bicara sekasar ini. Kyungsoo selama ini selalu menjadi gadis yang penuh sopan santun dan ramah._

" _Oh... atau kau datang kemari karena kau ingin mendengar kata 'selamat' langsung dari mulutku? Betapa piciknya seorang Byun Baekhyun ini."_

" _Kyungsoo, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa seperti ini... Maksudku... aku datang kemari justru untuk meminta maaf padamu atas nama Chanyeol."_

" _Minta maaf? Omong kosong!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya._

" _Aku tahu Chanyeol salah karena sudah mempermainkan perasaanmu, Kyungsoo. Tapi... di sini bukan hanya Chanyeol, tapi aku juga. Semua kekacauan ini berasal dari kami berdua, Kyungsoo. Kau... kau dan Sehun adalah orang yang paling tersakiti, aku tahu itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seandainya dulu ak—"_

" _Cukup!" potong Kyungsoo dingin. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar dongeng tidak penting dari mulutmu itu. Pergilah!"_

 _Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dan berusaha secepat mungkin menutup pintu. Namun Baekhyun tidak kalah cepat untuk menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. "Kyungsoo, kumohon. Dengarkan aku. Ini memang bukan tempatku untuk mengatakan ini padamu, tapi Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia benar-benar tulus padamu. Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermainkanmu. Saat dia mengatakan dia ingin berusaha mencintaimu, dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia berusaha mencintaimu. Chanyeol..."_

 _Baekhyun tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur menutup rapat pintunya._

.

.

.

" _Dia benar-benar tulus padamu. Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermainkanmu. Saat dia mengatakan dia ingin berusaha mencintaimu, dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia berusaha mencintaimu.."_

 _Kalimat Baekhyun terus menari-nari di kepalanya meskipun sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba di depan pintu rumahnya._

" _Pria pengecut..." decihnya. "Kau tidak bisa datang dan meminta maaf padaku dengan mulutmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol?"_

 _Kyungsoo menyalakan shower dan air segera mengguyur tubuhnya. Tidak ada satu pun sisi tubuhnya yang tidak terbasahi. Tidak juga dengan pikirannya yang turut basah terguyur air. Namun semua kalimat Baekhyun tetap saja masih mencokol di kepalanya. Semuanya. Dia tidak dapat melupakan semuanya..._

 _Sedang apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini?_

 _Apa mungkin saat ini mereka sedang tertawa... menertawakan penderitaannya?_

 _Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo terbangun dengan bau obat-obatan dan karbol yang begitu kental di udara. Dan ketika dia membuka mata, ruangan serba putih segera menyambut penglihatannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah tak berdaya dan dia tahu dirinya sedang tidak berada di kamar tidurnya. Ini tempat lain._

 _Rumah sakit._

 _Apa yang terjadi...?_

 _Kenapa dirinya bisa ada di tempat in—"Ahhh!"_

 _Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangun, namun sesuatu yang berdenyut nyeri di pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya kembali berbaring. Dia mengangkat sedikit pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menemukan perban membalut area itu._

" _Kenapa..."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya tentang malam itu kembali. Malam di mana dirinya sedang berada di titik terendah. Merasa tak diinginkan. Dicampakan. Dikhianati. Tak dicintai. Kemudian Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat apa pun beberapa saat setelah dirinya menorehkan sebilah pisau di pergelangan tangannya._

" _Pasien itu kenapa?"_

 _Sayup-sayup Kyungsoo dapat mendengar percakapan dua orang perawat di luar kamar rawatnya._

" _Dia berusaha untuk bunuh diri. Beruntung, rekan kerjanya segera menemukannya dan membawanya kemari tadi malam."_

" _Ya Tuhann..." kata perawat yang lain. "Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"_

" _Entahlah... kasihan sekali dia..."_

 _Kyungsoo termenung menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang putih bersih. Kenapa Tuhan masih menyelamatkannya? Kenapa dirinya tidak dibiarkan mati saja? Lagipula dia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Satu-satunya hal yang dimilikinya saat ini hanyalah belas kasihan dari orang lain, yang bahkan Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkannya sama sekali._

 _Kyungsoo ingin mati saja agar semua penderitaannya berakhir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Udara di atap rumah sakit begitu menyegarkan. Angin tak henti-hentinya berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam, memejamkan mata. Dia sudah memikirkannya sepanjang malam dan tekadnya sudah bulat._

 _Dengan susah payah, dia menaiki tembok pagar atap rumah sakit. Mengintip sedikit ke bawah, dia yakin jika tubuhnya mendarat sempurna di tanah setelah melompat dari lantai dua puluh, dia pasti sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ini benar-benar cara yang paling mudah untuk mengakhiri hidup._

 _Selamat tinggal penderitaan..._

 _Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol..._

" _Hei, nona."_

 _Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompat ketika seseorang menghampirinya. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Dia bersumpah sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sini selain dirinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba pria ini muncul...?_

" _Kau sedang apa?" tanya pria itu, menatapnya bingung._

" _Jangan ganggu aku," kata Kyungsoo dingin. "Kita tidak punya urusan apa-apa."_

" _Tidak, maksudku... apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Ya Tuhan, tubuh kurusmu bisa terbang tertiup angin kalau kau berdiri di sana. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh...?"_

 _Kyungsoo menatap geram pria tinggi di sampingnya itu. "Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku dan pergi?"_

" _Baiklah aku akan pergi. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau mengecek pantatku sebentar?" tanya pria itu._

" _Maaf?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Dia sedang tidak ingin bercanda saat ini._

" _Oh, maksudku, bisakah kau mengecek celana belakangku? Sepertinya aku menduduki permen karet. Aku ingin membersihkannya tapi aku tidak tahu di mana tepatnya dia menempel."_

 _Yang benar saja, gerutu Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria itu. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit. Itu berarti... pria ini juga pasien di sini. Kemudian Kyungsoo melirik perban yang membalut kepalanya, juga tangan kanan pria itu yang dibalut gips. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pria ini keadaannya lebih menyedihkan dibanding dirinya._

 _Entah kenapa... dan entah alasan apa, Kyungsoo saat ini sudah berdiri di belakang pria itu. Membantu pria malang ini membersihkan permen karet dari celananya._

" _Ya Tuhan, terima kasih. Tangan kananku patah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpamu," kata pria itu sedikit mendramatisir. "Lagi pula, siapa sih yang sudah iseng membuang permen karet sembarangan begini?!"_

 _Kyungsoo merengut marah. "Kau mengacaukan rencanaku."_

" _Kalau begitu maaf. Tapi, apa aku boleh tahu, memang kau sedang merencakan apa? Yang kulihat kau hanya sedang berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun."_

" _Sudah, lupakan saja," kata Kyungsoo dingin._

 _Niatnya untuk bunuh diri lagi sudah menguap di udara gara-gara pria ini._

 _Menyebalkan, batin Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia meninggalkan atap rumah sakit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yifan berpikir keras kenapa dirinya bisa sial sekali. Dalam seminggu terakhir, dia sudah mendapat dua kesialan. Pertama, kencan butanya dengan anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kedua, tiga hari yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Mobil miliknya bertabrakan dengan mobil lain yang melanggar lampu merah dari arah berlawanan. Hasilnya, tangan kanannya patah dan kepalanya terluka karena benturan keras. Mobilnya...ah, sudahlah... Rasanya Yifan ingin sekali menangis kalau mengingat mobil kesayangannya itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan._

 _Sudah tiga hari dirinya mendekam di rumah sakit dan rasanya bosan sekali. Orang yang datang mengunjunginya hanya rekan bisnis dan bawahannya di kantor, itu pun mereka datang hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi—tujuan utama mereka hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis mereka. Orangtuanya bahkan tidak bisa datang memeriksa keadaannya karena sibuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan keluarga mereka di negara lain._

 _Yifan berulang kali mengganti channel tv namun tak ada satu acara pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia melempar remote control di tangannya ke meja dan menghela napas jemu. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar rawatnya terdengar._

" _Masuk," ujarnya._

 _Seorang gadis masuk. Byun Baekhyun. Gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu dipertemukan dengannya dalam sebuah kencan buta._

" _Hai," sapa gadis itu canggung._

" _Oh, hai, Baekhyun-ssi."_

" _Aku datang kemari karena mendengar kau mengalami kecelakaan, Yifan-ssi. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"_

 _Yifan tersenyum. "Apa kau hanya akan berdiri saja di sana dan tidak akan duduk?"_

" _Aku tidak akan lama."_

" _Pasti Tuan Byun yang menyuruhmu datang kemari, benar kan?"_

" _T-tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng sedikit kencang. Benar, ayahnya memang menyuruhnya datang kemari untuk menjenguk Yifan. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun datang atas keinginannya sendiri. "Aku datang kemari untuk berterima kasih padamu."_

" _Ng? Aku tidak melakukan apa pun untukmu."_

" _Pokoknya, aku ingin berterima kasih."_

" _Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," kata Yifan tersenyum lebar._

 _Setelah mendapat kunjungan tak terduga dari Byun Baekhyun, Yifan memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Perawat melarangnya berkali-kali namun Yifan tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di kamar rawatnya dan mati kebosanan. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya._

" _Ah, sial. Kenapa lift nya hanya sampai lantai tujuh belas?" gerutunya ketika dia masih harus mendaki tangga sepanjang tiga lantai lagi untuk mencapai atap rumah sakit._

 _Tapi ketika dia sudah sampai di atap, rasa kesalnya terbayarkan. Pemandangan Seoul benar-benar indah bila dilihat dari sana. Puas memandangi hamparan bangunan-bangunan di seluruh kota, Yifan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sepotong permen karet. Kemudian dia mencari tempat yang cukup terisolir untuk duduk bersantai._

 _Namun belum lama dirinya duduk, seorang gadis muncul. Gadis itu tampak sangat kacau, berjalan tersaruk-saruk ke pinggir atap. Dia, dengan susah payah, berusaha memanjat pagar tembok._

 _Yifan memperhatikan gadis itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Waswas._

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan?_

 _Itu berbahaya. Kalau gadis itu salah melangkah atau terpeleset, dia bisa jatuh dan mati seketika._

 _Yifan mengeluarkan permen karet yang sedang dikunyahnya, lalu menempelkan benda lengket itu ke bagian belakang celananya. Setelah itu, dia buru-buru menghampiri gadis itu._

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

"Kau sudah pulang, nak? Ayo, ibu sudah siapkan makan malam."

Chanyeol mematung di ruang tengah. "Ibu, kenapa ibu kemari?" tanya Chanyeol, bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa ibu tidak boleh mengunjungi anak dan cucu ibu?"

"T-tidak maksudku... kenapa tiba-tiba..." Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. "Mana Baekhyun?"

Ibu menghela napas. "Istrimu ada di kamarnya. Dia sedang sakit, Chanyeol. Apa kau tahu itu? Seharian ini dia bahkan tidak turun dari tempat tidur."

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu lagi dan dengan panik memasuki kamar tidurnya. Di sana, di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun sedang berbaring—dengan Jiwon yang turut berbaring di sampingnya sembari memainkan PSP-nya.

"Ayah!" pekik Jiwon sesaat setelah Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu. Bocah lima tahun itu menaruh PSP-nya dan mulai melompat-lompat dengan girang sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Chanyeol segera membawa Jiwon ke dalam pangkuannya dan menempatkan diri di tepi tempat tidur. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

Ini aneh. Baekhyun memang terlihat tidak sehat beberapa hari terakhir ini, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan separah ini jadinya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bangun dari tempat tidur? Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun hanya terkena flu atau yang lainnya. "Aku akan menelepon dokter pribadi kita."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedikit lemas dan pusing. Itu saja."

"Tapi ini aneh. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Apa kalian akau terus mengacuhkanku?" sela Jiwon lucu. Bocah lima tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan menggemaskan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah melihat tingkah lucu putranya. Andai saja tubuhnya tidak lemas, biasanya dia akan segera memeluk erat Jiwon dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman kupu-kupu.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Aigoo~ yaa... apa jagoan ayah ini sedang merajuk?"

"Ayah selalu begitu. Selalu lebih memperhatikan ibu daripada aku!" protesnya.

"Siapa bilang?" sahut Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi putranya gemas. "Apa kau tidak lihat siapa yang sedang ada di pangkuan ayah sekarang? Kalau ayah lebih memperhatikan ibu, sekarang yang ada di pangkuan ayah bukan Jiwonnie tapi ibu..."

"Apa ayah membawakan oleh-oleh untukku?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Hmmm... entahlah... ayah ingin memastikan sesuatu dulu sebelum memberimu robot _iron man_ itu," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap anaknya lekat-lekat.

"Uh huh," angguk Jiwon.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau tidak mengerjai teman-temanmu lagi kan, jagoan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengerjai siapapun!"

"Teman perempuanmu yang menangis waktu itu bagaimana? Kau sudah membuatnya menangis, sayang."

"Aku tidak mengerjai Yuji. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukainya dan tidak mau menikah dengannya. Itu saja, yah."

" _Mwoya_? Apa jagoan ayah ini sangat populer di sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

Jiwon mengedikkan bahunya. Terlihat sedikit angkuh—persis seperti ayahnya kalau sedang begitu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan keduanya. Chanyeol dan Jiwon begitu mirip. Sifat-sifat Chanyeol hampir seluruhnya diwariskan pada Jiwon. Hanya saja, sebagian fitur wajah Jiwon didapatkan dari Baekhyun.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Mempunyai keluarga bahagia seperti ini, dulu terasa seperti mimpi belaka bagi Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang semua itu menjelma menjadi nyata. Hidupnya sudah begitu sempurna. Suami dan anak yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Chanyeol yang begitu mencintainya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu menggemaskan.

Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur atas kebahagiaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, meski keadaannya sudah lebih baik, tetap saja Baekhyun belum bisa menyingkirkan perasaan yang mengganjal di dadanya. Baekhyun yakin dirinya hamil, tapi dia tidak punya keberanian untuk memastikan hal itu. Bagaimana pun, dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini—tentang menambah anggota baru dalam keluarga kecil mereka.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus perusahaan. Dan Jiwon masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan seorang adik. Baekhyun dilanda keresahan. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak menginginkan anak ini?

"Kenapa ibu berhenti?" tanya Jiwon sambil menguap lebar.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Kemudian dia kembali menatap buku dongeng di tangannya. Sampai di mana tadi...? Ah, ya!

"' _...tetapi, sayang, kita kan penyihir_ ,' _kata Nerlin_ ," Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya. "' _Mengubah benda-benda menjadi katak memang pekerjaan kita. Keluarga kita telah melakukannya sejak dulu kala...'_ "

Jiwon terlelap, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan cerita Keluarga Flood kesukaan putera-nya itu. Menaruh buku cerita di nakas samping tempat tidur, Baekhyun mengusap wajah putera-nya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahinya.

"Terima kasih, sayang, sudah lahir ke dunia ini. Ibu sangat beruntung memilikimu..." bisik Baekhyun sambil kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada putera-nya.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol, dia mendapati suaminya itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya, namun Baekhyun segera melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Hhh... sampai saat ini dia belum menceritakan pada Chanyeol tentang kemungkinan dirinya mengandung.

"Jiwonnie sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol, menghampiri istrinya dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya, dan berusaha menghindar dari serangan bibir Chanyeol pada tengkuk dan pundaknya. Kalau sudah begini...

"Aku rindu padamu. Sudah lama ya kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini..."

"K-kau kan sibuk akhir-akhir ini..." kata Baekhyun gugup karena Chanyeol semakin gencar menghujani leher jenjangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan.

"Kalau begitu... malam ini ya..."

"Uhmmm... C-chanyeol, tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh, menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol seluruhnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku lelah. Aku mau tidur saja."

"Kau masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol cemas. Dia menempatkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun menolak ajakannya untuk bercinta...

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah saja."

Meski kecewa, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Berusaha untuk memahami ketidakinginan Baekhyun dan berusaha untuk tidak bersikap egois—mengedepankan kemauannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengecup pipinya sekilas kemudian mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' padanya.

Chanyeol turut berbaring di samping isterinya namun dia tidak bisa segera memejamkan mata. Tetap saja, dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan penolakan Baekhyun barusan. Dan Chanyeol harus berakhir dengan terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Mungkinkah Baekhyun...sudah tidak mencintainya?

Atau mungkin... ada pria lain?

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Sepanjang hari yang mencokoli kepalanya hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang lain. Kalau sudah begini, suasana hatinya menjadi sangat buruk. Semua prasangka negatif mulai menghantui pikirannya.

"Bawakan aku kopi," ujar Chanyeol pada pesawat telepon yang tersambung pada sekretarisnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya dan memijat pelan dahinya ketika ponsel-nya berbunyi nyaring. Buru-buru Chanyeol menjawab teleponnya. "Halo, sayang?"

"Chanyeol, kau sedang sibuk ya?" tanya Baekhyun di sebrang telepon.

"Ya, aku masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," kata Chanyeol, merasa sedikit membaik karena Baekhyun sudah menghubunginya. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. "Ada apa, sayang? Kau merindukanku ya? Tidak biasanya kau menelepon."

"Hmm apa kau bisa menjemput Jiwonnie di sekolahnya hari ini?"

"Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan, jadi tidak bisa menjemput Jiwonnie."

"B-baiklah, aku akan menjemput Jiwonnie di sekolah."

Setelah menutup telepon, Chanyeol termenung sesaat. Dia sekarang menyesal, kenapa dia tidak bertanya ke mana Baekhyun akan pergi?

Ah, sial!

Chanyeol meraih ponsel-nya lagi dan berniat untuk menghubungi Baekhyun namun sebelum dia melakukannya, ponsel-nya sudah lebih dulu berbunyi. Lagi-lagi sebuah panggilan masuk. Tapi kali ini dari Wu Yifan.

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa minat.

"Begitukah caramu mengatakan 'halo' pada teman baikmu ini? Ck! Menyebalkan!" omel Yifan.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berbicara manis padamu. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin pendapat saja. Menurutmu, restoran mana yang bagus untuk makan siang?"

"Kau bercanda kan? Kau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan restoran sialan mana yang bagus untuk makan siang?!" amuk Chanyeol.

Yifan menghela napas di seberang telepon. Dia sudah paham kalau temannya sudah bersikap seperti ini pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi. Kali ini pasti masalah pekerjaan. "Woi, teman, aku tahu pekerjaan kita tidak mudah. Tapi bisakah kau tidak mengomel seperti itu padaku? Aku butuh saranmu karena hari ini aku akan berkencan."

"Terserah saja lah! Aku tidak bisa memberi saran apa-apa. Aku—"

Chanyeol tertegun. Kenapa bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini? Atau mungkin... ini memang bukan sebuah kebetulan?

Baekhyun dan Yifan...

Mereka...

.

.

.

"Besok ulangtahun ayah," kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. "Ayah mengundang kita untuk makan malam bersama di rumahnya."

"Jiwonnie sudah menyiapkan kado yang bagus untuk kakek..." kata Jiwon.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Hmm rahasia. Ibu tidak boleh tahu sebelum kakek membuka kadonya nanti," sahut Jiwon sambil menyilangkan kedua telunjuk di depan bibir mungilnya, membuat tanda X.

Baekhyun mengacak rambut putera-nya gemas. Kemudian dia melirik Chanyeol yang masih bungkam, bahkan tidak merespon ucapannya sama sekali. Sejak pulang dari kantor, Chanyeol sudah seperti ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor?" tanya Baekhyun pada suaminya ketika mereka sedang bersiap untuk tidur.

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam, kemudian bergumam singkat. "Tidak."

"Lantas ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Pria itu menatapnya tajam. Ya Tuhan, kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol memberinya tatapan seperti ini...?

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur."

Kemudian Chanyeol berbaring memunggunginya, meninggalkan Baekhyun kebingungan sepanjang malam karena perlakuan dinginnya.

.

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Byun untuk merayakan ulangtahun ayah Baekhyun, hanya diisi oleh celotehan Jiwon. Dia antusias sekali menceritakan kegiatannya di sekolah pada sang kakek. Sementara dua orang dewasa lainnya bungkam satu sama lain.

Tentu saja hal ini tidak luput dari pengamatan tuan Byun.

"Ini ulangtahunku tapi entah kenapa aku merasa seseorang sedang berusaha merusaknya," katanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang ayah dengan perasaan bersalah. Ayahnya pasti bisa merasakan aura pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Karena memang sejak kedatangan mereka di rumah itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi bahwa terjadi sesuatu antara mereka bedua.

Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol-lah orang yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Pria itu benar-benar menunjukkan wajah murungnya di depan semua orang termasuk ayah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih makanannya, Yah. Ini benar-benar lezat. Iya, kan, Chanyeol?"

Pria itu bergeming.

Tuan Byun menghela napas dan menatap menantunya itu. "Ada yang ingin kaukatakan padaku, Chanyeol? Sejak tadi kau menatapku tajam seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak sopan."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi kalau salah satu di antara mereka—ayahnya dan Chanyeol, tidak berhenti saling melempar tatapan tajam seperti itu.

Ya Tuhan.

Ini mimpi buruk.

"Jiwonnie, apa kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Baekhyun. Putera-nya itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang Jiwonnie bersama bibi pelayan pergi melihat kolam ikan baru di teras belakang, mau kan?"

"Ne!" angguknya semangat, kemudian bocah laki-laki itu turun dari kursinya, bersama pelayan menuju ke teras belakang—yang sudah pasti tidak akan bisa mendengar percakapan mereka di ruang makan ini.

Saat Jiwon sudah menghilang dari ruang makan, Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk segera mengutarakan, apa yang sudah memenuhi rongga kepalanya beberapa hari ini. "Aku tahu ayah tidak pernah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Aku tahu ayah sangat membenciku. Tapi demi Tuhan, apa ini tidak keterlaluan?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol, sudah. Kau ini kenap—"

"Ayah kembali menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Wu Yifan!" Kalimat yang setengah mati menghantui malam-malamnya itu akhirnya bisa dia katakan, dengan lantang.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menatap suaminya tak percaya.

Sebaliknya, tuan Byun menanggapi amarah Chanyeol dengan lebih santai, tidak menunjukkan amarah sama sekali.

"Demi Tuhan, Yah. Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Aku bersumpah aku akan mencintai dan membahagiakan Baekhyun dan Jiwon seumur hidupku. Tidak bisakah ayah melihat ketulusanku selama ini?! Aku selalu menerima bagaimana pun sikap ayah padaku! Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat ayah kembali menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Wu Yifan!"

"Park Chanyeol! Astaga! Apa-apaan kau?!" Baekhyun mengguncang lengan kemeja suaminya. Kenapa Chanyeol bicara melantur seperti itu?

Chanyeol menoleh pada istrinya itu dengan luka yang terlihat jelas dalam sorot matanya. "Kemarin... kau pergi menemui Yifan untuk berkencan kan?!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main atas tuduhan tak beralasan suaminya itu. Dia menggeleng kencang, air mata sudah berkumpul di kelopak matanya.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Baekhyun. Kumohon...!" Di sana, Chanyeol pun hampir terpuruk karena lagi-lagi wanita yang dicintainya sudah menyakiti perasaannya.

"Kau sudah salah paham, Chanyeol..."

Tuan Byun lagi-lagi menghela napas. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku sudah kehilangan selera makanku. Sayang sekali hari ulangtahunku harus berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti ini. Aku akan menemani cucuku di teras belakang. Kalian berdua, selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik. Dan kau, Chanyeol," Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol beberapa saat. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

Dengan begitu, tuan Byun meninggalkan ruang makan.

Keduanya saling terdiam beberapa saat, hingga Baekhyun kembali membuka suara. "Chanyeol..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku?"

"Kau sudah salah paham, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun geram. Pada akhirnya dia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya pada suaminya ini. "Aku tidak menyangka kau merusak malam istimewa ini hanya karena kecemburuanmu yang tanpa alasan itu."

"Bagimu, perasaanku ini tidak pernah berharga, kan?" ucap Chanyeol parau. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Astaga!

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti pria ini!

"Aku hamil!" ujar Baekhyun setengah membentak.

Chanyeol tertegun sesaat, sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Kau—apa?"

"Kalau kau curiga ke mana aku pergi kemarin, baik, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganku."

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ya, Tuan Park, kau akan menjadi ayah lagi! Usianya delapan minggu. Kau puas sekarang?"

.

.

.

" _Selamat malam, tuan Byun."_

" _Oh, Wu Yifan! Ada apa kau menelepon? Bukankah saat ini kau sedang berkencan dengan Baekhyun?"_

" _Baekhyun sudah tidak bersama saya, tuan Byun. Sepertinya anda lupa mengatakan pada saya kalau puteri anda sudah memiliki kekasih."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Saya tidak ingin melanjutkan semua ini, tuan Byun. Saya merasa bersalah karena kehadiran saya sudah merusak hubungan Baekhyun dan kekasihnya. Saya minta maaf."_

" _Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud itu Park Chanyeol? Pria itu?"_

" _Saya tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi, puteri anda dan pria itu sepertinya saling mencintai. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika puteri anda bersama pria yang dicintainya daripada saya yang bahkan belum dikenalnya?"_

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Dirinya dan Chanyeol sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh masing-masing. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang dan menguras perasaan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berbaring dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan perut Baekhyun, mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Dia mengelus perut yang masih rata itu dan tidak berhenti menciuminya. "Aku masih tidak percaya akan menjadi seorang ayah lagi."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan mengusap kepala suaminya.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan jenis kelaminnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin kita memeriksakannya bersama."

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya padaku? Kalau kau memberitahuku lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak akan menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

"Ada banyak alasan. Salah satunya karena aku takut kau tidak setuju dengan kehamilan ini. Kau tahu kan Jiwon terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan adik."

"Menurutku justru sebaliknya. Jiwon sudah cukup besar untuk bisa berperan sebagai kakak yang baik, sayang," ujar Chanyeol. Sekarang mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun dan memberinya kecupan di dahi. Dia benar-benar bahagia. "Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku menolak anugrah yang tak ternilai ini?"

Baekhyun memeluk suaminya itu erat. Oh, betapa dia mencintai pria ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, Baekhyun. Terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang kauberikan. Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan Jiwon dan bayi dalam kandungan ini... Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini."

Baekhyun mengusap wajah suaminya, tersenyum haru.

Chanyeol menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua, menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman dalam yang sarat akan cinta.

Dan malam itu, menjadi malam yang begitu panjang, yang dihiasi dengan curahan gairah-gairah yang meletup di antara keduanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terjaga karena hangatnya sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya. Mengernyit pelan, dia membuka mata dan baru menyadari bahwa semalaman dirinya tidur tanpa busana. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai selimut. Chanyeol sudah tidak nampak di sisinya.

"Sudah bangun?" suara berat Chanyeol adalah hal pertama yang didengarnya pagi itu.

Pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang masih melilit tubuh atletisnya. Terlihat segar dan menggoda di mata Baekhyun.

"Hmmm jam berapa ini? Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan..."

"Hari ini kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan kau tidak perlu kuatir, kita akan sarapan di luar. Bagaimana?"

"Ng? Ke suatu tempat? Ke mana?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sekarang," kata Chanyeol. "Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan membangunkan Jiwonnie dan memandikannya."

.

.

.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Baekyun berjalan di samping suaminya yang tengah menggendong Jiwon, memasuki bangunan itu. Kemudian, mereka dibawa ke sebuah ruangan di lantai tiga. Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, yang di dalamnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai instrumen musik, menyambut penglihatannya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini. Maaf kalau tempatnya sedikit kotor."

"Woahh! Ada gitar!" Jiwon memekik senang, meminta turun dari pangkuan ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun menatap suaminya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau mungkin tidak pernah tahu tentang ini tapi... inilah duniaku sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang dibuat terkejut. "Kau tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sehun bercerita banyak tentangmu dulu."

"Ayah, apa ayah bisa memainkan gitar?" tanya Jiwon sambil melompat senang, telunjuknya menunjuk pada benda berdawai itu.

"Tentu saja," kata Chanyeol.

"Mainkan gitar itu untukku! Untuk ibu! Ayo, Yah! Ayo!" Jiwon menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Arasseo... arasseo..." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat betapa antusias putera-nya itu.

Baekhyun dan Jiwon mengambil tempat duduk, dan menanti Chanyeol memulai permainan gitarnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya memetik senar gitar itu, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _i sesang malloneun pyo hyonhal suga obso_

gal surok bokcha oreuneun noreul hyanghan ne maeum

i sesang semeuron hearil suga obso

dohedo doheman ganeun kkeut omneun ne sarang

 _geu nugudo nomankeum narutge_

 _nareurulge han saram obsosso na dapjin anchiman  
_

 _ojing-no hanaman bogo deutgo sipeun gol_

ne ane noreul salge hago sipeun gol

nal bara bwa naye pumeuro wa

 _You`re my every my everything_

 _You`re my everything love for you_

 _onjena noege igyobon jogi obso_

sarangi jimyon jil surok ne gaseumeun hengbokhe

nol hyanghan sarange yuhyogigani obso

man yage itdago hedo mannyoniltenikka

 _himgyowodo ne gyote isso jwo_

naye jonbureul da inneunda hedo nol jikyo julgoya

 _ojing-no hanaman bogo deutgo sipeun gol_

ne ane noreul salge hago sipeun gol

nal bara bwa naye pumeuro wa

 _You`re my every my everything_

 _You`re my everything love for you_

 _ojing-ne gaseum sok juineun no ppunin gol_

naegen choeumija majimagin gol

nol bullo bwa sumswil ttemada nol

 _You`re my every my everything_

 _You`re my everything love for you_

 _I love you you`re my everything_

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Argggggghhhhhh... finally .**

 **FF ini rampung juga... yeayyyyyyy!**

 **Siapa yang senang akhirnya CHANBAEK bersatu?**

 **Dan...**

 **Tebak sama siapa YIFAN kencan?**

 **Hahahahaha...**

 **Im happy r.n.**

 **Buat reader yang sudah setia membaca dan memberikan review, fav, follow, yaoloh, thanks berat ya guys... review kalian mean a lot for me, really... thank you sooo much.**

 **Last chapter, silahkan hujani dirikuuuuuh ini dengan review kalian ya!**

 **Semoga dalam waktu dekat aku bisa berkarya lagi! Yeay!**

 **Semua berakhir bahagia kan? Bahagia nya gak maksa kan? ^^**

 **Oh ya, tebak lagu yg dinyanyiin CY lagu siapa?**

 **Lastly,**

 **I love you guys**

 **IF I COULD CHOOSE**

 **(14/06/2016 - 12/03/2017)**


End file.
